Perdidos entre el odio y el amor
by MRS Taisho-Potter
Summary: -Ya pensé que vas a hacer primero – Kagome enarcó una ceja – bésame en frente de todos... -¡Con la última persona con la que hubiera querido perderme es contigo! ... -Vaya, me embarraste con pudín, hiciste que me perdiera y aún así yo... IxK
1. Esclava

**Esclava **

Kagome corría rápidamente, para no llegar tarde a su aula, que estaba del otro lado del edificio. Pasillos, pasillos y más pasillos, no llegaba nunca, ¿qué acaso ese lugar hacía que retrocediera con cada paso que daba? Subió la escala hacia el segundo piso. Y de repente… ¡PAM! Chocó con alguien, tirando su mochila al suelo. Levantó la vista para ver con quien había tropezado y lamentablemente era a quién no quería ver.

-Sabía que no podías vivir sin mí – dijo el chico de ojos dorados, mientras ella recogía su bolso.

-Eres insoportable – comentó ella ante tal ego. Inuyasha la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, inmovilizándola completamente.

-Hey tú me debes algo…

_***Flash Back***_

_Inuyasha ;D Tigres, les daremos una paliza a las estúpidas aves, dice: _

_* Kagome, por qué pones esas incoherencias, si sabes que ganaremos nosotros. _

_¡Kagome! =D Vamos Halcones, ganaremos!!! , dice: _

_*Si claro ¬¬_

_Inuyasha ;D Tigres, les daremos una paliza a las estúpidas aves, dice:_

_*¿Quieres apostar? Si yo gano, tienes que ser mi esclava por una semana._

_¡Kagome! =D Vamos Halcones, ganaremos!!! , dice:_

_*¿Y si yo gano?_

_Inuyasha ;D Tigres, les daremos una paliza a las estúpidas aves, dice: _

_* Bueno eso decídelo tú =D_

_¡Kagome! =D Vamos Halcones, ganaremos!!! , dice: _

_* OK, yo pensaré en algo, pero ahora déjame en paz, por favor._

_Inuyasha ;D Tigres, les daremos una paliza a las estúpidas aves, dice: _

_*Eres una amargada…_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

La noche anterior, los dos equipos de básquetbol del internado se habían enfrentado. Los Halcones y los Tigres. La secundaria Shikon, era un internado el cual está dividido en los dos grupos que se odiaban entre si. Kagome es un halcón, tiene diecisiete años. Su cabello es negro azabache, ojos chocolate, y esbelta figura, gran cantante y compositora. Por el otro lado estaba Inuyasha, de dieciocho años, un tigre, cabello plateado y corto, ojos dorados, musculoso y muy deseado por todas. Capitán del equipo de basket.

-Suéltame Inuyasha, si no quieres que grite – amenazó Kagome tratando de separarse de él.

-No me asustan tus amenazas – dijo Inuyasha rozando sus labios, mientras la acorralaba contra la pared -. No huyas, acuérdate que eres mi esclava, los Tigres ganamos ayer.

-Inuyasha, por favor, voy a llegar tarde – rogó la muchacha, él se separo de ella un poco.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto si los profes de los Halcones siempre llegan tarde? Al igual que los alumnos.

-Eres un idiota – Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad para empujarlo y alejarlo de ella – eso no es verdad, nunca llegan tarde y nosotros tampoco, y si lo hago ahora es todo por tu culpa. Me voy.

-Está bien, te dejaré ir por esta vez. Pero quiero mi almuerzo en la mesa para las dos, ¿entendido?

-Si claro – contestó con ironía, mientras se volteaba para irse. Al escuchar esto Inuyasha la agarró de la muñeca y la giró bruscamente.

-No quieres verme enojado, te lo aseguro.

Algo en la mirada seria de Inuyasha hizo que su estómago se revolviera. ¿Qué era? ¿Miedo? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Qué? Asintió levemente. Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y la soltó de su agarre.

Kagome miró el reloj, faltaban treinta segundos para que la clase empezara. Emprendió carrera nuevamente, aún debía recorrer dos pasillos y subir tres escalas. Justo el día que se había quedado dormida, le tocaba clase de química en el último piso. ¡Que fastidio! En los pasillos no había nadie, todos estaban ya dentro de sus salas, comenzando la clase. Por fin llegó a la puerta de su aula, sin aire. Se arregló un poco y llamó a la puerta. Kaede, la maestra de química, abrió, al parecer había llegado hace bastante rato.

-Kagome, llegas tarde – dijo con tono serio, invitándola a pasar. A pesar de todo, era una anciana amable.

-Lo siento, profe, pero me retuvieron en el segundo piso, y no me dejaban avanzar.

-Que sea la última vez.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y fue a sentarse a su puesto, al lado de su mejor amiga, Sango. Estaba muy cansada, se desplomó en su asiento, luego tomó su mochila para sacar una botella de agua que tenía en el interior. Cuando terminó de beber, su amiga le preguntó:

-¿Quién te retuvo?

-El idiota de Inuyasha, ahora dice que soy su esclava.

-¿No apostaron eso? – interrogó recordando lo que Kagome le había contado.

-Si, pero… ¡ah! Odio que hayan ganado, estaba segura que ganaríamos nosotros, por eso accedí. – La muchacha se tomó el rostro con las manos – Ahora tengo que hacer todo lo que quiera, porque sino, quizá que hará… cambiando de tema, ¿por qué no me despertaste en la mañana?

-¿Y por qué debería haberlo hecho?

-¡Sango vivimos en la misma habitación! – la maestra la miró con expresión severa ante tal grito, a lo que Kagome respondió con un gesto de perdón.

-Intenté despertarte Kagome – acotó Sango en un susurro –, pero casi me tiras la almohada por la cabeza.

-Bueno, para la próxima, tírame un vaso de agua en la cara.

-Como tú digas – accedió la muchacha -, pero no me golpees cuando lo haga.

Kaede comenzó a pasar lista y luego empezó con la clase. Estaba tan aburrida, no sabía como la química podía ser tan fastidiosa, pero por fin tocó el timbre para salir al receso. Kagome tomó su mochila para salir del lugar, pero la maestra la detuvo.

-Kagome, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Te espero afuera – dijo Sango antes de salir, para dejarlas hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estás al tanto de que cada año se escogen a algunos estudiantes para que vayan al viaje al sur, ¿cierto?

-Si…

-Bueno, fuiste una de las escogidas.

-¿¡En serio!? – preguntó emocionada, a lo que Kaede asintió - ¡Genial! ¡Gracias! ¿Y cuando nos vamos?

-El miércoles de la otra semana. Pero necesitamos la autorización de tu madre.

-OK. Apenas hable con ella, le preguntaré.

-No hay necesidad de eso, ya hablamos con ella, le enviamos la autorización para que la firme, pero debes traerla antes del martes.

-Si, si, yo me encargo de eso. Gracias de nuevo profe – y dicho esto se retiró felizmente.

Salió al patio para encontrarse con su mejor amiga y contarle todo. Sango había sido escogida el año anterior y es por eso que este año seguramente no la acompañaría. La vio coqueteando con un chico bajo un árbol, por lo que decidió que le contaría más tarde. Volteó y vio a Ayame y Rin conversando, así que fue hacia ellas.

-Hola chicas – las saludó con alegría.

-Hola – contestaron en coro.

-¿Por qué tan contenta, Kagome? – preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

-Me escogieron para ir al viaje del sur.

-¡¿Irás a Kioto?! – volvió a preguntar Rin. Kagome asintió - ¡Wow! ¡Yo también!

-¡Que bueno! ¿Y tú Ayame?

-Yo fui el año pasado, no se si iré este.

-Ah, y dime…

-¡Kagome! – la llamó una voz ronca desde lejos, interrumpiéndola.

-Ay no… - Kagome era una de las chicas más lindas de la universidad, y todos algunas vez habían deseado besarla. Se volteó ante el llamado y sus sospechas de quien la llamaba fueron acertadas.

-Kagome, ven acá – ordenó Inuyasha, quien estaba rodeado por cinco de sus amigos. Kagome negó tercamente, lo que enrabió al albino - ¡VEN AHORA! – su voz realmente asustaba, por lo que no tuvo más remedio a que ir donde él estaba.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota?

-No me llames así. Y ya pensé que vas a hacer primero – Kagome enarcó una ceja – bésame en frente de todos.

-OH, claro, amorcito – contestó de lo más dulce – sólo cierra los ojos – Inuyasha sonrió con picardía e hizo lo que ella le dijo. Kagome sacó una naranja de su mochila y se la pegó a la boca del chico, para luego salir corriendo de ahí, antes de que él la atrapara. – _que imbécil es, ¿en verdad creyó que lo besaría? _– pensaba mientras corría hacia su siguiente clase, y así poder esconderse ahí, para que Inuyasha no la encontrara.

-------- O --------

-¡Arg! – Gruñó Inuyasha botando la naranja al suelo - ¡KAGOME!

-No te funcionó – comentó Miroku.

-¡Cállate! – Contestó totalmente molesto – ya me lo pagará.

-------- O --------

Las clases de la mañana terminaron y todos de dirigieron al casino, para almorzar. Kagome había recibido un mensaje de Inuyasha que decía que quería su almuerzo en la mesa para cuando llegara, y así le perdonaría lo de la mañana. No tenía otra elección. Sinceramente, no le convenía que el chico estuviera enojado con ella, ya que probablemente su castigo sería avergonzarla en frente a todos y eso arruinaría su reputación.

Fue hacia el mostrador a buscar el almuerzo de su "amo". Vio ahí que había arroz con pollo, así que le pidió a la cocinera que le diera un plato, mientras sacaba un pudín de vainilla y una gaseosa. La mujer le entregó el plato y fue hasta donde Inuyasha estaba sentado, conversando con sus amigos, esperando su almuerzo. Colocó la bandeja frente a él y volteó para irse, sin siquiera esperar un gracias. Pero él la detuvo.

-Kagome, espera – la chica quedó extrañada, no esperaba que él le diera las gracias, pero en verdad era otra cosa – quiero de chocolate, no de vainilla – dijo fríamente mientras le tendía el postre.

-OH, claro – contestó aún desconcertada por lo abusador que era. Fue hacia el mostrador en busca de un pudín de chocolate y luego volvió. Inuyasha no la humillaría de esa manera, ella debía responder igual. Por eso, le quitó la tapa al postre y se lo vertió en la cabeza – ahí tienes tu pudín de chocolate. – Y dicho esto, salió corriendo nuevamente del lugar, para que él no la atrapara.

Inuyasha quedó boquiabierto. Pasó su mano por la cabeza y la miró asqueado al estar llena de crema café.

-Quiere jugar ¿eh? – dijo enojado – ¡pues vamos a jugar!

El albino se paró de su asiento, tomó una servilleta de la mesa y salió corriendo, persiguiendo a Kagome.

-------- O --------

Kagome corría y corría, tratando de que él no la alcanzara. Sabía que la saldría persiguiendo, ahora se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero la verdad es que la había sacado de quicio.

-Kagome – la llamó la secretaria de la directora desde la puerta de la inspectoría. La muchacha dejó de correr y volteó para mirarla – tienes una llamada de tu madre.

¡Wow! Estaba salvada, si estaba ahí bastante tiempo, Inuyasha ya abría ido al otro lado del edificio a buscarla. Entró en la oficina y la mujer le indicó donde contestar.

-_¿Aló? ¿Kagome? _– preguntó su madre desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, mamá, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Souta?

-_Mal hija, Souta tuvo un paro cardiaco ayer, está internado en el hospital _– la señora Higurashi sonaba muy nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero está bien?

-_No… Está en coma y los médicos no ven mejoría… - _una lagrima comenzó a caer por el rostro de Kagome.

-Mamá, quédate tranquila – trató de darle ánimos, al igual que ella – todo va a salir bien. Yo el fin de semana iré para allá, lo prometo.

-_OK, hija. Nos vemos_

-Adiós.

Colgó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer más intensamente. No entendía cómo Souta podía haber caído a tal estado, si hace apenas tres días había estado con él, riendo y conversando. Salió del lugar, sin percatarse de quienes estaban ahí. Caminó sin rumbo alguno, las lágrimas caían y caían y no las podía parar. Sin darse cuenta, entró en la biblioteca.

-------- O --------

La vio entrar en la biblioteca, así que sonrió satisfactoriamente, ya que de ahí no podría salir, sin pasar por la puerta. Se encaminó hacia allá y entró. Kagome se encontraba espaldas a él, caminando vagamente por los pasillos del lugar, por lo que se acercó a ella, la tomó de la muñeca, volteándola bruscamente y pegándola a la pared. Sólo en ese momento, cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, notó que estaba llorando.

* * *

**HOLAAA! AQUI ESTOY DE VUELTA CON UN NUEVO FIC! OJALA LES GUSTE.**

**DEJEN REVIES PARA VER SI ES BUENO O NO :D**

**BESOS Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**CHAUU**


	2. Admítelo

**Admítelo**

Algo dentro de él se quebró al verla así. Pero ¿por qué? Ellos se odiaban. A pesar de eso, sintió el deseo de abrazarla y protegerla de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño, inclusive sí mismo. Kagome suspiró con fuerza y una gruesa lágrima recorrió su rostro. Pareció haber leído su pensamiento, por que se arrojó a sus brazos en busca de protección.

-Kagome, no estas llorando por lo del pudín ¿cierto?... Sabes que no te iba a hacer nada malo… - logró decir, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. La muchacha negó con la cabeza - ¿entonces que pasó?

-Mi hermano… está muy grave en el hospital…

-OH… Yo pensé que lo hacías para hacerme sentir mal, o porque no soportabas más estar lejos de mi… - bromeó para subirle el ánimo, pero no le funcionó. Kagome se separó de él al instante y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-¡Eres un insensible! – Exclamó enojada – No sé por qué te cuento esto, ni siquiera eres mi amigo.

Y dicho esto, salió del lugar, dejando a Inuyasha más confundido que nunca. Kagome llegó a su habitación, estaba vacía, Sango aún no regresaba. Se tiró en su cama, pensando en lo sucedido. ¿Por que había abrazado a Inuyasha? Bueno, era la única persona presente en ese momento, esa era la explicación lógica. ¿O por algo más?

-¿_En que estás pensando, Kagome? ¿Cómo podrías abrazarlo por algo más? _– Pensaba mientras estaba en su cama – _Inuyasha me odia, y yo a él, ¿qué más podría haber? Nada. _

En ese momento Sango entró en la habitación.

-Wow, Kagome, eso si que fue genial. Dejaste a Inuyasha hecho una furia, y no vas a creer lo que me pasó con Miroku luego de que tú y él se fueran… – Sango notó que su amiga tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Kagome la interrumpió.

-No hables de Inuyasha, por favor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Por eso llorabas?

-No precisamente por eso. Souta está en el hospital, grave. – Sango hizo un gesto de asombro, llevándose las manos a la boca - Inuyasha me encontró luego de que mi madre me contó lo sucedido, le dio un ataque al corazón, y lo único que él hizo fue molestarme.

-¿Pero aunque vio que estabas llorando, te molestó? – preguntó sorprendida de la crueldad del chico.

-Bueno… cuando me encontró en la biblioteca, ay no lo sé, como que me derrumbé, y como él era la única persona ahí presente, a mi lado, lo abrasé… - Sango enarcó una ceja - Y luego comenzó a presumir, con su gran y estúpido ego – dijo esto último mirando al suelo, en su voz se podía distinguir algo de decepción, pero a la vez rabia, por lo que apretó los puños fuertemente para no volver a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Y por qué lo abrazaste eh, Kagome? – preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿A qué viene eso? Ya te lo dije, era el único presente…

-¿Segura? ¿Por nada más?

-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas tonterías?... ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas que te hizo Miroku? – preguntó evadiendo el tema.

-Bueno, me dijo que iría a Kioto, había sido escogido, y que quería que yo fuera también… - Contestó algo sonrojada.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Pero como fraternizas con el enemigo, Sango?! ¡Es un Tigre!

-Oye, solo tú e Inuyasha se toman lo de los grupos en serio, solo ustedes se pelean por ver quien es mejor a todo momento. Los demás solo lo hacemos en partidos o cosas así.

-¿Acaso ahora me vas a decir que eres la mejor amiga de Kikyo o que Rin está saliendo con Sesshomaru? – cuestionó con sarcasmo.

-Bueno no son novios, pero los vi coqueteando en el recreo, y Rin llegó muy feliz a clases – Kagome apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y llegó sus manos a su frente con dramatismo.

-¡Dios! Mis amigos están cada día más locos.

-¿Por qué no admites que te gusta Inuyasha y terminamos con esto?

-No estábamos hablando de eso.

-Entonces lo admites…

-¡No! ¡Y no se habla más!

-Estás evadiendo el tema – afirmó Sango con una ceja levantada y una traviesa sonrisa.

-¡NO! ¡NO ME GUSTA!

-No te creo.

-¡BUENO, NO ME CREAS! – Kagome estaba molesta. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño, así Sango dejaría de molestarla. – Por fin que me voy a Kioto y no andará rondando por ahí, molestando.

-¿Irás a Kioto? – le preguntó su amiga desde la puerta del baño.

-Si, Kaede me lo dijo hoy.

-------- O --------

Kagome había vuelto a escapar de él. Cómo lo hacía, siempre salía ilusa de todos los males que le hacía.

-_¿Males? ¿Qué males, Inuyasha? Son solo bromas, como las que tú le haces a ella _– le decía una voz en su cabeza, mientras la buscaba.

¿Dónde se había metido? No estaba en el casino, ni en el patio, ni en el auditorio, donde siempre iba cuando estaba triste. De repente una voz masculina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Miroku al verlo con la mirada perdida mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

-¿Has visto a Kagome? – cuestionó algo distraído.

-No, ¿aún no la encuentras?

-Bueno si la encontré, pero estaba llorando y se fue de nuevo.

-¡¿La hiciste llorar?! – preguntó sorprendido por lo cruel que podía ser su amigo.

-No idiota, estaba llorando porque su hermano está en el hospital… Se veía tan débil, tan frágil, necesito saber como está… - lo último, pensamientos, los dijo en voz alta.

-¿Necesitas saber como está? – preguntó con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

-No inventes, yo nunca dije eso.

-Lo acabas de decir, querido amigo – dijo Miroku con un tono de burla. Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada asesina – Admite que te encanta, Inuyasha.

-Claro que no – contesto molesto.

-Admítelo Inuyasha.

-No molestes. Por lo menos ahora que me iré a Kioto no la veré y no me molestara por unos cuantos días. Pero ¡¿dónde rayos se metió?! – Miroku roló los ojos.

-¿Buscaste en su habitación?

-Pero que imbécil soy. Después nos vemos, debe lavarme el cabello.

Inuyasha se alejó de Miroku, quien volvió a rolar los ojos y partió a su siguiente clase. El albino salió del edificio y se dirigió al que estaba justo al frente, donde se ubicaban los dormitorios. Subió hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraban los de las chicas. Al final del pasillo estaba el de Kagome y Sango. Se notaba de inmediato cual era su habitación, porque en la puerta había una gran variedad de notas musicales de papel pegadas, con una guitarra también. Obvio, Kagome era cantante, le encantaba la música. Caminó hasta ahí y tocó a la puerta. Sango abrió, mirándolo extrañada.

-¿Y Kagome? – preguntó el chico sin siquiera saludar.

-Está en el baño – contestó Sango. Inuyasha miró hacia el baño, y vio la luz encendida. Por lo que comenzó a avanzar, para poder entrar en la habitación - ¿Pero cómo entras así en el dormitorio de chicas? – pero el muchacho la ignoró y fue hasta el baño, donde Kagome se estaba peinando.

-Kagome, lávame el cabello – dijo al entrar.

-¿No ves que está mal? No tiene fuerzas para tus pedidos, Inuyasha. – comentó la castaña, tratando de defender a Kagome.

-¿Y? Tengo el cabello sucio por su culpa.

-¡Inuyasha! – dijo Sango sorprendida.

Kagome no había dicho nada en todo el rato. Solo tenía una expresión indiferente, como si estuviera en su propio mundo, pero aun consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Abrió la llave del lavamanos y puso el tapón. Con la mano, le hizo un gesto a Inuyasha para que se acercara. El joven le lanzó una mirada a Sango de "¡Ja! Yo gané" y luego fue hasta donde Kagome estaba. Inuyasha puso su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua y la muchacha comenzó a lavárselo.

-¿Hasta cuando tendré que hacer lo que me pides? – preguntó Kagome rompiendo el silencio.

-Hasta el miércoles – contestó.

-Ah…

Terminó de lavarle el cabello y luego se lo secó con una toalla. Ninguno decía nada. Kagome estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, en su preocupación por Souta. Entes de irse, Inuyasha se paró frente a ella, no sabía que le iba a decir.

-Emm… gracias, Kagome – dijo mirando el suelo y rascándose la nuca -. No te preocupes por tu hermano, estará bien – Kagome lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba palabras consoladoras de su parte – No te deprimas, no quiero una esclava con cara de muerta – bromeó, provocando una leve sonrisa en la muchacha -. Mañana, Kagome, a las siete treinta, mi desayuno en mi habitación.

-Como quieras – contestó antes de que Inuyasha saliera de la habitación.

Ese día en la tarde no tenían clases, y Kagome lo aprovechó para estudiar un poco, y así poder alejarse un poco de sus problemas.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome fue hasta la cafetería para buscar el desayuno de Inuyasha. Siete treinta, tal como él le había dicho. Llegó a su dormitorio y tocó a la puerta.

-¡Pasa! ¡Está abierto! – le gritó Inuyasha desde el interior.

Kagome abrió la puerta y entró. No vio a Inuyasha, tampoco a Miroku. Dejó la bandeja encima del escritorio y estaba por irse cuando el albino la detuvo.

-¡Hey!, ¿y mi beso de buenos días?

La muchacha quedó sin aire al voltearse. Inuyasha estaba vestido con tan solo el pantalón del uniforme, sin camisa, por lo que quedaban al descubierto todos sus músculos del pecho. Sonrió divertido, Kagome se había puesto roja y trataba de no mirarlo.

-¿Es… estás sólo? – preguntó algo nerviosa, desviando la mirada de él.

-Si, Miroku iba a desayunar con Sango, creo – contestó acercándose a ella. Kagome al notarlo comenzó a retroceder, pero la pared la detuvo -. ¿Qué tienes, Kagome? ¿Te pongo nerviosa? – cuestionó rozando sus labios con los de ella.

¡Dios! ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Aparte de su grave voz y su cuerpo, Inuyasha se había rociado con un perfume excesivamente atraíble, haciendo que ella se perdiera en su olor. La tenía acorralada, no la dejaría escapar.

-No…

Inuyasha no la dejó hablar más, atrapó su boca con un apasionado beso, el cual en un comienzo no fue correspondido. El chico la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Kagome, como hechizada por las caricias que él le daba, se dejó llevar. Inuyasha se separó de ella unos minutos después. Kagome abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada color ámbar, que la veía sereno. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, hasta darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡Suéltame! – le ordenó, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustó? – preguntó con aire de victoria.

-¡Claro que no! – dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Hey Kagome, mi almuerzo a las dos, y no quiero que se repita lo de ayer, ¿entendido?

Se quedó parada frente a la puerta dos segundos, para luego abrirla e irse. Inuyasha sonrió con satisfacción. Se sentó en la cama a comer su desayuno. Lamió sus labios, recordando el dulce sabor de los de Kagome, si que eran adictivos.

-_¿En qué piensas? Es solo físicamente atractiva, eso es todo _– se decía en su mente. Comenzó a comer para olvidarla y distraerse en el rico desayuno que le había llevado.

* * *

**Holaaaa!!! que les parecio??**

**Gracias por los reviews! veo que les intereso la historia**

**diganme como esta hasta ahora, si¿?**

**nos vemos**

**chauuu**

**PD: CLICK EN GOO!!!! :D**


	3. Extraños Pensamientos

**Extraños pensamientos**

Viernes por la tarde, Kagome estaba alistando sus cosas para irse a su casa y ver el estado de Souta. Tenía el bolso arreglado, solo le faltaba hacer unos deberes en la computadora, antes de irse. Estaba sentada frente al escritorio, Sango se había ido ya a su hogar, por lo que estaba sola. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Pase! – gritó para tener perder tiempo de hacer su trabajo. Deseaba irse cuanto antes.

No desvió la mirada de la pantalla. De repente unos libros cayeron fuertemente a su lado, provocando que diera un gran salto del susto.

-Eres una gallina – comentó Inuyasha, quién la veía divertido por el susto que le había dado a la chica.

-Idiota, me asustaste – miró los libros, eran de francés - ¿Y para qué traes eso?

-Debes hacer mi informe de francés.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! ¡Yo no tomo esa clase, no sé nada de francés!

-Bueno entonces investiga, lo necesito el lunes por la mañana.

-¡Pero Inuyasha, iré a ver a mi hermano! – ese chico ya la estaba sacando de quicio.

-Entonces llévatelos para tu casa, y lo haces allá – dijo fríamente, mirando una foto de Sango y ella en la playa. Luego volteó a verla de nuevo – Recuerda que eres mi esclava, Kagome, debes hacer todo lo que yo digo. Más te vale que sea bueno.

-¿A sí? – Preguntó levantándose de su asiento - ¿Sino, que me harás? – lo retó.

-Sino, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte – le contestó acercando su rostro al de ella, con la mirada llena de ira. Ella lo hacía de la misma manera.

-¿Qué? ¿Me golpearás?

-No preciosa, no soy un maricón que le pega a las mujeres, pero si podría… - guardó silencio.

-¿Qué? – Inuyasha sonrió con malicia, mirando sediento los labios de ella.

-Nada, si haces bien tu trabajo – dijo acercándose aun más a su rostro, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Kagome.

Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura, aproximándola más a su cuerpo.

-Inu… Inuyasha suéltame – ordenó con la voz entrecortada.

-Estás nerviosa – aseguró el chico, abrazándola más fuerte.

-No… no lo estoy – _Kagome qué te pasa, no te muestres débil frente a él. _

-¿Y por qué tartamudeas? – preguntó divertido.

-Yo…

Pero las ganas de besarla se hicieron más fuerte que la curiosidad por saber por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Unió sus labios a los de ella, con un ardiente beso. Kagome trató de separarlo de ella, pero claramente él era mucho más fuerte, no dejando que se moviera. Sabía que si correspondía al beso, luego querría más, tal como le había pasado la anterior vez. Pero no había remedio, él no dejaba que se separara de su cuerpo, por lo que le siguió el juego.

Los labios de Inuyasha eran los más dulces que había probado, y los más deseables. Aunque le costara admitirlo, el chico era muy guapo. Sintió como el chico lamía su labio inferior, antes de pedirle permiso para dejar entrar su lengua. Ella le concedió el permiso, al tiempo que Inuyasha comenzaba a explorar la boca femenina con su lengua.

Era un beso tierno, pero a la vez lleno de pasión y deseo, entregado por ambos participantes. Abrazados, solo se separaban unas milésimas de segundos para poder respirar y volver a besarse. De pronto, Inuyasha contó en seco el beso, acercándose al oído de Kagome, para susurrarle algo.

-Quiero el trabajo en mi habitación el lunes por la mañana – y dicho esto, deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de ella y se fue.

Kagome aún no bajaba de las nubes cuando él se fue, pero el portazo que dio, la hizo aterrizar. Se sentó frente al escritorio nuevamente, tomando su cabeza con frustración.

-Idiota.

¿Cómo era posible que con tan solo un beso pudiera sentir todas las emociones al mismo tiempo? Deseo, pasión, odio, frustración, tranquilidad, amor…

-_Kagome te estás volviendo loca, como sentirías amor por Inuyasha, ¡es ilógico! _

Decidió terminar rápido el trabajo que estaba haciendo para poder irse a casa. Luego, guardo los libros de francés de Inuyasha en su bolso y salió de la habitación, poniéndole llave antes de irse por el pasillo. Salió del instituto y pidió un taxi.

Media hora más tarde estaba en su hogar. Su madre estaba en el hospital. Tomó una ducha y se cambió de ropa antes de ir a acompañarla. Llegó al lugar, y la mujer la esperaba con una gran sonrisa. La miró extrañada, antes de ir hacia ella.

-¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa, mamá? – preguntó sin siquiera saludarla.

-Souta despertó, hija mía – contestó – y los médicos dijeron que está en muy buen estado.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Que bien mamá! ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo verlo?

-Si, si, ve por el pasillo, la última puerta.

-------- O --------

Parado frente a la puerta del hogar de su amada estaba. Nervioso, que le diría cuando lo viera ahí, sería extraño, pero si la quería debía jugárselas por ella. Tocó el timbre, y poco tiempo después un hombre, de unos cuarenta y tantos años abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, señor – dijo lo más cortés posible.

-Buenas tardes – contestó el hombre.

-Soy Sesshomaru Taisho – se presentó extendiéndole la mano - ¿Se encuentra Rin?

-¿Eres su novio?

-Emm… no – dijo con un poco de sonrojo y rascándose la nuca.

-Está bien, soy Jaken, su padre – dijo amablemente -. Espera, la llamo enseguida.

-Gracias, señor.

Jaken dio media vuelta y fue hasta la escala de la casa para llamar a su hija.

-¡Rin! ¡Te buscan!

Segundos después bajó ella desde el segundo piso. Se sorprendió mucho al verlo ahí, parado en la puerta de la casa, nunca se lo imaginó.

-Sesshomaru – lo llamó con una radiante sonrisa - ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

-Eh… claro, deja traer mis cosas – Sesshomaru asintió y ella volvió a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto - ¡Papá ya vuelvo! – le gritó.

-No llegues tarde – pero ella ya se había ido.

-------- O --------

-Ay, que aburrimiento, tenía que quedarme solo este fin de semana en el internado, ¡Que fastidio! – hablaba Inuyasha para si mismo en su habitación -. Pensaba que Kagome se quedaría conmigo… - _¿Qué Kagome se quedaría contigo? – _Hablaba esa tan molesta voz en su cabeza - _¿Qué sientes por ella, Inuyasha? ¿Te gusta?_

-¡Claro que no! – Gritó razonando las palabras de su conciencia – ella es solo… es solo… Kagome, nada más… - dijo mirando el suelo – Bah, mejor me voy a comer algo, ahí veré que hago el fin de semana.

Se dirigió al casino de la escuela para comer algo, no podía ser el único que se había quedado, ¿cierto? Con alguien se sentaría a pasar el rato. Al llegar, vio que había, con suerte, quince personas, de todo el colegio, y casi todos de primer año.

Miró con fastidio y se dirigió al mostrador. Había pizza para cenar, por lo que le pidió a la cocinera un trozo, junto con una bebida.

-Te quedaste solo también, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó una voz femenina que había llegado a su lado.

-Eh… si – contestó algo distraído.

-Por favor, Inuyasha, no me trates como si fuera una extraña.

-Eh… si, si, lo siento, Kikyo, estaba distraído – se disculpó -. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

Ambos tomaron la bandeja de comida y se dirigieron a una mesa. Se sentaron uno frente al otro.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste a tu casa? – le preguntó Kikyo comenzando la conversación.

-Mi padre me castigo, por mis notas de francés, no quiso que fuera a casa.

-¿Y Sesshomaru?

-Bah, ese idiota tiene perfectas calificaciones, además mi padre nunca lo castiga.

-Ah… y dime, ¿no puedes salir de aquí?

-Supuestamente no, ¿por qué?

-Hay una gran fiesta mañana por la noche, en el "Monte de las Ánimas"…

-No estás tratando de conquistarme de nuevo ¿cierto? Sabes que lo nuestro se acabó.

Kikyo e Inuyasha habían sido novios unos meses antes, pero su relación se basaba, más que nada, en el contacto físico, más que el emocional. Por lo mismo, el muchacho decidió terminar la relación y seguir siendo amigos.

-Eso es lo que tú querías. ¿O acaso estás enamorado de otra?

-_Kagome – _NO – _No estás enamorado de Kagome, Inuyasha, ya no pienses en ella._

-¿Seguro? ¿Qué pasa con Kagome?

-¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo? – Dijo con fastidio – No hay nada entre ella y yo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero ella volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Entonces irás?

-Si, sería bueno.

-------- O --------

Sábado por la noche.

El "Monte de las Ánimas" estaba lleno de gente. Kagome llegó junto con Sango y Kouga, sus mejores amigos, a la magnifica fiesta. El chico las había llamado esa tarde para avisarles del evento, y por lo que podían ver, muchos de la escuela estaban ahí. Se acercaron a la barra para pedir unos tragos. Pidieron ron con coca cola y se sentaron un rato, antes de irse a bailar.

-Bueno chicas, iré a buscar a Ayame – les anunció Kouga.

-OK, diviértete – lo animó Kagome, antes de dar un gran sorbo a su bebida.

-Oye, tómatelo con calma, podría ser malo que pierdas la conciencia.

-No te preocupes Sango, solo será un vaso.

Luego de beberlo completamente, Kagome se sentía muy feliz. El alcohol estaba haciendo efecto, sin embargo aún seguía conciente de todo lo que hacía. Decidió ir a bailar, no le importaba si iba sola, quería pasarla bien. Se escabulló entre la gente y quedó al medio de la pista. Comenzó a danzar de una manera muy sexy, que todos en algún momento volteaban a mirarla. De repente, unas manos la tomaron por la cintura, volteándola para ver a su dueño. Era Bankotsu Togashi, el líder del equipo de basketball de los Halcones. Kagome le sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello, comenzando a bailar con él, de esa manera, sin siquiera un centímetro de separación.

Inuyasha, quien la estaba mirando desde hace varios minutos, se le hirvió la sangre, tanto como la lava de un volcán al hacer erupción. ¿Por qué ese idiota la tocaba de esa manera? Él era el único que podía hacerlo. Kagome era suya. _¿Tuya? Si, mía. Es mía, y nadie me la va a quitar. _

-¡Miroku! – Llamó a su amigo, quien acudió de inmediato, al ver el enojo en los ojos del chico – llama al idiota de Bankotsu, tomaré su lugar.

-¡Ajá! Estás celoso – se burló el muchacho. Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada – está bien, está bien, lo haré.

El chico dio media vuelta y fue hasta donde estaban Bankotsu y Kagome bailando.

-Bankotsu, puedes venir un poco.

-Eh… claro, espérame aquí, preciosa – le dijo a Kagome y partió detrás de Miroku.

Al ver que ya estaba lejos, Inuyasha abandonó su asiento y fue hasta Kagome, quien seguía bailando de la misma manera que antes. Hizo el mismo gesto que el anterior chico, la tomó de la cintura y la volteó.

-Hey, volviste pron… - pero fue interrumpida por la ambarina mirada que la veía con rabia - ¿qué haces Inuyasha?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa haciendo mi informe o cuidando a tu hermano.

-Mi hermano ya está bien, y tu trabajo ya está listo, así que por favor, déjame – dijo rudamente.

-Dios, Kagome, apestas a alcohol. Vete a casa, no puedes seguir aquí.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? – Preguntó enojada – No tienes ningún derecho para decirme que hacer.

-¿No tengo ningún derecho? – Repitió con burla – Si no te acuerdas, soy tu amo, tu mi esclava. Bueno, yo te llevo… - dijo tomándola del brazo, conduciéndola hacia la salida del local.

-¡Suéltame! – Le gritó Kagome, haciendo un brusco gesto, soltándose de su agarre - ¡Yo no iré a ningún lado! ¡Y menos contigo!

Nadie los escuchó, ya que ya se encontraban fuera del local.

-¡Tú arruinaste la oportunidad de estar con Bankotsu!

-¡¿En serio te gusta ese tipo?! – Preguntó molesto - ¡Por favor, Kagome, se mete con cada chica que pasa por su lado!

-¿Y tú no?

Inuyasha la miró enrabiado. Con un movimiento fugaz se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la pared, con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¿Crees que me he metido con todas? – Ella asintió – pero sabes algo, a la única a la que le he robado besos, desde que terminé con Kikyo, es a ti.

Kagome lo miró desconcertada, pero a pesar de estar enojada, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. ¿Pero por qué? La cercanía de él la tenía un poco nerviosa, quería que se alejara, pero al mismo tiempo no.

-_Bésalo –_ le ordenaba una voz en su cabeza – _Bésame _– pensaba. Por una vez coincidía con su conciencia – _Bésame._

Inuyasha acercó más su rostro al de ella, solo un centímetro los separaba, cuando…

-Chicos, ¿están bien? – preguntaron Sango y Miroku, quienes habían salido a ver que les pasaba.

Kagome empujó para atrás a Inuyasha. Estaba muy avergonzada.

-Me voy – dijo sin mirar la cara de nadie y se fue a la parada del bus.

* * *

**Uuuu! q les parecio?? parece q esos dos estan cambiando los sentimientos, o no? weno eso lo sabran mas adelante**

**gracias por los reviews! dios! bati mi record! 27 reviews en tan solo dos caps! es un nuevo record!!! xD Muchas gracias!!!!!!**

**weno eso ps! dejen reviews! y nos vemos pronto**

**Adius! **

**PD: click en go! xD**


	4. La Prueba de Música

******gracias por los reviews! me encantaron. Disfruten el cap 4!! :D**

* * *

La Prueba de Música

Kagome caminaba por las calle vacías para llegar a su casa. Era ya muy tarde como para que un bus pasara, por lo que el único remedio que tenía era caminar. Todo estaba muy callado, ni siquiera un gato andaba por los alrededores, y la única fuente de luz que había era la gran luna llena que brillaba en el cielo. No quería volver a casa todavía. Sabía que si lo hacía, el cansancio la vencería y cierto chico de ojos dorados aparecería en sus sueños. Lo cierto es que hace varias noches que había estado soñando con él. Desde su primer beso, mas no quería enamorarse, porque sabía que luego terminaría dañada. Inuyasha era de esos chicos que sale con todas, y a ninguna la toma en serio. Tal como había pasado con Kikyo, solo era contacto físico.

Caminando por un parque andaba, mirando las estrellas, que brillaban con más intensidad esa noche. No había nadie, eran casi las tres de la madrugada, pero se sentía a gusto, sin que nadie la molestara. Pero esa paz acabó unos minutos después, cuando escuchó un auto acercarse y detenerse detrás de ella. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo, debió haber llamado a su madre para que fuera por ella, en vez de caminar sola por esos lugares.

-Kagome, sube al auto – dijo una voz ronca detrás de ella. Volteó rápidamente para ver quien era el que sabía su nombre. Su mirada chocó con unos ojos dorados y al notar que era él se negó. – No te voy a hacer nada, solo te llevaré a casa, te lo prometo.

Se quedó parada ahí unos segundos, no sabía si creerle o no. Pero en ese momento la ventanilla de la puerta trasera del auto se comenzó a abrir, para que luego Sango saliera a saludarla.

-Kagome sube, por favor, no puedes irte sola – pidió su amiga desde el auto. Miró con algo de desconfianza, ¿qué hacía Sango en el auto de Inuyasha?

-Vamos Kagome, no seas testaruda – dijo Miroku, quien acababa de aparecer por la ventana.

La muchacha roló los ojos y fue hasta donde Inuyasha estaba, sosteniendo la puerta.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan caballero? – preguntó sin expresión.

-Desde siempre… - contestó él de la misma manera.

Kagome se sentó en el asiento del copiloto e ignoró completamente a sus tres acompañantes durante el viaje. Inuyasha llegó a su casa y ella lo único que logró decir fue "Gracias" antes de bajar del auto y entrar a su hogar.

-------- O --------

Luego de que dejaron a Sango en su casa, Inuyasha fue rumbo a la de su amigo.

-Inuyasha – lo llamó éste.

-Mm – gesticuló el recién nombrado.

-¿Ibas a besar a Kagome en serio?

-Solo estábamos jugando.

-Pues parecía que lo ibas a hacer con sentimiento, tu rostro lo reflejaba – Miroku cuidaba el tono en que le decía las cosas, ya que sabía que si se burlaba del chico, éste se molestaría y lo dejaría varado en medio de la nada.

-Ya te lo dije, no me pasa nada con ella ¿si? Deja de molestar.

-Pero… - la fulminante mirada de Inuyasha lo detuvo y no siguió hablando –_el de ella también lo reflejaba._

-------- O --------

Luego de lo que había vivido ese fin de semana, Kagome no quería ver a Inuyasha. Había terminado su trabajo y pretendía dejárselo en la puerta de su dormitorio el lunes por la mañana, para no tener que topárselo.

Había conseguido que su madre le diera permiso para ir al viaje a Kioto, ahí por lo menos se alejaría de Inuyasha por una semana, o eso pensaba.

Al llegar al colegio el lunes por la mañana, pasó por la habitación del albino para dejar el trabajo antes de subir a la suya a dejar las cosas. Metió el trabajo en una bolsa y la dejó colgada de la perilla de la puerta. Subió al tercer piso, donde estaba su dormitorio, para dejar su bolso y recoger su mochila para ir a clases. Al llegara a su sala, vio que Sango aún no llegaba. Se sentó en su asiento, y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, tenía mucho sueño.

Cuando su amiga llegó, traía consigo una gran sonrisa, pero se sentía tan cansada que no quiso preguntar.

-¿No preguntarás por qué estoy tan feliz?

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz? – preguntó sin ganas.

-¡Iré a Kioto contigo! – anunció exaltada. Kagome se incorporó de inmediato.

-¿No deberías decir: ¡Iré a Kioto con Miroku!? – dijo burlándose de su amiga, quien se le tiñó el rostro de rojo.

-¡Ay que pesada eres!

-Es la verdad – afirmó Kagome, que trataba de contener la risa.

Luego de clases, la chica debía terminar una canción, para la clase de música. Se dirigió al auditorio del internado. Se paró frente a la puerta y antes de abrirla…

-¡Kagome! – la aludida dio vuelta para ver quien la llamaba. Era Rin, quien se acercaba apresuradamente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Rin? – preguntó, aun con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué?

-Kikyo y Sango tratan de colocar un gran cartel en el gimnasio, pero tú eres la única que puede subir la cuerda con facilidad.

-¿Desde cuándo ellas dos trabajan juntas? – se preguntó a si misma.

-Vamos – pidió Rin tomándole las manos a Kagome. La chica asintió y ambas se dirigieron al gimnasio.

Luego de colocar el cartel, le pidieron un par de cosas más a Kagome que hacer. Todo era para organizar el viaje. Estaban los horarios que habrían, las competencias (no era solo un paseo, sino que también habría concursos que harían ganar puntos a cada equipo, para cuando volvieran, fueran premiados), entre otras cosas. Cuando por fin logró liberarse, fue nuevamente al auditorio. Apenas se había sentado frente al piano, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Con fastidio lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio el remitente.

-¿Qué ocurrió ahora? – preguntó a Sango, quien la llamaba.

-_¿Estás ocupada? _

-Si, ¿por qué? – contestó cortante.

-_Es que quería ver si me ayudabas a escoger que llevar a Kioto _– Kagome roló los ojos ¿para eso la interrumpía?

-Más tarde te ayudaré, ahora estoy ocupada.

-_¿Estás con alguien?_

-¡No, trato de escribir una canción! ¡Después nos vemos ¿si?!

Sin esperar respuesta colgó. Tenía una jaqueca enorme, tanto que no sabía como haría la dicha canción. Por suerte ya tenía algo en mente, bueno, la letra ya la tenía, pero faltaba la música. Un par de notas sonaron del piano, cuando nuevamente la interrumpieron.

-¡KAGOME! –Gritó Inuyasha desde la puerta, con la mirada llena de ira, caminó hacia ella.

Kagome se apoyó en el piano con los codos, haciendo que éste sonara, y tomó su cabeza con frustración.

-¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó furiosa, ya eran demasiadas las interrupciones.

-¡Me debes una explicación! – Contestó él señalando una carpeta azul que tenía en su mano izquierda - ¡Sólo saqué 76%! ¡Te dije que más te valía que fuera bueno!

-¡Mira Inuyasha! ¡Ya te dije que yo no sé nada de francés! ¡Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo bien y un 76% no está mal!

-¡Necesitaba por lo menos un 85%! ¡Talvez si no hubieras ido a esa fiesta a coquetear con cualquiera, lo hubieras hecho mejor! – eso la hizo explotar.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Con mi hermano, el colegio, la prueba de música, donde irán muchos críticos, y tu maldito trabajo necesitaba un respiro! ¡Con esa fiesta me iba a relajar, pero claro, contigo ahí nunca podría haberlo hecho! ¡¿Además es mi culpa que seas un cabeza hueca que no sabe francés?! ¡Yo creo si tú hubieras hecho el trabajo, ni siquiera hubieras obtenido un 30%! – la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Inuyasha se aproximó a ella, con aire de golpearla o algo por el estilo, pero justo en ese momento un salvador llegó.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Guarden las uñas! – Exclamó Bankotsu, quien se había interpuesto entre ellos, separándolos – Kagome, ¿te está molestando este idiota?

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota, imbécil?! – preguntó Inuyasha furioso.

-Bankotsu por favor, llévatelo de aquí – pidió Kagome, a quien ya no quedaban fuerzas para seguir peleando, el dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Claro, preciosa, tú sigue con lo tuyo – accedió el chico, quien agarró a Inuyasha de la chaqueta.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Yo puedo caminar solo! – y dicho esto salió del gran salón, esparciendo un par de palabrotas para sí mismo.

Pero la muchacha no pudo seguir, el dolor era enorme y no le permitía pensar con facilidad. Guardó los papeles que tenía encima del piano en su mochila y salió del lugar. Fue a la enfermería por una aspirina, antes de irse a su habitación para dormir un rato. Al llegar a ésta, Sango la recibió con una gran sonrisa, pensando que iba a ayudarla. Kagome la miró con mala gana y fue directo a su cama, para dormir.

-Andamos de mal humor parece – comentó Sango, que se había sentado a los pies de la cama de la chica.

-Me duele la cabeza, déjame dormir – contestó arrogante.

-Pensé que me ayudarías a empacar.

-Tienes todavía todo el día de mañana para empacar, y además yo también debo hacerlo. Pero ahora por favor, necesito dormir.

Sin decir más, se tapó con las mantas y se quedó profundamente dormida, hasta el día siguiente. Al despertar, se sentía mucho mejor, eso era lo que le faltaba, dormir. Tomó una ducha y luego se fue al casino a desayunar. Curiosamente, Inuyasha no la había molestado mientras dormía y en esos momentos recogía él mismo su bandeja de comida.

-_Creo que se llevó un buen reto ayer _– pensaba para sí, mientras lo observaba caminar a su mesa -. ¡_Bah! Al menos se dio cuenta de lo cargada que estaba. ¡Y mañana me libraré de él por fin! _– una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero más que por felicidad, era de alivió.

Todo el mundo se percató del buen ánimo con que la chica había amanecido. Al pasar, todos le sonreían o la saludaban, excepto cierto albino que aún se sentía un poco dolido por las crueles palabras que Kagome le había dicho el día anterior.

A la primera hora, Kagome tenía clases de música, por lo que le pidió a la maestra permiso para salir del salón e ir al auditorio a terminar la canción, ya que con toda la gente que había ahí, no podría concentrarse. La mujer se lo concedió, dándole una nota por si algún profesor la encontraba sola en el auditorio.

Su prueba de música era aquella tarde de martes. Por ser una gran cantante, la maestra había llamado a varios críticos, y además, entre ellos, había un representante muy importante de una disquera que, si Kagome lograba cautivarlo, seguramente firmaría un contrato con ella para grabar su propio disco.

Al llegar las seis de la tarde, Kagome se encontraba en el auditorio, junto con sus compañeros de música, su profesora y Sango, quien la había ido a apoyar, esperando a los críticos. Cuando llegaron, sin perder más tiempo, la muchacha se subió al escenario y se sentó frente al piano.

"_¿Por qué me siento así?_

_¿Por qué siento que me duele el pecho?_

_¿No se suponía que no me afectarías más?_

_Te vi con ella la otra noche_

_Nuestros caminos se cruzaron,_

_Pero nuestras palabras no._

_Ninguno se atrevió a hablar._

_Nuestros mundos estaban muy separados…"_

La canción había quedado muy bien. Cuando terminó, todos le aplaudieron muy fuerte, y algunos subieron al escenario a abrazarla y felicitarla. La profesora la llamó para hablar con los críticos y el importante representante, quien por cierto, tendría tan solo unos veintidós años, y muy guapo además.

-Buenas tardes – dijo al llegar a su lado – soy Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto – se presentó dándoles la mano a cada uno.

-Buenas tardes, Kagome – dijo el guapo representante – soy Hoyo Miwaya, representante de la disquera "Colmillo de Acero". Wow, eso fue impresionante, en serio, cantas muy bien.

-Ay, gracias – contestó halagada, que él se lo dijera era mucho mejor que lo hiciera el montón de viejos que había a su alrededor.

-Dime una cosa, ¿te gustaría ir a una audición con los demás del equipo para que ellos también te den su opinión?

-¡Claro! ¡Eso me encantaría!

-Y dime otra cosa, Kagome ¿tienes otro talento?

-Kagome es muy buena deportista – la interrumpió la maestra antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

-¿En serio? ¿Practicas alguno en especial? – preguntó Hoyo interesado.

-Emm… juego tenis de ves en cuando, y gimnasia rítmica.

-Wow, ¿y en los estudios?

-Bueno, tengo un promedio de 90% - contestó con el dedo índice en los labios, dándole un toque de pensativa.

-Mm… si que eres perfecta – comentó Hoyo, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

-Ay, que cosas dices, eso no es verdad – dijo avergonzada.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo puedes ir a la audición?

-Emm… nos vamos de viaje por una semana mañana, así que podría ser el viernes de la otra semana…

-OK, me parece bien…

Luego de la prueba, Kagome se dirigió a su habitación para poder empacar. Eran más de las siete y todos los equipajes debían estar listos a las ocho, cuando un encargado pasara por cada habitación para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Sango, que se había marchado de la prueba de música luego de que ella cantara, no estaba en la habitación, como para que le ayudara a empacar, por lo que tuvo que apresurarse. Cuando volvió su amiga, cinco minutos para las ocho, ya tenía todo arreglado, hasta había escogido que vestiría el día siguiente: una minifalda rosa, botas blancas y una camiseta negra. A las ocho en punto tocaron a la puerta. Sango, que estaba más cerca, abrió la puerta, para dejar a entrar a Tsubaki, la profesora de gimnasia, que también los acompañaría.

-Bien chicas – aprobó -. El bus sale mañana a las 8:30 AM, deben bajar los equipajes entre las 8:00 y las 8:15 AM ¿Entendido? – ambas asintieron -. Bien, descansen niñas – y luego se retiró.

Era regla del colegio que todos los alumnos debían estar dormidos a las 8:30 de la noche, y como estaban en época de invierno (en Japón, en estas fechas, es invierno), es cielo ya estaba oscuro.

Al día siguiente bajaron los equipajes a la hora indicada y, tal como Tsubaki les había dicho, partió a las 8:30 AM. Bueno, mejor dicho los buses. 15 Halcones en uno y 15 Tigres en el otro. El viaje fuer hermoso, el paisaje era maravilloso, con bosques, ríos, cascadas, etc. Todo era realmente muy bello. Al llegar a Kioto, a una residencia previamente alquilada, muy grande. Kagome bajó del bus y miró maravillada la gran edificación.

-¡Hey, Kagome! ¡Ayúdanos con esto! – le gritó Sango, quien sacaba cosas del bus.

-------- O --------

Inuyasha vio que una chica de piernas perfectas llevaba una gran y pesada caja desde el bus de los halcones. ¿Quién sería? Talvez una chica de primero. No le podía ver la cara, ya que la gran caja se la tapaba. Sonrió traviesamente y fue hasta ella para ayudarle muy caballerosamente.

-Hey, una chica como tú no debe cargar tanto peso – comentó seductoramente, antes de tomar la caja que tenía la chica.

Inuyasha tomó la pesada caja y se dispuso a ver la cara de la muchacha de piernas perfectas.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – dijeron al unísono Kagome e Inuyasha al verse.

* * *

**Muahahahah! se encontraron!! jajajajajajaja!!!!!! quiza q haran despues! xD jeje **

**PRIMERA ACTUALIZACION DEL AÑOOO!! YAY! XD **

**Dejen reviews :D**

**Un beso y nos vemos pronto**

**chauuuu (L)**

**PD: CLICK EN GO!! XD**


	5. Pareja de Competencias

**Pareja de Competencias **

De un momento a otro, todo había cambiado de rumbo. El maravilloso viaje, libre de Inuyasha, ahora solo apestaba a él. Luego de entrar a la gran residencia, empujados por sus amigos, Sango y Miroku, solo se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

-Sango/Miroku ¿Tú sabías que venía? – preguntaron ambos chicos, cada uno en habitaciones diferentes, a sus amigos.

-Si – contestaron los cuestionados.

-¿Y por qué no me contaste, Sango? Me habría quedado/ ¿Y por qué demonios no me dijiste? Supuestamente me libraría de ella en este viaje.

-_Solo queríamos que estuvieran juntos _– pensaban.

-¡Arg! ¡Contigo no hay solución!

Los dos afectados salieron de la habitación, que estaban una junto a la otra, encontrándose frente a frente. Se mataron con la mirada, llenos de furia. Voltearon y cada uno fue por su lado. Kagome salió a buscar su maleta, e Inuyasha la imitó, pero tratando se no topársela.

Una vez que todos estaban instalados, chicos en el segundo piso y chicas en el primero, los maestros los llamaron a la sala, donde les darían un par de indicaciones.

-OK, muchachos, este año las cosas han cambiando. El año pasado, los Tigres competían con los Halcones por el premio final, pero este año haremos grupos mixtos, parejas en algunas competencias, de Tigres y Halcones. El grupo que tenga más puntos al final del viaje, ganará el premio. Cuando sean las competencias en pareja, la que gana, le dará puntos a su grupo. El objetivo de esto es que se lleven mejor… Sé que hay personas que se llevan muy bien, pero – en ese momento miró a Inuyasha y Kagome que se veían con rabia – otras que no. Así que serán cinco grupos de seis personas. El primero lo compone, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha Taisho, Miroku, Rin, Sango y Kagome Higurashi.

En ese momento, Inuyasha y Kagome dejaron de mirarse, dirigiendo la mirada de ira y desconcierto a Tsubaki, quien daba las indicaciones.

-¿Algún problema? – preguntó serena al ver la rabia reflejada en los ojos de ambos chicos.

-Si – contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no soporto tenerlo cerca – continuó ella.

-Yo tampoco, además es una testaruda.

-¿A quién le dices testaruda? ¡Tú nunca debiste haber estado aquí!

-¡Créeme que si hubiera sabido que vendrías, nunca habría venido, se suponía que me liberaría de ti!

-¿Qué tú te liberarías de mí? ¡Más bien al revés!

-¡Muchachos, ya basta! – Ordenó Tsubaki - ¡Por lo mismo ustedes serán la primera pareja de competencia!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!

-No se discute más.

La mujer siguió dando los nombres de los otros grupos, mientras Kagome e Inuyasha se fulminaban con la mirada. Lo habían hecho a propósito.

-Una cosa más, los grupos no son tan solo para las competencias, sino que también para hacer el almuerzo, la cena, la once, y lavar los platos…

-Genial – dijo Kagome con sarcasmo – esto no se podría poner peor.

-OK, la primera competencia es de tenis, en las canchas de afuera. Se jugaran dobles y singles, así que las parejas, prepárense.

-Bien, me equivoqué.

Todos voltearon para ir hacia las canchas, pero Tsubaki detuvo al primer grupo.

-Grupo 1 – Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha voltearon a mirarla – ustedes son los encargados de hacer el almuerzo hoy, y luego de lavar los platos.

-¿Por qué nosotros? – preguntó Inuyasha molesto -. Pagamos para que todo esto fuera un relajo, y no tuviéramos que trabajar.

-Por favor, Taisho, ¿no dirás que le temes a la cocina, verdad? – Se burló Kagome - ¿Le temes al trabajo, Inuyasha?

-¡Cállate Kagome! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Solo es que esto es muy injusto!

-Por favor, seguramente lo dices porque no sabes ni hacer un huevo revuelto. Eres tan mimado que…

-¡Chicos basta de insultarse y llevarse mal! – Ordenó Tsubaki bastante molesta por la actitud de los adolescentes – Tomen el ejemplo de sus compañeros – refriéndose a sus compañeros de equipo – que se llevan muy bien.

-Eso es así porque se gustan – comentó Kagome con voz casi inaudible.

-¿Qué, Kagome?

-Nada, haremos el almuerzo – afirmó por todos.

-Bien, ahora vayan a la primera competencia.

Salieron a las canchas, donde todos estaban ya practicando. Kagome tomó dos raquetas, y le lanzó una de ellas a Inuyasha.

-Más te vale jugar bien, no quiero arruinar mi reputación de buena tenista por ti – advirtió con arrogancia. Inuyasha, ya cansado de pelear, solo la miró molesto y fue a una cancha.

La mañana pasó rápido. Inuyasha y Kagome ganaron la mayoría de los partidos de tenis, lo que sorprendió a la muchacha, no pensó que él fuera tan bueno jugando. A mediodía el grupo de Kagome se retiró para ir a preparar el almuerzo.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontraron con otro de los maestros que los acompañaba, Myoga. Éste les indicó donde estaban todas las cosas, instrumentos para hacer pasta con salsa boloñesa.

-¡OK, manos a la obra! – exclamó Kagome, a quien le encantaba cocinar.

-Bueno repartámonos el trabajo – dijo Sango – Miroku y yo pondremos la mesa, Inuyasha y Kagome – ambos la fulminaron con la mirada – corten los vegetales para la salsa y Sesshomaru y Rin hagan la pasta.

-Está bien – contestaron estos últimos.

La primera pareja salió al comedor para preparar la mesa para las 33 personas que había en el viaje. Inuyasha se acercó al refrigerador y sacó varios vegetales para preparar la salsa. Los puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a pelarlos, sin siquiera esperar a Kagome. La chica se acercó, tomó un pimentón, y comenzó a cortarlo. Pero en ese momento miró a Inuyasha y dio un pequeño grito de repulsión, como si hubiera visto un ratón pasar por ahí.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el albino algo alterado por el grito.

-¡No le pongas eso! – dijo señalando la zanahoria que tenía el chico en la mano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te asustan las zanahorias? – se burló él acercándole el vegetal.

-¡No me la acerques!

-Eres una exagerada – comentó algo divertido por la cara de la chica.

-¡Oye, me da alergia!

-Ah – musitó comprendiendo por que ella no quería que la acercara – bueno, entonces no le pondremos zanahoria – dijo de forma tierna.

-Gracias…

Sesshomaru y Rin, que estaban espaldas a ellos, se miraron con picardía y sonriendo siguieron preparando la pasta. Una hora más tarde estaban todos comiendo la rica pasta que habían preparado. Todos los felicitaron, les había quedado excelente.

En la tarde fueron a cabalgar. Como siempre, aunque no fuera una competencia, Kagome e Inuyasha hicieron una carrera para ver quien llegaba a la cima de la montaña primero.

-Aunque no lo reconozcan, siempre terminan yendo juntos a todas partes – le comentó Sango a Miroku mientras cabalgaban.

-En eso tienes toda la razón. Talvez en este viaje por fin puedan admitir que se gustan mucho.

-Mm… eso sería bueno.

-------- O --------

-¡Ajá! Te gané – dijo Kagome en la cima.

-Claro que no, fue un empate.

-¡No, yo te gané!

-¡No, fue un empate! – y volvían a pelear por cualquier estupidez.

Estaban solos arriba. El grupo aun no llegaban, ya que ellos se habían adelantado mucho. Se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio, que solo era quebrado por el resoplar de los caballos. En ese momento, una refrescante brisa los rodeó, haciendo que el cabello de Kagome volara en dirección al viento.

Inuyasha la observó detenidamente mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su cabeza, de igual manera que cuando se sale de agua, para arreglarse el cabello. Le costaba admitirlo, pero la chica era muy hermosa. Ese día llevaba una camiseta blanca, ajustada y unos jeans rojos. Se veía realmente bella. Kagome sintió la penetrante mirada de él, por lo que volteó a verlo. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, como hipnotizados por los ojos chocolate y dorados.

-¡Kagome, Inuyasha! – los llamó Miroku a unos cincuenta metros de donde estaban.

Apartaron la mirada del otro, volteando al lado opuesto, ambos sonrojados.

-_¿Por qué te sonrojas, Inuyasha? _– le preguntaba su molesta e infaltable voz en la cabeza. – _Jamás te había pasado, amigo, ¿por qué te sonrojas con Kagome? - ¡Cállate! – _le ordenó a su cabeza.

-_Si no fuera tan odioso…_

-¿Qué hacían? – preguntó Rin, al llegar a su lado.

-Nada, solo los esperábamos – contestó Kagome cortante. Miró el reloj – ¡miren la hora! Ya debemos regresar.

-Pero acabamos de llegar aquí – protestó Sesshomaru.

-Si, pero debemos estar de regreso a las ocho, y son siete treinta.

Con fastidio todos bajaron la colina.

Esa noche…

Todos ya estaban acostados, pero nadie dormía, al menos ninguno de los seis del primer grupo. En habitaciones diferentes, chicos y chicas conversaban.

-Inuyasha – lo llamó Miroku desde la cama de arriba del camarote.

-¿Ah?

-¿Sabes? Hoy estuvimos hablando con Sango, y llegamos a una conclusión… - guardó silencio.

-No te quedes callado, suéltalo – ordenó el albino.

-Bueno… es que, a pesar que no se soporten, Kagome y tú siempre terminan yendo juntos a todas partes…

-¿Y?

-Ya es hora que confieses, hermano – comentó Sesshomaru.

-¿Confesar qué? No hay nada que confesar – contestó arrogante, mientras se daba la vuelta para no mirar a sus compañeros.

-Deja ese estúpido orgullo de lado – regaño su hermano – y dile a Kagome lo que sientes.

-¿Quieres que le diga que la odio, que no la soporto? ¿Eso? – preguntó volteándose nuevamente para enfrentarlo.

-Inuyasha eres un idiota – dijo Miroku -, es una de las chicas más sexys del colegio y…

-Bueno, entonces vayan ustedes a conquistarla.

-Nosotros ya tenemos a alguien – respondió Sesshomaru – además, sabemos que en cualquier momento, yo al menos, seré el novio de Rin…

-Y yo de Sango…

-_Y yo de Kagome… ¡Pero qué estoy pensando! _– Se volteó nuevamente para mirar a la pared – no molesten más.

-------- O --------

-Kagome ¿por qué peleas siempre con Inuyasha? – preguntó Rin.

-Porque es un idiota, arrogante, testarudo…

-Yo creo que en el fondo tú no piensas eso – comentó Sango, y sintió la fulminante mirada de la chica en su espalda.

-Ay, por favor – dijo con sarcasmo – ¿no creerás que ese dicho "los que se pelean, se aman" es verdad o si? Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por él y no es amor.

-Pero siempre te persigue…

-Lo hace porque soy la única que no ha caído a sus pies… - _El otro día querías que te besara, Kagome _– _¡Cállate! ¡Eso era diferente!_

-Aunque a ti si te gusta – dijo Rin.

-Y si fuera cierto, que no lo es – _Si lo es _- _¡Sh! _- ¿qué ganaría yo? Solo sufrir, porque todos sabemos el tipo de chico que es, un mujeriego que se acuesta con todas.

-Ay, Kagome, no se acuesta con todas – lo defendió Sango.

-No lo defiendas ¿si?, bueno, buenas noches.

Se volteó, mirando a la pared y luego de unos minutos se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Holaaaa! aqui yo de vuelta!**

**creo q este quedo mas corto, pero sorry, no les puedo contar mas de la historia, xq eso lo arruinaria :D:D **

**gracias por los reviews! y espero recibir x este cap tb :) y gracias por los q me agregaron coo favorito y en alertas!!**

**weno eso ps, nos vemos prontoo**

**un besoo**

**Adius!! **

**PD: CLICK EN GO! XD**


	6. Perdidos

**Perdidos **

_-Kagome, te amo – confesó el albino tomándola de las manos._

_-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha – contestó ella, sonrojada - ¿te quedarás conmigo?_

_Él soltó sus manos con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios. Comenzó a retroceder, y en ese momento dos chicas, casi desnudas, lo abrazaron, una a cada lado._

_-¡Ja! ¿En verdad creíste que estaría contigo para siempre? ¡Que ingenua eres!_

_Volteó con cada chica a su lado y se fue caminando con ellas, hasta desaparecer. _

-¡Kagome! ¡Despierta! – pidieron Sango y Rin, mientras la movían.

La muchacha lentamente abrió los ojos, y notó que los tenía llenos de lágrimas. Era solo un sueño, pero parecía tan real.

-¿Qué sucedió? – les preguntó a sus amigas, quienes la veían preocupadas.

-Gritabas dormida, Kagome, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

"_-¡Ja! ¿En verdad creíste que estaría contigo para siempre? ¡Que ingenua eres!"_

Asintió débilmente, secándose las lágrimas que cayeron por su mejilla.

-¿Puedes contarnos o…?

-_No puedo decirles la verdad, todo lo de anoche abría sido en vano – _soné que mi hermano se moría – mintió.

-OH… - gesticuló Rin – no te preocupes, solo fue un sueño – trató de animarla. De alguna manera lo logró, aunque no fuera la verdadera razón.

Kagome se levantó, cuidando de no golpearse la cabeza con la cama de arriba y salió de la habitación para ir a darse una ducha. Sin duda no fue una buena idea. Atravesó la sala, dirigiéndose al baño, pero al mirar hacia la escala, lo vio. Inuyasha bajaba lentamente, con un pijama azul, el cabello todo despeinado y cara de sueño. Lo observó bajar dos escalones, y luego miró el suelo con pesar, recordando el sueño. Siguió caminando hacia el baño.

-Buenos días – saludó Inuyasha, quien había llegado a su lado y le había pasado un brazo por sus hombros.

-Buenos días – respondió sin expresión.

Inuyasha dejó de abrazarla, corrió al baño, que estaba a unos cuantos metros, y cerró la puerta.

-¡Inuyasha! – le gritó para que abriera la puerta.

El chico, luego de un minuto, abrió, trayendo consigo una radiante sonrisa.

-Eso te pasa por lenta – comentó divertido por la cara de ella. Kagome tenía las mejillas infladas y el rostro rojo por la rabia – adelante, señorita – dijo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que entrara.

-Hasta en el amanecer eres molesto – dijo entrando al baño y luego cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Solos en el baño. Y si que era grande. Con azulejos color café y las llaves doradas. En la pared del fondo, había dos puertas, cada una indicada por los signos masculino y femenino, que eran las duchas. Se acercó al lavamanos y sacó su sepillo de dientes. Inuyasha la observó mientras se lavaba, embobado por su belleza, además porque el pijama de la chica eran unos shorts cortos y una camiseta lila. Ella lo vio en el reflejo del espejo, y le divirtió la forma en que la miraba. Al terminar de asear su dentadura, volteó, pero la sorpresa fue que él se había sacado la camiseta y ahora estaba medio desnudo. Se quedó estática por unos momentos. Inuyasha la miraba fijamente, divertido él ahora, por su expresión. Se armó de valor y caminó hacia él, bueno no hacia él, más bien a buscar unas toallas que había detrás.

Tomó una y fue hasta las duchas de mujeres, cerrando la puerta con pestillo para que él no entrara. Inuyasha, desconcertado, la imitó, entrando a las de hombre.

-_¿Por qué tiene que ser odiosamente hermosa? _– se preguntaba mientras se bañaba, y curiosamente, ella se preguntaba lo mismo del otro lado de la pared.

Luego de unos minutos, Sango, Rin y Ayame aparecieron también en las duchas. Obviamente éstas estaban separadas, pero no tanto como para que les impidiera conversar.

-Creo que la actividad de hoy será muy interesante – comentó Rin.

-¿A si? – Cuestionó Kagome - ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes de qué se trata?

-No exactamente, pero creo que iremos al bosque…

-_Ojala que sea en grupo y no en parejas _– pensaba Kagome.

Pero el temor de Kagome se hizo realidad una hora más tarde, cuando Myoga les explicaba que harían en el bosque a donde irían. Anunció que la competencia era en parejas, y que la pasarían todo el día en el lugar, para luego volver a las seis.

-OK, chicos, lo que van a hacer allá es la búsqueda del tesoro, cada pareja tendrá un mapa, con pistas para encontrarlo. En el bosque hay muchos senderos, pero solo uno llega al tesoro, los demás, vuelven al bus o no tienen salida. Recuerden no salirse de los senderos, porque se perderán. Ah, y además, deben sacarles fotografías a cinco animales diferentes que vean. No cuenta que sean todos insectos…

-Disculpe señor Myoga – dijo Inuyasha interrumpiéndolo - ¿Esto tiene que ser en parejas?

-Claro que si, muchacho, ¿hay algún problema con su pareja?

-Bueno verá, no creo que soportemos todo el día sin matarnos.

-Mm… tiene razón – comentó Kagome.

-Ven, si están de acuerdo en eso, es obvio que podrán estar juntos todo el día – terminó el anciano.

Kagome miró de reojo a Inuyasha y luego se cruzó de brazos. Claro, todos estarían disfrutando de un lindo día en el bosque, menos ella, que estaba atada al hombre a quien tanto odiaba. Pero ya estaba cansada de discutir el cambio de pareja, ya que era en vano, por lo que decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

-Bueno, ahora vayan a buscar sus mochilas y pasen por la cocina por las provisiones antes de salir.

Inuyasha subió la escala para ir a su dormitorio. Cuando ya tenía su mochila, se dispuso a salir, pero en ese momento Miroku y Sesshomaru entraron, empujándolo hacia el interior, para que no saliera.

-¿Pero qué rayos…? – preguntó molesto el albino, a quien habían tirado a la cama.

-OK, Inuyasha, este es el trato – comenzó Miroku – te daremos 20 dólares si consigues que Kagome sea tu novia para cuando regresen.

-Oigan, no soy un imbécil que juega con los sentimientos de las mujeres por una apuesta.

-No jugarás con ella, porque a ti te gusta – comentó Sesshomaru – además, más que una apuesta, es un incentivo.

-Ni crean que voy a hacerlo. Kagome me odia tanto como yo a ella.

-Entonces te ama – se burló Miroku.

-¡Arg! – Gruñó Inuyasha ya furioso - ¡¿Pueden terminar ya con esto?!

Y dicho eso, tomó nuevamente su mochila, saliendo de la habitación. Bajó la escala ruidosamente y se dirigió a la cocina por su comida. Al entrar, vio que Kagome estaba retirando la suya. La miró con odio, si no estuviera ahí, no tendría a esos dos fastidiosos molestándolo todo el día.

-_¿Y a éste qué le pasa? _– se preguntó la chica ante la mirada llena de ira de su compañero.

No le dio mayor importancia, ya que no tenía ánimos de comenzar otra estúpida pelea. Salió de la cocina, luego de la residencia y fue hasta el bus, para buscar un buen asiento. Minutos después, Inuyasha subió en el mismo bus. Claro, seguramente a Myoga se le había ocurrido que las parejas debían estar juntas.

-Genial – dijo con sarcasmo cuando el se sentó a su lado.

-No creas que estoy feliz de estar aquí – musitó Inuyasha con fastidio.

Poco a poco el bus se fue llenando de parejas, que al parecer, estaban contentas con quien estaban. Miroku y Sango se sentaron unos tres asientos más adelante que ellos, mientras que Sesshomaru y Rin se fueron en el otro bus. Durante veinte minutos, lo que tardaron en llegar, Kagome se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla, en tanto que Inuyasha jugaba con su celular. Cada uno en su mundo, aunque consientes de a quien tenían a su lado.

Llegaron por fin. Los buses estacionaron frente a una gran montaña, que en la cima se podía ver algo de nieve. Mediante cada pareja iba bajando, los profesores les entregaban un mapa y una cámara fotográfica para el viaje. Inuyasha tomó el mapa, mientras que Kagome la cámara y se dispusieron a entrar al bosque, ignorándose por completo, o eso aparentaban.

El bosque era hermoso, los árboles que lo conformaban eran lo bastante altos como para tapar todo el cielo. Tenía grandes arbustos y de vez en cuando se veían algunas flores amarillas. Kagome se detuvo un momento para poder respirar y se apoyó en uno de los grandes árboles. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a un lugar así. Estando en aquella arboleda, la paz invadía su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de absolver todos los aromas del bosque, pero en ese momento un ruido fuerte interrumpió la tranquilidad que sentía. Abrió precipitadamente los ojos para ver que había causado ese sonido, pero solo se trataba de Inuyasha, que había tomado un tronco que estaba en el camino y lo había lanzado lejos.

-Deja de hacer tonterías y busquemos el tesoro. Quiero volver pronto – dijo el chico antes de dejarla sola ahí parada.

Lo miró desconcertada, no entendía su cambio de actitud, si tan solo esa mañana había sido tan "cariñoso". Corrió tras él, y al estar cerca, lo tomó del hombro y lo volteó.

-Oye, oye, oye, ¿desde cuando eres tan frío conmigo? – le preguntó.

-No hay como entenderte, Kagome, te molesta que me acerque a ti y te moleta que sea frío, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?

Se quedó perpleja, ni ella misma sabía lo que quería. Era verdad lo que decía, siempre se molestaba con él cuando se ponía tan meloso, pero ahora esa actitud la irritaba más. Ante el silencio, Inuyasha nuevamente volvió a dejarla atrás. Kagome lo siguió, pero caminando a unos metros tras de él. Unos minutos después, vio un extraño pájaro color azul y verde.

-Inuyasha no te muevas – le susurró para que el ave no se asustara.

Cuidadosamente sacó la cámara de su mochila rosa y le sacó una fotografía. Producto del flash, el pájaro salio volando, pero pudieron sacar la foto antes de que se fuera. Kagome apretó el botón para poder verla en la cámara digital y de pronto sintió un tibio aliento muy cerca de su rostro. Volteó un poco la cabeza y vio que Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella viendo la foto. Él también volteó a verla, y su mirada intercalaba entre sus ojos y sus labios, que estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

Nerviosa por la cercanía, Kagome se alejó rápidamente de él, extendiéndole el aparato.

-¿Quieres ver la foto? – Preguntó inquieta – tómala.

Inuyasha, divertido por el efecto que causaba en ella, pero aparentando que no le interesaba, tomó la cámara y se puso a ver el contenido. Kagome siguió caminando y él al siguió. Le sacaron una foto a un conejo gris, una oruga y a una araña gigante, con la que Kagome se asustó mucho, ocultándose detrás de Inuyasha, para no tener que acercarse.

-Que gallina eres – comentó él tomando el arácnido con su mano.

-¡Me dan terror! – Inuyasha se acercó un poco a ella - ¡Aléjala de mí!

El miedo cubría su rostro, lo que hizo que el chico la dejara en el suelo y siguiera su camino. No le gustaba verla así de asustada, algo dentro de él se quebraba, igual como cuando la veía llorar. Caminaron y caminaron y el dicho tesoro no aparecía. Bueno, era obvio que no lo verían a simple vista, pero ninguna pista concordaba con lo que veían a su alrededor.

Unos metros alejado del sendero, Kagome vio algo correr. Enfocó la vista y vio un lindo conejo blanco saltando por el lugar.

-Mira eso – dijo emocionada.

Comenzó a caminar entre los árboles, siguiendo al animal.

-Kagome, ¿qué haces? ¿Qué viste? – preguntó al verla adentrarse en el bosque.

Ella no le contestó, no quería perder de vista al conejo, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ir por ella. El conejo comenzó a correr rápido, por la cercanía de las dos personas que iban tras de él. Ambos chicos comenzaron a correr también, Kagome, por seguir al animal e Inuyasha por seguirla a ella.

Por fin Kagome se detuvo, mirando en todas las direcciones, buscando a su presa. Inuyasha llegó a su lado, la tomó de los hombros e hizo que volteara a verlo.

-¿Qué rayos buscas? – preguntó agitado.

-Un conejo blanco – contestó inocentemente – para sacarle una foto.

-¡Pero si ya tenemos una de un conejo! – expresó irritado.

-¡Pero éste era mas lindo! ¡Y baja la voz, que se irá de donde quiera que esté!

-Tú eres la que está gritando. Además el estúpido conejo ya se fue – volteó – vámonos, es por aquí.

-Creo que es por el otro lado…

-No, es por acá.

Comenzó a caminar sin siquiera esperarla, pero ella, no queriendo estar sola, corrió para alcanzarlo. Caminaron, caminaron, caminaron, y el sendero no aparecía. Los árboles parecían hacerse más altos y gruesos y estaban más separados. Había más arbustos y ya no había flores, solo maleza.

-No recuerdo haber pasado por aquí – comentó Kagome, que comenzaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa por no encontrar el camino. El chico sacó su celular, pero vio que éste no tenía señal. Ella hizo lo mismo, negándole con la cabeza.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – dijo Inuyasha confirmando sus sospechas de que estaban perdidos.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Tú no quisiste regresar por donde llegamos!

-¡Pero si no hubieras seguido a ese estúpido conejo, esto jamás habría pasado!

-¡Arg! – Gruñó, sabría que tenía razón -¡Con la última persona con la que hubiera querido perderme es contigo! ¡No te soporto, Inuyasha!

-¿Y crees que yo a ti si? – Se miraron llenos de ira por unos minutos, hasta que él aflojó y volteó para ver si encontraba algo en el mapa que les habían dado -. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor dejemos de pelear por un rato – comentó mirando el papel – ven, creo que es por aquí.

Estaban en un claro, donde los árboles se separaban, dejando ver el cielo. El firmamento se estaba cubriendo de rojo, pronto anochecería.

-No, por acá – indicó la muchacha hacia el sentido contrario al dicho por él.

-Bueno, tú ve por allá, y yo por acá – dijo volteándose y comenzando a caminar.

Enfadada, volteó también, pero en ese momento sintió como si miles de ojos la observaran.

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6 – contaba el chico para si -, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-¡Inuyasha espera! – el chico sonrió victorioso, antes de que ella llegar a su lado – creo que sería una estúpida idea que no separáramos, estaríamos más perdidos.

-Bueno, vamos entonces por acá.

Sorpresivamente, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar. Kagome se sonrojó por aquel gesto, pero hacía que se sintiera protegida.

* * *

**O.o SE PERDIEROON! MUAHAHAH Y SOLOSS!!! JAJAJAJAJA Q IRA A PASAR??? ENCONTRARAN EL CAMINO DE VUELTA O NO? WENO ESO SOLO YO LO SE 1313 JEJEJE**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! **

**WENO NO CREO QUE TARDE MUCHO EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP, XQ LO TENGO CASI LISTO.**

**ESO, DEJEN REVIEWS**

**UN BESO Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**CHAUUU**

**PD: CLICK EN GO! XD**


	7. Sucesos en la Mansión Abandonada

**Gracias a todos por los reviews!!! aqui les dejo el cap 7! DISFRUTENLO!!!!

* * *

**

Sucesos en la Mansión Abandonada

-Inuyasha ¿Dónde rayos estás? – pero era inútil esperar que contestara, ya que seguramente el celular del muchacho no tendría señal, comunicándolo con el buzón de voz.

-¿Y? – Le preguntó Sango a Miroku, quienes llevaban un cuarto de hora esperándolos fuera del bus - ¿Contestaron?

-No, su teléfono no tiene señal al parecer. – Sango lo miró preocupada – Deben haberse entretenido por ahí, no te preocupes – la consoló no muy convencido.

Eran las seis y quince, e Inuyasha con Kagome aún no volvían, poniéndolos a todos un poco nerviosos.

-------- O --------

De un momento a otro todo había cambiado drásticamente. Si hace diez minutos peleaban histéricamente, ahora caminaban tomados de la mano. Y no se podía decir que estaban incómodos con eso, al contrario, estaban muy a gusto.

-_Ya ríndete, Inuyasha. Deja de torturar a tu corazón y dile a Kagome que la quieres _– le decía su conciencia mientras caminaban.

-_¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo por mi? Ya me ha dicho muchas veces que me odia y que no soporta estar cerca de mí _– discutía con su mente.

-_¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo? Talvez solo dice eso porque cree que tú lo sientes por ella_ – le replicaba.

El bosque comenzaba a quedar en las penumbras de la noche y el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta. Sin duda debían buscar donde refugiarse hasta el día siguiente, cuando la luz les permitiera ver por donde iban. Repentinamente el muchacho se detuvo y la soltó, provocando que Kagome lo mirara de reojo en señal de protesta, pero él no lo notó. Comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila y luego de unos segundos lo encontró. La luz de su linterna iluminó el camino, pero provocó grandes sombras a los lados, que resultaban muy aterradoras.

Siguieron caminando sumergidos en el eterno silencio. Esta vez, sin tomarse de la mano, cosa que inquietaba un poco a Kagome. No era que quisiera tenerlo sujeto, bueno una parte de ella si lo quería, pero al tenerlo tomado de la mano, sentía que no estaba sola en ese enorme lugar sin salida.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el ulular de un búho hizo que ella saltara del susto y abrazara fuertemente el brazo del chico, mirando hacia todos lados. De cierta forma, el sonido también lo había alarmado a él, pero debía mantenerse firme, para que su compañera no se sintiera más asustada de lo que estaba. Al notar lo que había hecho, Kagome se sonrojó notablemente.

-Perdón – se disculpó soltando al chico.

-No te preocupes – contestó el amablemente regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Tengo miedo – confesó Kagome - ¿qué pasará si no encontramos el camino de vuelta?

-Kagome, relájate. Por ahora solo estoy buscando donde refugiarnos por esta noche, se avecina una tormenta. Mañana temprano buscaremos el sendero para volver.

No dijo nada más. Siguieron caminando tratando de buscar de alguna cueva o un árbol hueco donde pudieran estar. Pero para su sorpresa, encontraron una gran mansión de ladrillos negros, que al parecer estaba abandonada. Tenía dos pisos, el techo, negro también, le faltaban algunas tejas. Una de las ventanas estaba rota, mientras que las demás estaban tapadas por grandes persianas de madera. La entrada era de dos puertas y una de ellas estaba caída hacia un lado. Sin duda, el lugar se veía escalofriante, pero no conseguirían algo mejor antes de que comenzara la tormenta.

Y hablando de tormenta, en ese momento comenzaba a llover. Primero cayeron unas cuantas gotas, pero luego de unos minutos, éstas fueron aumentando de tamaño y frecuencia, por lo que los chicos tuvieron que correr hasta la casa.

Inuyasha empujó un poco la puerta, y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. La abrió completamente, dejando que la luz de la linterna iluminara el lugar. Entró al lugar, recorriéndolo con la linterna. Pero se detuvo al sentir que Kagome no iba tras de él.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó a la chica que aún seguía para en el porche temblando de frío.

-Esto se ve muy terrorífico – contestó Kagome mirándolo insegura.

-Por favor, Kagome, no seas cobarde – y tomándola de la muñeca, la arrastró hasta adentro.

Adentró todo estaba oscuro, y como estaba abandonada, seguramente no había energía eléctrica. Inuyasha la dejó parada en el medio de la habitación y se volteó, con intenciones de salir de la edificación.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Kagome, nerviosa de quedarse sola.

-Trataré de abrir las persianas para que entre algo de luz – respondió antes de salir de la sala, dejándola con tan solo la luz de la linterna.

Una vez más se sumergía en el profundo silencio. Con la linterna comenzó a alumbrar la habitación, tratado de buscar algún interruptor para la luz eléctrica o alguna vela. Pudo divisar que donde estaba era la sala. Había unos grandes sofás que estaban cubiertos por grandes lonas blancas. En ese momento, vio que entraba luz desde la habitación continua, seguramente Inuyasha había logrado abrir la persiana de madera. Alumbró hacia las paredes, y vio que la sala también tenía una ventana. Una débil línea de luz entró por la ventana. Inuyasha ahora se disponía a abrir esa. Pero antes de que la abriera por completo y grito de dolor invadió la habitación.

Kagome salió rápidamente de la habitación y luego de la casa, para encontrar a Inuyasha, a quien le sangraba la mano derecha. La miró con gesto de pedirle perdón, pero ella solo se concentraba en ver el estado de la herida.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – preguntó mirando la sangre gotear.

-Había una lámina de cobre muy filosa… - Kagome se acercó a él y le tomó la mano para examinarla, cosa que hizo que Inuyasha se sonrojara levemente.

-Vamos adentro – ordenó Kagome.

Entraron a la sala nuevamente y la chica le indicó que se quedara ahí unos minutos mientras buscaba una vela, ya que definitivamente no había electricidad. ¿Era ella ahora la valiente? Inuyasha sonrió, feliz y satisfecho de que ella se preocupara tanto por él.

Kagome entró a la habitación que hace poco tiempo atrás había sido iluminada. Descubrió que era la cocina y estaba en muy buen estado. Buscó entre los cajones si encontraba un par de velas. Y así fue, encontró unos candelabros, con unas velas azules un poco gastadas, pero bastarían para estar ahí esa noche. Se descolgó su mochila de los hombros y buscó los fósforos que tenía en el interior. Encendió las velas y fue al encuentro de Inuyasha, quien tratada de parar el sangramiento, tapando la herida con su otra mano.

-Deja eso – ordenó Kagome –, hay que saturarlo.

-¿Qué? – no pudo disimular el miedo que le provocaban esas palabras –. No, si se me va a pasar si la tengo sujeta…

-Ay, por favor, ahora tú no seas cobarde. – La luz de las velas iluminó toda la sala. Kagome destapó uno de los sillones y le indicó a Inuyasha que se sentara, que a duras penas, lo hizo.

Kagome comenzó a revolver su mochila, buscando el pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios, que le habían entregado por cualquier emergencia. Por fin lo encontró, sacando de él una botellita de alcohol y un poco de algodón. Tomó la mano del muchacho nuevamente y lo miró a los ojos.

-Esto seguramente de va a doler, pero aguántate ¿si?

Kagome comenzó a pasar el algodón empapado de alcohol por la mano del chico, quien, para no gritar de dolor, se mordió la otra mano. Poco a poco, el líquido fue cicatrizando la herida, absorbiendo también la sangre. Una vez limpia, Kagome cortó gasa y le dio dos vueltas a la mano, para que el corte no se volviera a ensuciar.

-Mm… gracias – dijo Inuyasha con voz casi inaudible.

-No hay de que…

Inuyasha se levantó del asiento y con la linterna comenzó a recorrer la casa, dejando nuevamente a Kagome sola en la sala. Por alguna razón, pensó que ella ya no se sentía asustada, porque había sido mayor el susto de verlo sangrando. Vio que atravesando la cocina estaba la escala para subir al segundo piso, pero al poner un pie en el primer peldaño, este crujió fuertemente, antes de romperse. No era seguro subir, de eso estaba convencido.

En la sala se encontraba Kagome, mirando todo a su alrededor. Sin duda, es su tiempo, aquella casa debió hacer sido hermosa. Pero por alguna extraña razón la habían abandonado. Un ruido proveniente de donde Inuyasha había ido la despertó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó para ir a ver que ocurría, pero al entrar, no vio a nadie.

-¿Inuyasha? – lo llamó, pero este apareció por detrás, tomándola de la cintura, provocando que diera un salto.

-Hey, pequeña, ¿por qué te asustas? Soy yo – dijo un tanto burlón.

-Escuché un ruido aquí, pensé que eras tú…

-¿Un ruido? Yo estaba por el otro lado de la casa… - comentó con aire despreocupado -. Tal vez era un fan…

-¡No digas eso! – ordenó la chica, temblando de miedo – No quiero estar aquí, mejor vámonos.

Y lo tomó de la muñeca, tironeándolo hacia la puerta. Pero él la detuvo.

-Kagome no me iré de aquí con esa gran tormenta – dijo serio y con tono de reproche -. Tú quisiste seguir a ese conejo, ahora paga las consecuencias.

Se volteó furiosa y fue hasta la sala, para sentarse en el sofá.

-¡ARG! ¡Si Bankotsu estuviera aquí, en vez de tú, él haría lo que yo quisiera! – reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿y tú crees que lo haría porque te ama? – preguntó

Kagome lo miró enojada, pero no dijo nada. Inuyasha suspiró y caminó tranquilamente hacia la sala, recordando todos los sucesos ocurridos la última semana.

-Vaya, me embarraste la cabeza con pudín, reprobé francés – se sentó a su lado, sin mirarla – hiciste que me perdiera en un bosque enorme y aterrador, y aún así yo… te amo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente, tanto que se le quería salir del pecho. Pero en ese momento recordó el sueño.

-Solo lo dices por que soy la única que no suspira al verte pasar, - dijo con pesar - y si me conquistaras, claro sería una más del gran Inuyasha Taisho ¿no?

Y dicho esto, se levantó del asiento, para irse a la cocina o a algún lugar lejos de él.

-Lo que te digo es verdad – dijo levantándose también. Kagome se quedó parada de espaldas a él, quieta, tratando de escuchar -, nunca me había sentido así por alguien. Eres la única con quien me sonrojo, la única en que pienso todo el día en besar, porque tus labios son una droga para mi… El otro día que te vi con Bankotsu, la sangre me hirvió de puros celos, no soportaba verte bailando de esa manera con él… por eso le dije a Miroku que…

Kagome se había volteado y caminado hacia él. Lo conocía desde hace tantos años, que sabía cuando mentía y cuando no. Y en sus palabras no había ni una gota de ironía.

-Shh – musitó poniéndole un dedo en los labios para que guardara silencio – cállate y bésame – ordenó mirándolo a los ojos.

Una llama de fuego se encendió en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha. La tomó de la cintura atrayéndola fuertemente a su duro abdomen.

-------- O --------

-Inuyasha, es la tercera vez que te llamo. Mira si estás tratando de convencer a Kagome por los 20 dólares, no lo hagas más, te los daré, pero regresa ahora ¿si? – Hablaba Miroku por su celular con el buzón de voz del chico - Son las 7 de la noche ya, y la tormenta los debe tener todos mojados.

Colgó nuevamente y miró a Sango, negándole con la cabeza. Myoga, junto con Sesshomaru, Kouga y Ginta, habían ido a buscarlos, en medio de la tormenta, y aún no regresaban.

-_Tsubaki _– habló Myoga por el wokitoki – _no están por ningún lado, es probable que se hayan salido del sendero. ¿No han llamado o algo?_

-No…

-_Bueno, cualquier cosa avísanos, seguiremos buscando. _

-------- O --------

Inuyasha acercó su rostro al de la muchacha, pero justo en el momento que sus labios se unirían en un profundo y apasionado beso, un ruido ensordecedor, proveniente de la cocina, provocó un respingo de parte de ambos.

-Ahora si estoy segura de que tú también lo escuchaste – afirmó Kagome mirándolo temerosa a los ojos.

-Si, vamos a ver…

El albino deshizo el abrazo y fue hasta la cocina para ver que había provocado ese ruido. Vio algo blanco ocultarse tras la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras. Kagome llegó a su lado, temblando de miedo. Inuyasha sabía que si era un fantasma, al abrir la puerta no podría verlo, pero si era un humano, no podría subir los dañados escalones.

Caminó decidido hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, encontrando detrás a un pequeño niño, de unos siete años, vestido completamente de blanco, que lo miraba asustado.

* * *

**Estaban a puntoo! a puntooo!!! qn sera ese niño?? sera en verdad un fantasma? weno eso solo lo se yo MUAHAHHA xD**

**Me encanta este cap! y les cuento que el proximo si les va a fascinar :D :D pero no les adelantare nada **

**weno dejen reviews pa ver si les gusto :D**

**un beso y nos vemos pronto**

**chauuuu**

**PD: CLICK EN GO!! XD**


	8. El Niño de Blanco

**El Niño de Blanco**

-¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Inuyasha tajante - ¿Eres un fantasma?

-Que idiota eres, Inuyasha –comentó Kagome a su lado, acercándose para mirar al niño -, no es un fantasma, ¿no crees que si lo fuera, ya se habría esfumado?

La muchacha corrió a Inuyasha, y se puso de cuclillas, mirando al niño.

-Hola pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? – cuestionó amablemente.

-Shi…Shippo – contestó temeroso.

-No te asustes, no te haremos daño, ¿verdad, Inuyasha?

-¡Feh! Obvio que no.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó Shippo - ¿Están casados?

-¡NO! – Respondieron ambos al unísono, sonrojándose por la pregunta –, yo soy Kagome y él Inuyasha, somos compañeros de clase, y nos perdimos en el bosque – explicó la chica – y encontramos esta casa para refugiarnos de la tormenta… ¿Y tú que haces aquí, Shippo?

-Escuché ruidos, y vine a ver…

-¿No vives aquí? – cuestionó Inuyasha.

-No, vivo con mis padres en una casita a unos metros de aquí, podrían ir conmigo allá, seguro mi mami los ayudara…

-Que amable eres, pero nos empaparemos si salimos con esta tormenta – comentó Kagome.

-Les prestaremos ropa - dijo el niño dulcemente.

-Pero… - Kagome trató de protestar, pero Inuyasha la detuvo, posando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-OH, vamos, Kagome, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Bueno, está bien.

Shippo los condujo a una puerta que conectaba la cocina con el exterior. La noche había cubierto completamente el cielo, pero a pesar de la tormenta, ésta estaba iluminada por una gran y brillante luna de plata. El bosque estaba en silencio. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran el contante goteo de lluvia sobre pequeños lagos plateados y los pasos de las tres personas que lo cruzaban para llegar a la cabaña que los acogería. Nadie hablaba, nadie se miraba, el aire era incómodo. Kagome e Inuyasha llevaban la visa fija en el frente, alternativamente, entre el pequeño niño de blanco y el bosque que se iba abriendo cada vez más.

La muchacha no estaba segura si lo que había pasado hace cinco minutos atrás era verdad o no. El hecho que Inuyasha le confesara su amor parecía una ideal imposible, ya que siempre se habían llevado mal, desde el día en que se conocieron. Por otro lado, Inuyasha no paraba de pensar si la manera en que ella lo había hecho callar y le pedía que la besara era porque en verdad lo había aceptado. Pero ya tendrían tiempo para aclarar las cosas, en esos momentos, lo único que quería era contactarse con sus amigos, y decirles que estaban bien.

-Ya casi llegamos – dijo Shippo sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

-Emm… gracias Shippo… por todo – comentó Kagome.

-De nada – respondió el pequeño, volteando el rostro, con una gran sonrisa.

Caminaron unos metros más y pudieron ver una pequeña cabaña de madera que tenía las luces encendidas.

-¡Es ahí! – exclamó Shippo con entusiasmo.

El pequeño comenzó a caminar más rápido y en pocos segundos llegó a su hogar. Los jóvenes lo siguieron y los tres se pararon frente a la puerta. Shippo abrió la puerta y entró corriendo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – los llamó y segundos después volvió junto a sus padres.

La madre del niño era una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, algo regordeta y bajita. Su padre, de la misma edad, alto, delgado y con un cómico bigote. Ambos parecían muy amables.

-Buenas noches – logró decir Kagome temblando de frío.

-Buenas noches niños – los saludó la mujer - ¿están perdidos?

-Si – contestó Inuyasha.

-¡Pero mírense! ¡Están empapados! ¡Entren, entren, aquí está cálido!

Agradecidos, entraron en la casa, donde la chimenea calentaba el lugar.

-Disculpe señora, ¿tiene un teléfono? – Preguntó Inuyasha – deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

-OH, si, claro – afirmó ella – ven por aquí.

La mujer lo condujo por un pasillo hasta lo que sería la cocina de la casa. En una pared había un teléfono blanco.

-Gracias – dijo Inuyasha y se dispuso a marcar el celular de Miroku. La mujer salió de la cocina para dejarlo hablar en paz - ¿Aló? ¿Miroku?

-_¿Inuyasha? ¿Dónde mierda estás?_

-Si supiera no te estaría llamando para decirte que estamos perdidos… Escucha, Kagome y yo nos salimos del sendero y no supimos como regresar, luego se hizo de noche y la tormenta comenzó…

-_¿Pero donde estás? Este no es tu celular._

-Encontramos una mansión y un niño nos llevó a su casa, de aquí estoy llamando.

-_¿Y están bien?_

-Si, si, dile a Tsubaki que volveremos por la mañana, es muy peligroso salir ahora con la tormenta.

-_Mm… si, OK, le diré. Oye, supongo que no lo hiciste por los 20 dólares ¿cierto?_

-Imbécil, claro que no.

-_Pero no te quedarás con los brazos cruzados ¿no es así? La tienes para ti solo por hoy _– Inuyasha roló los ojos, quedando en silencio por unos segundos.

-OK, mañana al amanecer emprenderemos el viaje, cuando tenga señal en el teléfono te llamo – comentó evadiendo a su amigo -. Y Miroku, _de todas maneras les cobraré los veinte dólares._ – Pensó - Adiós.

Y sin esperar respuesta colgó. Al volver a la sala, no vio a Kagome, solo estaban Shippo y su padre. Miró en todas direcciones, buscándola algo intranquilo, pero el hombre lo tranquilizó.

-No te preocupes muchacho, Meiko la ha llevado a cambiarse la ropa mojada. Por cierto, soy Zero, y tú eres…

-Inuyasha Taisho.

-¿Taisho? ¿Eres hijo del gran Inu no Taisho, el dueño de la disquera "Colmillo De Acero"?

-El mismo – contestó sonriente.

-Vaya, un gusto. Oye, mejor cámbiate, sino contraerás un fuerte resfriado – y dicho esto le tendió un montón de ropa para que se cambiara.

-Gracias.

Zero lo condujo hasta el baño, donde Inuyasha se cambió. Al salir, fue nuevamente a la sala, donde Kagome estaba parada frente a la chimenea. Ella le dio una pequeña mirada y volvió a mirar el fuego. La chica llevaba unos pantalones deportivos negros y un chaleco de cuello alto color rosa.

-_¿Por qué todo siempre le tiene que quedar bien? _– pensaba, mirándola embobado.

Caminó hacia ella, bueno, hacia la chimenea, quedando a su lado.

-Bueno chicos ¿se quedarán aquí esta noche? – Preguntó Meiko, la madre de Shippo – tenemos una habitación de huéspedes, no creo que les importe dormir en una cama, juntos ¿cierto?

Kagome hizo el intento de protestar, pero Inuyasha pasó rápidamente su brazo por detrás y le tapó la boca con la mano.

-No, no, claro que no.

La mujer les sonrió y les indicó que la siguieran. Inuyasha soltó a Kagome y siguió a la mujer. La muchacha lo alcanzó y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó en susurro.

-No hay que ser descortés y rechazar las ofertas, Kagome – contestó divertido mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Si intentas algo te volveré a golpear – le advirtió.

-No me asustan tus amenazas, princesa.

Llegaron a la habitación, Meiko abrió la puerta y descubrió ahí una pequeña habitación, con una cama de una plaza. Kagome miró atónita el mueble, era muy pequeño para los dos, tendrían que dormir muy juntos.

-¿Todo bien, niños? – preguntó la mujer.

-Si, si, perfecto – contestó el albino – gracias.

-Bueno, los dejaré descansar, deben estar exhaustos.

Salió de la habitación, y cerró la puerta al hacerlo. Quedaron solos en el cuarto, parados perplejos en la entrada.

-Bueno – dijo el chico rompiendo el silencio – será mejor que nos durmamos.

-No creas que dormiremos los dos ahí – comentó ella, acercándose a la cama, sacó una frazada y un cojín y se los dio a él – tú duermes en el suelo.

-Pero Kagome… - la muchacha le puso un dedo en los labios para que callara.

-No discutas.

Con el ceño fruncido, dejó el cojín en el suelo, junto a la cama, y tendió la manta. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó encima, mirando con cara de niño caprichoso que no consigue lo que quiere a Kagome. La muchacha se subió en la cama y se quitó el suéter rosa, quedando con una camiseta blanca bastante ajustada.

-_Que malvada _– pensó él acostándose en el suelo, empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir y besarla en ese mismo instante, volteó mirando al lado opuesto.

Kagome sonrió divertida, sabía el efecto que había provocado en el chico, pero por más guapo que fuera, no lo dejaría acercarse demasiado. Por el momento. Apagó la luz, abrió la cama y se acostó, quedándose dormida al instante.

Cerca de medianoche, el frío recorrió el cuerpo del chico, congelándolo por completo. Despertó por la sensación de estar tocando un glasear. Afuera todavía llovía, y parecía que fuera con menor fuerza, pero de todas maneras, el frío entraba por las ranuras de la madera del suelo y las paredes. Intentó arroparse más con la cobija, pero no consiguió resultado, aún tenía el cuerpo helado.

-_OK, tengo dos opciones: muero congelado o me acuesto con Kagome. Creo que tomaré la segunda._

Se levantó del suelo con un terrible dolor en el cuello. Tomó la frazada y se la echó encima a la chica. Luego abrió la cama, diminuta cama para dos, y la hacerlo, ella despertó.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó con voz baja producto del sueño.

-Tengo frió, moriré si me quedo ahí abajo durmiendo.

Kagome estaba demasiado cansada para protestar, por lo que se volteó hacia la pared, dejando espacio para que el se acostara. Sonrió triunfante y se metió en la cama.

-¿Me das un poco de calor? – le preguntó a Kagome en un susurro.

La muchacha abrió repentinamente los ojos, asombrada. Inuyasha le había rodeado la cintura con un brazo y la había apegado a él. Comenzó a acariciarle el estómago con delicadeza. La sangre comenzó a fluirle con mayor rapidez por el cuerpo, sentía el corazón latir con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con dañar su pulmón izquierdo y salirse de su pecho. Inuyasha apartó la mano de su vientre y comenzó a acariciar desde su cintura hasta sus perfectas piernas. Sintió sus mejillas arder y su temperatura corporal comenzó a subir.

La situación no era para menos. Estaban muy cerca, ambos durmiendo en una pequeña cama, él acariciándola. Eso podía pasar a mayores, pero justo en el momento en que Kagome perdería la razón, Inuyasha dejó caer nuevamente su brazo por la cintura de ella. Se quedó quieta unos minutos, esperando a que él retomara su quehacer, pero no lo hizo. Kagome se volteó para mirarlo y al hacerlo vio que el chico estaba completamente dormido, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Soltó un bufido de resignación y volvió a su posición inicial cayendo nuevamente en las manos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Holaa! aqui yo de vuelta. En mi opinion, me encanta esa ultima parte, parece que Kagome iba a ceder, pero los planes se le fueron abajo, xq el lindo Inuyasha se quedo dormido. Pero weno, el momento se dara más adelante, no se preocupen, si se dara :D**

**Para las que pensaron que el niño era un fantasma, ven, no lo era, solo era Shippo. Igual, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, tambien hubiera creido que era un fantasma.**

**Gracias por los reviews! Me encanta que les guste la historia y que me sigan en cada cap. Y gracias tambien a aquellos que leen sin dejar comentario. Recuerden que me gusta muchisimo leer sus reviews, asi q weno, dejenme algunos :D**

**Weno, aqui me despido, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Un beso y nos vemos pronto.**

**Chauuu 3**

**PD: CLICK EN GO!! XD**


	9. De Vuelta

**Holaaa aqui les dejo el cap 9. DISFRUTENLO!!

* * *

**

De Vuelta

La puerta hizo un pequeño ruido al abrirse, pero eso no alteró a quienes dormían acurrucados en la pequeña cama. Profundamente dormidos. Esta vez, Kagome se aferraba del cuello de Inuyasha, quien tendido boca arriba, tenía el rostro girado hacia ella. La mujer que acababa de entrar sonrió con ternura y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la luz del sol proveniente de la ventana hizo que el muchacho despertara. Miró de soslayo a su acompañante, quien no tenía indicios de querer soltarlo. Sonrió, quizás como se pondría cuando despertara.

-_Es hermosa cuando duerme._

Lentamente Kagome abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada dorada de él. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y eso provocó que las mejillas de ella se tiñeran de rojo. Luego se dio cuenta de su posición y enrojeció aún más. Dejó de abrazar a Inuyasha y éste instintivamente se levantó, no quería incomodarla.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – le preguntó dándole la espalda, tocando su ropa que estaba colgada en una percha, para ver si estaba seca.

-Bien…

-Está seco – dijo tomando la ropa de la chica y arrojándosela a ella – cámbiate, para que partamos.

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse él también. Una vez listos, ambos se dirigieron a la sala, donde se escuchaban algunas voces.

-OH, ya despertaron – comentó Meiko sonriente – ¿quieren desayunar?

-Si, por favor – contestó Inuyasha. Kagome lo miró de reojo y roló los ojos con diversión, ese chico no tenía una pizca de vergüenza.

Kagome vio como la mujer ponía en la mesa dos tazas, una panera con panes frescos, mantequilla, mermelada, queso, jamón… y los invitó a sentarse.

-¿Quieren leche chocolatada? – preguntó la anfitriona. Ambos asintieron y la mujer les sirvió a cada uno leche.

-Disculpe señora – la llamó Kagome - ¿ustedes no desayunarán?

-Ya lo hicimos, querida. Fui a ver si querían acompañarnos, pero estaban tan acaramelados durmiendo que no lo quise despertar.

Ante ese comentario, Inuyasha se atragantó con el sobro de leche que había tomado y Kagome se puso roja como tomate. Meiko los miró divertida y se retiró. Al quedar solos, se miraron y al ver la cara del otro, una roja por la vergüenza y el otro por la tos, se mataron de la risa.

Pero a pesar de eso, siguieron tomando desayuno sin dirigirse la palabra. Minutos más tarde entraron en el comedor la pequeña familia. Shippo, quien esta vez no parecía un fantasmita vestido de blanco, se acercó a la mesa y le regaló un tierno beso en la mejilla a Kagome.

-Hey, cuidado que me voy a poner celoso – bromeó Inuyasha mirando fijamente a Kagome, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Habían terminado de tomar desayuno, estaban más que satisfechos, había estado todo muy delicioso. Se levantaron de la mesa y cogieron cada uno su mochila.

-Gracias de nuevo por todo, si hay algo con que pueda pagarles, solo díganmelo – comentó Inuyasha a los dueños de la casa.

-¡Ay, no seas tonto, muchacho! – Dijo la mujer – nos encanta tener visitas, aunque sean inesperadas, este lugar es muy solo ¿saben?

-Me imagino…

-¿Saben como volver? – preguntó Zero.

En ese momento, un pequeño perro de color plateado entró en la habitación. Al verlo, Kagome se enamoró. Se alguna manera, le recordaba a Inuyasha, y eso la enterneció. Se agachó para acariciarlo y Shippo la imitó.

-Se llama Yu – murmuró el niño.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea como volver – contestó Inuyasha ignorando a Kagome, que parecía una niña jugando con su perro.

-¿Tienes una brújula? – cuestionó el hombre y como respuesta, Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. Zero volteó y se acercó a una vitrina de vidrio que había en un rincón del comedor. Abrió las puertas y sacó de ahí una pequeña brújula, que se la entregó a Inuyasha luego –. Deben caminar por el bosque, siempre hacia el norte. Luego de un kilómetro más o menos, verán un gran prado de flores amarillas, desde donde podrán ver la carretera. Pero tengan cuidado, porque al final del prado hay un gran acantilado, y si caen, podrían morir. – Al parecer Kagome estaba tan entretenida jugando con el perro que no prestó atención a las indicaciones del hombre. Aunque sabía que Inuyasha la guiaría. De cierta forma, confiaba en él. – Busquen un puente que hay por ahí cerca, si lo atraviesan y caminan cien metros, llegarán a un Servicentro, donde podrán llamar por teléfono, pedir un taxi, comer si quieren…

-OK, gracias, en serio les debo una grande…

-Para nada, vayan tranquilos.

-Kagome, vámonos – ordenó, pero la chica ni lo escuchó - ¡Kagome!

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó ella, dando un respingo por el grito.

-Vámonos – repitió el albino con voz suave, haciéndola temblar. Asintió y se levantó.

Se despidieron de la familia que los había acogido y emprendieron el viaje. Siempre hacia el norte, tal como Zero había dicho. No se habían vuelto a hablar, y eso los frustraba, a ambos. Aburrida de caminar en silencio, Kagome tomó su mochila y sacó de ahí la cámara fotográfica. Comenzó a sacar fotos a su alrededor, a cualquier cosa linda que viera. Inuyasha la miró con una ceja alzada, pero al ver que ella solo lo había porque estaba aburrida, suspiró y siguió caminando. De repente, viendo por la pantalla de la cámara digital, dio al rostro de él, tan bello, perfecto y atrayente hacia ella… Sin poder evitarlo, le tomó una foto y el flash lo alertó, girando la cabeza, para mirarla de forma interrogatoria.

-Eh… yo… perdón – titubeó ella, molesta consigo misma por ser tan débil.

-¡Feh! – musitó el divertido.

-Y… ¿se te quitó el frío anoche? – preguntó la muchacha.

Se sintió tonta al preguntar eso, pero ¿que más daba? Estaba aburrida y tener que caminar aún más de un kilómetro no le ayudaría a mejorar ese estado.

-¿Frío? – preguntó él extrañado, pero al recordar los sucesos acontecidos en la madrugada continuó – ah… si, si.

El bosque comenzaba a verse más claro, los árboles estaban más separados, pero se veían mucho más gruesos. Se notaba que aquel debía tener años y años de existencia. Pequeñas flores azules crecían en arbustos de gran tamaño. El suelo estaba cubierto de hojas y maleza y de vez en cuando veían algunas espinas que debían esquivar para no ser dañados.

-Y… ¿no… recuerdas… nada… más? – la voz de Kagome sonaba entrecortada y como no estarlo, si le estaba preguntando si se acordaba de las caricias de la noche anterior…

-N…no – mintió.

Recordaba perfectamente lo había pasado la noche anterior. En el momento en que Inuyasha la había abrazado y apegado a su cuerpo, notó como el cuerpo de ella se tensó. Notaba que estaba nerviosa por la cercanía, eso lo divirtió de cierta forma. Por esa razón comenzó a acariciarla, y fue ahí cuando el cuerpo de Kagome se puso más rígido de lo normal. _"No quiero que esto pase antes de tiempo" _pensó, así que fingió haberse quedado dormido. La sintió voltearse cuando había cesado sus caricias y no se quedó profundamente dormido hasta asegurarse de que ella también lo estuviera…

-¿Hay algo que debería recordar? – cuestionó fingiendo demencia.

-N…no, nada.

-OH, bueno – aceptó y volvió a consultar la brújula para comprobar que iban en camino correcto.

Al levantar la mano derecha para mirar la roja flecha que apuntaba el norte, vio el vendaje que ella le había puesto la tarde anterior. Involuntariamente comenzó a rozar suavemente la gasa. Vio que estaba algo sucia ya, eso le serviría de pretexto para que Kagome lo atendiera de nuevo. Le encantaba ver como ella de preocupaba por él.

-¿Kagome? – la llamó.

-¿Mm? – musitó ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Tienes más de esos vendajes?... éste ya está sucio.

-OH, si, claro – asintió.

Lo agarró de la muñeca y lo condujo hasta una gran roca, donde se sentaron. Kagome comenzó a revolver su mochila y una vez más sacó el maletín de primeros auxilios. Con un par de tijeras cortó el vendaje usado y examinó la herida. Se veía profunda y al sacar el vendaje, comenzó a sangrar nuevamente. Rápidamente tomó algodón empapado en alcohol y lo pasó por el corte sin previo aviso. Inuyasha gritó de dolor, lo que provocó que unos cuantos pájaros salieran volando de su nido.

-Creo que tendrán que ponerte un par de puntos, Inuyasha – comenzó Kagome, que volvía a cubrir la mano con una gasa nueva.

-¿En serio? – preguntó él asustado. Parecía un niño pequeño cuando le dicen que deben vacunarlo.

-Si – contestó ella notando el terror en las palabras y el rostro de su acompañante -, pero así se sanará y no tendré que limpiarte con alcohol siempre – lo consoló, regalándole una sonrisa para que se sintiera mejor.

-Me gusta que cuides de mí, princesa… - declaró Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos.

Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a ella, sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca uno del otro. El corazón les palpitaba a mil por hora, la sangre se les subía a la cabeza y el rubor de sus mejillas se hacía cada vez más notable. Tres centímetros de separación, cuando…

_¡Ring ring!_

De un salto se separaron, Inuyasha de inmediato se paró y buscó en sus bolsillos su celular, mientras Kagome guardaba las cosas en su mochila.

-Miroku ¿qué mierda quieres? – preguntó irritado al contestar.

-_Vaya, parece que andamos de mal humor, ¿qué? ¿Kagome no quiere uno de tus besos? _– se burló su amigo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Idiota – lo insultó Inuyasha - ¿Qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar impaciente.

-_Hey, ¿no puedo llamar a un amigo para saludarlo? _– Inuyasha gruñó - _¡Está bien! Te llamaba para ver dónde estaban._

-No lo sé aún. Me dijeron que cuando lleguemos a la carretera habrá un Servicentro. Cuando estemos ahí te llamaré ¿si?

-_OK. Adiós._

-Adiós.

Inuyasha colgó y volteó para ver a Kagome.

-¿Seguimos? – interrogó amablemente.

-S…si – contestó Kagome algo perturbada por la hermosa sonrisa del chico.

Siguieron su camino. Cada tanto rato, Inuyasha consultaba la brújula, pero esta siempre apuntaba al norte por el camino por donde iban.

-Kagome… ¿y cómo te fue en la prueba de música el otro día? – preguntó él rompiendo el silencio.

-Bien, el viernes tengo una audición en la disquera "Colmillo de Acero"…

-No te creo, mi padre es el dueño, yo podría ayu…

-No, gracias por la oferta, pero quiero ver si en verdad soy buena en esto ¿entiendes?

-OH, claro – contestó él.

En ese momento llegaron al final del bosque y se encontraron con el gran prado de flores amarillas. Kagome miró maravillada el lugar, era hermoso el espectáculo que hacían las gotas de lluvia sobre las flores. Comenzaron a caminar por la pradera, habían caminado unos doscientos metros cuando…

-¡Mira, ya se ve la carretera! – gritó Kagome emocionada y comenzó a correr hacia donde había indicado.

"_Pero tengan cuidado, porque al final del prado hay un gran acantilado, y si caen, podrían morir"_

Inuyasha puso los ojos como plato al recordar esto. Kagome no había prestado la mínima atención cuando el hombre le había explicado como llegar a la carretera, por lo que no sabía nada sobre el enorme abismo al que se avecinaba.

-¡Kagome espera! – le gritó Inuyasha, pero al parecer ella no le prestó mucha atención.

-Alcánzame si puedes – lo retó ella divertida.

Al ver que ella no lo tomaba en cuenta, partió tras ella en una carrera a toda velocidad. Podía ver el fin de las flores y como el café oscuro seguía, indicando que ahí estaba la quebrada. Kagome estaba ya muy cerca del acantilado y el pánico lo estaba invadiendo. _"¡Detente!" _le gritaba, pero ella no le hacía caso. La muchacha estaba ya a unos cinco metros, por lo que puso todo de si para poder correr más rápido aún. Kagome llegó al borde del precipicio y se detuvo en seco, pero estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y pronto caería hacia delante. Inuyasha llegó atrás suyo, la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Con la velocidad con la que iba él y la fuerza que empleó para que Kagome no cayera, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y, ¡NO SE ALARMEN!, cayeron hacia atrás, quedando Kagome sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con sus rostros muy cerca.

El rubor adornó las mejillas de ella, pero no sentía la más mínima necesidad de levantarse. Kagome la miró a los ojos, luego los desvió a su boca, con los labios entreabiertos, se veían apetecibles. Le decían a gritos de los besara. Sin soportarlo más, condujo una de sus manos por el cuello de ella, y jaló un poco para poder besarla. Una descarga eléctrica los recorrió a ambos al apenas tocar sus labios. El corazón volvía a latirles a mil por hora y la sangre fluía con gran rapidez. Kagome sintió que el fuego la quemaba por dentro, los besos de Inuyasha eran adictivos, ahora recordaba por qué nunca podía no corresponderle. Millones de sensaciones transmitía ese beso, sentía mariposas en el estómago y la verdad es que la posición en que estaba no ayudaba mucho a controlar sus locas hormonas de adolescente.

Pero antes de que eso llegara a mayores, cortaron el beso y se quedaron con las frentes juntas por unos segundos. En silencio, con tan solo el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas. Luego de un minuto, Kagome se separó de él y se tendió a su lado.

-Kagome, la próxima vez que te diga que te detengas, debes hacerme caso – dijo Inuyasha mirando el cielo - , tonta, no sé que habría hecho si hubieras caído…

-Habrías aprendido a vivir sin mi – comentó con arrogancia, pero enternecida por su comentario.

-Kagome…

-¿Mm?

-Sé mi novia – ordenó decidido.

-Claro.

Inuyasha volteó hacia ella y la volvió a besar con la misma intensidad de antes.

* * *

**UUUU son novios!!!!!! por fin!!!!!!!! Me encanta este cap, es tan divertido al comienzo, pero tb es muy romantico *-* **

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Y recuerden que me encanta recibirlos :D**

**Weno, q mas? emm naa mas xD aqui me despido, tengo un poco de sueño, asi que no ire a dormir :)**

**Me reportaré pronto**

**Un beso**

**MRS. Taisho Potter**

**PD: CLICK EN GO!! XD**


	10. Curando Heridas

**Curando Heridas**

Un beso lleno de amor, pasión y ternura. Sin duda era el mejor que se habían dado hasta el momento, pero seguro no sería el último. Inuyasha le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y luego jaló de ella para tenerla entre sus brazos. Kagome sonrió con picardía y le besó la comisura de los labios. Luego el chico la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y comenzaron a caminar por el borde del acantilado hacía donde parecían ver un puente.

Kagome se sentía tan feliz, una gran tranquilidad la invadía y hasta creía que el día se había puesto más brillante ante la luz del sol. Comenzó a tararear una canción, Inuyasha la miró sonriente y luego le beso el cuello. Kagome cerró los ojos, disfrutando de toda la dicha que le producía ese beso.

Atontada, siguió caminando de la mano de él. Llegaron por fin a donde estaba el "puente", pero éste no era lo que esperaban, sino que eran dos cuerdas, conectadas a otras que sostenían una larga tabla que llegaba hasta el otro extremo del acantilado. Para ver si era seguro, Inuyasha llevó un pie a la madera y esta, junto con las cuerdas, se meció completamente.

-Ve tu primero – dijo Inuyasha volteando a ver a Kagome.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Quieres que caiga?!

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar caer? – Preguntó acercándose a ella y acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano -, Princesa, lo tendré bien sujeto de aquí para que no se mueva ¿OK?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a cruzar el puente.

-Sujétate bien y no mires abajo.

La muchacha se subió a la tabla e Inuyasha tomó con cada mano las cuerdas y las sostuvo con fuerza para que no se moviera. Contuvo el grito de dolor al sentir rozar su herida de la mano, se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar un alarido y así ver que la chica llegara a salvo al otro lado. Kagome respiraba con dificultad, presa del miedo de caer. Aunque confiaba que su ahora novio no lo permitiría. A pesar de que el trecho era corto, a ella le pareció una eternidad tener que cruzarlo, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Al llegar a tierra firme, se tiró al suelo y comenzó a agradecer, de una forma muy cómica, por estar viva. Inuyasha rió ante esto y se subió al puente para poder llegar a su lado. Al chico le costó un poco más cruzarlo, ya que, por no tener a alguien fuerte que le sostuviera las cuerdas, el puente se mecía de un lado a otro, teniendo que emplear toda su fuerza para que no se volcara y cayera al abismo.

Kagome, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba más nerviosa que cuando ella misma caminó por la madera. Creía que en cualquier momento Inuyasha daría un paso en falso y se voltearía, pero eso no ocurrió. El muchacho llegó sano y salvo a su lado. Suspiró aliviada al verlo dar el último paso fuera del puente, y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Creí que caerías – comentó mientras lo abrazaba, refugiando su rostro en el musculoso pecho de él.

-¿Y tener que dejarte? Nunca, pequeña.

-¿Inuyasha? – Lo llamó, levantando la mirada hacia él - ¿Era verdad todo lo que me dijiste en la mansión ayer?

-Claro que si, amor, – Kagome aún dudaba - ¿por qué te mentiría?

-Pues… porque así serías el primero en el colegio que me conquistara – sonó algo arrogante, pero era la verdad. Sus relaciones anteriores no habían sido nada serio y además era fuera de la escuela. Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

-Kagome, ¿en verdad crees que me importa eso?

-Bueno, puede ser, ¡siempre quieres ser el primero en todo! – comentó separándose de él.

-Escúchame, siempre me has gustado, - confesó volviendo a abrazarla por la cintura - siempre, pero no lo quería admitir. Pero ya no podía hacerle caso omiso a mi corazón… - se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mirándose fijamente - ¿te arrepientes de ser mi novia? – preguntó finalmente, con un tono de voz algo aterrado.

-No… Era lo mismo q tú. Creo que he estado enamorada de ti desde el momento en que nos conocimos, pero solo una parte de mi inconciente lo sabía.

-OH, recuerdo bien ese día…

_***Flash Back***_

_Cuatro años antes…_

_Kagome caminaba tranquilamente por el patio del colegio con unos libros en la mano. Se sentía muy feliz, ya que era un Halcón, tal como su madre lo había sido muchos años antes. De repente, un chico chocó accidentalmente con ella por detrás, al tratar de atrapar una pelota. Por el impacto, Kagome soltó los libros, que cayeron al suelo._

_-OH, perdón – dijo él, volteándose para mirarla a la cara._

_Al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, el corazón se le paralizó. El chico frente a ella era el más bello que había visto en toda su vida. Ojos dorados, y un extraño cabello plateado, corto y desordenado. Era unos quince o vertiente centímetros más alto que ella y tenía una sonrisa que la derritió. _

_-Soy Inuyasha Taisho - se presentó el extendiéndole una mano – mucho gusto._

_-Kagome Higurashi – dijo ella tomando la mano masculina._

_-Tu debes ser una nueva Tigre, solo las tigresas son lindas e inteligentes a la vez. – comentó observando los libros de aritmética e inglés que ella llevaba._

_Con tan solo ese comentario, la magia de él se esfumó, mostrando a un arrogante chico, que obviamente era un enemigo, un Tigre._

_-Pero que cretino – exclamó soltando su mano de la de él como si le diera asco -, para tu información son un Halcón._

_-Entonces comenzamos mal – comentó él con una clara sonrisa irónica._

_-Si me disculpas, me debo ir a clases._

_La muchacha volteó rápidamente y se fue. Inuyasha la observó mientras se iba. A pesar de tener tan solo trece años, la muchacha era muy bella… _

_***Fin Flash Back***_

-Me llamaste cretino ese día – le recordó el muchacho – y aunque eso me dolió, no podía negar lo hermosa que eras… eres.

-Bueno, pues, tú tampoco estás mal…

-Ya lo sé – contestó él con orgullo.

-Arrogante – expresó ella divertida.

-Así me amas, pequeña.

-Así te amo – repitió ella.

Inuyasha sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Luego tomó su mano y tiró de ella para que comenzaran a caminar hacia el donde supuestamente estaba la gasolinera.

-Mejor nos vamos, sino Miroku me pateará. A veces se comporta como mi madre – comentó algo frustrado.

Kagome soltó una pequeña risa, pero no dijo nada. Caminaron más o menos cincuenta metros cuando pudieron ver por fin el dichoso Servicentro.

-¡Mira, ya se puede ver el Servicentro! – gritó Kagome igualmente emocionada que la vez anterior que había dicho esa frase.

Se soltó de la mano de Inuyasha y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar indicado.

-Kagome – la voz del albino sonó ronca y profunda, haciéndola detenerse en seco y estremecerse.

Pudo percibir el disgusto de él al llamarla. Se quedó parada perpleja ahí hasta que él llegara a su lado, en la misma posición, con los hombros encogidos y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Inyasha pasó por su lado, adelantándola sin siquiera darle una mirada. Dolida, pero con extremado cuidado, lo alcanzó y lo tomó de la mano nuevamente. Estaba serio, estaba muy serio.

Llegaron finalmente a lo que parecía ser la gasolinera. En el frente había un gran letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Kioto, cuidad del bien". Inuyasha enarcó una ceja y se soltó del agarre de su novia, yendo a donde los bomberos le proporcionaban petróleo a los automóviles, para preguntarle a uno las coordenadas exactas de donde estaban. Luego llamó a Miroku para avisarle su posición, y así fueran por ellos.

Kagome había decidido estar a una corta distancia mientras él hacía todos esos "tramites". La gasolinera tenía un pequeño restaurante, en el cual había unas sillas afuera. Se sentó en una de ellas, en espera de Inuyasha, quien se le unió minutos después, pero sin dirigirle palabra alguna.

-Inuyasha – lo llamó con súplica – no te pongas así…

-Eres muy impulsiva, Kagome, ¿qué pasaría si ocurriera lo mismo que hace diez minutos? – preguntó con la mirada fija en la carretera, por donde los autos pasaban a gran velocidad.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, en serio – se levantó de su asiento y bordeó la mesa, quedando tras de él.

Lo abrazó por detrás y comenzó a besarle lentamente la parte inferior del lóbulo de la oreja. Lo estaba perturbando, lo estaba torturando, lo estaba tentando.

-Deja eso, sino no respondo por lo que haré – comentó él con los ojos cerrados.

-No harás nada – aseguró ella, sin dejar de besarlo.

-Confías más en mí, que yo mismo.

Con un fugaz y ágil movimiento, Inuyasha consiguió que Kagome se sentara en su regazo. La muchacha le sonrió traviesa y pasó sus brazos por sus hombros. Luego acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un beso tan ardiente que pudo haber encendido una fogata sin problema. Claramente no era debido que hicieran uno de esos espectáculos en un lugar como ese, pero era lo suficientemente temprano como para que no estuviera inundado de gente mirándolos.

-¿Te das cuenta que seremos castigados si nos ven? – preguntó Kagome entre besos.

-No importa – respondió él volviendo a besarla.

En ese momento una furgoneta se estacionó justo frente a donde ellos estaban, pero eso no impidió que siguieran con sus juegos.

-¡Taisho! ¡Higurashi! ¡Sepárense! – habló la voz de Mioga desde el vehículo y unas carcajadas sonaron desde atrás.

Abrieron los ojos como plato, con los labios hinchados y las respiraciones agitadas. Pero luego se mataron de la risa. Kagome, ayudada por su novio, se levantó de sus piernas y estiró, más bien arregló un poco su ropa, que había sido desalineada por él. Inuyasha se puso de pie también.

Desde la furgoneta, bajaron Miroku, Sango, Rin y Sesshomaru para saludarlos. Las dos mujeres se acercaron a Kagome y la abrazaron emocionadas, alegres de que estuviera sana y salva de nuevo con ellas. Por otro lado, Miroku y Sesshomaru le dieron unas palmadas al muchacho en la espalda, en signo de aprobación y felicitándolo.

-¿Qué tal Mioga? – saludó Inuyasha alegre y burlón al maestro.

-Señor Mioga para usted. Y me puede explicar ¿qué estaba haciendo, Taisho? – preguntó con aparente enfado.

-Besando a mi novia – respondió con simplicidad, provocando otra carcajada de los varones presentes.

-¡Buena perro! – comentaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Su novia? – Le susurró Rin a Kagome - ¿Eres su novia?

-Si, soy su novia – contestó con el mismo tono ocupado por él.

-¡Pero muchacho, esa no es forma y tampoco es el lugar apropiado para hacerlo!

-Bah, qué más da – comentó Inuyasha despreocupado -. Ahora ¿podemos irnos? Necesito una ducha.

-¿Oye qué le ocurrió a tu mano? – preguntó Miroku.

-¡Shh! – lo calló tan rápido como pudo. Sabía que si Kagome recordaba el incidente con su mano, se lo notificaría al profesor y lo llevarían al hospital para poder ponerle puntos. Pero ya era tarde, porque la muchacha había escuchado a su mejor amigo.

-Señor Mioga…

-¡_Ay no! ¡Por favor no!_

-A Inuyasha hay que llevarlo al hospital.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué le ocurre?! – preguntó el anciano algo alterado.

-Tuvo un accidente con una hoja de cobre filosa y cortó su mano. Hay que cocerlo…

Inuyasha prácticamente se había desplomado en el asiento del copiloto, con el rostro pálido y respirando con dificultad. Él era muy valiente, de hecho, dudo que hubiera persona más valiente, pero pensar en que tendrían que cocerle la mano lo aterrorizaba. Nunca le habían gustado esas cosas de doctores.

No había escuchado el resto de la explicación de Kagome. Solo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba con desdén su mano herida. Se había roto un brazo, esquinzado las muñecas y los tobillos varias veces, pero nunca en la vida habían tenido que ponerle puntos en alguna parte del cuerpo. ¿Y a quién no le aterraba eso?

El resto de la tripulación subió al auto y Mioga se puso en marcha. El anciano emprendió el viaje hacia el centro de la cuidad para ir a un hospital. Llegaron a éste en poco rato y todos bajaron nuevamente para acompañar al herido, que parecía que fuera a vomitar o desmayarse en cualquier momento. Iba apoyado de los hombros de sus dos amigos, para no perder el equilibrio.

-Estás exagerando – comentó Kagome en la sala de espera, mientras Mioga hablaba para que lo atendieran.

-¡Oye! ¡Esto es aterrador! – contestó Inuyasha sentado en un cómodo sofá.

-Por favor – habló su hermano con sarcasmo -. No es el fin del mundo.

-Tú cállate. – Giró el rostro hacia Kagome y le sonrió travieso – Talvez si me das un beso me tranquilizo.

Kagome roló los ojos con diversión, se acercó y le dio un diminutobeso, un poco avergonzada de que sus amigos estuvieran ahí.

-¿A eso llamas beso?

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, uno hombre alto, vestido de blanco, con un estetoscopio en el cuello salió por el corredor.

-¿Inuyasha Taisho? – llamó a quien quiera que fuese.

A duras penas se levantó y se dirigió a donde el doctor estaba, pero antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, se volteó.

-Kagome, acompáñame – pidió suplicante.

La muchacha sonrió tiernamente y se puso de pie para poder acompañarlo. Lo agarró de la mano que no estaba herida y ambos siguieron al doctor. Cruzaron un angosto pasillo de paredes blancas, hasta que al final de éste vieron una puerta doble de vidrio polarizado.

El hombre empujó la puerta y la sostuvo para que los jóvenes entraran en la sala. La habitación era grande, con salas a los lados, que estaban separadas por persianas azules y en el centro del lugar, un gran escritorio, con una secretaria sentada frente a su computador.

-Por aquí muchachos – indicó el doctor, entrando en una de las pequeñas salas.

Inuyasha estaba cada vez más turbado, y Kagome lo podía notar porque su mano temblaba entre la de ella. Y como el chico insistía en quedarse parado donde estaba, ella tiró de él para ir con el médico. Entraron en la sala donde lo curarían e Inuyasha se sentó en una de las sillas frente a una mesa, mientras que Kagome se colocaba detrás y le acariciaba la cabeza. El hombre se sentó frente a él, indicándole que pusiera la mano encima de la mesa.

-Mi nombre es Suikotsu – se presentó el hombre.

-I… Inuyasha Ta… Taisho – balbuceó él.

-¿Y la bella señorita es tu novia?

-Si, desde esta mañana, ella es Kagome.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Suikotsu, quien bajó su atención al vendaje que Inuyasha tenía en las mano – vaya, ¿quién te puso esto?

-Kagome – contestó Inuyasha con naturalidad.

-Wow, tienes potencial para ser enfermera, Kagome.

-No, ella es cantante.

-¿En serio?

Suikotsu había cortado los ventajes y se disponía a limpiar la herida. Justo en ese momento Kagome notó que el doctor solo estaba haciéndolo para poder distraer al perturbado chico, conversando con él para que se olvidara de que estaba cociéndole la mano.

-Si – contestó Inuyasha antes de que ella pudiera responder – y va a grabar un disco para la compañía de mi padre, "Colmillo de Acero".

Hablar así le recordaba a cuando era pequeño y les decía a todos que su padre era el gran Inu no Taisho, de quien estaba muy orgulloso.

-No digas eso, Inuyasha – lo interrumpió Kagome – ni siguiera me he reunido con él aún.

-¿Tu padre es Inu no Taisho? – preguntó él hombre mientras le colocaba anestesia al muchacho.

-Si, desde el día que nací – dijo divertido y sus dos acompañante le respondieron con una risa. Inuyasha se había olvidado completamente de donde estaban y que estaban haciendo.

-¿Y andan de viaje? Porque creí que ustedes vivían en Tokio.

-Vivimos en Tokio, estamos de viaje por la escuela.

-¿Y que han hecho en el viaje? – Suikotsu ya comenzaba a cocer.

-Bueno, ayer nos fuimos de excursión, pero nos salimos del camino, culpa de ella – señalo a Kagome – y nos perdimos. Luego comenzó a llover y encontramos una mansión abandonada. Ahí fue cuando me corte…

Pareció recordar donde estaba, porque miró horrorizado lo que el hombre hacía.

-Sigue con la narración Inuyasha – ordenó Kagome sutilmente al notar lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Bueno, Kagome me curó y luego creímos escuchar un fantasma, pero solo era un niño amoroso…

-_Amoroso, pero que lindo _– pensó Kagome.

-…Que nos llevó a su casa, dormimos ahí y esta mañana emprendimos el viaje de vuelta, pero Kagome casi se mata…

-Pero tú me salvaste, cariño.

-Si, yo lo hice.

-Bueno chicos, terminamos – dijo finalmente el doctor.

Inuyasha volteó bruscamente su rostro hacia su mano y la vio con un pequeño parche en donde en donde se supone estaba la herida. ¿Cuándo habían puesto eso ahí?

* * *

Holaaa!! como estan?? les gusto el cap?? que tierno es Inuyasha, no lo creen?

En el proximo cap creo q sus amigos los abalancharan con preguntas, pero sera divertido. Pero eso si, esta ves si demorare mas en actualizar, xq me voy de vacaciones por una semana y no he escrito nada del prox cap, asi q tengan paciencia si :D

weno gracias por los reviews! y dejenme ps xD

Besos y abrazos!

MRS. Taisho-Potter

PD: CLICK EN GO!! XD


	11. Dudas

**Dudas**

-¡No puedes hacerlo!

-¡¡Si puedo, y lo haré!! - contrarrestó Inuyasha más irritado que nunca.

-¡NO! ¡Debes esperar dos semanas! ¡Sino la herida se abrirá nuevamente! - y comenzaban a pelear nuevamente.

Al parecer nunca dejarían de hacerlo, solo que ahora tambaleaban entre el odio y el amor. Se amaban con locura, nadie podría negarlo, pero ambos eran tan testarudos y orgullosos que a pesar de ser novios, siempre terminarían peleando por alguna estupidez. Pero en este caso no lo era.

-¡Tengo el partido más importante del año el jueves! ¡No puedo faltar!

Suikotsu le había dicho que debía esperar dos semanas antes de volver a jugar cualquier tipo de deporte de mano: tenis, voleibol, basket… ya que sino, los puntos se abrirían nuevamente.

-OH, por favor, es contra nosotros, aunque juegues, no ganaran - alardeó Kagome para aligerar el ambiente, pero en vez de eso, lo empeoró.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Claro que lo haremos, y yo meteré la mayoría de los puntos!

-¡INUYASHA NO PUEDES JUGAR POR DOS SEMANAS! – Explotó y todas las personas en la sala de espera voltearon hacia la puerta que conducía a emergencias para identificar a los gritones, que aún no aparecían, pero los gritos se podían escuchar a distancia - ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA?! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!

-¡¿Ahora me culpas?! – Preguntó ofendida - ¡¿Por qué siempre me culpas de todo?!

Llegaron a la puerta y entraron a la sala donde esperaban sus amigos, quienes rolaron los ojos al ver que ya estaba discutiendo nuevamente.

-¡Porque es tu culpa! – Contestó dando un paso hacia ella, con la mirada rabiosa - ¡Por ti nos perdimos y por eso me corté!

-Nadie te mandó a abrir las persianas, yo estaba bien con la luz de la linterna… - comentó Kagome algo intimidada, Inuyasha si daba miedo cuando estaba enojado, parecía un demonio.

-¡Estabas aterrada con tan solo esa luz…!

Sesshomaru, ya harto de escucharlos gritar, fue hacia ellos y les hizo chocar las cabezas.

-¡OUCH!

-¿Podrían parar de pelear? – Dijo con tono severo – Son novios ¿no? Inuyasha, no sé de quien fue la culpa de que se perdieran, pero si no lo hubieran hecho, no tendrías a esta hermosa chica como tu novia – comentó señalando a Kagome -, ella solo trata de cuidarte.

-Ni siquiera sabes de que hablamos – contraatacó Inuyasha sobándose la frente.

-Claro que sé, sus gritos se escuchaban hasta Tokio. Y no molestes más, porque no vas a jugar el jueves, yo jugaré por ti.

-Genial – dijo con ironía.

Kagome, que ya estaba aburrida de la discusión, le lanzó una última mirada a su novio y se dirigió a la puerta, para irse a la furgoneta. Inuyasha notó que realmente estaba triste, por lo que la llamó, arrepentido de su reacción, pero ella no le prestó atención y salió finalmente del lugar. Sango y Rin la siguieron, mientras que Miroku, Sesshomaru y Myoga se quedaron con Inuyasha para cancelar lo que debía por los servicios.

La muchacha llegó al vehículo y como éste estaba cerrado con llave, se apoyó en él para esperar a los demás. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla sin permiso y enrabiada la quitó con sus dedos. Odiaba tener que llorar por él, odiaba que la hiciera llorar. Levantó un poco la vista y vio que sus amigas venían hacia ella. Volteó 90 grados hacia el lado opuesto para que no la vieran a la cara, y ellas comprendieron el mensaje al instante.

Minutos después los chicos llegaron. Myoga abrió la camioneta y todos comenzaron a entrar. Sesshomaru fue esta vez quien se sentó al frente con el maestro, Miroku, Sango y Rin en el último de atrás, dejando a los peleados sentados juntos en la primera fila. (El vehículo era de tres corridas de asientos)

Kagome les lanzó una mirada asesina a sus amigos al entrar al auto y se sentó lo más alejada posible de Inuyasha. El chico cerró la puerta y partieron. Estaba realmente apenado, sabía que Kagome lo hacía solo para protegerlo y él la había tratado terriblemente. La miró, pero ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Finalmente llegaron a la residencia. Inuyasha abrió la puerta y salió, le tendió una mano a Kagome para ayudarla a bajar, pero ésta simplemente lo ignoró y se fue hacia la construcción. Inuyasha suspiró.

-Kagome es rencorosa – le informó Sango – puede que esté enojada por un buen rato más.

-Lo que me faltaba – comentó derrotado caminando por donde mismo se había ido su novia.

La muchacha ignoró a todos los que la saludaban contentos cuando entró a la gran casa. Entró en su habitación y de su maleta sacó ropa limpia para ir a bañarse. Cuando se dirigía al baño, se topó con Inuyasha, que la miró con timidez y subió la escala hasta su cuarto. Kagome entró en el baño, que estaba vacío y se metió de inmediato a las duchas.

Inuyasha entró en la habitación dos minutos después. Escuchó el sonido del agua tras la puerta de las bañeras de las mujeres y supuso que ella estaba ahí. La imitó, entrando en las duchas de hombres.

Terminaron al mismo tiempo, se vistieron y luego salieron hacia el baño. Se miraron con sorpresa, pero luego Kagome se volteó para mirarse al espejo. Inuyasha la miró de arriba abajo, ella vestía unos jeans blancos y una camiseta de tirantes roja, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura. ¿Por qué siempre trataba de provocarlo?

-¿Qué? – preguntó tajante ella al notar su penetrante mirada sobre ella.

Inuyasha, sin poder soportarlo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo? – preguntó mirándola a través del espejo.

-Si – contestó separándose, corriendo su vista de la de él.

-Perdóname – suplicó tomándola de los hombros y volteándola para poder mirarla. Suspiró agotada, no le gustaba verlo sufrir, por lo que rendida, intentó sonreírle.

-¿Por qué nunca puedo resistirme a ti? – dijo entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de él, quien sonrió con picardía, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Porque soy el más guapo de todos- dijo con una ceja levantada y una divertida arrogancia.

-Eso es cierto – comentó sonriente.

Inuyasha acercó su rostro al de ella, fundiendo sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso. El chico pidió permiso para dejar entrar su lengua en la boca de Kagome, y ella se lo concedió encantada. Comenzó a explorar cada rincón de su boca, sintiendo y saboreando el dulce saber de ella. De vez en cuando se separaban para tomar aire y volver a besarse nuevamente, haciendo que la danza de sus lenguas no se detuviera.

Sin dejar su quehacer, Inuyasha la acorraló contra la pared, tomando sus muñecas y posicionándolas en la pared. Por su cuerpo corría la sangre llena de deseo por ella, necesitaba tenerla más cerca. Kagome dio un leve quejido de dolor en las muñecas, lo que provocó que él la soltara, arrepintiéndose de ser tan bruto. Abandonó sus labios, besando su mejilla, luego su mandíbula, para así llegar al cuello. Kagome gimió al sentir el contacto de su piel con la boca de su novio, quien ahora daba pequeños mordiscos en la zona, haciéndola suspirar con más frecuencia.

Inuyasha comenzó a masajearle la espalda con sus manos, luego las bajó, hasta los muslos de la chica, levantándola. Kagome enroscó sus piernas en las caderas de él e Inuyasha fue hasta el mesón de los lavamanos, sentándola en él, haciendo que sus intimidades rozaran. Volvió a besarla en los labios, con desesperación, hambriento de ellos. Pero volvió a bajar por su cuello, su clavícula, su hombro y fue en ese momento cuando el tirante de la camiseta de ella estorbaba, por lo que con los dientes la tiró hacia un lado y volvió a besar la piel desnuda.

Se acercó más aún a ella, haciendo que su íntimo contacto se hiciera más notable, excitándolos a ambos. Inuyasha subió sus manos por las piernas de Kagome, hasta llegar a donde comenzaba su camiseta. Metió sus manos por debajo de ésta y las subió hasta los senos de la chica, haciendo que ella emitiera un pequeño gemido.

Pero justo en ese momento se escucharon unas risas provenientes del exterior del baño, que se acercaban a él. Se separaron al instante, ruborizados ambos y con las respiraciones agitadas. Kagome se arregló inmediatamente su camiseta e Inuyasha se agachó, fingiendo que le amarraba los cordones de sus zapatillas.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Kagome en susurró.

-¡SH! Sigue el juego – respondió de la misma forma.

La puerta se abrió, entrando Miroku y Sesshomaru, quienes lo miraron con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué hacen? – cuestionó el primero con extrañeza.

-Le amarro los cordones – contestó Inuyasha con naturalidad.

-¿No estaban peleados?

-No, ya no… - dijo Kagome, que seguía un poco nerviosa.

-Kagome, Sango te está esperando en la cocina, nos toca preparar la once. Inuyasha tenemos que poner la mesa.

-OK.

Inuyasha se levantó y tomándola de la cintura, la ayudó a bajar del mesón. Kagome salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina.

Miroku y Sesshomaru se miraron al ver que él la miraba embobado mientras salía, se cruzaron de brazos y taparon la entrada para no dejarlo escapar.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Inuyasha confundido por la actitud de los chicos.

-Que no te gustaba ¿eh? – se burló Miroku. Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada -Teníamos razón, ahora suéltalo, ¿Qué hacían realmente?

-¡Nada!

-¿Y por qué tienes brillo labial en la boca? – se mofó Sesshomaru.

-No les interesa – contestó con arrogancia, disponiéndose a salir del lugar. Pero los dos lo empujaron hacia atrás, para no dejarlo pasar.

-OH, no te irás hasta que nos digas lo que pasó entre ustedes que te hizo cambiar de opinión – dijo Miroku.

-¿Qué cambio de opinión? Siempre he estado enamorado de ella, idiota, solo no lo quería reconocer, porque me cargaba que se hiciera la difícil.

-Pero eso era lo que te gustaba de ella.

-Mm…

-¿Pero qué pasó?

-¡Ay! Kagome comenzó a seguir un conejo, nos alejamos del sendero y después no podíamos regresar…

-Esa parte la sabemos, ve directo al grano – ordenó Sesshomaru impaciente.

-Bueno, una señora nos dio alojamiento y dormimos en su casa – no quería contarles los detalles de que había dormido con ella – a la mañana siguiente partimos de nuevo, pero Kagome casi se mata, por no escuchar instrucciones, casi cae a un acantilado, pero la salvé y luego le dije que fuera mi novia…

-¿Por qué siento que nos ocultas algo importante?

-_¿Cómo que dormí con ella? –_ No les oculto nada, eso pasó – contestó decidido, si que sabía mentir.

-------- O --------

Kagome entró en la cocina y se encontró con sus dos amigas, quienes al verla, corrieron hacia ella, la agarraron de los brazos y la empujaron hasta sentarla en una silla vieja que había en el lugar.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?!

-¡Danos una explicación! ¿No se suponía que no te gustaba Inuyasha?

-Bueno, está bien, les mentí… - confesó rendida.

-¡Lo sabía! – Expresó Sango - ¡siempre te ha gustado!

-OK, no se lo grites a todo el mundo.

-¿Y por qué no? – Preguntó Rin - ¿No eres feliz con él? Bueno luego de esa pelea…

-Claro que soy feliz con Inuyasha – interrumpió Kagome – y esa pelea no fue nada.

-Y dime, ¿quién se confesó primero? – preguntó Sango ansiosa.

-Él…

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¿Y qué dijo?

-¿Todo esto es necesario? – cuestionó cansada.

-¡Si! – contestaron en coro las dos amigas.

-Bueno… dijo que a pesar de que lo he humillado, hecho reprobar y que lo hice perderse en ese bosque aterrador, igual me amaba, - dijo feliz, recordando las palabras exactas de él cuando se confesó - que era la única con quien se sonrojaba, con quien se ponía celoso…

-¡Ay que liiiiiiindo!

-Si, fue muy lindo cuando lo dijo – una boba sonrisa adornaba su rostro, lo amaba tanto. Siempre lo había hecho, pero a la vez lo odiaba por ser tan mujeriego. Cuando se puso de novio con Kikyo, el "odio" hacia él había aumentado, Inuyasha nunca había tenido nada serio con nadie, salía con una chica distinta cada semana, pero Kikyo lo agarró por más tiempo. Estuvieron saliendo por dos meses, pero por lo que le contaban sus amigas, mientras ella fingía que no le interesaba, Inuyasha y Kikyo solo compartían afecto físico, sus agarrones diarios en el patio del internado eran prueba de eso. Pero a ninguno de ellos, a Inuyasha por lo menos, le interesaba lo que el otro sintiera realmente, no le interesaba cual era su color favorito, su película favorita, la comida que más le gustara, etc. solo importaba satisfacer sus deseos físicos.

En ese momento una pregunta pasó por su mente. ¿Inuyasha y Kikyo habían hecho lo que ella y él habían estado apunto de hacer en el baño minutos antes? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse a esos dos en esa situación. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensares. Él no pudo hacerlo hecho con Kikyo si no sentía nada ¿o si? Bueno, tendría que preguntárselo. ¿Y si en verdad lo había hecho con ella, y con todas las demás con quienes había salido? ¿Y si ella era solo una más de la lista y en verdad no la quería como decía?

-Ay, Kagome, no seas paranoica – se dijo – Eso no puede ser.

Sus amigas la miraron extrañadas, no sabían en que pensaba.

-¿De qué hablas, Kagome?

-¿Eh? – dijo, recordando de que no estaba sola, sino que con Sango y Rin – Ah, nada, nada.

-Bueno, hay que preparar la once, hicimos un pastel mientras te bañabas…

-¿En serio? – Preguntó entusiasmada - ¿Dónde está?

Sango señaló un biscochuelo que estaba encima de uno de los mesones de la cocina. Era de un color beige, con pintas cafés, que indicaba que también tenía chocolate.

-Hay que decorarlo, ¿puedes hacer merengue? – preguntó Rin.

-¡Claro!

Kagome corrió a la nevera y sacó de él cinco huevos y azúcar. Separó la clara de la yema del huevo y vertió la primera en un plato hondo, poniendo encima un poco de azúcar. Luego con la batidora comenzó a batir, hasta que la mezcla se puso de un blanco nieve.

-¡Listo!

Fue a donde sus amigas estaban rellenando el biscocho con manjar y cuando terminaron, tomó la bandeja en que estaba y la llevó al otro mesón. Justo en ese momento Inuyasha entró en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó - ¿Qué es eso?

-Merengue – dijo Kagome volteando el rostro para mirarlo.

-¿En serio? Dame – pidió y ella con una cuchara pequeña sacó un poco y se la pasó. Inuyasha de un solo bocado se lo comió, saboreando el exquisito dulzor -. Dame más.

-Hey, no, es para la torta.

-Por favor – dijo y puso cara de perro faldero. Una idea descabellada pasó por su mente e intento probarla.

-OK, te daré, pero… - cogió la cuchara, sacó merengue nuevamente y se embarró la boca con él – tienes que quitármela de los labios.

-¡Ja! ¿Y crees que no lo voy a hacer? – preguntó divertido por la proposición.

-No lo sé, dime tú.

-Ven acá pequeña traviesa – Inuyasha la cogió de la cintura, apegándola a él. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, quitándole todo el exceso de merengue que tenía en los labios.

Rin y Sango suspiraron divertidas. Al parecer la pareja se había olvidado de que ellas estaban ahí. Comenzaron a reírse un poco, pero justo en ese momento Myoga entró en la habitación.

-¡Taisho! ¡Higurashi! ¡Sepárense!

-¡Ay! ¡Pero que molesto Myoga! – comentó Inuyasha separándose de Kagome.

-¡No sea irrespetuoso, Taisho!

-Pero señor, solo la estaba besando, además, ella me provocó, yo solo quería merengue – como resultado de eso, Kagome le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Siempre me estas culpando de todo – pero esta vez no estaba enojada, sino que estaba muriendo por dentro por contener la risa. Inuyasha volteó hacia ella, sobándose el brazo y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-OH, mira – apuntó a un costado de su boca – aún tienes merengue – y volvió a besarla, para quitarle el dulce.

-¡Ya basta! – Gritó el profesor - ¡Están castigados! ¡Tendrán que lavar todos los platos de hoy y mañana!

-Bueno – aceptó Inuyasha con simpleza y salió de la habitación para reunirse con sus amigos nuevamente.

-Dios, ese chico jamás cambiará – comentó Myoga antes de salir también. Y una vez fuera, Kagome no pudo parar de reír por minutos.

* * *

**Holaaaa!! MRS Taisho-Potter reportandose nuevamente! aqui volvi cn el cap 11 de mi loca historia. Q les parecio?? Yo creo que debio caerles un rayo a Miroku y Sessh por interrumpirlos no lo creen??? jaja weno. Me da mucha risa el final :D**

**Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, ya superamos los 100, y supero en numero de mi anterior fic! gracias a todas!!! Recuerden que me encanta saber su opinion de los caps, asi que comenten ps :D**

**Weno eso, un beso.**

**Chauu**

**PD: CLICK EN GO!! XD**


	12. Partido y Audición

**Partido y Audición**

Juegos y más juegos. No paraban de divertirse. Hasta en el castigo no habían parado de reír. Guerras de agua, de comida, de besos. Nada podía superar lo felices que se sentían. Parecía todo ser perfecto. Pasaron los días y volvieron a Tokio. Kagome decidió dejar las dudas atrás y disfrutar los momentos con su amado Inuyasha, porque eso era lo que quería, lo que siempre había querido.

Tal como él había dicho, el jueves, el día siguiente a cuando llegaron, era el partido de basquetbol entre Halcones y Tigres. Aunque no era el más importante, Inuyasha solo había exagerado para que lo dejaran jugar.

-Vamos, tengo que darles las últimas instrucciones al equipo – le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome. Por ser el capitán, siempre era el encargado de dar ánimos a sus compañeros, de planear las jugadas.

-Perdón cariño, te apoyo en todo, pero en esto no – comentó Kagome sonriente – somos enemigos ¿sabías?

-¿A sí? – Preguntó él divertido – no pareces mi enemiga cuando te robo besos y suspiros.

-Bueno, pero ahora si lo somos – dijo ella, acercándosele y abrazándolo por el cuello, seductoramente – y perderán hoy.

-¿Quieres apostar? – interrogó coquetamente, fortaleciendo su agarre de la cintura.

-No, la última vez que apostamos tuve que ser tu esclava por una semana.

-Cobarde. Como si eso no te hubiera gustado.

-No soy cobarde, ¿Qué quieres apostar? – cuestionó decidida. Inuyasha sonrió victorioso.

-No seré tan cruel esta vez. Si tu ganas, yo te llevaré al mejor restaurante de la cuidad y si yo gano, vendrás a cenar con mis padres esta misma noche.

Esto era serio, nunca escuchó que Inuyasha llevara una de sus novias a su casa. Sintió una felicidad interior enorme, su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza, amenazando por salirse de su pecho y la sangre fluía con gran velocidad. Pero sabía que algo había detrás de todo eso y recordó quien era el padre de Inuyasha.

-Pero… si conozco a tu padre antes de mañana y le dices que soy tu novia, puede que cuando tenga mi audición, la respuesta que dé no sea en serio…

-Mi padre no mezcla el trabajo con la familia…

-Pero…

-OK, está bien, si yo gano, vas el sábado.

La besó en la mejilla y se separó de ella para ir con Miroku, que se encontraba con Sango a unos metros de ellos, a los vestidores.

-Más te vale que ganen, escuchaste – advirtió a su amigo – le aposté a Kagome que si ganábamos, tenía que ir a cenar a mi casa.

-Uh, esto va en serio – comentó Miroku.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-A Kikyo nunca la llevaste a tu casa…

-Mm… si bueno… y hablando de apuestas, me deben 20 dólares.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Kagome es mi novia, gané la apuesta – Sango, que hasta ese momento no estaba muy atenta a la conversación, giró el rostro y lo miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada, hasta saberlo todo.

-Pero le dijiste que fuera tu novia al día siguiente – discutió Miroku, no quería perder dinero.

-Dijeron claramente: Te daremos 20 dólares si haces que Kagome sea tu novia para cuando regresen. Y cuando regresamos ella era mi novia.

-_¿Inuyasha está con ella por una apuesta? ¿No la quiere en verdad? _– pensó Sango, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Kagome la llamó.

-¡Oye, Sango, vamos a apoyar a NUESTRO equipo!

Inuyasha al escucharla, volteó y le sacó la lengua, divertido. Kagome lo imitó y a carcajadas se fue, seguida por su mejor amiga.

Miles de preguntas carcomían por dentro a Sango. Inuyasha no podía ser tan cruel, como para jugar con los sentimientos de Kagome. Además era él quien se había confesado primero, por lo que ella le había contado. Pero en ese momento lo entendió, el chico lo había hecho como la primera jugada de su plan, y así ella caería rendida a sus pies y ganaría ¿20 dólares?

¿Para qué necesitaba 20 dólares si su padre era un reconocido millonario? Siempre presumía que con su tarjeta de crédito podía comprar lo que quisiera. Claro, solo lo hacía para molestarla, para herirla y cobrarle por cada cabello embarrado en pudín.

-¿Sango, ocurre algo? – Preguntó Kagome sacándola de sus pensamientos – Tienes cara de muerta – bromeó.

-No, nada, vamos a nuestros asientos.

-No, espera, haré algo antes, ve tú.

Sango la miró confusa, no sabía que tramaba, pero de seguro, por la sonrisa que ésta tenía, sería algo divertido. Kagome fue hasta donde estaban los comentaristas del partido y les pidió el micrófono. Faltaban tan solo un par de minutos para que el juego empezara, por lo que, con el aparato en la mano, se paró en el medio de la cancha.

-¡Hey ¿cómo están todos?! – El público gritó – Hay muchos sombreros azules con plateado de los Halcones. Wow, ¡viva los Halcones! – La mitad de las gradas gritó y aplaudió, mientras que la otra mitad abucheó - Bueno, bueno, veo muchos rojos con dorado también, ¡viva los Tigres también! – Ahora fueron los de rojo quienes gritaron - OK, quiero que le den la bienvenida a este gimnasio a los fuertes, los voladores, los rápidos, ¡¡recibamos con un gran aplauso al equipo de los Halcones!! – Una gran mezcla de ruidos hizo temblar el lugar, al momento en que los chicos vestidos de color azul y gris entraban por el lado este de la cancha – ahora recibamos a los ágiles, los trepadores, los emprendedores, ¡¡un aplauso para el equipo de los Tigres!!

Por el lado oeste entraron los de traje rojo y amarillo, provocando otro ruido ensordecedor en el gimnasio. Kagome salió de la cancha y dio paso al árbitro para que pudiera dar inicio al partido. Se sentó junto a Sango y Rin para poder apoyar a su equipo, mientras que Inuyasha estaba en primera fila, gritándoles a sus compañeros diferentes jugadas.

Los Tigres, liderados por Sesshomaru, jugaban con entusiasmo, de igual manera que la vez anterior, pero ésta vez, el rival era más fuerte. Los Halcones se habían propuesto no dejarse vencer por segunda vez en un mes, darían todo de sí para poder ganar.

-¡Vamos Bankotsu! – gritó Kagome con fuerza, llegando su voz a los oídos de Inuyasha, quien al escucharla, se volteó y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Ella sonrió, le encantaba que el muchacho se pusiera celoso, pero para que esto no terminara en pelea, besó su mano y le lanzó el beso. Inuyasha hizo como que lo agarraba, y llevó su mano hasta su corazón, sonriente.

El marcador estaba empatado y faltaban tan solo diez segundos de partido. Bankotsu llevaba el balón, le dio un pase a Kouga, quien corría a su lado y éste, antes de encestar, se la devolvió a Bankotsu, quien lanzó, pero Sesshomaru saltó en el último segundo, impidiendo que la pelota entrara en el aro.

El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato, el partido estaba terminado y ambos equipos habían empatado.

-¡¡¡NO!!! – Gritaron Inuyasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo. La apuesta no corría si quedaban empatados, así que tendrían que esperar para conseguir lo que querían.

Al día siguiente…

Luego de que las clases terminaron, Kagome se fue a su casa para poder almorzar y luego ir con su madre a la audición. Se vistió decentemente y partió hacia los estudios "Colmillo de Acero" donde se encontraría el padre de Inuyasha.

Llegaron al gran edificio, no se sentía nerviosa, pero de todas maneras no estaba tranquila. Sabía que si no le iba bien, habría más oportunidades en la vida. La recepcionista les indico el camino que seguir para llegar al auditorio donde sería la audición. Subieron en el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso y ahí entraron por la gran y única puerta del pasillo a donde llegaba el elevador. De inmediato fueron recibidas por Hoyo, el apuesto representante que le había dado el dato a Kagome.

-Que bien, pudiste venir – comentó Hoyo acercándose a ella y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de mano a su madre.

-Claro, es una gran oportunidad – contestó Kagome sonriente. Hoyo era guapo, pero no hacía mover su mundo como Inuyasha lo hacía.

-Vengan, por acá está el señor Taisho.

Hoyo se volteó y les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran. Kagome tomó una gran bocanada de aire y caminó, siguiendo al joven. El lugar era tan grande como el auditorio de la escuela, o talvez más. Filas y más filas de asientos ubicados a cada lado posicionados en dirección al norte estaban frente a un gran escenario, donde habían varios instrumentos: piano, guitarras, violines, una batería, micrófonos…

Al final del pasillo habían tres hombres conversando: el primero era bajito y regordete, con un gran bigote en el rostro, el segundo totalmente opuesto al anterior, era alto, demasiado alto, y muy delgado, tenía el cabello rojo y usaba unas gafas muy de moda, y el tercero era el que resaltaba más, alto, de espalda ancha, largo cabello plateado amarrado en una cola de caballo y la marca Taisho en su mirada, exacto, ojos dorados.

-Señor Taisho – lo llamó Hoyo al llegar a su lado – ella es Kagome Higurashi.

El hombre se volteó y Kagome pudo notar el gran parecido que había de los hermanos Taisho con él. Era tan apuesto como sus hijos, y a pesar de las pequeñas arrugas que adornaban alrededor de sus ojos, se veía un hombre joven y bien conservado. Si Inuyasha fuese así a los cuarenta años, se quedaría con él por siempre.

-OH, mucho gusto, Kagome, Hoyo me contó que eres excelente el escenario – dijo Inu no Taisho estrechando su mano, ella solo sonrió – ¿y ella es tu madre? – preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a la señora Higurashi.

-Si – contestó Sonomi – mucho gusto de conocerlo, Señor Taisho – comentó dándole la mano al hombre.

-Igualmente. Bueno Kagome, ¿quieres empezar?

-Si, si.

Hoyo la condujo a una escala que subía al escenario. Le dijo que podía ocupar cualquiera de los instrumentos, o que simplemente podía tocar a capella. Optó por ocupar el piano, ese era su fiel amigo que nunca le fallaba.

-Bueno, la canción que cantaré la escribí hace un tiempo, se llama "Cosas que odio de ti"

Empezó a tocar el piano, una linda y tranquila melodía, antes de comenzar a cantar.

_Hay cosas que odio que hagas_

_Cosas que me hieren_

_Cosas que no puedo dejar pasar_

_Pero no puedo olvidarte_

_Muchas oportunidades te he dado_

_A veces muy discretas_

_A veces muy obvias_

_Pero te has dignado a amarme_

_Eres el traidor del cuento_

_El villano que amas aunque sea malo_

_El estúpido egocéntrico que hace_

_Que mi corazón lata rápidamente_

_¡¡¡Odio amarte tanto!!!_

_No trates de hacerte el cool_

_Porque eres un tonto para mí_

_Me mata tu mirada_

_Me mata tu risa_

_Me mata tus gestos _

_Tu cabello_

_Tu voz…_

Cuando terminó de cantar, el piano siguió tocando, y al finalizar, los aplausos llegaron sonoramente a sus oídos. Se levantó de su asiento y bajó la escala para reunirse con los demás.

-Eso fue impresionante – comentó Inu no Taisho - ¿te inspiraste en alguien?

-Pues, si… - respondió ella recordando que cuando la había escrito había peleado con Inuyasha minutos antes. Y hablando del rey de Roma, justo en ese momento sonó su celular – OH, disculpen – dijo, cortando la llamada. Pero éste volvió a sonar.

-No te preocupes, contesta, no hay problema – dijo el hombre.

Kagome volvió a sacar su celular de su bolsillo, se alejó un poco y contestó.

-_Kagome ¿Dónde estás?_ –Preguntó Inuyasha algo impaciente del otro lado del teléfono -_ Te llamó a tu casa y nadie contesta. _

-Estoy en la audición, acuérdate.

-_OH, cierto. ¿Estás con el viejo Taisho? – _cuestionó burlón.

-Hey no hables así, es tu padre – dijo lo último en susurro para que nadie la oyera.

-_Salúdalo por mi, ¿si? _

-Que se te ocurre, no lo haré…

-_Miedosa… Oye ¿a que hora estarás libre? Me muero por verte._

-Nos vimos hace dos horas – comentó ella feliz su comentario.

-_¿Y eso qué?_

-A las cinco estoy en mi casa.

-_OK, iré por ti, adiós –_ y sin esperar su respuesta, colgó.

Kagome volteó y regresó con el resto.

-Se ve que eres muy carismática, Kagome – comentó Inu no Taisho – tengo que presentarte a mi hijo menor. – Kagome rió ante esto.

-Eso sería bueno – dijo sonriente.

-Bueno, respecto a la audición. Me encanta tu voz y creo que la canción fue grandiosa. Sin duda puedo lanzarte a la fama.

-¿¡Fama!? Yo solo quiero un disco.

-Que modesta eres, me caes bien, Kagome – opinó el albino – haré que tu música suene en todo el mundo.

Luego de acordar un par de cosas más, de, por ejemplo, cuando grabarían las canciones, Kagome y su madre volvieron a su casa. No le dio ni tiempo para subir a su habitación para dejar su bolso, porque el timbre sonó. Kagome miró la hora, cinco en punto. Sonrió para sus adentros y se dirigió a la puerta. Fingió una cara triste y abrió.

-Kagome ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Inuyasha al verla así. Supuso que le había ido mal con su padre, pero en ese momento ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron.

-¡¡Ah!! – Gritó lanzándose a sus brazos - ¡¡Lo logré!!

-Rayos, Kagome, no me vuelvas a asustar así – dijo él antes de besarla con desesperación.

* * *

**Hola!! Aqui yo de vuelta, perdonen la demora, pero la señora inspiración se había ido a pesear. Además con todo esto del terremoto aqui en Chile he andao en otra. Se que el capitulo es corto, pero el siguiente es uno muy importante. **

**Que opinan de los que Sango descubrió? Sera verdad lo que piensa?? Bueno más adelante lo descubriran**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y dejenme Reviewss si??**

**Un beso y no se cuando nos vemos xq entro a clases u.u bueno bueno**

**Chau**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**

**PD: CLICK EN GO!!! XD**


	13. ¿Apuestas Nuestro Amor?

**¿Apuestas Nuestro Amor?**

Dos semanas habían pasado ya, la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome iba más que bien. Y hablando de relaciones, Miroku y Sango comenzaron a salir, al igual que Sesshomaru y Rin. Eran los seis muy felices, pero cada vez que Sango veía a Inuyasha besar con tal pasión a Kagome, la sangre se le hervía. No podía creer que fuera tan cínico, no obstante no se atrevía a contarle la verdad a la chica, porque pensaba que ésta no le creería.

Un día viernes a la hora de almuerzo, Sesshomaru, Miroku y Sango estaban sentados en la cafetería, esperando a los demás. En ese momento entró Inuyasha, mirando en todas direcciones, buscándolos. Cuando finalmente los localizó, caminó hacia ellos y se puso de cuclillas encima de la silla.

-Hey ¿y Kagome? – preguntó Sango.

-Debe estar por ahí, no la he visto – contestó algo cortante, cosa que le pareció extraña a ella -. Oigan – dijo dirigiéndose a los dos chicos - ¿y mis 20 dólares?

-_¡Cretino! ¡Solo lo haces por dinero! _

-No sabemos de que hablas – dijo Sesshomaru fingiendo demencia, Miroku asintió.

-No se hagan los imbéciles, gané la apuesta, ahora me deben plata.

-Inuyasha tu… - Sango trató de protestar. En realidad, preguntarle por qué hacía todo eso, pero en ese momento Kagome entró en el casino.

-¡SANGO! – Gritó con entusiasmo. La castaña giró el rostro y vio a su amiga haciéndole señas con la mano para que fuera con ella. La ignoró e intento nuevamente hablar con Inuyasha, pero… - ¡SANGO! ¡ES IMPORTANTE, VEN!

Sango rolo los ojos y se despidió de los tres muchachos, partiendo tras su amiga.

-Oye Inuyasha nosotros no te debemos nada – dijo Miroku – tu mismo dijiste que no ibas a aceptar la apuesta.

-Si, Miroku tiene razón – concordó Sessh.

-¿Desde cuando Miroku tiene razón? Ustedes dijeron que era un incentivo, así que denme los 20 dólares.

-¿Y para qué los quieres?

-Kagome estará de cumpleaños de dos semanas, quiero ahorrar para comprarle algo digno para ella…

-Awww – se burlaron los otros – que tierno.

-¡No molesten! Soy buen novio ¿OK? – Dijo con orgullo, provocando una gran carcajada de sus dos acompañantes.

-Bueno, pero te lo daremos el lunes.

-Pero el lunes, no espero más – advirtió el chico antes de pararse para irse.

-¡Hey! ¿No vas a almorzar? – preguntó Miroku.

-No tengo hambre, voy al gimnasio.

Y dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar, seguido por la mirada de la mayoría de las chicas del lugar.

-------- O -------

-¿Qué sucede, Kagome? – preguntó Sango cuando llegaron a su habitación.

-Tenemos examen de física el lunes y no tengo mi libro, ¿puedes prestarme el tuyo?

-¿Y cómo voy a estudiar yo?

-Estudias con Miroku – contestó Kagome con naturalidad.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Inuyasha? – cuestionó con fastidio.

-OH, cierto – Sango roló los ojos. Comenzaba a sentir algo de rencor hacia el chico - ¿Hay algún problema con Inuyasha? – consultó viendo la cara de su amiga.

-No, ninguno – mintió –, solo que me tengo que quedar aquí en el internado el fin de semana, y no podré salir.

-Alégrate, Miroku también se queda – la animó, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Sango.

Kagome salió corriendo de la habitación, con su bolso en las manos, para buscar a su novio. Al encontrarlo, le pidió el libro y luego se despidió de él para irse a su hogar.

Aquella noche…

La muchacha se encontraba estudiando encima de su cama cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo cogió del suelo, donde estaba, vio la pantalla y con una gran sonrisa contestó.

-Hola – dijo coquetamente.

-_Hola ¿alguien ordenó una pizza? _– preguntó Inuyasha fingiendo ser un vendedor de pizza.

-Yo no ordené pizza – contestó ella riendo.

-_¡Entrega a domicilio! _

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono y Kagome se levantó de la cama para ir a la ventana. Salió al balcón y miró hacia abajo. Ahí estaba él, con una cesta y una pizza, dispuesto a subir por el árbol que estaba a un lado del balcón.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Kagome divertida.

-Subo un árbol ¿no te das cuenta? – contestó él mientras subía con dificultad. Seguramente habría sido mucho más fácil subir si hubiera dejado la cesta en el suelo y con una cuerda haberla elevado, pero no, él chico subía con el objeto en las manos.

Finalmente llegó arriba, dejó la cesta de comida en el suelo y tomó a Kagome por la cintura, besándola con pasión. Entre risas entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en el suelo para poder comer. Pizza de pepperoni, jugo de uva, fresas con chocolate y pudín de chocolate. Comieron tranquilamente, conversando, riendo, hasta que Inuyasha sacó el pudín de la cesta.

-¿Quieres shampoo de pudín de nuevo, amor? – preguntó Kagome divertida. Inuyasha la miró horrorizado.

-No te atreverías.

-Puede que si me das algo no lo haga – dijo ella con tono seductor acercándose un poco más a él.

-¿A sí? – Consultó Inuyasha de la misma forma - ¿cómo qué?

-No lo sé, sorpréndeme.

Acercaron aún más sus rostros y sus labios se rozaron con suavidad. Luego Inuyasha la tomó por la nuca para atraerla más a él y el beso se hizo más profundo. El muchacho pidió permiso para dejar entrar su lengua y ella se lo concedió encantada, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-¡Kagome! – gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo, interrumpiéndolos - ¡Ven!

La chica se separó de él, se levantó y tiró de su mano para que Inuyasha hiciera lo mismo.

-Vamos, quiero presentarte a mi madre.

Inuyasha se levantó y bajaron corriendo la escala, provocando un gran ruido. La señora Higurashi salió de la cocina ante tal escándalo y vio en ahí parados, a su hija y a un apuesto chico, tomados de la mano.

-Mamá, él es Inuyasha Taisho – dijo Kagome -, mi novio.

-Así que por fin decidiste dejar tu orgullo atrás y hacerle caso a tu corazón – comentó Sonomi, provocando un carcajada de parte del chico.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ambos éramos los orgullosos – dijo él.

-¿Quieren cenar? – preguntó la mujer, ambos se miraron, y luego a ella.

-Ya cenamos – contesto Kagome.

-OH, bueno, Souta está en la sala viendo una película, ¿cómo se llamaba?... Ah, si, _Jumanji_.

-¡Me encanta esa película! – Exclamó Inuyasha, Kagome roló los ojos divertida- ¿Vamos a verla con él?

-Claro, vamos – respondió ella y ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

Saludaron a Souta y se sentaron en el sofá para ver la película. Kagome apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y luego de un rato se quedó dormida. Cuando terminó el filme, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que ella no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, por lo que la tomó entre sus brazos y subió hasta su habitación para dejarla en su cama. La arropó, la besó en la frente y bajó nuevamente para despedirse de la familia.

Al día siguiente y el siguiente se lo pasó estudiando todo el día. Un par de llamadas a Inuyasha para saber como estaba y que hacía, pero todo el resto del tiempo estudiando.

El lunes llegó y el examen era luego de almuerzo. Antes de ir al casino para comer, Kagome fue a su habitación para buscar su libro y repasar por última vez. Entró en el cuarto y estaba vacío, Sango seguramente ya se encontraba almorzando. El ordenador portátil estaba encendido y se vio tentada a revisar su correo. Abrió la tapa del aparato y la pantalla se encendió, mostrando una conversación por Messenger de Sango con Inuyasha.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Se dispuso a leer.

_Sango & Miroku __, dice:_

_*Inuyasha cuando le dirás la verdad a Kagome?_

_Inuyasha Taisho 3 te quiero Kagome, dice:_

_*De qué hablas? _

_Sango & Miroku __, dice:_

_*No te hagas el tonto, solo estás con ella por una apuesta_

_Inuyasha Taisho 3 te quiero Kagome se ha desconectado._

Un dolor mortal atravesó su corazón, como si una daga lo hubiera atravesado. Se arrodilló frente al escritorio, ya que no podía sostener su peso. El dolor era insoportable, llevó sus manos a su pecho, con intento de disminuirlo, pero era imposible, el dolor no cesaba. Un par de minutos pasó así, hasta que se sintió un poco mejor. Se levantó y se sentó en la cama.

No entendía como él podía haber sido tan cruel. Pero como había sido tan ingenua. Lágrimas de rabia empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, esto no quedaría así, no dejaría que él siguiera jugando con ella. Fue hasta el baño, se lavó la cara y salió de la habitación, dando un gran portazo al cerrar la puerta.

-------- O -------

-Kagome se está demorando mucho – comentó Inuyasha mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera – dijo que iría a buscar mi libro y vendría.

-Talvez se entretuvo con algo – comentó Miroku. Sango lo fulminó con la mirada, aún no le respondía nada de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior cuando habían chateado, se hacía el demente al no recordarlo.

En ese momento Kagome entró al casino, Inuyasha que estaba de espaldas a la puerta no pudo verla, pero Sango si vio el enfado en su rostro.

-¡INUYASHA! – Gritó furiosa. El muchacho se encogió con una mueca de dolor, sabía que ese tono no traía nada bueno. Tratando de salir ileso de eso, se levantó y volteó para mirar a Kagome.

-¿Qué sucede, princesa? – preguntó con inocencia, la verdad es que no sabía que ocurría.

-¡No me llames princesa! – Ordenó más enojada que nunca - ¡¿Y cómo es eso que estás conmigo solo por una apuesta?!

-Puedo explicarlo.

-OK, hazlo – exigió ella, cruzándose de brazos, apoyando su peso en una de sus piernas, optando por una actitud desafiante, haciendo que Inuyasha se sintiera intimidado, no sabiendo que decir - ¡Maldito! – Explotó, comenzándole a caer lágrimas nuevamente - ¡Yo que te di mi corazón y tú solo juegas conmigo!

-¡No juego contigo!

-¡No te creo! ¡¿Soy una más de tu colección, cierto?! ¡Si querías venganza por lo que te hice en el pasado ya la conseguiste! ¡Eres el peor Inuyasha Taisho! ¡Cruel e insensible!

-Kagome yo te amo… - dijo él agarrándola por los hombros para que se tranquilizara. Todos en el casino los veían con atención.

-¡Suéltame! – Gritó zafándose de su agarre - ¡Tú no sabes nada del amor! ¡Jamás de amarás a nadie! ¡Y si no quedó claro, TER-MI-NA-MOS!

Y dicho esto se volteó y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Ya ni el examen le preocupaba, solo quería desaparecer, para así no volver a verle la cara a Inuyasha nunca más. Llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tiró a en su cama, llorando con descontrol. Se sentía vacía, el corazón roto le dolía montones, era como si se lo estuvieran apretando, tanto que respiraba con dificultad.

Luego de muchas lágrimas derramadas, cayó en las manos de Morfeo, olvidándose de todo.

* * *

**Si, lo sé, me odian, pero tenia que hacerlo! Veamos que hará Inuyasha para recuperarla. Bueno luego de 10 días estoy de vuelta, es corto, lo se, pero no les puedo adelantar, ademas que como entre a clases la inspiracion se ha ido u.u maldito colegio que mata la imaginacion :( Pero bueno.**

**No se cuanto tarde en escribir el prox cap, solo estara pronto si me dejan muuchos reviews :D**

**Bueno nos vemos y gracias por los comentarios.**

**Besos **

**MRS Taisho-Potter**


	14. Sintiendo la Traición

**Sintiendo la Traición**

Inuyasha se paseaba de un lado a otro en frente a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos sentados, mientras pensaba como resolver el dilema que tenía en la cabeza. Él nunca había engañado a Kagome, él la amaba más que a su propia vida, pero había caído en un malentendido. Su vida se había vuelto mucho más alegre y sin duda, más fácil desde que salía con ella. Sus calificaciones habían mejorado bastante, su sueño de ir a la universidad de Tokio para estudiar arquitectura ya no lo veía imposible, y todo gracias a que ella le ayudaba a entender mejor las materias. Excepto francés, que ninguno sabía.

-¿Tú le dijiste? – le preguntó a Sango algo alterado.

-Ya conseguiste lo que querías, Inuyasha, la humillaste en frente de toda la escuela – contestó fríamente la chica, conteniendo las ganas de partirle la cara a quien había dañado a Kagome.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! Lo de la apuesta no era realmente lo que crees, era un incentivo para que yo aceptara que me gustaba ella y le pidiera que fuera mi novia.

-Si, claro – comentó Sango con sarcasmo.

-Es verdad – Intervino Miroku antes de que ambos perdieran el control – Inuyasha no quería aceptarlo, le ofrecimos dinero para ver si de esa manera recapacitaba y él dijo que no lo aceptaba porque no jugaba con los sentimientos de las mujeres.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! – Inuyasha estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso - ¡Es la verdad! ¡Ahora ayúdame a recuperar a Kagome!

-No puedo…

-¡¿Por qué?!

-No me escuchará… Escucha, no se como se enteró, pero de seguro no querrá hablarme ni a mi, ni a nadie. Kagome es muy testaruda, Inuyasha, y cuando hieren su orgullo es muy difícil hacerla volver…

-¿Ha pasado antes? Lo dices como si…

-Si. – Interrumpió la castaña – Cuando íbamos en 3º grado, una muchacha la humilló a tal manera que en meses no habló, sólo iba a clases, respondía a lo que el profesor le preguntaba y luego se iba a casa. Su madre me contó que no es recomendable hacerla enojar, porque las consecuencias son severas.

-Diablos, ¿qué haré?

-------- O --------

_**Confíe en ti  
Si ese fue mi primer error  
Si yo...Te he mentido  
Tus ojos son hielo azul frío  
Un espejo del corazón en tu interior**_

Sabía que había sido una idiota por haber creído todas las bobadas que Inuyasha le decía, pero qué podía hacer ahora, el daño ya estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás. Se sentía humillada, y lo peor de todo era que sus amigos también lo sabían, pero no le habían dicho nada. Sango, ¿desde cuándo lo sabría? La había traicionado, había dejado que Inuyasha se burlara de ella y no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

La puerta se abrió despacio, haciendo que rechinara un poco. Kagome, que estaba acostada en su cama, mirando hacia la pared, no podía ver quien era, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, y la verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablar con ella.

-Kagome – la llamó Sango con tono de culpa. Se sentía pésimo por haber creado ese terrible malentendido entre la feliz pareja, y trataba de arreglar las cosas, aunque le hubiera dicho a Inuyasha que se le haría imposible.

La muchacha no contestó, pero Sango sabía perfectamente que estaba despierta. Conocía su respiración cuando dormía y ésta no era así. Además podía escuchar los pequeños sollozos que emitía.

-Kagome, respecto a lo de Inuyasha… - trataba de manejar bien su tono de voz, ya que sabía que Kagome podía explotar en cualquier momento.

-Déjame en paz ¿si? No quiero hablar contigo – interrumpió tajante.

-Pero, Kagome, todo fue…

-¡¿Qué parte de déjame en paz no entendiste, traidora?! – explotó dejando para adentro a su amiga. Se levantó de la cama, tomó su libro de física y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la castaña con cuidado.

-No te interesa – respondió con ira y dio un gran portazo al salir.

_**No puedes estar en mi vida  
Ya tuviste tu chance para estar a mi lado  
No quiero sentirte llorar para saber…**_

Tenía que ir con su profesor de física para que la dejara dar la prueba. Bajó la escala hasta llegar al primer piso y poder salir del edificio de los dormitorios. Se dirigió a la entrada y para su mala suerte, en ese momento entraba Inuyasha.

-Kagome – Inuyasha usó el mimo tono de Sango, pero en el interior sabía que él no tenía culpa de nada. Puede que un poco, por no haberle ocultado que sus amigos le habían dado el impulso para decirle cuando la quería, pero él no jugaba con ella.

-Aléjate de mí – ordenó y rápidamente salió del edificio y corrió por el patio hasta llegar a donde tenía que ir.

_**Solo vete  
Te di mi palabra y te prometí amarte  
Vete, se terminó  
Ya tuviste tu oportunidad  
Solo vete  
No hay nada dentro mío que sigue conectado a ti  
Para ti, para mí, tu ya te fuiste**_

Algo bueno tenía que pasar ese día. El profesor de física la dejó hacer el examen y sacó un 96% Al menos él no le afectaba en sus calificaciones.

Tres días pasaron y Kagome no había hablado con ninguno de sus amigos: Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin e Inuyasha. Se sentía traicionada y aunque ellos querían acercarse a ella, Kagome simplemente se alejaba a cualquier intento. En la hora de almuerzo compraba un sándwich y salía al patio para comerlo tranquilamente sentada bajo un árbol. Se había vuelto muy solitaria en tan solo tres días, pero creía que eso era lo mejor, no quería volver a salir lastimada por sus "amigos".

El jueves a la hora de la comida, como ya era de costumbre, Kagome compró su almuerzo y salió al patio. Mientras caminaba hacia el árbol, Bankotsu se le acercó.

-¿Qué tal, Kagome? De nuevo comiendo afuera ¿eh?

-Si – contestó con una sonrisa. Hace días que no lo hacía, pero de cierta forma, aquel muchacho hacía que se alegrara. Bankotsu siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitaba ayuda, era un gran amigo.

_**No te necesito en mi vida  
Olvide lo que era estar satisfecha  
No quiero sentirte llorar para saber…**_

-Y dime ¿vendrás mañana al juego?

-Claro, tienen que aplastar a los estúpidos Tigres – contestó con recelo. Tan solo pensar en él la ponía con la ira a flor de piel.

-¿Sigues enojada con Inuyasha, cierto? – preguntó Bankotsu, Kagome asintió con pesar. El chico pasó su mano por el cabello de la chica, acariciándola amistosamente – No te amargues por él, no te merece.

-Gracias, Bankotsu…

-Bueno, debo irme – dijo él regalándole una sonrisa – nos vemos luego.

Bankotsu la besó en la mejilla y partió hacia el gimnasio. Lo siguió con la mirada y luego continuó caminando en dirección al árbol, pero en ese momento alguien la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y la hizo voltearse. Sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada dorada. El aura de Inuyasha emanaba una furia incontrolable, haciendo que cualquiera que estuviera a su lado se aterrara, pero a ella no le causaba el mismo efecto.

-Suéltame – ordenó ella tratando de controlar su semblante.

_**Solo vete  
Te di mi palabra y te prometí amarte  
Vete, se terminó  
Ya tuviste tu oportunidad  
Solo vete  
No hay nada dentro mío que sigue conectado a ti  
Para ti, para mí, tu ya te fuiste**_

-¿Qué hacías con Bankotsu? – preguntó furioso, ignorando su orden.

-¡No te interesa! ¡Ya suéltame! – explotó. Con él nunca podía mantener la calma si de pelea se trataba.

-¡Claro que me interesa! ¡Y no te soltaré hasta que hablemos!

-¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Te dejé las cosas bien claras el otro día, Inuyasha!

-¡Lo estás malinterpretando todo!

Miroku y Sango llegaron en ese instante, separándolos para que no comenzaran a sacarse los cabellos. El chico tomó a Inuyasha y Sango a Kagome, quien no tardó en zafarse de su agarre.

-Así no Inuyasha, terminarán más peleados – aconsejó Miroku.

-Déjeme sola ¿si? – dijo Kagome antes de voltearse e irse.

_**Dándole una mirada a esas fotografías**_

_**Mis oídos peleando, me intento relajar**_

_**Por la razón de que tu viniste y te marchaste**_

_**Y todo paso tan rápidamente**_

-Kagome – llamó Inuyasha con tristeza, pero ella no dio indicios de voltearse. Corrió por el patio hasta que desapareció de la vista de los tres. Derrotado, se fue por el lado opuesto, sin rumbo alguno.

Al día siguiente era el partido de desempate entre Tigres y Halcones. El que ganaba iría al campeonato regional, contra las otras escuelas de Tokio. Esta vez Inuyasha jugaría, pero con los problemas sentimentales que tenía, era difícil que diera todo de sí, aunque lo intentaría. No estaba dispuesto a perder otra cosa más en su vida.

Kagome estaba sentada junto con Ayame y Kagura, para apoyar a su equipo, en las gradas. El partido comenzó, los Halcones jugaban mejor que nunca, o sería por que los contantes gritos de Kagome para animar a Bankotsu lo tenían más que tenso a Inuyasha. Sus compañeros y su entrenador lo regañaron varias veces por el mal juego, pero era imposible mejorar si su amada Kagome no confiaba en él.

Finalmente los Halcones triunfaron. Kagome, junto a sus dos amigas, bajaron las gradas y fueron a felicitar a sus compañeros. La chica se acercó a Bankotsu y lo abrazó fuertemente. Inuyasha observó la escena, ahora se sumaba la ira a la decepción por haber perdido.

_**Solo vete  
Te di mi palabra y te prometí amarte  
Vete, se terminó  
Ya tuviste tu oportunidad  
Solo vete  
No hay nada dentro mío que sigue conectado a ti  
Para ti, para mí, tu ya te fuiste**_

-Hey, Kagome, esta tarde iremos a celebrar nuestra victoria – comentó el muchacho de ojos azules - ¿quieres venir?

-Claro, estaría encantada – contestó ella sonriente.

_**Confié en ti.**_

_**Y ese fue mi primer error.**_

Luego de hablar un rato más con sus compañeros, se fue a su habitación para recoger las cosas e irse a su casa y así más tarde poder salir a celebrar con los Halcones. Guardaba un par de libros en su mochila cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Sango.

-Hola – dijo sin obtener respuesta de la azabache - ¿irás hoy?

-Si – respondió - ¿tú? – no era que le interesara, era solo para no ser grosera. De igual forma, no la miró.

-Si, entonces nos veremos allá – Kagome tomó su bolso, volteó y se dispuso a irse.

-Como quieras, no me interesa – comentó cortante y sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Kagome ¿puedes para con tu mala onda? – Dijo enfadada – Yo no tengo la…

-¿¡Culpa!? – Interrumpió Kagome volteándose para enfrentarla - ¡claro que la tienes! ¡Dejaste que Inuyasha se burlara de mí todo este tiempo!

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¿Cómo crees que me enteré de la apuesta? – Sango la miró confundida - ¡Por tu conversación por chat con él, tonta!

-¿Lees las conversaciones de otros? – preguntó ofendida.

-Si las dejas abiertas, a la vista de todos, cualquiera las puede leer – Y antes de que la chica contestara, la dejó sola.

Cuando llegó a su casa llamó a su madre para decirle que ya estaba en casa, pero nadie contestó. Llamó a Souta y al abuelo y tampoco contestaron. Entró en la cocina y ahí había una nota de su madre para ella, que decía:

_Kagome: _

_Nos fuimos a Kioto a ver a tus tíos. _

_Volveremos el domingo_

_Con amor_

_Mamá._

Genial, ahora pasaría sola el fin de semana. ¡Bah! Se fue al baño para darse una ducha antes de salir. Luego se vistió, se maquilló y se fue al karaoke donde se juntaría con los demás. Al llegar vio a Bankotsu hablando con Kouga y Ayame, por lo que fue hacia ellos.

-¡Hola muchachos! – saludó sonriente.

-Hola Kagome – contestó el chico – pudiste venir.

-Si…

Después de que los demás llegaran, entre ellos Sango, se pusieron a comer y cantar con el karaoke. Kagome era la estrella, obvio, ella era cantante, por lo que los del equipo contrario daban sus reclamos todo el tiempo.

-No se vale, ustedes tienen a Kagome en su equipo – decían, pero ella solo reía.

Sango cantaba, por lo que Kagome se volteó para hablar con Bankotsu. No te interesaba escucharla.

-Oye Bankotsu ¿y estás interesado en alguien? – preguntó amistosamente. Si pretendía que él fuera su nuevo mejor amigo debía saber sus gustos, y si le gustaba alguien podría ayudarlo – digo, ¿te gusta alguien?

-Bueno, si – contestó él.

-¿Quién?

-Kikyo – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? – Cuestionó sorprendida – Wow, nunca lo imaginé. Es extraño, ahora las relaciones entre Halcones y Tigres se están haciendo populares.

-Mm… si, Miroku y Sango, Sesshomaru y Rin, Kagura y Hakudoshi… Tú y…

-¡No lo menciones! – Bankotsu la miró algo asustado, lo que la hizo arrepentirse – Lo siento, es que… - guardó silencio unos segundos y luego trató de cambiar de tema - ¿Te cuento algo? Mi madre era un Halcón, y cuando ella estudiaba era como ley de los estudiantes que no se podía tener una relación con los del otro equipo, pero ella rompió esa regla.

-¿De veras? ¿Tu padre era un Tigre? – preguntó interesado. Kagome asintió – no quiero que te deprimas, ni nada, pero tu también fuiste la que rompió la regla este año – lo miró confundida – antes de que comenzaras a salir con Inuyasha – al escuchar su nombre sintió que el corazón le dolía, era una gran presión en el pecho – nadie salía con alguien del otro equipo…

-Mm… si. Bueno y ¿le dirás a Kikyo?

-No lo sé, ella sigue enganchada con In… - al ver la cara de dolor de Kagome cuando lo iba a nombrar, no pudo decirlo -, tú sabes.

-¡Bah! Bankotsu eres muy guapo, puedes conquistarla – comentó sonriente.

-Gracias.

Ya se estaba haciendo de tarde y debía regresar antes de que la oscuridad cubriera totalmente las calles. Bankotsu insistía en acompañarla para que no se fuera sola, pero ella se negó, quería pensar. Discutían de eso cuando alguien corrió al chico con la mano, pronunciando un bajo _"permiso" _y besó a Kagome.

Aquellos dulces, adictivos y suaves labios que extrañaba tanto, pero que tenía que odiar. Al rozarse, una descarga eléctrica los recorrió a ambos. Separó bruscamente a Inuyasha de ella y lo miró con furia.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No puedes venir y besarme! – gritó enojada.

-¡Claro que puedo, eres mi novia! – contraatacó él que aún la sostenía de un brazo.

-¡No, ya no! – Se soltó de su mano - ¡Y si me disculpas, estoy con Bankotsu! – Se volteó y se dirigió a donde estaba el susodicho y los demás mirándolos.

-¡Por favor, Kagome, sólo eran 20 dólares! – Eso hizo que se enfureciera aún más. Se volteó y caminó hacia él, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Estás diciendo que para estar conmigo debieron pagarte más? – preguntó con un notable enfado en su voz.

-Yo no dije eso – comentó intimidado.

-Pero lo insinuaste, ¡eres un maldito! – gritó fuerte y giró sobre sus talones de nuevo.

-¡¿Y qué me dices de ti?! ¡Sólo sales con él para darme celos! – Kagome volteó y…

¡PAF!

El rostro de Inuyasha se giró hacia un lado, su mejilla enrojecida ardía montones y solo atinó a mirarla de reojo. Los ojos de Kagome no podían estar más rojos, y las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos.

-¡Eres un egoísta, sólo piensas en ti! ¡Te odio, Inuyasha!

Sin despedirse de nadie, salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. Odiaba a Inuyasha, _"cruel, insensible, tonto, egoísta…" _muchas más características se le venían a la cabeza. Las lágrimas caían sin control y el dolor en el pecho no cesaba.

Afortunadamente su hogar no estaba muy lejos del karaoke. Pero mientras corría hacia ella, comenzó a llover, por lo que tuvo que correr más rápido aún. Casi resbala por los charcos, pero no le importó si caía después o no, quería llegar rápido a su casa.

Llegó a su hogar empapada. Su maquillaje estaba corrido, pero no le prestó atención, sólo necesitaba cambiarse antes de enfermar. Se colocó el pijama: unos short cortos y una camiseta de pabilos, color rosa, y encima una bata blanca. Bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina y comer algo. No podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

Se sentía como una idiota, se había prometido no volver a llorar por él. Aunque parece que no podía olvidarlo, lo amaba demasiado.

El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo ignoró, no estaba para recibir visitas, pero volvió a sonar, así no tuvo más remedio que ir a ver de quien se trataba. Se secó un poco las lágrimas, puso la mano el la manilla y la giró.

-Disculpa… pero debemos hablar.

* * *

**Holaaa!! como estan? Espero que bien. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi, toy resfriada u.u **

**Bueno q les parecio el cap? Se que dije que estaria pronto, pero ustedes saben, el colegio ¬¬ y el resfrio ¬¬ no me ayudan mucho, por eso éste lo hice un poco mas largo. Estoy emocionada, el viernes toy de cumple!!! eaeaea me regalan sus lindos reviews???? =)**

**Ah, la cancion se llama Just Go, de Jesse Mccartney, creo q era perfecta para este cap :D**

**Weno, weno, gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos!!!**

**Besos y ns vemos**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**


	15. Contigo a mi lado soy feliz

**Contigo a mi lado soy feliz**

-Disculpa… pero debemos hablar.

Inuyasha estaba completamente mojado, aun más que ella cuando llegó a casa. Su rostro mostraba una angustia enorme y sus ojos estaban ennegrecidos por el dolor. Verlo así no ayudaba mucho a que sanaran sus heridas, una parte de ella quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que nada malo iba a pasar, pero la otra la decía que lo echara antes de que algo grande se armara.

-Vete – suplicó con un hilo de voz, sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al pronuncias aquella palabra – vete de aquí, por favor.

El muchacho temblaba de frío, pero no estaba dispuesto a irse antes de que ella supiera la verdad.

-No me iré hasta explicarte todo. Si después de eso, no quieres estar conmigo, me iré, y no te molestaré más.

Kagome se quedó en silencio, mirando el suelo, dándole a entender que lo dejaría hablar. Inuyasha tomó aire, dándose fuerzas para empezar y luego la miró.

-Antes, cuando nos pasábamos peleando todo el día, Miroku y Sesshomaru siempre me andaban molestando porque creían que me gustabas y por eso discutíamos todo el tiempo. El día que teníamos que ir al bosque, me encerraron en la habitación y me dijeron que me darían 20 dólares si hacía que fueras mi novia. No acepté, les dije que no me gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres, en verdad, no quería jugar contigo, además creía que tú me odiabas… Luego Sesshomaru saltó con su: "_No jugarás con ella, porque a ti te gusta, además, más que una apuesta, es un incentivo"_

-_¿Incentivo? _

-No les presté atención y salí molesto de la habitación. Creo que te diste cuenta que estaba enojado ese día. – Ella asintió – Pero mientras las horas pasaban y estábamos solos en el bosque, me fui dando cuenta de que lo que ellos decían era todo cierto y que en verdad me gustabas, Kagome – una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la chica, y él se la secó con el dorso de su mano -, te amo, princesa. El dinero era sólo un impluso para decirte lo que sentía por ti.

-¿Cómo sé que todo lo que me dices es verdad? – preguntó angustiada, la idea que él hubiera inventado toda esa historia la destrozaba.

-¿Qué hago para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo? ¿Quieres el dinero? – Sacó de su bolsillo los dos billetes que le habían dado, tomó la mano de ella y se los puso ahí – aquí los tienes, o quieres que lo grite a todo el mundo… Si es necesario, me quedaré toda la noche o más bajo la lluvia hasta que me creas y me perdones.

Por primera vez, Kagome levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Su rostro apenado la hacía sentir culpable, pero tenía que estar completamente segura de que él la amaba antes de perdonarlo.

-Confía en mí – rogó.

-Dime que me amas – ordenó seria. Sabía cuando mentía y cuando no, sólo mirándolo a los ojos podría saber si era verdad.

-Te amo – dijo con una decisión incomparable en los ojos. Acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente y luego la besó.

Kagome no protestó, ni nada. Necesitaba, tanto como él, ese beso.

-OH, Kagome, te amo tanto – expresó él entre besos.

Al separarse, el frío recorrió sus labios, pero aún así se sonrieron, mostrándose lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Kagome lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta adentro, ya que si seguía ahí, bajo la lluvia, terminaría con neumonía. De la ropa y el cabello caían ríos de agua, por lo que ella fue hasta el baño y le tendió una toalla.

-Espera aquí, mamá debe tener guardada aún algo de ropa de mi padre.

Mientras Inuyasha se secaba un poco, ella subió hasta la habitación de su madre y en el armario buscó la vieja ropa de su difunto padre. Sacó una camiseta de mangas cortas, negra, y un pantalón deportivo gris. Bajó nuevamente donde su novio y le dio la ropa. El chico la tomó y fue al baño a cambiarse. Cuando ya estuvo listo, salió.

-¿Dónde está tu madre? – preguntó al ver que nadie había aparecido.

-Ella, Souta y el abuelo se fueron a Kioto a ver a mis tíos – contestó ella. Se volteó y fue a la cocina – No andas en tu auto, ¿te quedarás? Puedes dormir en la habitación de Souta – comentó desde la cocina.

-Emm… bueno, si tú quieres…

Inuyasha, que se encontraba en la sala, sentado en el sofá, amarrándose los cordones de las zapatillas, estaba de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina. Kagome se asomó por la puerta y vio su ancha espalda, donde se marcaban los exquisitos músculos. Su cuello, apetecible, le decía que lo mordiera. ¿Le estaban despertando sus instintos de vampiro?

Se acercó a él sigilosamente, lo abrazó y comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello. Inuyasha cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esto y estiró más el cuello como efecto de reflejo.

-Una vez te dije que no hicieras eso, porque no me hago responsable de lo que haré después – comentó Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados, relamiéndose los labios.

De repente sintió que ella desenredaba sus brazos y el frío volvía a su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y la vio parada frente a él. Se había quitado la bata y tan sólo estaba con su pijama, y para su gusto, el short era demasiado corto, pero era sólo suya, de nadie más. Kagome sonrió de medio lado y se sentó de horcajadas en sus piernas.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr – comentó con una traviesa sonrisa.

Inuyasha acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con desesperación. Sus manos bajaron de sus caderas a sus piernas desnudas, acariciándolas, como explorando lo no explorado. Los besos se hacía cada vez más osados. Partieron lento, llenos de pasión, pero poco a poco fueron tomando fuerza y la danza de sus lenguas tenía un ritmo que al parecer no quería parar.

El chico subió sus manos por la cintura de Kagome, llegando a sus senos, los cuales tomó, haciendo que la muchacha soltara un gemido ahogado en la boca de él. Aquello fue música para sus oídos, ya que era él quien lo había provocado.

-Vamos arriba – dijo Inuyasha con la respiración agitada, separándose un poco de los labios de su novia.

Sabía perfectamente que pasaría si subían a su habitación. Si lo hacían, no habría vuelta atrás y por eso un sentimiento de temor y duda de seguir la invadió. Cortó el beso y lo miró de frente. Los hermosos ojos dorados de Inuyasha estaban oscurecidos por el deseo que recorría en su interior. Pero ahora también mostraban confusión.

Bajó sus manos nuevamente, acarició suavemente la piel de sus perfectas piernas que lo torturaban cada vez que las veía así, lo volvían loco y provocaban que sus instintos más salvajes despertaran en él. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que Kagome asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Kagome se levantó e Inuyasha la imitó. La tomó de la mano y sin decir nada, la condujo hasta la escala, para subir a su habitación. Subían uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, sin decir nada, sin mirarse y con el rostro serio. Tanto ella, como él, estaba tan nerviosa por el siguiente paso.

Atravesaron el pasillo que llevaba a la alcoba de Kagome e Inuyasha abrió la puerta, sosteniéndola para que ella pasara. La muchacha entró en la habitación, caminando unos metros lejos de él, realmente tenían nervios. Sentía que un escalofrío recorría toda su espina dorsal, pero a la vez su rostro ardía más que nunca.

Inuyasha se volteó luego de cerrar la puerta y la vio con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando el suelo. Se aproximó despacio, la abrazó por la cintura y se acercó a su oído.

-¿Estás segura de esto? – Preguntó suavemente – Debes decirme ahora, porque después no podré parar.

Kagome pareció meditarlo unos segundos más y luego asintió.

-Si, lo estoy, y no se te ocurra detenerte.

El muchacho sonrió con picardía y la besó con frenesí. Kagome lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos plateados. Poco a poco Inuyasha fue bajando sus manos, tomándola de las nalgas y levantándola. Kagome enroscó sus piernas en las caderas de él, haciendo un contacto más íntimo. La llevó contra el escritorio, donde la dejó sentada. Abandonó sus labios, besando su mejilla, luego bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, hasta llegar a su cuello. Kagome gimió al sentir sus labios sobre su piel y lo hizo aún más cuando el muchacho mordió su cuello, dejando una marca roja. Sin duda tendría que usar una camiseta de cuello alto al día siguiente.

Inuyasha bajó nuevamente y comenzó a besar su hombro derecho. La ropa comenzaba a molestar. Kagome bajó sus manos hasta su estómago y agarró la camisa de él y comenzó a subirla. Inuyasha inmediatamente subió los brazos y ella se la sacó. El pecho del muchacho era perfecto, tal como el de un Dios griego. Pectorales y abdomen fornido, brazos robustos, fuertes. Era la verdadera tentación hecha hombre. Kagome se relamió los labios instintivamente al observarlo, lograba despertar en ella sensaciones que hasta ese momento estaban ocultas.

El chico no se quedó atrás, también quería deleitarse con el perfecto cuerpo de ella. Se deshizo de la camiseta de Kagome, quedando media desnuda frente a él. No había pudor, el amor que sentían por el otro hacía que se perdiera todo sentimiento de vergüenza. Inuyasha agarró con una de sus manos uno de sus pechos, y el otro lo atrapó con su boca, provocando varios suspiros por parte de Kagome.

Inuyasha gruñó al sentir las delicadas y pequeñas manos de la muchacha sobre su pecho desnudo y su espalda. Con tan sólo un roce hacía que miles de descargas eléctricas lo invadieran. Soltó el pezón y se dedicó a darle el mismo trato al otro. Los gemidos de Kagome estaban volviéndolo más que loco. O lo soportaba más, necesitaba sentirlo ya. Pero al parecer Inuyasha quería divertirse un poco más con sus pechos. Volvió a sus labios y la tomó nuevamente, llevándola hacia la cama, donde la dejó recostada.

Ansiaba unirse a Kagome, descubrir cada espacio de su piel, y lo mejor era que él le enseñaría a ser mujer. La cambiaría de niña a mujer y adoraba escucharla soltar esos sonidos provocados por él. Recorrió su cuerpo con los labios, depositando suaves besos, haciéndola arquear su espalda, presa de tanto placer. Kagome pasaba sus manos por la espalda de él, subiendo y bajando, acariciándolo cariñosamente. Inuyasha le sacó el short, quedando con solo su calzón rosado con corazones. Rió un poco al verlo, era muy tierno, pero a la vez muy sexy. La despojó de éste y la contempló en su esplendor. Era hermosa, realmente bella.

Al sentir la mirada penetrante de él, finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró. Se hallaba de pie, frente a ella, devorándola con la mirada. Ahora era su turno, se sentó en la cama y se acercó a su pecho y comenzó a hacer un recorrido de besos, desencadenando la fiera que había dentro de Inuyasha y que aún no salía en su totalidad. Los gemidos roncos de él invadieron la habitación y tuvieron suerte de que estuvieran solos en la casa. Se comió a besos todo su torso, hasta llegar a sus labios, lo que atrapó sin piedad. Se besaron con fuerza, tanto que sus labios dolieron un poco. Inuyasha la apretó contra él y Kagome pudo sentir su miembro duro y erecto en su entrepierna.

Excitados a más no poder, se entregaban uno al otro, con todo el amor que sentían en su ser. Inuyasha se quitó los zapatos, para sí poder sacarse el pantalón. Quedó en boxers, negros, apretados, dejando ver su erección, que le pedía a gritos que la liberara. Kagome lo empujó a la cama y le quitó la prenda, quedando impresionada por el tamaño…

Se colocó sobre él e Inuyasha soltó un gran gemido al sentir el roce de su miembro con la intimidad de Kagome. La agarró de la nuca y la atrajo hacia sus labios. Kagome era como su droga, su adicción. Aprovechó que ella se deleitaba con sus besos para tomar el control y posicionarla bajo él. No había necesidad de palabras, ya que con solo las miradas y gestos se decían lo bien que se estaban sintiendo.

El albino colocó la punta de su virilidad en la entrada de Kagome y se quedó ahí, amaba torturarla y más de esa manera. La chica arqueó la espalda al sentirlo en su intimidad y rogaba por que lo hiciera ya.

-¿Lista? – preguntó con un tono de voz que ni él mismo reconoció.

-Si – respondió ella en un gemido.

Lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, rompiendo la barrera que la hacía pura, inocente. Kagome ahogó un gemido de dolor y enterró las uñas en la espalda del chico. Una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla e Inuyasha la besó para consolarla.

-Lo siento – dijo rozando sus labios. Se quedó un momento así, quieto, para que Kagome se acostumbrara a la sensación.

La chica levantó sus caderas e Inuyasha entendió de inmediato el mensaje. Comenzó a moverse, a embestirla, primero lento y luego acelerando el ritmo. Los suspiros de placer aumentaron más por parte de ambos, la sensación de estar completamente unidos era maravillosa y los llenaba de vida. Sentirla estremecerse cada vez que entraba en ella era como estar en la gloria, era mucho, pero mucho mejor que comer una torta de chocolate.

Refugió su rostro entre el cuello de ella y su hombro izquierdo y así siguió con sus embestidas, escuchándola decir incoherencias y gritar su nombre varias veces, de la forma más sensual que jamás había escuchado. Inuyasha se mordía los labios para no tener que soltar los grandes gruñidos que estaban atascados en su garganta, pero aún así no hacía mucho efecto, ya que sus gemidos eran tanto o más fuertes que los de ella.

Ambos gritaron al liberarse él dentro de Kagome y llegando al éxtasis. La muchacha se sentía en el cielo, veía luces de colores por toda la habitación. Inuyasha no estaba mejor, su primer orgasmo y fue perfecto. Al recuperarse un poco de lo vivido, salió de ella y se recostó a su lado. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos sudados, pero se sentían en el paraíso.

Cuando estaban casi completamente tranquilos, Inuyasha volteó el rostro hacia Kagome y la vio con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se veía hermosa de esa forma. Giró sobre sí mismo y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Te amo, Kagome – le dijo al oído, provocando que ella temblara nuevamente por la pasión de sus palabras.

-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha – contestó contra sus labios, antes de acurrucarse en sus brazos y quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente…

El sol chocó contra el rostro de Kagome, haciendo que despertara. Se removió un poco en la cama y sintió unos brazos fuertes abrazándola por la cintura. Volteó un poco el rostro y lo vio ahí, claramente durmiendo, pero con una linda sonrisa en los labios. Se giró completamente y lo besó tiernamente, provocando que él despertara.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la hermosa mirada de color chocolate de Kagome, que tenía un nuevo brillo.

-Buenos días – dijo perezosamente a su novia - ¿dormiste bien?

-Más que bien, diría yo, ¿y tú? – contestó ella con alegría.

-Contigo a mi lado, dormí perfectamente.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y lo besó. En ese momento escucharon la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

-¡Kagome! ¡Estamos en casa! – anunció su madre desde la sala, provocando que el corazón casi se les saliera.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí yo de vuelta! Perdon por la demora, pero ya saben mi escusa, el colegio ¬¬ pero weno, ahora que es fds largo tengo un poco mas de tiempo :D**

**Que les parecio el cap? Primer lemon fuerte que hago, como quedo? Diganme si les gusto por fa**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y saludos por mi cumple! las adoro!! **

**Q haran los dos ahora que ya no estan solos en la casa? Los descubriran? Todo eso y mucho mas en el proximo cap (que no se cuando estara por que ya saben, el colegio ¬¬) **

**Bueno mis niñas, nos vemos, besos y cuidence**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**


	16. Al día siguiente

**Al día siguiente…**

El corazón les palpitaba a mil por hora, ¿qué harían ahora? Si los descubrían, seguramente a Kagome la mandarían a un convento y a Inuyasha no lo dejarían acercarse nunca. Instintivamente Kagome brincó de la cama y corrió para buscar su ropa. Recogió la de él y se la lanzó.

-Vístete y vete a la habitación de Souta, desordena su cama como si hubieras dormido ahí, yo ya vuelvo – dijo Kagome antes de salir de su habitación y bajar rápidamente las escaleras, para evitar que su madre, o Souta subieran a verla - ¡Mamá! ¡Ya regresaron! Creí que volverían mañana – comentó tapando el paso de la escala.

-Si, bueno, no quisimos dejarte sola tantos días – dijo Sonomi. De pronto un ruido fuerte se escuchó desde el segundo piso, al parecer a Inuyasha se le había caído algo - ¿Qué fue eso?

-OH… Talvez es Inuyasha – respondió con falsa naturalidad, ocultando los tremendos nervios que sentía por ser descubierta.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó con extrañeza.

-Ah… emm… es que anoche la tormenta era muy fuerte y le dije que durmiera en la habitación de Souta, para que no se resfriara…

-OH, si, tienes razón, pudo contraer una gran neumonía – o su madre era tonta o se hacía, pero parecía no sospechar nada - ¿y lo pasaron bien?

-_Más que bien _– pensó ella, recordando las grandes manos de él recorrer su cuerpo y… - S…si.

-Que bueno… ¿Porqué no lo llamas? Seguramente aún no han desayunado ¿o si? – Kagome negó con la cabeza – Ve por él, yo les prepararé algo.

Subió rápida y ruidosamente la escalera y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Entró en el cuarto, se apoyó en la puerta y se deslizó por ella, sentándose en el suelo, dejando escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Eso estuvo cerca – dijo cerrando los ojos, apoyándola la cabeza en la pared.

-¿Sospecha algo? – preguntó él, sentado en la cama. Kagome negó.

-Al parecer mi madre es demasiado inocente como para pensar eso de su hija – Inuyasha rió un poco y luego ella lo miró – oye, Souta va a subir así que tienes que ordenar su cama…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si la acabo de desordenar! – protestó él. Kagome se levantó y le sonrió traviesa.

-Pero cariño, hazlo por mí – dijo e Inuyasha puso cara de disgusto – ¿o es que no me quieres? – se volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero fingiendo que lloraba.

-¡Tonta! – Exclamó él, abrazándola por detrás – yo no te quiero, YO TE AMO – le susurró seductoramente al oído – y recuérdalo siempre.

-¿Me amarás siempre? – preguntó Kagome, volteándose.

-Siempre, hasta después de la muerte te amaré.

Kagome lo besó tiernamente, transmitiéndole un eterno amor. Cuando se separaron, Inuyasha la miró completamente, lucía su pijama de la noche anterior, y unas pantuflas de pelos rosados. Río un poco al ver cierta parte de su cuerpo y se acercó a ella nuevamente.

-Vestida así me dan ganas de comerte – le dijo al oído, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella -, pero ponte la bata porque tienes una marca morada en el cuello.

Recordó cuando la noche anterior él la había mordido en esa parte, sin piedad y sin pensar en las consecuencias de eso. Sus mejillas se tiñeron más aún e Inuyasha soltó una carcajada. Salió rápidamente de la habitación mientras gritaba _"¡Haz la cama de Souta!" _y corrió a su habitación para buscar su bata. Volvió dos minutos después y el muchacho no estaba. Miró con extrañeza el cuarto vacío y luego escuchó su grave voz en el primer piso. Bufó y luego bajó.

Luego de tomar desayuno, y arreglarse, salieron a dar un paseo. Kagome llevaba un pañuelo en el cuello para que le parara la marca que Inuyasha le había hecho. El día, a pesar de la gran tormenta de la noche anterior, estaba bastante claro. No hacía calor, pero tampoco frío, además la calidez de sus manos tomadas, los hacía sentir más que bien.

Pasearon por un parque lleno de árboles de cerezos, que estaban floreciendo, ya que la primavera se acercaba.

-¿Inuyasha, qué pasará cuando entremos a la universidad? – preguntó Kagome cuando estaban sentados bajo uno de los árboles.

-¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó él, confundido.

-A qué conoceremos a otras personas y…

-No te dejaré, si es eso lo que te preocupa, pero… ¿tú lo harás?

-No sé ni siquiera que pasará mañana, menos de una vida completa…

-¿Insinúas que nos separaremos algún día? – preguntó con angustia. Imaginar su vida sin ella nuevamente era como quemarse con el vivo fuego de una hoguera, triste y doloroso.

-No es eso, es que… mi padre nos abandonó cuando iba en 3° grado, se fue con otra mujer y no lo volví a ver en años, hasta que cumplí los trece, cuando nos avisaron que había tenido un accidente y había muerto…

Inuyasha en ese momento sintió el enorme deseo de protegerla de todo mal, como le pasaba cada vez que la veía tan débil y triste. Pasó su brazo por detrás de ella y la atrajo hacia él, mostrándole así, que estaba a su lado y no estaba sola.

-Princesa, jamás te abandonaría por otra mujer… Pero no es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿qué es?

-No es nada…

-Kagome – la conocía muy bien como para saber que algo ocultaba -¿qué es?

La muchacha, que hasta esos momentos estaba mirando al vacío, giró su rostro para enfrentarlo y contarle sus inquietudes.

-¿Qué pasaría si resulto embarazada?

-¿Por lo de anoche? – Kagome asintió - ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?

-No, claro que no, pero si ocurriera eso, nuestras vidas cambiarían para siempre… digo, tienes sólo 18 años, y yo 17 y seguro que quieres tener una vida antes de ser padre, si es que quieres serlo.

Inuyasha suspiró, ¿por qué había cambiado tanto de rumbo la conversación? Claro, él había preguntado. Un bebé les cambiaría mucho las cosas, impediría estudiar libremente, pero aún así lo amaría con toda su alma, sería su hijo, de él y de _SU _amada Kagome. Desvió la mirada de ella y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol.

-Si quedaras embarazada, creo que te dejaría – el terror y la tristeza recorrieron el rostro de la chica y un dolor punzante atravesó su corazón. Inuyasha volvió su mirada a ella y le sonrió – estoy bromeando tontita, ¿crees que en verdad lo haría? – Kagome se encogió de hombros -, pues claro que no, sólo tendríamos que casarnos antes.

Una paz infinita y una felicidad incomparable la invadieron. Inuyasha siempre la hacía sentir bien, desde que salían juntos. Era su mayor consuelo para los momentos difíciles.

-Eres el mejor – él la vio con ternura – tú me cambiaste, Inuyasha.

-¿Te cambié?

-Antes de conocerte, yo era muy reservada, aunque no lo creas.

-¿En serio?

-Si, lo había sido por cinco años…

-¿Lo dices por lo que ocurrió en 3° grado?

-¿Qué sabes de eso? – preguntó algo sorprendida de que él conociera de su pasado.

-No mucho…

_***Flash Back***_

_Se despidió de su madre antes de entrar en la escuela. Llevaba la mirada triste, su padre se había ido hace dos semanas y no sabía donde estaba. Su madre no le contaba nada, sólo la escuchaba llorar por las noches y al preguntarle donde estaba su progenitor, desviaba la cabeza o cambiaba de tema. _

_Pasó por frente a un grupo de 5° grado, chicas engreídas que a pesar de tener tan solo once años, se comportaban como unas genuinas perras con los muchachos. Pasó tratando de ignorarlas, no le simpatizaban, sobre todo la líder del grupo, Yumi Wada. Una chica de cabellos dorados, ojos azules como el cielo y piel de porcelana. Era una niña realmente hermosa, seguida por hombres y mujeres, provocando que su ego aumentara al máximo. _

_-OH, miren – dijo Yumi apuntando a Kagome, cayendo toda la atención sobre ella – es la huérfana Higurashi._

_Como si una daga hubiera atravesado su corazón, sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho. Nuevamente trató de ignorarla, aunque fuera muy popular, esa chica era muy cruel. _

_-La abandonada, la niña sin padre._

_¿Cómo se había enterado? Nadie sabía la situación por la cual estaba pasando ella y su familia. ¿La había estado espiando, para así arruinarle la vida? Jamás se habían llevado bien, y a pesar de tener tan corta edad, eran casi enemigas mortales. _

_Por el último comentario, todos comenzaron a reír, burlándose de la pobre niña que tenían en frente y que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y seguía caminando. _

_-¿No vas a defenderte, Higurashi? – preguntó la chica, plantándose entre su camino, impidiéndole seguir caminando - ¿No negarás que tu padre te abandonó y se fue con una mujer mejor?_

_-Mi padre no ha hecho eso – dijo en tono bajo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar._

_-¿Qué dices? – Cuestionó Yumi fingiendo no haber escuchado - ¿Qué no lo ha hecho? Pues claro que lo hizo, huerfanita. Tu padre te abandonó a ti, a tu hermano y a tu fea madre por la mí y la mejor mujer del mundo, mi madre. _

_Un coro de "Uh" resonó a su alrededor. No podía ser posible, ¿su padre los había abandonado? Pero si él y su mamá eran muy unidos, además Souta tan solo tenía dos años y le había dicho innumerables veces que le encantaría verlo de grande como un gran basquetbolista, como él en la escuela, y a ella como una médico o famosa. _

_-¡Mi madre no es fea! – gritó, con las lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Y papá volverá, se fue de viaje!_

_-¿Eso te dijeron? – río con falsedad – Pero que ingenua. Ya te tengo un apodó, ¡Huerfome! ¿Qué tal, les gusta? – preguntó al resto, y un gran "si", seguido por muchas carcajadas invadió sus sentidos. _

_-¡Huerfome! ¡Huerfome! ¡Huerfome! – comenzaron a gritar todos, provocando que las lágrimas finalmente cayeran por sus rosadas mejillas. No quería que la vieran así, comenzó a correr para poder alejarse de ellos, pero sabía que no podría aunque se ocultara en el más oscuro rincón del mundo. _

_***Fin Flash Back***_

-Tres meses después de eso, Yumi se cambió de escuela… Según me contaron, porque mi padre no quería que se juntara conmigo, creía que yo era mala influencia… Pero en la escuela siguieron molestándome por todo ese año y parte del siguiente.

-Debió ser muy duro para ti – comentó Inuyasha, secando las lágrimas que había caído sin permiso por el rostro de su novia.

-Ni te imaginas…

-¿Y por qué dijiste que yo te cambié?

-Luego de eso, no hablé con mis demás compañeros por mucho tiempo, incluso mis amigas. Ni a Sango, que estudiaba conmigo. Después de un tiempo, comencé a interactuarme un poco más, pero seguía siendo reservada, sin mostrar mis emociones, guardando mis secretos solo para mí y no confiando en nadie. Pero el día que nos topamos en el patio de la escuela, me hiciste despertar, derritiendo ese frío hielo que cubría mi mirada y haciendo reventar en mí esa furia por tener a un estúpido cretino al frente – Inuyasha soltó una carcajada y la abrazó más fuerte.

-Pues yo creí que eras muy hermosa.

-¿Y crees que yo no lo pensé? – contestó con picardía, antes de darle un beso corto.

-¿Volviste a verla?

-¿A Yumi? Sólo en el funeral de mi padre, y se había vuelto más perra de lo que era… pero bueno, basta de penas, este es un día especial.

Inuyasha volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con mucha más pasión. Quería demostrarle que no era nada sin ella y que siempre estaría a su lado, en cualquier momento cuando lo necesitara.

De repente, el celular de ella comenzó a sonar. Inuyasha gruñó y se separó de sus labios. Kagome sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y contestó.

-¿Aló?

-_Hola Kagome _– dijo Hoyo desde el otro lado - _¿Cómo estás?_

-¡Hola Hoyo! Bien ¿y tú?

-_Bien… Escucha la reunión de esta tarde puede que no se haga._

-¿Por qué?

-_Verás, el hijo menor del señor Taisho no volvió anoche a su casa y no ha respondido el teléfono, así que está como loco._

_-¡Demonios! _– Cielos, bueno avísame cualquier cosa.

-_Está bien, nos vemos, Kagome _– la muchacha colgó y miró con disgusto a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él.

-¡Llama a tu padre ahora, está muy preocupado!

* * *

**Holaaaa!!! como estan??? se que quieren matarme por la demora, escusa: colegio ¬¬ he estado llena de pruebas, trabajos, tareas que no me alcanza el tiempo para escribir!! me quitan lo que mas me gustaaa!!! **

**Weno que les parecio el cap? No los descubrieron, pero que pasara cn la duda de Kagome? estara embarazada? todo eso y mucho mas en el proximo cap.**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews, y recuerden, mientras mas reviews, mas rápido estara el proximo cap.**

**Nada mas?? no, creo que no... besos y nos vemos**

**Adiuss!!! 3**


	17. ¿Embarazada?

**¿Embarazada?**

-¡Llama a tu padre ahora, está muy preocupado!

Inuyasha sacó de su bolsillo su celular, y vio que éste estaba apagado. Seguramente, si su padre lo había llamado durante la noche, lo mataría por no contestarle. Ahora ¿qué escusa le diría de por qué no había contestado? No podía decirle la verdad, lo asesinaría doblemente. Encendió el teléfono y poco a poco fueron apareciendo todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía: total 16. De su madre, su padre, y Sesshomaru.

-¡Mierda, me van a matar! – expresó con nerviosismo. Marcó el número del señor Taisho y esperó. Tan solo tres tonos y…

-_¡Inuyasha ¿Dónde demonios estás? _– preguntó su padre desde el otro lado.

-En un parque – respondió naturalmente, tal como lo hacía cada vez que estaba en aprietos. Eso hizo enfurecer más al viejo.

-_¿¡Y por qué estás es un parque y no aquí, en casa? Te llamamos muchas veces anoche y no contestaste, ¿¡dónde estabas? _

-Yo…

-_Miroku me dijo que lo último que supo de ti fue que salirse persiguiendo a una chica – _lo interrumpió el señor Taisho - _¿Te las das de mujeriego de nuevo?_

-¡No! – expresó casi en un grito, rogando por que Kagome no hubiera escuchado – Sólo me quedé en casa de mi novia, por la tormenta, eso es todo.

-_¿Por la tormenta? Que escusa más barata._

-Papá no andaba en el auto, no me dejaste sacarlo… y ella insistió de que si salía así me enfermaría…

-_¿Y por qué no llamaste para que fuera a buscarte?_

-Porque siempre me dices que ya soy grande y que no me recogerás de ninguna parte – dijo imitando el tono de su padre cada vez que le decía esa frase.

-_Escúchame – _ordenó con tono severo – _si no estás en casa en media hora, estás castigado. Ah y no podrás salir este fin de semana, tu madre está histérica. _

-¡Pero tengo entrenamiento esta tarde!

-_No me importa, debiste haberlo pensado antes._

Y dicho esto, la llamada se cortó. Inuyasha se pasó la mano por el cabello, pensando en el gran sermón que recibiría de parte de su padre cuando llegara a su casa, y las lágrimas de su madre por estar tan asustada por él. Kagome lo observaba, a pesar de que no había escuchado lo que el señor Taisho le había dicho, por la reacción que estaba teniendo el albino, de seguro no era muy bueno.

-Debo irme – dijo por fin el chico, desgarrándosele el alma por tener que dejarla – si no llego en media hora, me castigan hasta la eternidad.

-OK, ve – contestó ella comprensiva – yo me iré a casa también.

-No quiero que te vayas sola – Inuyasha le tomó las manos y la miró fijamente -, menos si estás embarazada…

Esto provocó que Kagome sonriera. No podía pedir que fuera más tierno, apasionado, cariñoso por que ya estaba en el máximo nivel. Si en realidad estaba embarazada, sabía que él sería el mejor padre.

-Cariño, aun no sabemos si lo estoy o no, y si me vas a dejar a mi casa, no llegarás a la tuya a tiempo.

-Pero…

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Inuyasha le sonrió y luego acercó su rostro al de ella para poder besarla. Se levantaron y luego de despedirse, Kagome lo observó irse corriendo hacia el lado opuesto al camino a su casa, hasta que desapareció entre una manada de personas que cruzaban la calle. Suspiró, nuevamente se sentía vacía por no tenerlo cerca, pero al menos ahora una cosa estaba clara, sabía que él la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo extrajo de su bolsillo y contestó.

-¿Aló?

-_Hola de nuevo, Kagome _- contestó Hoyo amablemente.

-Hola.

-_Emm… te llamaba para decirte que la reunión si va…_

-Ah, OK, gracias por avisar, Hoyo, nos vemos esta tarde.

-_Dale, cuídate._

-Adiós – y cortó. Miró la hora, eran apenas las 12:17 de la mañana, faltaban más de cuatro horas para encontrarse con Inu no Taisho, así que podría hacer muchas cosas.

Le envió un mensaje de texto a Sango y a Rin para que se juntaran en el centro comercial a almorzar. Debía arreglar las cosas con ellas, por que las había tratado muy mal esa última semana. Ambas le contestaron con un _"OK"_. Llamó a su madre para contarle de sus planes y luego se fue al lugar de encuentro.

Al llegar, sus dos amigas la esperaban en la entrada del McDonal's, quienes le sonrieron al verla.

-Emm… chicas, perdón, me he comportado como una tonta esta semana…

-No te preocupes, - dijo Rin posando su mano en el hombro de Kagome – te entendemos, ¿cierto, Sango?

-Claro.

La chica las abrazó y luego entraron las tres riendo al local. Pidieron su hamburguesa y bebida y se fueron a sentar a alguna parte del lugar.

Kagome tenía un brillo nuevo en los ojos, consecuencia de la noche que había pasado con Inuyasha, y sus amigas lo notaron. Cuando la pelinegra fue al baño, se comentaron el exceso de felicidad de Kagome, y cómo harían para que confesara. Kagome llegó unos momentos después y volvió a sentarse frente a ellas.

-Oye Kagome – comenzó Sango – que lindo es tu pañuelo, déjame verlo – la castaña le arrebató rápidamente la tela del cuello, dejando al descubierto la marca morada que tenía ahí.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¿¡QUIÉN TE HIZO ESO! – Saltaron ambas amigas al ver la marca. Kagome instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello para poder taparla.

-¡Dame eso! – dijo Kagome, quitándole el pañuelo a su amiga y amarrándolo nuevamente en su cuello.

-Kagome, confiesa, ¿qué ocurrió entre tú e Inuyasha anoche? – Preguntó Rin – Sesshomaru me contó que no llegó a dormir… y él se fue persiguiéndote ayer…

-Nada… - contestó nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No te creo, estás nerviosa.

-Si, y roja…

-¡Está bien, me acosté con él! – confesó, para luego parase la boca con las manos, más roja que nunca. Sus amigas quedaron en shock, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca también.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ?

Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue sonreír culpablemente.

- O -

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, respiró profundamente, preparándose para lo que venía. Lentamente abrió la puerta y entró. Izayoi, su madre, quien lo había escuchado entrar, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Hijo ¿dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupada.

-Lo siento madre, debí avisar.

-Si, debiste hacerlo – comentó su padre desde el otro lado de la habitación – ahora sube a ducharte y luego bajas a almorzar.

-Emm… OK – dijo, confundido de que no lo hubiera retado o dado una gran charla.

Subió la escala y antes de entrar en su habitación, entró a saludar a Sesshomaru, con la sonrisa más radiante que jamás había tenido.

-¡Hola hermanote! – dijo alegre.

-OH, apareció el perdido, ¿qué estuviste haciendo con Kagome que te tomó toda la noche?

-Ja, cosas…

-¿Tú…?

-Si.

-OH por Dios, si papá se entera, te mata.

-Lo sé, tú cállate ¿OK?

-OK.

- O -

Una mirada cómplice y coqueta se lanzaron Inuyasha y Kagome el lunes por la mañana. Aquellos quienes sabían lo que había ocurrido entre ellos comprendieron de inmediato el por qué de esa mirada. Sin embargo nadie comentó nada luego de que los jóvenes les confesaran todo.

La mañana pasó rápido, al menos para Kagome, quien había tenido nauseas la mayoría del tiempo, lo que comenzaba a preocuparla. No le había dicho nada a Inuyasha, no quería alarmarlo aún, al fin de cuentas, pronto sabría si estaba o no embarazada. A la hora de almorzar no quiso comer nada, cosa que al albino le extrañó y le preguntó si todo estaba bien.

-Si, cariño, estoy bien – dijo ella no muy convencida – no te preocupes.

-Kagome, no me vengas a decir eso, lo noto en tu rostro de que algo te molesta.

-No es nada, en serio – concluyó, dejando a un Inuyasha insatisfecho por la respuesta.

Decidió levantarse de la mesa, si veía otra pizca de comida, vomitaría. Con la escusa de que "tenía algo que hacer en su dormitorio" se fue de la cafetería.

-No le creo nada – dijo Inuyasha apenas se fue – mejor iré a ver que le ocurre.

Inuyasha salió del lugar, dirigiéndose al dormitorio de su novia. Al llegar ahí, sabía que si tocaba la puerta, Kagome le diría que estaba bien, y lo mandaría nuevamente a almorzar. Es por eso, que abrió sigilosamente la puerta y asomó la cabeza por ésta para ver a su chica. Kagome estaba tendida en su cama, mirando hacia la pared, aparentando estar dormida. Había sentido abrirse la puerta, el pequeño rechinar que provocaba cada vez que se abría no pasaba desapercibido por ella nunca.

El muchacho se acercó a su cama y la observó; no tenía caso que se hiciera la dormida, él la conocía bastante bien como para saber cuando estaba fingiendo.

-Ya no te hagas y dime que ocurre.

-¿Por qué insistes en decir que me ocurre algo? – preguntó ella, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Te conozco, pequeña, algo te preocupa. ¿Te sientes mal?

-He tenido nauseas todo el día…

-OH, ahora se me hace obvio, ¿Cuándo sabrás si sí o no?

-En un par de días – dijo volteándose finalmente para mirarlo – Tengo miedo, Inuyasha.

-No tienes por qué tenerlo, siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

-Lo sé, pero qué dirán los demás. Puede que no nos dejen estar juntos si estoy esperando un bebé.

-Con mayor razón deberían dejarnos, ya no te preocupes por eso, deben ser síntomas anticipados de tu periodo.

-Ojala.

Tres días pasaron y nada ocurría. Por momentos se mareaba o sentía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Los nervios la carcomían por dentro, Inuyasha lo notaba y trataba a cada momento de tranquilizarla, cosa que no tenía mucho efecto. Tanto se había preocupado por el tema, que no recordó, el viernes por la mañana, que era su cumpleaños.

Una felicidad enorme la invadió al notar que había llegado por fin su periodo. Los dos días de retraso y todos los malestares ya eran cosa de la cual no había que preocuparse, por que no estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, de cierto modo se sintió algo decepcionada. El hecho de que estuviera embarazada de Inuyasha haría que siempre estuviera ahí cerca, aunque sólo fuera para ver a su hijo.

-_Kagome piensas muchas estupideces _

Al salir del baño se extrañó al no ver a Sango durmiendo en su cama, tal como estaba hace cinco minutos atrás. La buscó con la mirada por la habitación, pero no estaba. Se encogió de hombros, en el típico gesto de "bueno, será" y se dirigió al armario para sacar su uniforme e ir a bañarse.

Terminó de ducharse, salió del baño y Sango aún estaba desaparecida. ¿Qué pasaba con su amiga? ¿Dónde estaba? Usualmente no salía de la habitación en pijama.

Tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación para ir a desayunar y contarle a su novio la noticia. Llegó a la cafetería y no vio a ninguno de sus amigos sentado donde siempre estaban. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Se los había tragado la tierra?

Se acercó al mostrador, sacó unas tostadas y pidió un café a la cocinera, y luego fue a sentarse a su mesa. Comer sola era aburrido, ni siquiera era lo bastante temprano o tarde para que los demás la hubieran abandonado. Tomó su café mirando hacia fuera, el día era soleado, la primavera ya había llegado y podía ver que los cerezos comenzaban a florecer en el patio del colegio, haciendo que el lugar se viera muy bello.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos venían por detrás de ella, con una gran torta de cumpleaños, con 18 velitas encendidas. La mesa en que Kagome se encontraba era una de las que estaba al lado de la ventana, por lo que no notó cuando todos los que estaban ahí presentes se levantaron y fueron hacia ella, ante el llamado de Inuyasha.

-Cumpleaños feliz – empezaron a cantar todos, alertándola, se volteó – te deseamos a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Kagome, que los cumplas feliz.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó, se le había olvidado completamente su cumpleaños. ¡Ahora tenía 18 años, era mayor de edad! Se levantó dispuesta a soplar las velas.

-¡Hey, alto! – La detuvo Sango – Tus tres deseos.

Y luego de pedirlos en su mente, sopló y todos aplaudieron. Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru y Miroku se acercaron a abrazarla y felicitarla por sus 18 años. Luego de agradecerles, fue el turno de Inuyasha, quien al esta bastante cerca, la tomó posesivamente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-Feliz cumpleaños, princesa – le dijo con un tono extremadamente sexy, haciendo que las rodillas de ella se sintieran como gelatina.

Kagome sonrió con timidez. ¡Dios! ¡Ese hombre la iba a matar! Inuyasha acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, un beso corto, pero lleno de pasión, dejándola con ganas de más. Aunque estaban en un lugar muy público para eso.

Los amigos se sentaron en la mesa junto a la cumpleañera y partieron la torta. Comieron, rieron y conversaron por mucho rato.

-En verdad pensé que me habían abandonado hoy, ¡no sabía donde estaban!

-Apuesto que habías olvidado tu cumpleaños – dijo Rin.

-Si, completamente, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no me acordé.

En ese momento el timbre para entrar a clases sonó, por lo que se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Cuando terminaron las clases, acordaron verse aquella noche para celebrar. A las 10:30 PM ya estaban todos en la discoteca característica de ellos, "el Monte de las Ánimas".

Mientras Kagome e Inuyasha bailaban, un baile intenso y pasional, la chica decidió contarle lo del embarazo.

-Cariño, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él mientras la abrazaba por detrás y se movía al compás de la música.

-No seremos padres.

El muchacho se detuvo y la volteó entre sus brazos para poder mirarla a la cara.

-¿No? – volvió a cuestionar con un deje de decepción.

-No – confirmó ella - ¿pero por qué esa cara?

-Mm… Nada, me había hecho una pequeña ilusión con esto.

-Aw, que lindo eres…

-Bueno tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo – comentó con picardía, haciendo que ella riera.

-No, mi amor, si quieres un hijo, tendrás que esperar unos cinco años por lo menos.

-Ja, reza por que mantenga mis manos lejos de ti, pequeña.

* * *

**Lo sé, quieren asesinarme, cortarme y tirar los pedacitos al mar, pero PERDONENMEEE! el colegio no me daba tiempo para escribir y me mataba la inspiracion! el principio de este cap lo tenía escrito hace muuuucho tiempo, pero no podía seguir. Ahora que sali de vacaciones el ataque de inspiracion llego asi que les dejo esto ps, ojala les guste.**

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me gustan mucho, y ojala comenten para ver que tal este cap**

**Con respecto al cap, para las que querian q Kagome estuviera embarazada, ese no es el giro q quiero darle a esta historia, eso solo fue un desvio, el embarazo esta planeado para otra cosa. amo a ese Inuyasha sexy, weno sieempre lo ha sido, pero igual :D **

**Weno eso, nos vemos pronto, un beso**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**


	18. Fiesta de Gala

**Fiesta de Gala**

-¿Vendrás este sábado, cierto? – preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome un día que descansaban en el patio del colegio.

-¿A dónde? – respondió ella confundida.

Tan sólo faltaban tres semanas para graduarse, los nervios comenzaban a carcomer a Kagome por dentro, ya que no sabía bien que sería de ella luego. Pronto saldría a la venta su primer disco, eso la tenía emocionada, pero de igual manera quería estudiar algo más, talvez literatura o teatro… no se decidía aún.

-A la fiesta que dará mi padre para celebrar su cumpleaños, por supuesto – contestó él con una sonrisa. Moría de ganas de contarle a su padre que su preciada Kagome era su novia. El hombre siempre hablaba de lo talentosa que era y que tenía las características esenciales para una buena mujer, carismática, talentosa, de carácter fuerte, pero amorosa a más no dar. Cada vez que ella salía a tema de flote en sus conversaciones, Inu no Taisho le insinuaba que la hiciera su novia, a lo que Inuyasha respondía con su típico _"Debo llamar a mi novia" _y se iba del lugar.

-¿El cumpleaños de tu padre? – La respuesta la había dejado helada. A pesar de que consideraba al señor Taisho como una excelente persona, además de muy cariñoso, le daba terror que supiera la verdad.

-Si, quiero presentarte oficialmente como mi novia – contestó él con indiferencia. Cada vez que hablaban sobre el tema, ella se espantaba y cambiaba la conversación de inmediato, esto comenzaba a ¿hartarlo?

-Pero…

-¡Demonios Kagome! ¿¡Por qué te da tanto miedo enfrentarlo, si hablas con él diariamente!

-Inuyasha, no quiero que crea que lo he engañado todo este tiempo, fingiendo que apenas te conozco y que crea que no te quiero. Él es una maravillosa persona, y le aprecio mucho, pero me da miedo que no me acepte.

-El que no se arriesga, no gana, pequeña – dijo el albino, bajando el tono al ver la melancolía en los ojos de su novia. – Además, ¿te digo algo? Mi padre siempre me insinúa que te invite a salir. Cada vez que lo hace, me fugo de él, pero ya llevamos 5 meses como novios, es hora que sepa la verdad, estoy seguro que estará fascinado con la noticia.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Obvio, ¿quién mejor que Kagome Higurashi para ser mi novia? Nadie. – Kagome le sonrió con ternura, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- O -

Muchas personas estaban llegando a la mansión Taisho, artistas reconocidos, amigos de la familia, socios, etc. Todos vestidos elegantemente, con vestidos de muchos colores las damas y trajes negros y grises los varones. Los hombres Taisho recibían a los invitados en la puerta, mientras que Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru los presentaba entre ellos.

-¿Qué tal señor Taisho? – lo saludó una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Era muy bella y ciertamente llamó un poco la atención de los dos chicos presentes.

-Yumi, querida, te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames señor, me hacer sentir viejo – contestó él amablemente. Abrazó a la chica, la cual tendría unos dos o tres años más que los hermanos, no más. Al separarse, miró coquetamente a los hijos del viejo. – Te presentó a mis hijos, ellos son Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Muchachos, ella es Yumi…

-_Yumi… Ese nombre lo he escuchado…_

-Un gusto conocerlos chicos – dijo ella sonriente. Claramente quería llamar su atención.

-Si gustas, puedes pasar a la sala con los demás, y sólo diviértete.

-OK, gracias Inu no, nos vemos luego.

La chica se dirigió a la sala, donde le había indicado el seños Taisho, y ambos chicos la siguieron con la mirada. La muchacha era realmente hermosa, eso pensaban, pero Inuyasha seguía con la sensación extraña sobre ella.

-Hey, hermano, no la mires tanto, sino alguien se enojará – bromeó Sesshomaru, por lo que su hermano lo golpeó.

-Y dime Inuyasha – dijo el señor Taisho mientras esperaban a los demás invitados - ¿conoceré a la misteriosa chica que es tu novia esta noche?

-Claro padre, y de seguro te encantará.

-¿En serio? Que bien… Oye Sessh ¿vendrá Rin? – le preguntó al otro hermano.

-Si, llegará en un rato, porque tenía que esperar a su padre.

Unos cuantos invitados más llegaron, sin embargo Inuyasha comenzaba a impacientarte. ¿Qué ocurría con Kagome que tardaba tanto? ¿Se habría arrepentido de ir? Imposible, si ya estaba todo arreglado para que ella se quedara en la casa para que así no tuviera que irse tan temprano.

Izayoi llegó a su lado, diciéndoles que todos se estaban ya divirtiendo en la sala y que deberían ir para allá.

-OH, no, aún no, falta alguien – comentó Inu no -, por cierto, Inuyasha, ese alguien es Kagome, la invite y…

Pero el muchacho no le prestaba atención, ya que en ese momento bajada de un Mustang negro, la chica que lo volvía completamente loco, la más hermosa según él y a quien amaba con todo el alma. Kagome llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro, ajustado a su cuerpo, el cual llegaba a los talones. No tenía tirantes, por lo que sus hombros y parte de su espalda quedaban al descubierto, sin embargo llevaba un abrigo cubriéndolos. Tenía el cabello tomado, con un elegante tomate, del cual caían pequeños rizos.

-Lo siento, ahí viene mi novia – dijo antes de dejar a su familia parada, marcando ocupado, y bajar la escala. Se acercó al auto y tomó de la mano a Kagome, mientras la miraba pícaramente – Te vez hermosa – le susurró al oído sensualmente, haciendo que a ella le temblaran las piernas. Inuyasha le ofreció su brazo y ella, gustosa, lo tomó. – Creí que te habías arrepentido y ya no ibas a venir.

-No rompo mis promesas, cariño – contestó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro – además, ya estoy cansada de ocultárselo a tu padre…

-Eso era lo que yo quería… - el chofer del Mustang se despidió de Kagome y se marchó. El hombre era un viejo amigo de su madre, al que le había pedido que la fuera a dejar al gran evento. – ¿Vamos?

Kagome asintió y comenzaron a subir la escala. Al llegar arriba, Inuyasha le pidió que se ocultara detrás de él para que fuera sorpresa su presentación. Caminaron así, ella atrás y él adelante, sonriendo traviesamente. Llegaron donde estaban los tres miembros de su familia y su padre lo miró interrogante.

-Mamá, papá, les presento a mi novia… - dio un paso al lado para que ella fuera vista – Kagome Higurashi.

-¿¡Kagome! – repitió Inu no, sorprendido. La muchacha sonrió tímidamente y se encogió un poco, aproximándose a Inuyasha para buscar su asilo. – Cielo santo, ¿chicos, por que no me dijeron que eran novios? - preguntó, no enojado o molesto, sino asombrado y un tanto alegre.

-Lo que pasa es que Kagome no quería que creyeras que sólo es mi novia para acercarse a ti o que trabajaras con ella sólo por ser mi novia – respondió Inuyasha tomándola de la mano, para que se sintiera protegida. Sabía lo difícil que debía ser eso para ella y no quería que se sintiera sola.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que niña más linda – comentó el hombre con ternura -, Kagome, desde que te conocí he deseado que seas parte de mi familia, y creo que mi deseo se hizo realidad.

-Muchas gracias por aceptarme, señor Taisho, en verdad estaba muy nerviosa por esto. – El hombre se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Luego de que se separó de él, Kagome hizo una reverencia hacia Izayoi – Un gusto conocerla, señora Taisho, Inuyasha me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-OH, querida, eres tal como te imaginé, amorosa y simpática, la chica perfecta para mi hijo – contestó la mujer con alegría, abrazando a Kagome.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de todo esto – dijo Inuyasha – mejor vamos adentro – le propuso a su novia.

-Espera – lo detuvo ella, tomando su bolso y sacando de él un pequeño paquete alargado, se lo entregó a Inu no – feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué te molestaste, pequeña?

-No fue molestia…

Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia adentro. _"Nos vemos luego" _les dijo ella a sus suegros mientras se iba con su novio. Una vez en la sala, le quitó el abrigo a ella y se lo pasó a uno de los camareros para que lo llevara a su cuarto.

-Vamos por ponche – propuso Inuyasha, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia el centro de la sala donde había una enorme mesa con todo tipo de bocadillos.

_Huerfome _

Kagome se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese molesto e hiriente sobrenombre que no escuchaba hace ya muchos años. Se volteó para ver quien había hablado, sin embargo no vio a nadie quien pudiera saber el apodo. Inuyasha al notar que había dejado de caminar, giró hacia ella y vio el espanto y tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño? – le preguntó preocupado, acercándose a ella aún más. Kagome negó con la cabeza, no quería arruinar la noche con un recuerdo que seguramente era sólo parte de su imaginación.

-Nada, solo creí ver algo, pero no importa…

-¿Segura?

-Si – le sonrió – vamos por nuestra bebida.

Llegaron a la mesa e Inuyasha pudo notar que no quedaban vasos. Le dijo que iría por un par y volvería enseguida. Mientras lo esperaba, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, la casa era enorme, la sala tenía un estilo inglés muy marcado, con colores pasteles y también algo de azul. Estaba extasiada en aquel lugar, era realmente hermoso.

Una voz masculina la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Pensando en que era su novio el que le hablaba volteó para decirle lo increíble que era ese lugar, no obstante se encontró con su amigo de trabajo, Hoyo.

-La bella princesa viene al castillo – dijo tomándole la mano y besándole los nudillos, provocando que ella sonriera – no me dijeron que vendrías Kagome.

-Tampoco me dijeron que vendrías, hace mucho que no te veía Hoyo, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ahora que te veo – rió algo nerviosa. ¿Le estaba coqueteando? Uf, si Inuyasha lo llegaba a escuchar…

Hablando del rey de Roma, el albino se acercó a ellos, la abrazó posesivamente por la cintura y le dirigió una fría mirada al joven castaño.

-¿Qué tal, Hoyo? – Dijo por cortesía, no era que le interesara – Veo que ya conoces a mi novia.

-_Rayos, los problemas comienzan ahora _– pensó Kagome.

-¿Novia? Vaya, Inuyasha siempre quedándose con las mejores chicas – contestó con desprecio.

-Y tú tratando de robármelas… Sólo algo te advierto, no te acerques a Kagome – advirtió con los ojos llenos de frialdad y rencor – o me las pagarás más caro.

-No te tengo miedo, mocoso, soy mucho mayor que tú…

-Por lo mismo no deberías acercarte a ella – lo interrumpió – porque te acusaré de pedófilo…

-¡Inuyasha! – protestó Kagome, temiendo de lo que el chico pudiera hacer si seguían con la discusión. Sin embargo él la ignoró.

-Y te haré pedazos tanto en el trabajo como físicamente. Así que mejor lárgate de mi vista, ahora.

Hoyo lo miró con ira, luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Kagome y se fue. Una vez lejos, Inuyasha la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el jardín. Su agarre era muy fuerte y comenzaba a lastimarla.

-Inuyasha, duele – se quejó, pero sólo cuando estaban donde no podían ser escuchados, él la soltó. - ¿Se puede saber qué fue todo eso? – preguntó molesta.

-Tienes prohibido volver a hablarle, ¿entendido? – ordenó Inuyasha lleno de ira.

-¡¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi padre? ¡No tienes el derecho de decirme con quien hablar y con quien no!

-¡Eres mi novia y tengo todo el derecho! Acaso no notaste como te miraba el bastardo, te comía con la mirada, Kagome. – Contestó más enojado aún.

-Pues no te haré caso, es mi amigo y compañero de trabajo, y si tanto desconfías de mí entonces deberíamos…

-Cállate, no lo digas – pidió ahora con melancolía -, me dolió mucho perderte una vez, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

Su mirada se oscureció con el solo hecho de pensar que ella rompiera la relación.

-Perdóname, amor, perdóname.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco que formaba su cuello. Aspiró aquel embriagador aroma que lo volvía loco y luego besó su hombro con ternura.

-¿Por qué siempre que me enojo contigo haces eso y crees que lo perdono así de fácil?

-Porque te encanta que te besé así – dijo besándole una vez más el hombro – y así – ahora en el cuello – y así – capturó sus labios en un apasionado y perfecto beso.

Sin duda la imagen era muy romántica, solos, entre los grandes arbustos y flores del jardín, iluminados por las pequeñas luces que adornaban el lugar. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba…

Del lado opuesto se les acercó un camarero indicándoles que el señor Taisho los llamaba, por lo que con mucho pesar debieron ir adentro y continuar lo que hacían en otro momento.

- O -

-¿Dónde se metieron Kagome e Inuyasha? – Pregunto el señor Taisho a su esposa – Pretendía contarles lo que he pensado sobre el CD de Kagome…

-Hace un rato los vi salir al jardín, no sé si volvieron a entrar – contestó Izayoi.

Inu no Taisho le pidió a uno de los camareros que fuera por su hijo y así fue, Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron a los pocos minutos a la sala.

-¿Qué hacían muchachos?

-Mm… le mostraba el jardín – respondió el albino algo nervioso por mentirle de lo que realmente hacían.

-Ah… Kagome estuve pensando un tu disco y he decidido algo… - la pareja lo miró extrañados – el día del lanzamiento, estrenaremos también tu primer videoclip…

El rostro de Kagome cambió de uno extrañado a uno de sorpresa. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca también, no se esperaba esa respuesta, por un momento pensó en que el señor Taisho se había arrepentido y no grabarían el disco, sin embargo era todo lo contrario. Estaba emocionadísima, ¿un disco y un videoclip? Era más de lo que podía haber pedido nunca. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro, lo que contagió también a todos los presentes.

-¿Es en serio? – preguntó para confirma de que no había escuchado mal.

-Claro, de esa manera, las personas del mundo conocerán tu trabajo y querrán comprar el CD. Además de conocer tu cara bonita…

-Con tal de que nadie se le acerque estoy bien – saltó Inuyasha ya volviendo a su actitud celosa.

-Inuyasha, ya deja tus celos – comentó su padre – sabes que Kagome te ama y jamás te engañaría.

Kagome le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y luego lo abrazó. El CD salía a la venta en cinco semanas, por lo que en ese tiempo debían grabar el video, sería entretenido y de seguro emocionante verlo luego en la TV.

- La canción la elegirás tú, y luego si quieres nos das unas cuantas ideas para la historia que pondremos o simplemente lo hará mi equipo. Me he contactado con una de mis mejores diseñadoras de moda para que te vista para el video, que por cierto está aquí… - el hombre volteó un poco y se acercó a una chica rubia que estaba de espaldas a ellos, le habló de algo y luego ambos regresaron al grupo – Kagome, te presento a Yumi Wada.

Si había creído que lo que antes había escuchado era sólo una horrible ilusión, pues ahora estaba frente a ella…

* * *

Si, lo se, me quieren matar, pero entiendanme, el colegio no me da tiempo para escribir y me mata la inspiracion u.u wenoweno pero ya estoy de vuelta, ke les parecio? aparecio la antigua enemiga de kagome, uuu que ira a pasar ahi? weno eso lo sabran el prox cap, pero les advierto desde ahora que no se cuando lo subire, ya tengo algo avansado pero igual...

Em gracias por los reviews :D en verdad me encanta que les guste la historia y la pongan en favoritos. Ojala me dejen sus opiniones sobre este cap, un besito y nos vemos

Bye bye


	19. Son cosas del pasado

**Son cosas del pasado**

_-Kagome, te presento a Yumi Wada…_

Al ver la mirada de espanto en los ojos de su novia, Inuyasha supo de inmediato dónde había escuchado ese nombre. La rubia era la antigua enemiga de Kagome, la hija de la mujer por quien su padre los había abandonado y quien la había atormentado por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera actuar, la chica ya estaba hablando.

-¡Kagome! ¡Querida Kagome! ¡Tanto tiempo! – dijo con fingida simpatía, la cual todos creyeron, a excepción de la castaña. Yumi se acercó a Kagome y la abrazó, mas esta sólo quedó petrificada. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera ahí? ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan pequeño?

-¿Se conocen? – preguntó Inu no sorprendido y emocionado.

-¡Claro, desde pequeñas! – contesto Yumi radiante. Kagome no se tragaba su simpatía, pero no decía nada pues seguía en shock.

En ese momento Sesshomaru y Rin aparecieron, y le dijeron al viejo que lo requerían en otra parte. El señor Taisho se disculpó y junto a su esposa siguieron a su hijo. Yumi seguía con su gran sonrisa, y al irse sus suegros Kagome despertó del transe y la miró con rencor.

-¿Cómo has estado, hermanita?

-No vengas a hacerte la dulce, Yumi, porque no te sale – masculló Kagome llena de ira – y no me llames hermanita, lo último que desearía es tener parentesco contigo.

-Pero Kagome ¿por qué me tratas tan mal? – cuestionó herida.

-¡¿Me preguntas por qué? – el tonó de Kagome había alertado a los que estaban a su alrededor, quienes habían volteado a verla por unos minutos. Antes de que la chica llamara más la atención, Inuyasha trató de calmarla, pero consiguió lo contrario.

-Amor, Yumi solo quiere ser amable contigo, ella no…

-¡¿Ahora la defiendes? – Lo interrumpió - ¡Tú debes apoyarme!

-Pero Kagome no te ha hecho nada…

-¿Qué sabes tú? No estuviste en el pasado.

Y antes de decir más, se escurrió entre la multitud y desapareció de la vista de Inuyasha. Éste se volteó a ver Yumi con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Perdón por eso, debe estar sorprendida por su reencuentro – se disculpó el albino.

-No te preocupes, creo que Kagome nunca supero lo de nuestro padre, nos ha tenido rencor siempre desde que se separaron. La verdad es que la madre de Kagome y mi padre no tenían una buena relación, por eso decidieron anular el matrimonio y seguir sus vidas.

-Mm… no sabía que se llevaran tan mal, Kagome no me contó eso…

-Ella era muy pequeña para entenderlo, por eso – comentó -, ahora mejor ve por ella, no se peleen por mí – de haber estado Kagome ahí, le habría roto la cara por decir tal cosa con tanto cinismo.

-_No es el monstruo que pensé que era – _pensó Inuyasha – Si, mejor voy por ella, nos vemos y un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente – respondió ella, acercándosele y cogiendo su barbilla, le besó la mejilla como despedida.

Algo embobado por la dulzura de aquel beso se volteó y se fue caminando por donde antes Kagome había ido. Se topó con Sesshomaru en medio de su travesía, no veía a Kagome en ningún lado y ya empezaba a temer que hubiera vuelto a casa sola.

-Sessh ¿has visto a Kagome? – preguntó intranquilo.

-Sí, subió a tu habitación – contestó el muchacho - ¿qué le hiciste? Se veía muy alterada y juré ver una lágrima en sus ojos.

-Nada, luego te cuento, iré a verla.

Y dicho esto salió disparado para su cuarto. Corrió por el pasillo y al llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación, notó que ésta estaba un poco abierta y se podía apreciar que la luz estaba apagada. ¿Estaría ahí o en la habitación de huéspedes? Despacio la abrió, aunque ella no estaba. Sin embargo la cortina blanca que cubría la ventana que salía hacia el balcón, flameaba con la fresca brisa, estaba abierta. Fue a echar un vistazo, por si Kagome se encontraba ahí, y efectivamente lo estaba.

-Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí? Regresemos a la fiesta.

-No quiero regresar – contestó ella tajante – vuelve tú.

-Kagome… - la nombró acercándose a ella, mas la muchacha le dio la espalda – no te enojes por una tontería, lo que pasó no tiene importancia.

-Claro que tiene importancia, para mi al menos – Kagome soltó un gran suspiró y fue ahí cuando Inuyasha supo que estaba llorando, por lo que se le acercó aún más y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Pero, cosita, no llores, por favor, se me parte el alma cada vez que lloras.

-Si no quieres que llore, entonces ve donde esa estúpida y dile que se vaya de mi vida – respondió con rencor y tristeza.

-No puedo hacer eso, es socia de mi padre, y además hace muy buenos diseños.

-¿¡La vuelves a defender! – exclamó volteándose hacia él con expresión de furia.

-¡Demonios Kagome! ¡Tienes que ponerte así siempre! ¡Ella sólo…

-¡Creo que no debí venir después de todo! ¡Si hubiera sabido que la noche terminaría así, mejor no hubiese venido! – Lo interrumpió. Sin embargo no estaba para que siguieran peleando, su corazón ya estaba bastante perturbado, así que decidió ir por sus cosas, para volver a su casa.

Pero Inuyasha se lo impidió. En el momento en que estaba por salir de la habitación, el chico la tomó del brazo y con un movimiento rápido la tumbó en la cama y se colocó encima, agarrando sus muñecas, no permitiéndole moverse por ningún motivo.

-¿¡Qué haces! ¡Suéltame! – gritó ella enrabiada. Odiaba que impidieran sus huidas.

-¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de todos, mejor, y nos concentramos en nosotros? – sugirió mientras besaba el cuello de la chica.

-Inuyasha, no – contestó ella algo turbada por las caricias - ¿Por qué crees que siempre puedes arreglarlo todo con besos?

El albino había aflojado el agarre de las muñecas, lo que le dio oportunidad a ella para poder empujarlo y salir de ahí. Pero él volvió a agarrarla del brazo y la tomó entre los suyos, inmovilizándola.

-¡Ya, suéltame! – le gritó ella enrabiada.

-¡Deja ya tu madito pasado, Kagome! – contestó Inuyasha enojado, soltándola bruscamente, provocando que ella chocara con la puerta.

-¿¡Maldito pasado! ¡Tú no sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por no tener a mi papá a mi lado, en mi casa, por no poder velo nunca ya que él nunca iba a vernos y no sabes como me lastimaba que ella me lo refregara en la cara todos los días!

El muchacho sólo la miraba molesto, sin embargo por dentro no quería nada más que abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Claro, no podía devolverle a su padre, pero no dejaría que nunca se sintiera sola por eso.

-¡Me voy!

-No lo hagas – pidió él, arrepintiéndose de haberla tratado tan mal.

-¡Me voy, y que no se te ocurra impedirlo!

Tan sólo agarró su pequeño bolso y salió del cuarto de su novio. Bajó la escala y vio que todos se divertían. Que dicha habría sentido si la noche no se hubiera arruinado con la aparición de _ella. _Decidió pasar desapercibida y salió de la casa sin que nadie lo notara.

- O -

Se había quedado pasmado, viendo como su preciosa novia salía de la habitación, dejándolo solo. Se quedó así unos minutos, pensando en lo arrepentido que estaba de haberle gritado, pero esa testaruda chica jamás estaba contenta con nada cuando discutían.

Suspiró.

Pasó su mano por su cabello y miró a su alrededor. Todo se veía tan oscuro y sombrío cada vez que peleaban. Su mirada se posó en el abrigo de Kagome que estaba sobre su escritorio. Chica despistada, sonrió con tristeza, ahora se moriría de frío al ir a su hogar. Fue hacia él y lo tomó, luego salió de la habitación dispuesto a ir por ella.

Cuando bajó la escala se topó con Sesshomaru, a quien le pregunto nuevamente por su novia.

-¿Aún no la encuentras? – preguntó éste.

-Si lo hice, pero se volvió a escapar, creo que se fue a su casa.

-¿A su casa? ¿Sola? – Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza – Pues entonces ve por ella, no querrás que algo le suceda andando tan linda y elegante por la calle.

-Obvio que no quiero eso… Si papá pregunta por mi, dile que no sabes ¿vale?

-Bueno, no te preocupes, sólo encuéntrala.

Sabía perfectamente que si llegaba a encontrarla y le pedía que volviera a la fiesta, la chica se enojaría tanto que podría hasta no hablarle en días. Así que decidió ir directamente a su casa, y ahí esperarla. Claro que las ganas de buscarla lo comían por dentro.

- O -

Caminaba distraídamente por las calles desoladas. Hacía mucho frío y se maldecía a sí misma por salir tan rápido de la mansión Taisho, no dándole tiempo de recoger su abrigo. Se sentía tan cansada, era como si fuera cargando un peso enorme que le dificultara demasiado moverse. Decidió, finalmente, quitarse los zapatos para poder caminar mejor hasta su casa.

¡Diablos! El piso estaba helado y mucho, pero debía soportarlo, sino, con el dolor, no llegaría sino hasta la mañana.

Por andar tan distraída no se percató de que alguien la seguía. Se trataba de un hombre vestido con un abrigo negro, cabello enrulado y sucio. Llegó a un callejón y decidió tomar un atajo por ese lugar, pero nunca se esperó lo que sucedería luego.

El hombre de negro la seguía a paso tranquilo y silencioso, tal cual la muerte pasa por la tierra. Sin embargo lo que este ser quería era algo mucho peor que dar muerte a la joven. Primero pretendía jugar con ella y poder así, saciar sus deseos. ¿Quién era él? No importaba. Lo único que si importaba era que Kagome debía darse cuenta de que la seguía antes de que eso terminara en tragedia.

El callejón estaba terminando y debía darse prisa antes de que su presa escapara. Pero al correr un poco tropezó con un bote de basura, provocando un gran estruendo que la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Miró de soslayo hacia atrás y vio una figura negra. Poniendo todos sus sentidos alerta, comenzó a caminar más rápido para poder salir de ese frío y oscuro pasadizo y llegar a las iluminadas calles de Tokio, donde más de alguna persona andaría.

Pero para su mala suerte, al salir de ahí se encontró con otra calle desierta, solitaria, con casas en la ruina y graffiti en sus paredes. Sentía los pasos y la respiración agitada de su acechador muy cerca, por lo que mejor comenzó a correr. Mas el hombre no se quedó atrás, trató de alcanzarla, y lo hizo, agarrándola de la muñeca y golpeándola contra la pared.

-¡Ah! ¡Suélteme! – gritó, tratando de zafarse del agarre del repugnante hombre.

-No lo hagas más difícil, preciosa – habló el, produciendo un asco enorme nacer dentro de Kagome.

_Recuerda, Kagome, si alguna vez un hombre te quiere hacer daño y te tiene de las manos, agarrada, sólo bastará con una patada en la ingle para que te suelte y puedas huir…_

Las palabras que su padre le había dicho alguna vez sonaron como eco en su cabeza. Se concentró y lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo en sus partes delicadas. El hombre se retorció de inmediato y lanzó un grito de dolor. Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad para poder correr y salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Pero al parecer el extraño no se daba por vencido, así que luego de unos segundos volvió a perseguirla. La muchacha esta vez salió a una calle de transito frecuente, pero aún así no andaba nadie. ¿Dónde se había ido todo el mundo?

Corría lo más rápido posible, de seguro, si salía de eso, tendría grandes heridas en los pies. Cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia atrás para ver si se había librado del hombre, lo había escuchado gritar y unas cosas caer, así que de seguro aparecería pronto por ahí.

Giró la cabeza por quinta vez y en ese momento chocó con alguien, quien la agarró de las muñecas. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, sin embargo los cerró para no poder ver a su acosador.

-¡Suélteme por favor! ¡No me haga daño! – suplicó desesperadamente. Se arrepentía tremendamente de haber salido de la casa de Inuyasha y no haber, por lo menos, tomado un taxi.

-Princesa, no te haré daño – habló Inuyasha con voz serena y tierna, para hacerle saber que él estaba ahí y nada malo le ocurriría. Al momento de escucharlo, Kagome abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Luego se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando descontroladamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ahora no es tiempo de explicaciones, ¿por qué corrías así? – preguntó serio.

-Un hombre me estaba persiguiendo y si no lo hubiese golpeado quizá que me habría hecho – contó con tristeza. El susodicho al verla con Inuyasha había huido de inmediato, antes de que lo entregaran a la policía.

El muchacho dudó entre ir a partirle el rostro al desgraciado o llevarla inminentemente a su hogar. Al notar que el desconocido no se aparecería de nuevo, decidió por llevarla a casa.

-Vamos – le dijo conduciéndola por el camino hacia su casa. Ella se abrazó muy fuerte de él, buscando su protección. Cuando ya se habían alejado bastante del lugar, y cuando las lágrimas habían dejado de caer, ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Por qué estabas ahí?

-El encontrarte fue sólo casualidad. Iba a tu casa a pedirte perdón por haberte gritado y forzado a hacer algo cuando no era el momento apropiado… y asegurarme también de que llegaras bien.

-Tú perdóname por reaccionar de esa manera. No me gusta pelear contigo, amor, mejor no lo hagamos ya – comentó mirándolo a los ojos. Inuyasha la miró enternecido, le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y luego la besó lentamente en los labios.

Pronto llegaron a la casa Higurashi, donde la madre de Kagome los recibió, algo extrañada, ya que se suponía que su hija dormiría en casa de él. Los muchachos les contaron lo que había ocurrido, claro omitiendo ciertos detalles y ahí la señora Higurashi comprendió por qué estaban en su hogar. Subieron a la habitación de ella. Inuyasha se quitó el saco y lo dejó sobre la silla del escritorio.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas? Debes estar cansada – propuso el muchacho, provocando que ella lo mirada con el seño fruncido y extrañada.

-Pero ¿y tú...?

-Yo estaré bien, no me iré hasta que estés dormida.

Kagome sonrió con ternura, luego se acercó a su cama y sacó de bajo su almohada, su pijama y fue al baño a cambiarse. Entretanto, Inuyasha desabrochó los botones del cuello y las mangas de la camisa, para poder sentirse más cómodo, luego se sentó en un pequeño sillón rosa que la chica tenía en su habitación, para poder contemplar una foto de ellos dos besándose, al cumplir dos meses.

La muchacha volvió y se metió de inmediato en la cama.

-Ven – le dijo – me dormiré más rápido si estás a mi lado.

Inuyasha sonrió, para después levantarse de su asiento e ir donde ella, acostándose a su lado, encima de la colcha. Estaban frente a frente, ella con los ojos cerrados, él acariciándole el cabello para que se quedara dormida, cada vez que lo hacía, cuando ella ya tenía sueño, Kagome caía en las manos de Morfeo. Y así fue, luego de unos minutos, el albino podía escuchar el tranquilo respirar de su novia, indicándole de que ya dormía profundamente.

Pensó en irse, mas decidió quedarse un rato más para admirar lo hermosa que era. Pero luego de un rato, comenzó a adormecerse, para finalmente quedar vencedor el cansancio. La señora Higurashi entró unos minutos más tarde, y al verlos a los dos dormidos se enterneció. Cogió una manta y tapó a Inuyasha, así no se enfermaría. Después tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del señor Taisho.

-Hola Señor Taisho – le dijo cuando el hombre contestó.

-_Sonomi, ¡Hola! _

-Inu no, los muchachos tuvieron un problema y ahora están aquí, en mi casa. Se acaban de quedar dormidos, así que se quedarán aquí esta noche.

-_Vaya, estos muchachos… Está bien, sólo permítales venir a almorzar acá, mañana._

-Por supuesto, hasta luego, señor Taisho.

A la mañana siguiente…

Kagome despertó y notó que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura. Volteó el rostro y vio a Inuyasha dormido a su lado. Sonrió enternecida y giró sobre sí misma para poder mirarlo a la cara. El tonto se había quedado dormido ahí al final y no había ido a su casa. Vaya reto le llegaría. Luego de unos minutos él despertó y con los ojos entrecerrados le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces en mi cama? – sonriendo.

-Eso debería preguntar yo… - contestó ella divertida – te quedaste toda la noche.

-¿A sí? Que bien – el chico tenía tanto sueño que apenas hablaba. Los ojos se le cerraban solos y ella, al no soportarlo más, lo besó con pasión en los labios.

Pero después de un rato se levantaron para ir a desayunar, antes de que la señora Higurashi los encontrara en tal posición.

* * *

**Hola a todas! como han estado? Espero que bien. Bueno aqui les dejo el cap 19 de este fic, me costó mucho escribirlo, uno por tiempo y otra cosa por inspiración, la verdad es que este año he estado muy ocupada en el colegio, ya que he tratado de obtener las mejores notas, pero en dos semanas salgo de vacaciones asi q ahi tendre más tiempo para escribir. La historia ya la tengo ideada, se la conté algo a mis amigas y les encanta, solo necesito terminar las ultimas pruebas y comienzo a escribir :D creo que faltan unos cinco capitulos para el final, si no es mas, asi que hay fic para rato xD **

**Weno, ustedes saben, cualquier felicitacion, critica, regaño son bienvenidos xD asi q hagan click en "review this story" **

**Eso, nos vemos espero que pronto, que tengan un bien día. CHAOOOO 3**


	20. La Tutora de Francés

**La Tutora de Francés**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Inuyasha para almorzar, sintieron una risa extraña proveniente del comedor. Se miraron extrañados y fueron hacia el lugar. Rin y Sesshomaru estaban sentados a un lado de la mesa, junto al chico estaba Izayoi y al lado de ella, a la cabecera se encontraba Inu no Taisho. Frente al viejo estaba sentada nada más ni nada menos que Yumi, vestida con una blusa color amarillo, muy escotada.

-_Mierda _– pensó Inuyasha al ver a la chica. Kagome se quedó viéndola fijamente. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en todas partes ahora? – Hola a todos – dijo el albino para ablandar el ambiente, sin embargo estaba pendiente de todo moviendo que hacía su novia.

-Al fin llegan, muchachos – musitó el señor Taisho – vamos, vengan a sentarse.

-No, quiero cambiarme de ropa – contrarrestó el muchacho, que aún andaba con el smoking de la noche anterior. Además, quería llevarse a Kagome unos segundos – Kag, ayúdame a ver que ponerme.

-OK – dijo ella automáticamente. Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y salieron del comedor.

-¡Hey! Puedes hacerlo solo – gritaron desde la habitación, pero él no les hizo caso.

Subieron la escala en silencio, sus mentes estaban demasiado perturbadas. Entraron en la habitación, sin decir nada. Inuyasha se pasó la mano por la frente, luego por el cabello y se volteó a mirarla.

-Te juro que no tuve nada que ver con esto – le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo sé, es sólo una coincidencia, una maldita coincidencia…

-Sólo ignórala ¿Sí? Apenas terminemos de almorzar, nos largaremos de ahí.

-Está bien… – contestó ella – Oye ¿en serio querías que te ayudara con tu ropa?

-¿Quieres vestirme, princesa? – preguntó él con una sonrisa pícara y una ceja levantada. Kagome se mordió el labio ante el sexy comentario y se acercó a él.

-Ve a ducharte, pervertido – contestó divertida – yo veré en tu armario.

-Bueno – Inuyasha acercó su rostro al de ella y le mordió el labio inferior, para luego sacar su ropa interior de la cómoda e irse riendo al baño.

Kagome roló los ojos antes de caminar hacia el armario de él, para sacar su ropa. Escogió una camisa de cuadros gris, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos jeans negros. De seguro se vería exquisito. Luego de unos minutos, escuchó que Inuyasha cerraba la llave del agua de la ducha y luego salía de ésta. Decidió mejor salir de ahí, así que caminó hacia la puerta para esperarlo afuera, sin embargo cuando estaba apunto de abrirla, él chico la agarró de la muñeca y la volteó. Se quedó sin aliento cuando lo miró, el chico tan sólo estaba vestido con sus boxers negros ajustados, su pecho estaba húmedo aún por la ducha y se podía notar su piel perfectamente broceada, con abdominales y pectorales bien marcados. Se mordió el labio inferior, saboreándolo con la mirada. Inuyasha notó su turbación, riendo por debajo.

-¿A dónde cree que va, señorita? – Preguntó él con una voz ronca y sexy, haciéndola temblar.

-No me tienes – pidió ella cuando Inuyasha comenzaba a acercársele.

-¿Tentarte, pequeña? – Pasó su lengua por sus labios y elevó una ceja – Yo no haría eso – continuó, acercándose más aún a ella. La tenía entre la puerta y su cuerpo, por lo que con su mano derecha se encargó de cerrar el pesillo de su puerta.

-¿Qué haces? – Kagome se estaba poniendo nerviosa, o más bien, la situación y el cuerpo del chico la llamaba a gritos a que lo besara.

-Sólo cierro la puerta para que nadie entre mientras me visto… o nos vestimos.

Al pronunciar las últimas palabras, hablándole al oído, la tomó de las caderas y la pegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo ella, la masculinidad del albino en su vientre, lo que provocó que soltara un pequeño gemido. Inuyasha sonrió con satisfacción, tendría a su chica bajo él ese día. Comenzó a besarla en el cuello, primero suave, lo que producía en ella, una serie de descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-Mm… Inuyasha, no… están tus padres esperándonos – trató de zafarse, mas el muchacho no se lo permitió.

-Si escucharon la ducha, entonces ya deben haber comenzado a comer – le contestó él, besándola ahora en los labios.

Kagome no pudo resistirse a aquel ardiente beso, Inuyasha la tomó de las caderas, enrollando las piernas de la chica en su cuerpo y la llevó hasta su cama, colocándose encima. Unió, nuevamente, sus labios, con pasión, tanta que por los católicos se consideraría un pecado. Tanta lujuria en la situación era merecedora de un premio mayor. Cada roce de sus pieles, provocaba en ellos millones de escalofríos que recorrían toda su espalda, cada beso los invitaba a seguir con eso, para luego hacerlo como si fuera la última vez. Un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de Kagome cuando él posó sus manos sobre sus senos y uno mayor cuando los comenzó a masajear.

Inuyasha bajó sus manos por el vientre de ella para poder encontrar el fin de su camiseta y sacársela. Kagome instintivamente subió los brazos y él le quitó aquella molesta prenda. Procedió, luego, por liberar del sostén rosa, los redondos pechos de la chica. Acercó su boca a uno de ellos, para lamerlo, mientras con la mano estimulaba el otro. La muchacha arqueó la espalda automáticamente, permitiéndole mejor acceso. El chico metió su mano por debajo de la falda de ella y tocó con sus dedos su intimidad. Kagome gimió fuerte y se removió en la cama. Inuyasha sonrió.

-Muchachos, ¿están bien? – Preguntó Yumi del otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola - ¿por qué demoran tanto?

-_Perra _– la insultó en el pensamiento Kagome, por arruinar ese momento.

-Estamos bien – contestó Inuyasha – bajamos enseguida.

Suspiró, era el momento perfecto, todo estaba yendo bien, pero si no bajaban de inmediato, de seguro su padre o alguien de su familia subiría a buscarlos, y no quería correr el riesgo de que los vieran en una situación tan comprometedora. Se levantó y buscó la ropa de Kagome, que había tirado por ahí. La miró con decepción, para luego comenzar a vestirse con lo que ella había escogido.

-Te dije que era una maldita – le comentó Kagome mientras se colocaba su camiseta.

-No es su culpa, mi padre debió mandarla – contestó él. La muchacha simplemente calló, no quería iniciar otra pelea.

Sin pensarlo, Inuyasha defendía Yumi en todo momento, algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a hacerlo, mas la única que se daba cuenta de ello, era Kagome. Cuando bajaron a almorzar, la chica se sentó junto a Inu no Taisho, para poder estar lo más alejada de la chica de sus pesadillas.

-¿Qué tanto hacían muchachos? ¿Por qué demoraban tanto? – preguntó Sesshomaru, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Inuyasha lo mató con la mirada.

-Inuyasha no lograba elegir que ponerse – mintió Kagome.

-Siempre igual – musitó el señor Taisho, refiriéndose a su hijo, a lo que todos rieron.

Comenzaron a comer un delicioso plato de espagueti a la boloñesa, mientras conversaban. Kagome se mantenía callada, y hablaba sólo si era estrictamente necesario. En un momento la conversación llegó a asuntos escolares, cambiando el rumbo de los pensamientos de la chica…

-Inuyasha es malo en francés, muy malo, - comentó su padre – y necesita saberlo para entrar a estudiar arquitectura en el a universidad de Tokio.

-Mmm... Lo peor es que Kag no toma esa clase, así que tampoco puede ayudarme tanto…

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte – dijo Yumi – viví muchos años después de la muerte de mi padre en Francia, lo hablo perfectamente -. Para Kagome eso fue como una bofetada en la mejilla, primero hablaba de SU padre como si fuera sólo suyo y además le ofrecía ayuda a SU novio. Esa chica no le quitaría nada más en la vida… nada…

-¿En serio lo harías? – preguntó Inuyasha, ignorando u olvidando completamente lo que su novia podría haber estado sintiendo en esos momentos –digo, necesito aprobar el último examen para que puedan aceptarme en la universidad… pero también necesito un repaso desde lo más básico, obvio, para el futuro…

-Claro, me encantaría poder serte de ayuda – contestó la rubia con una empalagosa sonrisa.

Kagome sólo quería levantarse de su asiento e ir a estrangular a esa estúpida, pero se abstuvo de eso. Sin embargo alguien se llevaría un reto luego, alguien de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, que estaba sentado junto a ella. El resto del almuerzo, Inuyasha se la pasó conversando animosamente con Yumi, casi no prestándole atención a Kagome, provocando que una ira incontrolable se acumulara dentro de ella. Al terminar de comer, el chico no se levantó como le había dicho a ella, sino que siguió conversando con la rubia hasta que dieron las cuatro de la tarde, hora en que Kagome llamó su atención.

-Señor y señora Taisho, fue un gusto comer con ustedes – les dijo, ignorando a su novio – pero me temo que debo retirarme ahora, debo ir a estudiar.

-OH, bueno – dijo Izayoi con tono de decepción – espero verte más seguido por aquí, querida. Inuyasha llévala a su hogar.

-No es necesario – contrarrestó la chica, con una fingida sonrisa, a la cual todos creyeron excepto Inuyasha – él también debe estudiar _francés. _

–No seas tonta, te llevaré a casa.

Ella le sonrió con ironía, se despidió del resto y salió del comedor. Tomo su bolso y salieron de la casa. Kagome bajó rápidamente la escala que llegaba a la verja y la abrió.

-No es necesario que me lleves, en serio – dijo ella fríamente.

-¿Me puedes decir que mierda te ocurre ahora? – preguntó el muchacho algo hastiado por su actitud. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba - ¡¿podrías dejar de ser tan celosa? ¡No puedo hablar con ninguna chica sin que te enojes!

-¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Como si fueras la persona menos celosa del mundo!

-¡No estamos hablando de mí ahora! – Dijo él casi en un grito - ¡Yumi sólo trata de ayudar y tú tergiversas las cosas, como siempre!

-¡Yo no tergiverso las cosas, y si confiaras en mí, me harías caso cuando te digo que ella no es de fiar!

-¡Pues yo quiero confiar en ella, me parece simpática y no creo que sea la persona con quien conviviste hace un tiempo! ¡Ella no es mala!

-¡Claro que lo es, tú no la conoces! ¡Ah! ¡Chao con esto, me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana!

-¡Que te vaya bien! – gritó sarcástico cuando ella se había alejado un poco. Entró a la casa y luego de un gran portazo, subió a su habitación.

Los que estaban presentes en el comedor se miraron extrañados. Escucharon que se gritaban entre sí, pero no entendieron que decían.

- O -

Al día siguiente Kagome se enteró de que Inuyasha y Yumi habían estado estudiando después de que ella se había ido, cosa que la enfureció, por lo que no le habló en todo el día, cosa que a él no le apetecía tampoco.

En dos semanas era el dichoso examen, la rubia iba día por medio al instituto para enseñarle al muchacho, lo que estaba complicando la relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome. Ese último tiempo se la pasaban peleando todo el día. Talvez no por ella, pero por cualquier cosa que el otro hiciera, comenzaban una discusión. Al final del día siempre estaban casi agarrándose del cabello, tal como en los viejos tiempos.

El siguiente viernes por la tarde, la castaña decidió irse a su casa, y no quedarse en el internado como lo había conversado con Inuyasha, tan sólo quería alejarse de él unos días, para que su pobre corazón se reafirmara.

Él ni siquiera la había llamado para hablarle en toda la tarde, nada, ni siquiera por chat le hablaba. Bueno ella a él tampoco. Tocaba piano cuando tocaron el timbre, fue a abrir pues su madre no estaba y era la única en la casa. Se trataba del cartero, quien le entregaba unas cartas para su madre, facturas, una para ella y un paquete por el cual debió de firmar.

Al volver a la sala, miró con extrañeza el paquete y la carta, ambos provenientes de Inglaterra, envueltos en papel café. Dejó el resto de la correspondencia encima de la mesa y se dispuso a abrir la carta, la cual decía:

_Sr. /Srta. Kagome Higurashi: _

_Tenemos el agrado de comunicarle que ha sido aceptada para estudiar en la prestigiosa Universidad de Oxford, en la carrera de Literatura, con beca completa, por sus excelentes calificaciones e informe de personalidad. _

_Le enviamos un folleto de las instalaciones e información de su carrera en un paquete adjunto. Tiene hasta un mes antes del comienzo de clases para confirmar su asistencia, sino, su beca será entregada a alguien más._

_Esperamos verla pronto, se despide el director de la Universidad_

_Albert Adams _

¿Universidad de Oxford? ¿Estaban bromeando? Jamás había enviado nada para que la aceptaran, y menos para que le dieran una beca completa. Abrió el paquete y miró detenidamente los folletos que había ahí. De seguro era una gran oportunidad, muy grande, pero viajar y estudiar en Inglaterra significaba renunciar a su disco, al video. No tenía idea que hacer, estaba completamente confundida.

Al llegar su madre le contó y ella le dijo que había sido ella la que había pedido la beca, hace un tiempo atrás, antes de que Kagome fuera a la audición son el señor Taisho.

- O -

Inuyasha esperaba impaciente los resultados de su examen, el cual podría definir su futuro. Caminaba de un lado a otro fuera la sala de profesores, Miroku lo observaba.

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo, me pones nervioso – comentó el ojiazul a su amigo.

-No puedo, esto significa mucho para mí.

-…Oye… ¿Qué harás con Kagome?

-No lo sé, esto se me fue de las manos… no puedo más…

En ese momento, Yumi se apareció a su lado, él la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, para luego sonreírle dulcemente.

-En unos minutos darán los resultados… - le comentó.

-Wow, veremos que tan buena maestra soy – le dijo ella sonriente.

El profesor de francés apareció en la puerta y lo llamó. Inuyasha entró en la sala y luego de unos minutos volvió a salir, entrando Miroku en su lugar. Se acercó a Yumi, la tomó del rostro y la besó con pasión. Un beso dulce, pero demandante.

-Inuyasha… - susurró la rubia - ¿Qué pasa con Kagome?

-Yo me encargo de Kagome, ahora sólo bésame.

La chica sonrió para sus adentros, con satisfacción. Objetivo cumplido, tenerlo para ella sola.

- O -

Aunque las cosas con Inuyasha no fueran tan bien últimamente, sabía que él la aconsejaría con que hacer respecto a la beca. Había podido confiar en él en el pasado, le había dado muchos consejos y apoyado muchas veces, cuando ella lo requería, incluso antes de que comenzaran a salir. Años antes, cuando se sentía triste por la muerte de su padre, él siempre aparecía y la molestaba o hacía reír, olvidando así sus penas. No estaba dispuesta a desconfiar de nuevo, le diría esa tarde que lo amaba y que creía en su palabra. A decir verdad, aparte de ser su novio, el chico era el mejor amigo que pudo tener nunca, su compañero de siempre.

Era sábado por la tarde, él le había enviado un mensaje aquella mañana para que se juntaran en el parque, y así fue. Caminó hasta el lugar, llevaba con ella la carta de Oxford, metida en la cartera. Por una parte tenía nervios de mostrársela a Inuyasha. Cuando llegó al parque, vio al albino sentado bajo un árbol, apoyado en el tronco. Fue hacia él, tenía los ojos cerrados y la luz del atardecer lo hacía verse más hermosos de lo normal, pero algo en su expresión le pareció extraño.

Inuyasha al sentirla, abrió los ojos y le sonrió débilmente. Debía prepararse para lo que venía, ya que de seguro ella no lo tomaría bien.

-Te esperaba – le dijo, para luego hacerle un gesto para que se sentara junto a él. Kagome comprendió de inmediato e hizo lo que le pedía.

-Tengo algo que decirte… - comentó ella, algo nerviosa.

-Yo también…

-Entonces tú primero – lo invitó a hablar. Inuyasha tragó saliva.

-Emm… Kag… últimamente las cosas entre nosotros no han ido muy bien que digamos – fue en ese momento cuando ella cambió su radiante semblante a uno de preocupación – yo te quiero, y mucho… pero… necesito que nos tomemos un tiempo.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? – preguntó angustiada.

-Yo dije que nos tomemos un tiempo…

-Y eso en lenguaje de hombre es terminar – atacó ella, algo molesta - ¿Por qué?

-Te lo dije, porque las cosas entre nosotros no van bien.

-No van bien desde que Yumi apareció… - expresó ahora si enojada. ¿Qué acaso ella no terminaba de entrometerse en su vida? – Se que la razón por la que quieres terminar la incluye a ella ¿o me equivoco?

Inuyasha se quedó callado unos momentos, sabía que haciendo esto la estaba hiriendo de la manera más cruel que pudo hacerlo. Más humillante aún que si lo de la apuesta hubiese sido verdad. La cambiaba por su enemiga, por su "hermanastra", quien, ella decía, la había hecho sufrir muchas veces. Pero no podía evitar amar a esa chica, la rubia había invadido su corazón, y al parecer, él el de ella.

-No, no te equivocas – contestó finalmente – me enamoré de Yumi, lo quieras o no. Deseo pasar mis días con ella, besarla como nunca he besado a nadie y tenerla entre mis brazos hasta después del amanecer.

Sintió como si un puñal se enterrara en su corazón y luego lo desgarraran. Estaba siendo muy directo para hablar y la hería de gran manera.

-Está bien – no sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para seguir hablando – sólo recuerda que te lo advertí…

Y dicho esto, se levantó y se marchó. Ya tenía una decisión tomada acerca de estudiar en Inglaterra, y ahora sólo debía informarle a su madre. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, pero siguió caminando.

* * *

**Por mi parte me da mucha pena esa última parte, y pensar que terminarían asi u.u Q hará Kagome? Se quedará para poder torturar a Inuyasha o se irá para olvidarlo? Que creen ustedes?**

**Mil gracias por todos los reviews, me encanta que les guste la historia y la sigan en cada capitulo. Ahora que salí de vacaciones tengo muucho tiempo para escribir, de hecho, este cap lo tenia muy poco avansado, pero hoy lo termine. El primero nos vamos de viaje con mi curso, asi q pretendo tener el cap 21 para antes de eso, igual no se ilusionen :D xd**

**bueno eso, criticas, aplausos, felicitaciones, amenazas, todo se recibe en los reviews :D asi q dejen ps... ns vemos espero que pronto, un beso y suerte en todo **

**Chaoo**

**MRS. Taisho-Potter**

**PD: Ya vieron Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte? sino, vayan a verla, es la mejor que he visto, ame a Harry y a Ron, son los mejores **


	21. Una Nueva Vida Sin Ti

**Una Nueva Vida Sin Ti**

_***Flash Back***_

_-Así que me voy, señor Taisho, no volveré hasta dentro de tres años más – le dijo finalmente luego de discutir todo respecto al CD o el Videoclip. _

_-Es una lastima por una parte – comentó el hombre – pero es una oportunidad que no puedes desperdiciar. Te mandaré mis saludos a través de Inuyasha. – Escuchar su nombre fue como un golpe en el pecho. _

_-Él no sabe nada, señor, y no quiero que sepa aún… _

_-OH, está bien, será todo a su tiempo._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Bastante tiempo habían pasado ya desde eso. Luego de graduarse, Kagome decidió viajar de inmediato a Inglaterra, para confirmar su asistencia a Oxford los siguientes tres años; además para arreglar todo en su nueva residencia de la Universidad.

Desde el día en el parque con su EX novio, había puesto una gélida máscara en su rostro. Se había vuelto una chica sin expresión, no mostraba lo que sentía, a nadie, era tan fría como un témpano. Ya no confiaba en los hombres que quisieran seducir, y menos quienes lo intentaran con ella; no creía en el amor de pareja, su padre e Inuyasha le habían enseñado que eso no existía. Además se había prometido no cantar más, era algo que se le había metido a la cabeza y ahora ni su familia, ni amigos podían combatir.

Por su parte, Inuyasha había logrado su objetivo, había entrado a la Universidad de Tokio, a la carrera de arquitectura. Había comenzado a salir oficialmente con Yumi, sus padres no sabían, sólo sus amigos, pero el único que "aprobaba" la relación era Miroku. Los demás creían que era un cretino por cambiar a Kagome por su peor enemiga, inclusive su hermano.

Kagome se iría oficialmente a Oxford un mes antes del comienzo de clases, puesto que quería acostumbrarse bien al idioma y así no se le hicieran tan difíciles las clases. En ese momento, se encontraban en el aeropuerto, todos, a excepción de Inuyasha, a quien Kagome había pedido que no avisaran. Luego de graduarse, no lo había vuelto a ver, y por una parte eso la aliviaba, pero también la hacía extrañarlo de gran manera. Les había solicitado a sus amigos que no le contaran nada respecto a ella en Inglaterra, a menos que él lo preguntara, y ella ya estuviera fuera del país.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras y no harás locuras – le dijo su madre, con los ojos aguados. Kagome sonrió de medio lado, pero siguiendo con su mirada fría y distante. Sonomi se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Mamá, ya no soy una niña, sé cuidarme sola. – Después de separarse de ella, y abrazar a Souta y al abuelo, se acercó a sus amigos -, bueno chicos, debo despedirme…

A Rin y Sango también se les enrojecieron los ojos y la abrazaron fuertemente. Miroku la abrazó luego y Sesshomaru la besó en la frente.

-Hazle caso a tu madre, - le dijo él albino – y ven a visitarnos, te estaremos esperando.

Dentro de ella todo se quebraba, en pocos minutos dejaría todo su pasado, sus amigos, su familia, su país, para comenzar una vida nueva y totalmente desconocida.

_Este es un último llamado para el vuelto 501, con destino Oxford, Inglaterra. _

El anuncio de la mujer le indicó que ya era hora de partir. Los miró a todos de nuevo, tomó su maleta y fue hacia la puerta de embarque. Le entregó su boleto a la mujer a cargo, giró su cabeza hacia su familia y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo que llegaba al avión que la sacaría de ahí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirá siendo así? – preguntó Miroku cuando Kagome ya se había adentrado.

-Seguramente hasta que vuelva a encontrarse con Inuyasha y él haga algo para que su frío corazón se derriba – comentó Sonomi, mirando el pasillo por donde su hija se había ido. Todos la miraban interrogantes, dispuestos a seguir escuchando lo que la mujer les quería explicar -. Cuando su padre se fue, y Yumi apareció en su vida, Kagome se convirtió en una chica tal como lo es ahora, sin embargo solía expresarse un poco más… Al entrar a Shikon, el primer día en que volvió a casa, ella era una chica totalmente distinta a lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Me habló de un muchacho, Inuyasha, que la había estado molestando esa semana por que ella era una Halcón y se expresaba con tal dinamismo que me dejó sorprendida. Estaba tan irritada con él que logró poner fin a la barrera que la mantenía distante del mundo para poder acercarse a los demás.

-Pero ¿nadie, antes de eso, la había hecho sentir así?

-No, cada vez que la regañaba, ella lo aceptaba sin decir nada, cuando Souta molestaba, no le prestaba atención, siempre estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Es por eso que me preocupa tanto esta vez, pasa el noventa por ciento del día en su mundo, sin prestarle atención a lo demás y me da miedo el momento en que explote por todo lo que ha reprimido en su interior… No la he visto, ni escuchado llorar por su ruptura, no se ha desahogado…

- O -

El taxi estacionó frente a la residencia, la cual sería su hogar durante los siguientes tres años. Lúgubre edificio, o al menos así lo veía ella. Luego de lo ocurrido en las semanas anteriores, no podía notar con facilidad la belleza de las cosas. El conductor del vehículo sacó sus maletas del maletero y se las entregó. Cuando se marchó, respiró profundamente y agarró los mangos de su equipaje para poder entrarlo. Aunque sin al menos tres viajes desde ahí a su habitación se le haría imposible llevarlos a su destino, eran demasiadas cosa… bueno, las suficientes para los siguientes tres años.

-¿Quieres ayuda, _carina_? – preguntó alguien con acento italiano detrás de ella. Kagome se volteó, encontrándose con unos misteriosos ojos pardos, que parecían esconder algo; el joven tenía el cabello castaño, corto en los laterales, pero con una estilosa chasquilla orientada hacia la derecha de su rostro, su nariz, respingada y perfecta, y labios carnosos, apetecibles a quien los viera. Vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta blanca con escote V. Su imagen la hacía sentirse tranquila, era como un ángel caído por el brillo que emanaba, por un momento se relajó. Sin embargo su faceta de chica fría no cambió – Vaya, tu debes ser la chica japonesa que vendría a vivir aquí – continuó él, mientras se acercaba y le tomaba una de sus manos, para besarla – soy Leonardo Monticello, un gusto conocerte al fin – se presentó -, pero me temo que no conozco el nombre de tan bella señorita…

-Kagome Higurashi – contestó ella con tono parejo. La actitud que el chico había mostrado le había quitado la pequeña confianza que había depositado en ella. Un seductor, quién más, sino, haría eso.

Sin prestarle más atención se agachó cerca de sus maletas y forzosamente las levantó. Él rió por debajo, era obvio que ella no podría sola con todo eso. Al parecer la chica se había llevado todo su armario, o más bien, toda su habitación hasta Inglaterra. Kagome subió un peldaño y se desplomó junto con sus cosas.

-No seas terca, yo te ayudaré – aseguró él, levantándola del suelo y tomando las dos maletas más grandes que llevaba. – Vamos – le dijo – te guiaré hasta tu habitación.

_¿Vive aquí? _

Si la respuesta a ese pensamiento era un gran y gordo "si", entonces estaba perdida. Podía notar con tan sólo pasar la mirada por su figura, que el chico era un casanova total, es decir, trataría con todas sus fuerzas conquistarla y luego desecharla, sin embargo ya estaba preparada para eso, así que no lo permitiría. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, esto se tornaba cada vez más complicado y dramático.

-Hey casanova, deja que yo ayude a la señorita a instalarse – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Kagome se volteó, encontrándose con un chico rubio, alto, de ojos verdes. Leonardo dejó las cosas en el suelo, y con un gesto despreocupado se alejó de ellos.

-Como quieras…

-Hola, soy Mark Shaw, encargado de la residencia. – Se presentó el chico – tu eres Kagome Higurashi ¿verdad?

Kagome asintió. Sería todo mucho más fácil si nadie se acercara a ella, así no se encariñaría y luego no se decepcionaría de ellos. Podía notar que ambos chicos que se había presentado frente a ella no eran malos, o eso veía. Ambos guapos y amables, sin duda si hubiese sido la chica de antes, se habría hecho su amiga, pero la nueva Kagome no se dejaba convencer con sólo una cara bonita y una buena primera impresión.

Mark tomó las maletas que Leonardo había dejado y la guió hasta su habitación. La 12, en el segundo piso del edificio.

-Aquí llegamos – anunció el rubio cuando abrió la puerta.

Ciertamente en el lugar podrían vivir unas seis personas. No era una habitación de una residencia de universidad normal, ese lugar era magnífico. Había una cama matrimonial en el centro del cuarto. Altas ventanas cubiertas por hermosas cortinas de seda. Estantes con libros de toda clase, una costosa radio, y una televisión de plasma. Además había un escritorio y un armario espacioso. Si querrían hacerla sentir cómoda, sin duda lo lograrían. Sólo se preguntaba si todas las habitaciones de lugar eran igual a esa. La impresión que había tenido del edificio al llegar, definitivamente había cambiado al ver su cuarto.

-¿Sorprendida? – preguntó el chico al verla observar todo con admiración. Al escuchar su voz ella volvió a tomar su fría actitud, y asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno, espero que estés cómoda. Aquí hay sólo un par de reglas que seguir, la primera es no hacer ruido después de media noche, pues podría molestar a los que duermen, bueno, no sacar, vender, ni regalar nada que sea de la residencia y si vas a hacer una fiesta debes invitarnos a todos. – Ella lo miró extrañada, por lo que Mark rió – sólo bromeo… Bueno ¿alguna duda? – Negó con la cabeza – bien, creo que eres un poco tímida, así que te dejaré. Si necesitas algo, tan sólo dímelo, puedes encontrarme en la habitación 3, abajo, o dile a mi novia que está el cuarto junto a ti, su nombre es Ella. – Mark se volteó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de irse se giró a verla nuevamente – Cenamos a las ocho, no es obligación que comas aquí, pero me gustaría presentarte a todos.

- O -

Un mes luego del comienzo de clases…

Subió corriendo la escala, quería llegar rápido a su habitación para poder tomarse una larga ducha. El día había sido muy caluroso, además del deporte que había practicado lo había dejado exhausto. Necesitaba relajarse de alguna manera.

Cuando terminó fue al cuarto de Sesshomaru para ver que hacía ya que últimamente no había tenido tiempo ni de conversar con él. El chico estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando unas fotos antiguas en su notebook, cuando entró Inuyasha.

-¿Qué ves hermanote? – preguntó Inuyasha. Justo en ese momento Sesshomaru pasaba por una foto de Kagome con Inuyasha, abrazados, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Miroku – OH, Kagome se veía hermosa ese día – dijo sinceramente -, no la he visto en mucho tiempo, creí que me la toparía en la universidad, pues dijo que estudiaría algo que no recuerdo… pero ni ahí me la he encontrado, tú debes hablar con ella de vez en cuando ¿cómo está? ¿Estudia algo?

-Inuyasha, ella… - bueno ya era tiempo de decirle donde estaba su ex novia ¿no? Pero justo en ese momento, el celular de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar.

-Vaya, es Yumi, adiós Sessh.

Y ahí se iba de nuevo, con su cínica y empalagosa novia, sin dejarle tiempo de contarle la verdad.

- O -

El tiempo pasaba rápido, sin embargo no había hecho ningún contacto profundo con nadie en la universidad o en la cuidad, simplemente estaba sola en el gran país, mas eso no le importaba. Leonardo había notado lo frío que estaba su corazón, así que siempre trataba de hacer algo para que este hielo que tenía en su interior se derritiera, pero por más que hacía algo, no funcionaba, ella seguía siendo igual.

-¡Hey Kagome! – la llamó un día luego de clases, corrió hacia ella - ¿Qué harás ahora? – le preguntó, pero ella ni siquiera giró el rostro para mirarlo.

-Cosas – respondió tajante. El chico suspiró, Kagome realmente le gustaba y quería llegar a su corazón de cualquier forma.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? – volvió a preguntar, ignorando el tono con que había contestado la chica. En ese momento algo en el rostro de la azabache cambió. Pudo notar una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos, por lo que se preocupó.

-No he hablado con mi madre desde que viajé – comentó mirando el suelo – quisiera por un momento escuchar su voz…

-Vaya, eso si es mucho tiempo… Ven, - dijo tomándola de la mano, haciendo que el frágil corazón femenino comenzara a latir con rapidez. Hace mucho que no sentía la calidez de otro cuerpo tan cerca de ella y de cierta forma la volvía a la vida, mas no mostró expresión alguna – te llevaré a un lugar para que puedas hablar con ella y con quieras en Japón.

Leonardo la sacó de los territorios de la universidad y llamó a un taxi, el cual viajó unos diez minutos, hasta llegar a una mansión, muy grande, con hermosos jardines. El muchacho bajó del auto y luego la ayudó a ella. Entraron por la gran verja que había, para después atravesar un largo y hermoso camino de rosas amarillas.

-Leonardo ¿dónde estamos?

-Es la casa de mis padres aquí en Inglaterra, desde esta residencia puedes llamar al país que quieras – contestó sonriente.

Entraron a la casa, enorme edificación, con un estilo inglés muy marcado. Al verlos entrar, los sirvientes que iban de arriba para abajo, formaron filas y saludaron al joven italiano y a su acompañante.

-_Buona sera_ – (buenas tardes) Dijo el chico cortésmente y tomó a Kagome de la muñeca, para llevarla escaleras arriba.

-_¿Tiene tantos sirvientes? _

No se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a una habitación llena de computadores, cámaras y teléfonos. Dos hombres estaban sentados viendo los monitores que mostraban cada lugar de la casa. Leonardo se aclaró la garganta, para que los guardias se dieran cuenta de que estaban ahí. De inmediato, ambos hombres se pusieron de pie e hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia él, y luego hacia Kagome.

-Muchachos, la señorita aquí presente desea llamar a Japón, por favor permítanselo.

Uno de ellos cruzó la habitación para mostrarle uno de los teléfonos a Kagome.

-Sólo marque el número aquí, y de inmediato será comunicada – le dijo a la chica, mientras le pasaba el aparato.

-Gracias – contestó ella y marcó el número de su hogar.

-Démosle un poco de privacidad – comentó el dueño de la casa, llevándose a los guardias del lugar para que así ella pudiera hablar tranquila.

Kagome esperó un par de segundos con el teléfono en el oído, hasta que una voz tan familiar y amada contestó del otro lado. La emoción de escuchar finalmente a su madre, luego de unos dos meses hizo que sus ojos brillaran y una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Pero a pesar de eso, su tono de voz fue el de siempre, frío y sombrío.

-Mamá, soy yo, Kagome, no había encontrado lugar de donde llamar, por eso tarde… - escuchó un sollozo del otro lado, por lo que se preocupó – hey ¿ocurre algo?

-¡_Kagome! ¡Hijita! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de escuchar tu voz! _– comentó la señora Higurashi entre llanto.

-Oye, no es necesario que te pongas así tampoco. – Dijo fríamente, sin embargo seguía contenta de hablar con ella - ¿cómo están todos por allá? ¿Souta y el abuelo?

-_Ellos están muy bien y de seguro les encantará que hayas llamado, estaban preocupados por ti._

-No tienen que preocuparse. Hace un tiempo le mandé un correo a Sango, pero no ha contestado…

-_OH, claro, ese correo, si me avisó, pero no contestó porque su madre está delicada de salud y ha estado ocupada cuidándola y estudiando, de hecho, ese día debió partir de inmediato al hospital porque no se sentía bien. _

Ese fue un golpe bajo, la madre de Sango siempre la había tratado bien y la estimaba mucho por ello, había llegado a sentirla como una segunda mamá. Por una parte le gustaría ver cómo estaba su amiga con todo eso.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-_Problemas en un riñón… _

-OH – expresó con lamento – ¿y los demás? ¿No has visto a _esa persona_?

-_¿Aún piensas en Inuyasha, Kagome? _– el escuchar su nombre le dolió, sintió como si el corazón se le quemara y sólo viviera de las cenizas que ahí habían quedado. No había oído aquel nombre en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera ella lo había nombrado… - _Ya déjalo, no te hace bien. Y hablo en serio, te fuiste para poder iniciar una vida nueva, y no podrás hacerlo si él no sale de tu mente. _

-Mamá, debo irme, te llamare en un tiempo más, pero me comunicaré por mail. Mándale saludos a Souta y al abuelo, y si ves a Sango dile que si algo ocurre que me avise. Adiós, te quiero.

Sin esperar que su madre se despidiera, colgó sin preámbulos. No le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que lo que la señora Higurashi decía era verdad. Suspiró para tomar fuerzas y salió de la habitación. Curiosamente no había nadie esperándola afuera, así que se devolvió por el pasillo por donde habían llegado, sin embargo, al parecer, al doblar en uno de ellos, tomó el equivocado, por lo que andaba perdida por la casa. Finalmente bajó una escala, que la llevó directamente a la cocina. Al abrir la puerta vio una señora regordeta, con un delantal blanco, decorando un pastel de frutilla.

-Hija ¿puedo ayudarte? – le preguntó la mujer, al verla desorientada.

-Es sólo que me perdí… - comentó Kagome mirando hacia todos lados. La cocinera rió un poco y dejó su quehacer para prestarle total atención a la recién llegada.

-¿Eres amiga del señor Leonardo?

-Vivimos en la misma residencia… Él me trajo aquí para poder llamar a mi madre, en Japón… pero salí de la habitación y no había nadie.

-Ah, ya veo, él debe haberse entretenido por ahí, no te preocupes, ya vendrá por aquí, nunca se pierde el pastel de frutilla. Por cierto, ¿quieres un poco, mi niña?

-Eh… yo…

-Vamos, no seas tímida – La mujer la agarró de la muñeca, haciendo que se sentara en un taburete pequeño que había junto a la mesa de cocina. Del pastel ya terminado, cortó un trozo y se lo dio a la chica, junto con una cuchara para que pudiera comerlo.

Kagome tomó un poco y se lo metió a la boca, abriendo de inmediato los ojos, sorprendida por el exquisito sabor. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sonrió e hizo un gesto de aprobación. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, entrando Leonardo, con las manos en los bolsillos y un aire despreocupado.

-Ahí estas – dijo mostrando su perfecta dentadura – comiendo de mi pastel ¿eh? – comentó con picardía. El semblante de Kagome cambió de inmediato, dejando ver la fría máscara de su rostro – sólo porque eres tú te perdonaré. Clara, yo también quiero un pedazo.

El joven tomó asiento junto a ella y la cocinera le dio un trozo de pastel a él también. Leonardo conversaba de cosas triviales con la mujer mientras comía, cosas de la casa, noticias, etc., mientras Kagome comía plácidamente el postre.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – Preguntó finalmente a Kagome, la que tan sólo asintió con la cabeza – me llevaré la moto – le informó a Clara.

Leonardo sacó a la chica de la cocina y la condujo al garaje, donde había estacionada, aparte de un mustang rojo y un jeep negro grande, una moto plateada. El joven tomó uno de los cascos, de color blanco y se lo pasó a Kagome, mientras que él se colocó un azul. Abrió la puerta del garaje y encendió el motor. Miró a Kagome, quien aún no se había puesto el casco aún. El chico rió y se bajó de la moto, le quitó el yermo a ella y se lo colocó. Luego la tomó de la mano y la acercó al vehículo.

-Vamos, nada malo ocurrirá, no permitiré que nada te pase – le dijo para darle confianza, sin embargo hizo que se molestara, por la actitud. Kagome suspiró y simplemente subió a la moto.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia, Leonardo guardó la moto en el garaje del lugar.

-¿Por qué, teniendo esa enorme casa, vives aquí? – preguntó Kagome.

-Allá no hay privacidad

-¿Y aquí si la hay? – cuestionó extrañada.

-Claro, no hay cámaras en todos lados. En esa casa no puedo salir por la ventana sin que lo sepan, ni entrar a la habitación de una chica sin que se enteren – ella lo miró con desprecio – sólo bromeo, pero es cierto. Lo saben todo.

-Pero, ¿por qué tanta seguridad? ¿Eres una especie de príncipe millonario?

-Bueno casi, mi abuelo pertenece al senado en Italia y mi padre es dueño de una prestigiosa empresa que tiene sedes en todo el mundo…

-Ah… - expresó simplemente.

-Oye Kagome – le dijo cuando estaban por entrar a la casa – usualmente voy los fines de semana a mi casa, así que si quieres llamar sólo dímelo.

-No es necesario, con eso fue suficiente – contestó ella cruelmente, sin mirarlo.

-¡Deja ya esa actitud de chica fría, porque no te queda! ¡No eres así!

-Qué sabes tú – dijo molesta girándose para verlo a los ojos.

-Kagome, lees a Shakespeare, Laura Esquivel, Jane Austen... – lo recordaba pues se la había encontrado varias veces en la biblioteca de la universidad buscando o leyendo libros de aquellos románticos autores - ¿Qué chica con tu mentalidad leería eso?

-Pues los leo porque redactan bien y sirve de expe…

-Cuentan historias de amor – la interrumpió él.

-¡¿Y qué hay con eso? ¡Déjame fantasear con que el amor existe y dura para siempre, ¿sí?

-Escucha, - Leonardo se acercó a ella y posó sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos – no sé quien y cómo te hirieron en el pasado, pero es sólo una caída, ahora debes levantarte y caminar. Un fin es un nuevo comienzo, debes dejar eso atrás, sino después te arrepentirás de no haber vivido la vida al máximo y como se debe.

-Tú no entiendes – Kagome quitó las manos de él de sus hombros y se alejó un paso atrás – las personas te decepcionan.

-¿Y crees que todos somos así? Dime ¿tu madre te ha decepcionado? ¿Tu padre? – Ouch, golpe bajo.

-Debo irme – dijo ella finalmente, dispuesta a entrar a la casa e irse directo a su habitación.

-No hemos terminado de hablar.

-Pues yo ya no quiero hablar.

Ella dio un gran portazo luego de entrar. Leonardo suspiró, derrotado, de nuevo ella se iba y su relación no mejoraba. Pero al menos algo había ganado, ella tenía sentimientos en ese frío corazón, tan sólo debía derretirlo.

* * *

**Ho Ho Ho! Feliz Navidad para todas! , ojala lo hayan pasado bien anoche, y bueno, todavía queda todo este día :D como se portó el viejito? weno aqui les dejo un regalo de navidad, con cariño para todas mis queridas lectoras :)**

**Bueno, volviendo a la historia, el cap anterior causó total revolución! gracias por los tantos reviews que llegaron, en verdad muuuuuchas gracias. Y diganme ¿que opinan de Leonardo? personalmente yo lo amo, jeje, es muy guapo y además se interesa por ella, Kagome merece que alguien la cuide y se preocupe por ella, no creen? Sólo espero que deje de ser tan terca y le de una oportunidad. Aaah, para que tengan una idea, Leonardo es mayor que ella, tendrá unos 22 años, así que tiene mas experiencia 1313 jajajaja**

**Ya, comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, amenazas, reclamos, todo se resive, solo hagan click en el boton de abajo :D **

**De antemano les deseo un Feliz Año nuevo, ojala lo pasen muy bien con todos sus seres queridos. Besos y hasta el proximo capitulo. **

**MRS Taisho-Potter**


	22. Los Pétalos de la Rosa Negra

**Los Pétalos de la Rosa Negra**

Tokio, Japón. Un año después.

-¡Mamá! ¿¡Dónde está mi chaqueta negra! –gritó Inuyasha desde el fin de la escalera.

-Hijo mío, ¿por qué tanto interés en esa chaqueta? no la usas hace mucho tiempo – comentó Izayoi acercándose al pie de la escala para hablar más cómodamente con el muchacho.

-Voy a darle una sorpresa a Yumi y sólo quiero verme bien…

La mujer suspiró. Subió la escala hasta donde estaba su hijo y posó una mano en su hombro, con seria expresión.

-Inuyasha, a pesar de que esa chica trabaje con tu padre, y sea buena en lo que hace, me da mala espina, no confíes tanto en ella…no es como Kago…

-Ni te atrevas a nombrarla. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en que Yumi es mala? Esa chica decía lo mismo, y dime, luego de un año juntos, ¿acaso Yumi me ha engañado? Claro que no, y es la persona más dulce que he conocido, jamás hemos discutido por nada, con _ella_ peleábamos todo el tiempo…

-Las relaciones se vuelven monótonas si no hay discusiones de vez en cuando.

-¡Ya no importa! ¿Sabes o no donde esta la chaqueta? – volvió a preguntar el albino ya arto de la conversación con su madre.

-En el armario de la entrada – contestó Izayoi y se fue a su cuarto.

- O -

-_Me quedaré en casa viendo una película, estoy muy enferma…_

Si su querida novia estaba enferma el día en que cumplían un año y medio de noviazgo, él iría a su casa para poder darle una sorpresa, y así celebrar juntos ese día. Cuando llegó, notó que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta, así que entró. Subió a la habitación de la chica, pero antes de llegar, escuchó unos gemidos de placer provenientes de la habitación.

Extrañado se apresuró a llegar al cuarto y al estar parado frente a la puerta pudo escuchar claramente como Yumi le pedía a quien fuera el desgraciado que fuera más rápido. No iba quedarse ahí parado mientras en el otro lado de la puerta un imbécil le hacía el amor a su novia. Aunque obviamente no podía echarle toda la culpa a él, Yumi también estaba involucrada. No sabía cómo había sido engañado de esa manera, Kagome se lo dijo, se lo advirtió, le dijo que la chica era como una rosa, una rosa negra, que podía parecer muy hermosa por fuera, sin embargo escondía bajo esa belleza, una enorme maldad que podía matar.

La sangre le hirvió, abrió la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que esta chocara contra la pared y dejara marcada la cerradura. La pareja de inmediato salto del susto, sin embargo no se separaron en ningún momento.

-Creí que habías cambiado – le dijo a la rubia con los ojos llenos de odio y decepción – pero veo que sigues siendo una maldita perra.

El chico que estaba con ella se levantó de inmediato y caminó hacia él, con aires de grandeza y desprecio, sin siquiera importarle su desnudez.

-¿Quién te crees para llamarla maldita perra, idiota? – preguntó el chico enfadado.

-¿Y quien eres tu? ¿Su novio? – el joven asintió, a lo que Inuyasha rió irónico - Te informo desde ya que la señorita aquí presente es mi novia hace un año y medio, y que es la mayor zorra que he conocido. - El chico puso los ojos como plato, y la miró horrorizado. El albino dejó de mirarlo y se dirigió a Yumi - Hiciste todo esto para dañar a Kagome ¿cierto? No te intereso ni yo, ni mi familia.

-Pues claro que no me interesas, ¿Quién querría andar con un niño consentido como tú, ah? Eres un caprichoso y mimado. Te soporté todo este tiempo porque sabía que eras lo que mi querida _hermanita _más amaba, tal como a mi padre antes, así que decidí demostrarle de una vez por todas que todo lo que ella tiene, será mío, sea cómo sea.

-Seré un caprichoso, consentido, pero tengo mucha influencia en Japón, y si vuelves a acercarte a ella lo lamentarás. Eres un monstruo, Yumi.

-¿Yo soy el monstruo? Dime, querido ¿Quién fue el que dejó a su amada novia, por su rival? ¿Quién la hirió de peor manera? Creo que aquí el monstruo eres tú, Inuyasha, no yo.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella de nuevo – le advirtió el albino, lleno de rabia, pues aunque no lo quería reconocer, cada palabra de la chica era cierta.

-¿Y para qué? A esta altura, con todo lo que le he quitado, la pobre ya se debe haber suicidado – dijo con malicia, riéndose – no la he visto en un muy buen tiempo.

-¡Cállate!

- O -

Izayoi se encontraba en la cocina preparando un pastel de chocolate, favorito de sus hijos. Estaba dándole los últimos toques a la decoración, cuando sintió la puerta de entrada abrirse y luego cerrarse con fuerza. Escuchó pasos enfadados conocidos subir la escala y encerrarse en su habitación. De seguro Inuyasha había tenido algún problema. No se preocupó hasta que comenzó a escuchar ruidos de cosas quebrarse en el cuarto de Inuyasha y gritos del mismo. Subió precipitadamente para ver que ocurría con su hijo.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó aterrada, pues la habitación estaba hecha un desastre y no podía decir que el chico estuviese mejor. Al escucharla, cayó rendido al suelo, sujetando su rostro entre ambas manos.

-Dilo, mamá – ella lo miró extrañada – "te lo dije", dímelo.

-OH, hijo, no quería que las cosas terminaran así… - dijo acercándose a él para abrazarlo. Él muchacho simplemente se dejó.

-Arruiné la mejor relación que había tenido por una perra sin cerebro. Dejé a la chica a quien más amaba por ella, ¿cómo fui tan estúpido? Kagome me lo dijo muchas veces y no le hice caso, soy un monstruo, un terrible monstruo.

-Inuyasha, las personas cometemos errores, no eres un monstruo.

-Ella jamás me perdonará por esto, nunca – una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Se sentía furioso, inútil, traidor y fracasado.

-Hijo, ¿por qué no tomas una ducha y luego una siesta? Te reconfortará y podrás pensar más claramente.

Inuyasha decidió hacerle caso a su madre, de pronto se sentía cansado. Cuando despertó luego de la larga siesta de dos horas que había tomado, sus ideas estaban claras, no importaba cuanto le costara, volvería con Kagome, fuese como fuese. Tomó su celular, pero de pronto sintió miedo, pues no habían hablado desde que habían terminado. Buscó el número de la muchacha en su agenda telefónica y marcó.

_El número al que ha marcado se encuentra fuera de servicio._

Anunció la mujer de la compañía. Soltó un bufido y volvió a marcar, pero el mensaje se repitió. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, bueno si entendía, aunque la chica siempre contestaba el teléfono, había una gran posibilidad de que no quisiera hablar con él, y tenía sus razones, obviamente. Dejó el aparato en la cama y bajó a la cocina por algo de comer. Más tarde la llamaría.

-…Estaba claro que algún día pasaría ¿no crees? – escuchó decir a Sesshomaru desde el interior de la cocina. Se quedó ahí parado, fuera la puerta, para poder oír más sin interrumpir – Con tan sólo ver a la chica se notaba que algo así ocurriría… Por favor mamá, no veías su vestimenta y la forma en que coqueteaba antes de que se volvieran novios, es sólo una mujerzuela.

-Si, pero pobre, lo hubieses visto, estaba destrozado – comentó Izayoi, con tono lastimoso y lúgubre.

-Bueno, se lo merece…

Sabía que se merecía eso y mucho más, sin embargo, el hecho de que su hermano lo dijera, le dolía aún más. No estaba preparado para que le dijeran que había sido un cretino.

Apretó los puños, tomando fuerzas, y entró en la cocina como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Su madre lo miró con cuidado, como atenta a cualquier ataque del chico, pero Sesshomaru, sólo se limitó a mirarlo con algo de desprecio y siguió comiendo su pedazo de pastel. Inuyasha los ignoró y abrió el frigorífico para sacar una lata de soda.

-¿Y qué tal tu vida de soltero, hermanito? – preguntó burlón el albino, Izayoi le mandó una mirada de advertencia e Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Hijo – llamó la mujer a Inuyasha - ¿quieres pastel?

Cuando el chico vio el exquisito postre frente a sus ojos, su rostro se iluminó. Tal como lo hacía cuando pequeño, al estar triste, todo se olvidaba por unos momentos con un rico pastel de chocolate. Como dice el refrán, _Barriga llena, corazón contento. _

Después de comer, fue a buscar nuevamente su teléfono para llamar a su EX novia. No obstante el mensaje de la compañía volvió a sonar. No estaba dispuesto a rendirse ahora, encontraría la forma de que le contestara. Fue hasta el cuarto de su hermano para ver si con su celular podía hablar con ella.

-Sesshomaru, préstame tu teléfono – le pidió al entrar.

-¿Para qué?

-Debo hablar con Kagome – confesó – La llamo del mío, pero está fuera de servicio, no se si no me quiere contestar o cambió de número…

-¿y por qué no fuiste a visitarla? – preguntó con aire desinteresado sin siquiera mirarlo.

-No me recibiría…

-Aunque la llames del mío, no va a contestar.

-¿Por qué? – Cuestionó extrañado - ¿También está enojada contigo?

-No – por fin se le podría contar todo sobre Kagome al idiota – ella no contestará porque está en Oxford, Inglaterra, estudiando hace más de un año.

-¿¡QUE! ¿¡Por qué no…!

-Traté de decírtelo muchas veces, Inuyasha – lo interrumpió algo enojado, antes de que el chico le reclamara algo –, pero estabas muy ocupado jugando con tu perra como para escucharme.

Enfurecido por su estúpido comportamiento, por lo que le habían confesado recién y bueno por todo, convocó una reunión de inmediato en la mansión Taisho.

-¿Por qué mierda no me contaron? – preguntó enojado a sus amigos cuando ya estaban todos sentados en la sala.

-¿Acaso te iba a importar? – Sesshomaru le importaba un comino si el chico estaba triste o no, lo único que pensaba era que había sido un cretino y ahora debía pagar, por esa razón no lo trataba con sutileza.

-Claro que…

-Kagome nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos – interrumpió Sango, y al escucharla, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho.

-Eso es cruel… - comentó afectado.

-No, tu eres cruel – dijo su hermano, enfadado – ni siquiera tuviste el sentido común de preguntar por ella, o llamarla antes para saber como estaba…

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo estaba con… - pero no quiso pronunciar el nombre de quien había arruinado su vida, por completo.

-¿Acaso no podían volver a ser amigos? – preguntó Miroku.

-Nunca fuimos amigos, y lo saben bien.

-Inuyasha, yo sé que ustedes aún se quieren, sino esto no sería tan importante para ti. ¿Cómo ese cariño no pudo convertirse en amistad? – cuestionó Rin.

-¿Ella lo habría aceptado? – Inuyasha se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala, mientras los demás lo observaban.

-Se le habría hecho difícil, a ambos, pero así podrían haber seguido sus vidas…

-¿Tienen el teléfono de donde vive, de la universidad, de algún lado? Tengo que hablar con ella – Interrumpió. No quería seguir escuchando de cómo podrían haber sido amigos y todo eso. Si Kagome y él no era novios, amantes o como quieran llamarlos, ellos no serían nada.

-¿Y qué le dirás? – Saltó Sessh – "Kagome perdón, Yumi me engañó, tú eres la indicada para mí" – dijo imitándolo- ¡Piensa por favor, Inuyasha, la heriste de la peor manera y crees que te perdonará tan fácilmente!

-Hay que intentarlo… además hoy es su… - _cumpleaños_, terminó la frase en su mente. No sabía si sus "amigos" habían hablado con ella para felicitarla, cumplía 20 años. El año anterior ni se acordó, pues ese día había salido con Yumi.

-Escúchame idiota – el albino estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No, en realidad la rabia que había estado guardando todo este tiempo, estaba floreciendo y apoderándose de él -, cuando terminaste con ella, quedó destruida, cambió totalmente, se volvió una chica fría y sin sentimiento. El año que pasó apenas llamó a su madre cinco veces, tan solo se comunicaba por vía mail, donde comunicaba cosas básicas, como lo ocurrido dentro de clases, lugares que había conocido, etc. ¿Y sabes cuantos nos enviaba hasta hace unos dos meses atrás? UNO AL MES…

-¿O sea ahora son más? Puede que me haya perdonado – dijo esperanzado. Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para estar a su misma altura.

-No – contestó con ferocidad – de seguro te olvidó y consiguió a otro. No ha dicho nada de eso, pero ha insinuado cosas…

-¿Insinuado cosas?

-Habla de un chico inteligente y atento, que siempre la ayuda.

-Ningún imbécil me la quitará – dijo furioso, el sólo hecho de imaginarla con alguien más hacía que la sangre se le hirviera.

-Perdiste el juego, ya no puedes ganar – los ojos de ambos hermanos ya eran rojos por la ira.

-¿¡NO QUIERES VERLA SONREÍR OTRA VEZ!

-¡PREFIERO QUE SEA FELIZ CON OTRO QUE NO SEAS TÚ! –la cólera de la conversación no pudo más con su cuerpo e Inuyasha le plantó el puño en la mejilla a Sesshomaru. Miroku de inmediato se levantó para agarrarlo y que no siguiera golpeándolo, y al momento en que el otro albino se lo devolvería, Rin lo detuvo. - Era como mi hermana, todos en esta casa nos habíamos acostumbrado a su presencia, pero tú, imbécil, lo arruinaste todo y no permitiré que la dañes de nuevo. Por tu culpa no podemos disfrutar de ella, salir a divertirnos, conversar, etc., tú fuiste quien la impulsó a Inglaterra.

-¿Yo?

-La humillaste, obvio que quería irse, para no verte por un largo tiempo.

-¿Ella no ha vuelto? – preguntó algo más calmado.

-No vino ni para navidad, ni en vacaciones de verano.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, sin embargo no lo consiguió. Se soltó del agarre de Miroku, pasó su mano por el cabello y decidió salir de ahí. No quería seguir escuchando cómo era responsable de todo.

-Mejor que se vaya, así volverá relajado –dijo Sessh, tirándose al sofá y llevándose una mano al rostro.

-Hey, eso se pondrá morado – comentó Rin refiriéndose al golpe que le habían dado a su novio en la cara – mejor ponerle hielo.

-Estoy bien – contestó él tajante, sin embargo Rin no le prestó atención y fue por un poco de hielo a la cocina. Cuando volvió se lo colocó en el pómulo dañado.

-¿En verdad no quieres que esté con ella?

-Por supuesto que quiero que estén juntos, Kagome lo hizo de muchas formas, mejor persona, sólo no quiero que cometa una estupidez y la espante para siempre.

-Hablas como su padre – el chico sonrió.

-Uno de los dos tiene que ser el maduro ¿no crees?

- O -

Mientras tanto en Oxford, Inglaterra.

Kagome se encontraba en la biblioteca, se estaba tomando un pequeño descanso, luego de leer unos cuantos libros para un examen a la hora siguiente. Sentada frente al computador, revisando los correos que sus amigos le habían enviado para felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, Souta, hasta Bankotsu le había escrito. Le alegraban el día, completamente. Souta decía que estuviese atenta al correo, pues le había enviado un regalo, y su madre también. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el mail, llegó uno nuevo, que la dejó atónita, pues jamás pensó recibir uno de… _él._ _"Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome"_ Esas tres palabras hicieron que muchas cosas pasaran por su mente. Revivió momentos de su pasado que creyó olvidados, su primer cumpleaños junto a Inuyasha, lo que la tenía preocupada ese día, y lo que había pasado antes para que estuviera preocupada. Luego se acordó de su pelea, de cómo él la había dejado cruelmente, y volvió a sentirse sola y desamparada en el mundo.

De repente una mano que sostenía un tulipán rojo apareció frente a sus ojos, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-_Buon compleanno bella signora_ – (Feliz cumpleaños bella señorita) Conocía perfectamente esa voz, él no dejaba que la olvidara. Leonardo tomó asiento junto a ella antes de que pudiera voltear el rostro para mirarlo. – Feliz cumpleaños – le volvió a decir cuando ella tomaba con su mano el tulipán.

-Gracias – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando atrás todo sentimiento triste. Pero el simple gesto había sorprendido a Leonardo.

-Oye, esto debemos celebrarlo – comentó el joven, a lo que ella lo miró extrañado. -No todos los días cumples 20 años, cuando yo los cumplí, saqué la casa por la ventana. – Esta vez no lo miró extrañada, sino que asustada, a lo que él rió – Ven, saltémonos algunas clases, te invito a almorzar.

-¿A almorzar? OH, gracias Leonardo, pero…

-No aceptaré un no como respuesta – la interrumpió antes de que inventara una excusa para no salir.

-Sé lo que piensas, y no es una excusa tonta. – Leonardo levantó una ceja y la miró interrogante – Tengo un examen en una hora.

-¿Quién tiene un examen el día de su cumpleaños? – preguntó fingiendo estar algo molesto.

-Bueno, nadie aquí sabe que estoy de cumpleaños, de hecho me sorprende que tú lo sepas.

-No sé por qué te sorprende, iba a averiguarlo algún día –comentó con picardía, ella roló los ojos divertida. - ¿Es en serio lo del examen? – volvió a preguntar con tono lastimoso. Kagome asintió. – OK, entonces vamos a cenar – le puso cara de perrito faldero, a lo que ella rió. Pero en ese momento el rostro de Inuyasha se vino a su mente, cuando hacía lo mismo para que ella accediera a lo que quería. Leonardo al ver que su expresión había cambiado, trató de arreglarlo – OH, vamos, ni siquiera puedes entrar a tu cuarto con todas las cajas del correo que hay fuera de tu puerta.

-¿Cajas del correo? – su rostro se iluminó al pensar en el regalo de su madre. - ¡Esto tengo que verlo! – Se levantó rápidamente y tomó su bolso, para salir corriendo.

-¡Oye, ¿No tienes un examen?

-Alcanzo a ir y volver. Nos vemos esta noche para cenar – le contestó desde lejos, y salió de la biblioteca.

Luego del examen, volvió a la residencia pues le habían dejado la tarde libre. No había nadie en el lugar, por lo que decidió ver en el salón principal, una película de terror que Miroku le había enviado. Era cierto lo que el italiano le había dicho, su puerta estaba llena de cajas, regalos de su madre, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru y Rin, estaba tan feliz.

El moreno volvió a la casa en busca de un libro más tarde, y la vio tendida en el sofá, completamente dormida, con la televisión encendida, la cual mostraba los créditos de una película. Se enterneció al verla, se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos para poder llevarla a su habitación.

-Inuyasha – dijo ella entre sueños, cuando la depositaba en su cama. Los celos lo invadieron, no sabía quien era ese tal Inuyasha, pero de seguro era alguien que le daría dolor de cabeza.

- O -

Inuyasha caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, aunque por el interior tenía una tempestad. El hecho que Kagome se fuera a Inglaterra lo tenía devastado, además de que pensaba que, si volvía, nada entre ellos sería igual. Le había mandado un mensaje a su correo diciéndole feliz cumpleaños, pero sabía que eso no era nada, no debía valer nada para ella en esos momentos.

Por dos horas había estado pensando en un plan que hiciera que ella lo perdonara, pero no tuvo resultados positivos. Además, un factor importante en todas aquellas ideas, era el viajar a donde estaba, pero era algo imposible en esos momentos, pues con la universidad, no tenía tiempo ni podía saltarse las clases.

No tenía idea que hacer…

- O -

Leonardo le desvendó los ojos a Kagome, y ella miró extasiada el restaurante japonés al que la había llevado el chico. Desde que había viajado de Japón, no había comido nada relacionado y estar ahí, la hacía sentirse como en casa. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y al mirar a Leonardo así, a éste le comenzó a latir con fuerza el corazón.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó feliz, y nervioso al mismo tiempo, pues aunque Kagome era una chica extrovertida, alegre, expresita, al menos antes, no pensó que su verdadero yo saliera a flote sin aviso previo.

-Me encanta – OK eso lo sorprendió aún más, pues ella siempre se mostraba indiferente a las cosas que le gustaban – en serio, muchas gracias por traerme, no he comido nada japonés hace más de un año.

Conversaron mucho rato de cosas triviales, mientras comían todo tipo de bocadillo: sushi, onigiris, ramen, etc.

-No creí volver a disfrutar un cumpleaños, cómo hoy, en verdad gracias.

-¿Cómo fue tu último cumpleaños?

-Fue una locura. Cuando cumplí 18 años. – El joven la miraba interesado, dispuesto a escuchar cada palabra que dijera, pues una oportunidad así no iba a desperdiciarla. – Ese día andaba con los pensamientos en cualquier parte, que ni me había dado cuenta de que era mi cumpleaños.

-Vaya, ¿y cómo te enteraste? ¿Tu madre te saludó o algo?

-Bueno, estudiaba en un internado, iba a mi casa los fines de semana solamente. Compartía el cuarto con mi mejor amiga, pero ese día cuando desperté, no estaba ahí, y me extrañó. Fui al comedor para desayunar ¡y ninguno de mis amigos estaba! Creí que me habían abandonado, hasta que llegaron con una torta y cantaron cum…

-Y dime – la interrumpió pues algo cruzó su mente - ¿Inuyasha estaba ahí también? – El rostro de Kagome se desfiguró completamente. La hermosa sonrisa que tenía se convirtió en una expresión de tristeza, enojo y asombro.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Lo nombraste cuando estabas dormida – contestó sereno - ¿él era tu novio?

-Eso no te importa – atacó ella, algo enfadada consigo misma, más bien con su inconciente por seguir teniendo al estúpido de Inuyasha aún en sus pensamientos, y con Leonardo, por sacar el tema a flote.

-O sea, sí, ¿Él fue quien te hirió?

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? No eres nadie para hacerme esas preguntas – ahora si se había enojado.

-Kag, sólo quiero ayudarte, sé que hablar del tema te hará sentirte mejor.

-Pues no quiero hablar.

-Kagome… - ella suspiró, recuperando el control.

-Leonardo algún día te lo contaré, te lo prometo, pero no me siento preparada aún.

* * *

** Y se vuelve a escapar del tema, Cuando Kagome va a entender que Leonardo es bueno, romántico? Se que a muchas de ustedes no les gusta la pareja leonardoxkagome, claro, yo tambien quiero que este con Inuyasha, pero debería darle una oportunidad, no creen? el chico es bastante perfecto. **

**Bueno y hablando de Inuyasha, por fin se da cuenta de que Yumi es una PERRA, si! con MAYUSCULA. y ahora el muy tonto sufre porque fue eso, un tonto! que creen que hara ahora? le pedira perdon a Kagome, o simplemente la dejara ir? denme su opinion en un reviews ;D**

**Aviso, el 30 me voy de vacaciones, así que si quieren el cap antes de eso, insistanme, pues la inspiracion esta, pero la pereza me gana xd, deje mi mail en mi perfil por si quieren hacerme alguna sugerencia, o preguntarme algo. **

**Weno, eso, nos vemos, besos. Bye**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**


	23. Caos en un Corazón Desolado

**Caos en un Corazón Desolado**

Dos semanas habían pasado e Inuyasha aún no encontraba la forma de volver con Kagome. No había contestado su e-mail, y eso era un obvio "lárgate de mi vida". Se encontraba sentado en su sala de clases, aunque, sin prestar atención, pues no podía sacar de su cabeza lo último que la chica le había dicho cuando él terminó su relación. _"… te lo advertí" _Y nuevamente se sentía estúpido y solo.

Había pensado en pedirle un algún consejo a Sango o Rin, ellas eran sus amigas, conocían a Kagome y además eran chicas, necesitaba conocer la mente femenina para poder resolver las cosas. Sin embargo, sabía que ellas lo "odiaban" de cierta forma por dañar así a Kagome.

El timbre anunció el fin del periodo de clases de ese día, no sabía como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, ¿todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando Kagome?... Tomó su libro y salió del salón para dirigirse a su casillero. Marcó la combinación de números de forma automática, pues ni en eso podía pensar. Dejó el libro dentro, y sacó otro que debía llevar a casa, lo metió en la mochila y cerró el casillero.

-Inuyasha – Lo llamó Kanna, una excéntrica chica que estudiaba arquitectura junto a él - ¿Tienes todo ya para el viaje?

-¿Viaje? – preguntó confundido.

-A Francia, nos vamos en una semana – contestó ella, más confundida que él por no saber de que hablaba – te vi distraído en clases, pero no creí que pudieras olvidar esto. Además el profesor lo recalcó al final.

-¿Viaje a Francia? Espera… - y ¡Chin! Se le prendió la ampolleta – pero ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

-¿Eh? No te entiendo…

-No importa Kanna, pero gracias por recordármelo – le dijo con alegría, y salió corriendo por el pasillo para ir a casa rápido.

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para poder ver a Kagome. Se podía escapar para ir a Oxford y hablar con ella, ya que por lo que sabía, no tardaría mucho en llegar allá y luego volver. Sabía que las posibilidades de que ella lo perdonara eran bajas, pero debía intentarlo.

- O -

-Señorita Higurashi

Kagome se volteó en busca de quien la llamaba. A través del tumulto de gente que caminaba por el pasillo, vio al señor Kent, profesor de Gramática. Lo esperó a que llegar a su lado, pues no tenía ningún interés en colarse entre la gente. El hombre llegó a donde estaba, pero antes de poner hablar, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pues al parecer la había buscado por toda la universidad.

-¿Señor Kent, se encuentra bien? – preguntó ella, para ser cortés, la verdad era que no le interesaba mucho.

-Si, lo estoy – contestó el ya recuperando el aliento – gracias. Kagome, tengo algo que informarle.

-¿Y qué sería?

-He hablado con mi colega, Matthew Steven, dueño de la editorial Steven, y me ha dicho que le dará un cupo para que pueda publicar un libro.

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamó ella maravillada - ¿Es una broma verdad? – preguntó feliz.

-Yo no bromeo, le envié uno de sus trabajos y quedó encantado. Me dijo que si está interesada, que vaya a verlo en la semana, y ahí hablaran más claramente.

-Ay, muchas gracias, señor Kent – dijo con una sonrisa enorme – en serio, muchas gracias.

Se despidió del profesor y se fue, en busca de cierto italiano al que quería contarle la noticia. No sabía por qué iba a decírselo, simplemente quería hacerlo. Subió hasta el piso donde él siempre estaba, sin embargo no lo encontró, preguntó, pero nadie lo había visto en un buen rato. ¿Dónde estaba Leonardo cuando lo necesitaba?

Bajó nuevamente, rendida, tendría que contarle cuando volviera a casa. Sin embargo, al ir camino a la biblioteca, lo vio ahí, paseando por el pasillo, creyéndose el rey del lugar, con esa caminata tan típica suya, que a cualquier chica podría hacer suspirar. Y claro, su altura lo hacía diferente a muchos.

-¡Leonardo! – le gritó eufórica y corrió hacia él, esquivando a toda persona que pasara por su lado. El chico se volteó de inmediato, pues conocía muy bien aquella voz, pero no tuvo que buscarla con la mirada, ya que ella ya había llegado a su lado.

-Kagome, te estaba buscando – le dijo suavemente.

-Yo también – comentó ella sonriente. Leonardo pensaba que una sonrisa de ella podía iluminar hasta los días más tormentosos. Le hacía sentir una paz que nadie había podido lograr, sin embargo, sentía que su corazón podría explotar de tanta emoción.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿por qué tan feliz? – preguntó de igual manera,

-El señor Kent, mi maestro de Gramática, me dijo que habló con la editorial y ¡Publicarán un libro mío!

-¡No te creo! Wow, eso es genial – expresó acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Al principio se sorprendieron por esa reacción, ambos, pero ninguno se movió -, en serio, felicidades.

-Ay, estoy tan feliz que podría gritar.

-Obsérvate, a contar con esa enorme sonrisa, creo que la vieja Kagome ha vuelto.

-No te hagas ilusiones – dijo divertida – es sólo que esto merece estar feliz, ¿no crees?

-Sacar un 10 en un examen también es merecedor de la felicidad.

-Ay, por favor, es sólo un 10, saco 10 todo el tiempo –dijo fingiendo arrogancia, sin embargo no aguantó la risa.

-Presumida – habló Leonardo de la misma manera.

-¿Y por qué me buscabas?

-Debo ir a la mansión – dijo él – por si quieres ir y hablar con alguien…

-OH, ahora no puedo, debo entregar un trabajo… Pero ¿podría ser más tarde? En verdad, quiero contarle esto a mi madre.

-Claro, ¿a qué hora sales?

-A las 7 estaré libre. Dejaré mis cosas en casa y después vamos ¿sí?

-OK, cuando llegues me avisas – ella le devolvió una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza. – Me encanta verte sonreír – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar, haciéndola sonrojar. Luego le besó la frente y acarició su cabello – Nos vemos.

Kagome se quedó mirando cómo Leonardo desaparecía entre la multitud y después siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca.

- O -

Miró nuevamente su reloj en la muñeca. Llevaba más de dos horas sentado ahí esperando a que saliera. Por un momento pensó que todo eso era una locura, ¿qué hacía ahí? Si ya era obvio el resultado de todo eso. No volvería con él y veía que ella era feliz ahí, con _ese_. La sangre le hirvió al recordarlo. Ella había aparecido corriendo llamando a quien sabe cómo se llamaba, el joven se volteó y ella estaba muy entusiasmada contándole algo. El chico parecía estar sorprendido y en un sorpresivo movimiento la abrazó y ella se dejó. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo al abrazarla así? Pero sin duda lo que más lo irritó fue ver al imbécil ese, acariciar el rostro de Kagome y luego besarla en la frente. En ese momento pensó en ir hacia allí, y reclamar lo suyo. No obstante sabía que pisaba territorio peligroso y además, ella ya no era suya.

Por esa razón había estado esperando todo ese tiempo fuera de la Universidad de Oxford para poder hablar con ella. No sabía si saldría sola o acompañada, pero no podía interrumpir un día de clases, así que esperó.

A las 7:02 PM, finalmente la vio salir. Kagome caminaba tranquilamente por el mismo pasillo que la había visto hace unas horas antes. Su rostro reflejaba paz y sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso. Se levantó, dispuesto a ir donde ella, pero primero quería que lo viera. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, el rostro de Kagome se desfiguró totalmente, cambiando a uno de sorpresa, miedo, pena y enfado. Ambos tragaron con fuerza, ya que no se habían preparado para ese momento. La mirada femenina se volvió fría, tal como había sido todo ese tiempo antes de que él llegara, desvió la vista y siguió caminando sin siquiera molestarse en saber por qué tal idiota estaba ahí.

-Kagome, espera – le dijo y la tomó de la muñeca para que se detuviera. En el momento en que sus pieles se tocaron, una fuerte corriente los recorrió, sin embargo ella se soltó de inmediato, como si el simple contacto la quemara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó tajante, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Quieres ir por una soda?

-Tengo cosas que hacer – respondió, la verdad es que la ponía muy nerviosa toda la situación.

-Vamos – insistió él – no nos tomará mucho tiempo – Kagome se encogió de hombros, mostrándose desinteresada, aunque igual iría. Se alejaron de los territorios de la universidad, dirigiéndose al parque más cercano. El silencio era devastador, por lo que Inuyasha decidió romperlo - ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

-No te creas tan importante, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar, que en estar enojada contigo…

-O sea ¿no…? – preguntó él con un brillo de esperanza.

-Claro que con lo que hiciste en el pasado sería una estupidez no estarlo – terminó.

-_Ouch._

Prefirió no seguir con el tema. Llegaron a una fuente de soda e Inuyasha le compró su favorita, tratando de demostrarle que no lo había olvidado, aunque a ella pareció no importarle en lo absoluto. Siguieron caminando por el hermoso parque, "_Maldito parque al que se me ocurrió venir" _pensó Kagome, pues era uno de los más románticos en Oxford.

-¿Por qué estas en Inglaterra? – preguntó Kagome, pues le intrigaba su presencia.

-Lo mismo me pregunto.

-Estudio aquí, por si no te habías dado cuenta – dijo sarcástica, hiriéndolo de gran manera.

-Eso lo sé – comentó dolido – a lo que me refiero, es ¿por qué no estudias en Tokio?

-Tengo una beca y no volveré hasta que termine mi carrera.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, tan sólo disfrutando del paisaje y sus bebidas.

-¿Y dónde está tu novio? – preguntó él con una pizca de desprecio. Kagome volteó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada, no entendiendo de qué hablaba – El chico que te abrazó y besó hace un rato.

-¡¿Me estabas espiando? – interrogó molesta.

-OH, con el tono que lo dices, parece que no… - dijo burlón, enfadándola más. ¡Demonios! Tenía tantas ganas de besarla.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para ir por ahí, espiando a la gente?

-No espío a la gente, sólo a ti – la simpleza de su comentario la molestó tanto o más que antes, pero respiró hondo, para no armar un escándalo en medio del lugar - ¿Y es tu novio?

-Es mi amigo.

-Ah, ya veo…

-¿A qué te refieres con tu "_Ah, ya veo"_? – imitó su tono. Inuyasha la acorraló contra un árbol, mas eso no la intimidó.

-Sólo son amigos porque no has podido olvidarte de alguien a quien querías mucho – dijo con arrogancia.

-¿A sí? Y dime, ¿Quién es esa persona? – irónico.

-Admite que no has podido olvidarme, Kagome, que sufres porque no estoy contigo.

-Creo que estás hablando de ti, cariño.

-Claro que no, tú no me interesas.

-Tú a mi tampoco… Ya déjame pasar.

Kagome lo empujó un poco y él se hizo a un lado, para que ella se fuera. Pero luego el deseo lo venció. Kagome se había alejado unos pasos de él, Inuyasha se acercó, tomándola del brazo y la volteo con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo y la besó con pasión. No sabía cómo un simple beso podía transmitir tantos sentimientos juntos, por un momento recordó los primeros besos que se habían dado, en el tiempo del internado. Estaba en shock, estaba probando esos labios que tanto había extrañado y a la vez odiaba.

-Perdóname – le dijo él al oído, abrazándola, luego de culminar el beso.

No obstante, Kagome recuperó la cordura y se sintió furiosa y débil. ¿Cómo pudo caer así ante él? Se prometió nunca besarlo de nuevo, y ahora esa promesa se iría al viento. Lo apartó y le dio una fuerte bofetada, girándole el rostro.

-El mismo idiota de siempre – dijo con rencor. Inuyasha se llevó una mano al rostro y la miró dolido - ¿Por qué sigues con la estúpida idea de que con un beso y un perdón lo arreglarás todo? Te dije que no me interesas.

Se quedó mudo unos instantes y al ver que él no respondía, la muchacha suspiró y se volteó para irse.

-Yumi me engañó… Tenías razón – dijo él fuerte, para que lo escuchara. Kagome detuvo su paso y se giró a verlo, con fingida sorpresa.

-Wow, ¿quieres que te dé una tarjeta de felicitación por descubrirlo? – preguntó sarcástica.

-Eso es cruel…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te consuele? – Se le hacía inevitable usar un tono de ironía respecto a la situación. La ira se estaba apoderando de todo su ser e iba a explotar - ¡Te advertí que esto era una locura! ¡Te dije que era malvada y que estaba dispuesta a quitarme lo que más quería, que eras tú! ¡No sé que artimaña usó esta vez, pero ten por seguro que no recibirás ningún tipo de lástima o consuelo de mi parte!

La vista de la castaña se comenzaba a nublar por las lágrimas acumuladas que amenazaban con salir, pero que no quería dejar pasar.

-Kagome… yo te a…

-¡Que ni se te ocurra decirme que me amas! – lo detuvo, pues no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo - No me mientas y no lo hagas a ti mismo.

-Pero…

-Vete al diablo, Inuyasha.

Finalizó y esta vez si se alejó de él. Trató parecer lo más tranquila posible, mientras se distanciaba, pero las lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas pues no aguantaba más. Se fue corriendo del parque, quería llegar a su habitación y encerrarse para no verlo jamás. No podía creer que a pesar de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, la situación y él aún la afectaban, pensó que lo había superado. Le dolía el corazón, tanto sufrimiento debía acabar ya.

Estaba hecho y a pesar de todas las advertencias obvias que habían, consiguió pedirle perdón, claro, sin respuesta satisfactoria. Quiso gritar, beber alcohol, emborracharse y morir, pero lo único que hizo fue llorar. Llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Llorar como lo hace un hombre por una mujer.

- O -

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, estaba muy ansioso de verla nuevamente, con aquella sonrisa que derretía su corazón. Eran casi las ocho y aún no volvía, eso lo estaba inquietando. Cualquiera diría que era patético, sin embargo tenía un presentimiento extraño. Salió de su cuarto y miró hacia la puerta, la cual en esos momentos se abría, dejando entrar a Kagome. Al cruzar sus miradas, la chica ahogó un fuerte sollozo y subió corriendo a su habitación.

Estaba sorprendido, con miedo y preocupado. Kagome jamás llegaba a mostrar así sus sentimientos, ella nunca lloraba, y que lo hiciera con tal intensidad ahora, era porque había pasado algo grande. Al salir de su transe subió al cuarto de ella, quería aclarar sus dudas y ayudarla si es que podía hacerlo. Subió de dos en dos los escalones que conducían al segundo piso y a paso rápido fue hasta su habitación. No se molestó en tocar la puerta, simplemente entró.

Pero al hacerlo, la impresión fue mucho más fuerte. Kagome estaba tirada en el suelo, al pie de su cama, agarrándose el pecho, como tratando de desgarrar su corazón. Asustado se arrodilló a su lado y la enderezó, colocándola boca arriba. La chica respiraba con dificultad, y su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas saladas. Lo miró con arrebatadora melancolía y con dolor.

-Le…onardo… duele… du… duele mucho – dijo antes de desvanecerse.

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome despierta! – gritó más alarmado que nunca. Había leído de eso una vez, al parecer la muchacha estaba teniendo un infarto. Ante los gritos, Mark y Ella llegaron a la habitación, preocupados - ¡Llamen a una ambulancia rápido!

Cinco minutos después llegó la ambulancia. Los paramédicos subieron a Kagome a una camilla y la llevaron hasta el vehículo, donde hicieron uso de un desfibrilador, que aplicó corriente en el pecho de ella, para que el ritmo de su corazón siguiera normal. Sin embargo, aunque ella pareciera estar un poco "mejor", se la llevaron al hospital, para tratarla.

-Yo iré con ella – le dijo Leonardo al paramédico, subiéndose en el vehículo.

-Leo, hay que avisarle a su familia – comentó Ella, preocupada.

-Vayan a la mansión y cuéntenle a Clara todo, allá tienen el número, y avísenle.

-OK, nos vemos en el hospital.

El italiano tomó la mano de ella cuando le ponían oxígeno artificial, pues no respiraba. Estaba entrando en la desesperación al verla así, tan pálida, indefensa, débil. Le habría gustado mil veces cambiar de roles.

Al estar ya en el hospital, condujeron a la chica por un largo pasillo, el cual terminaba en una puerta que no sabía donde iba. Una enfermera se acercó a Leonardo, impidiéndole seguir.

-Lo siento muchacho, debes quedarte aquí.

-¿Qué? No, tengo que estar con ella – dijo con agonía.

-Haremos todo lo posible, pero debes quedarte.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con exasperación y se apoyó en la pared, arrastrándose por esta, para sentarse en el sueño, angustiado. ¿Qué ocurriría si no lograban salvarla? ¿Qué sería de él sin ella?

Media hora después llegaron Mark y Ella, quienes ya habían avisado a la madre de Kagome, la cual tomaría el siguiente avión a Inglaterra. El tiempo pasaba y ningún médico salía a dar noticias. La pareja, sentada en la sala de espera, veían como Leonardo caminaba de un lado a otro, más perturbado que nunca. Y en el momento en que ambos le gritarían que se sentara de una buena vez, porque los ponía más nervioso, un hombre alto, con bata de médico se acercó a ellos.

-Doctor, ¿cómo está Kagome?

-Estable, sólo hay un 2% de riesgo vital.

-Demonios…

-¿Por qué ocurrió, señor? – preguntó la chica preocupada.

-No vimos coágulos y su colesterol también está bien. Le haremos un par de exámenes más, pero lo que pensamos es que sea algo hereditario, ¿hay algún familiar presente?

-Su madre está viajando desde Japón.

-OK, tendremos que esperar a que llegue para saber bien… Díganme muchachos, ¿cómo es Kagome?

-Es muy fría, no deja que las personas se acerquen mucho a ella, pues no confía en nadie, además no muestra sus sentimientos nunca - contestó Leonardo automáticamente -, sin embargo hoy…

-¿Hoy?

-Hoy le dijeron que publicarían su libro, y estaba muy feliz, no podía parar de sonreír, algo muy raro en ella. Pero cuando llegó a la residencia, unas tres horas después, lloraba descontroladamente y ahí le dio el ataque.

-OH, ya entiendo lo que ocurrió. De seguro ella no era fría antes, algo debe haber ocurrido y al no desahogarse, se acumuló todo ese estrés y explotó ahora.

-¿Estará bien?

-Le hemos aplicado suero, oxígeno y algunos medicamentos que la repondrán, aún así tendrá que pasar un tiempo aquí – contestó el médico.

-¿Puedo verla? – preguntó el italiano, pues estaba desesperado por estar junto a ella.

-Aún está inconciente, pero sí, claro que puedes, muchacho.

Leonardo fue por el pasillo hasta la habitación que le habían indicado. Al entrar sintió una gran opresión en el pecho y no era de que a también le estuviese dando un ataque, sino que se sentía tan triste y vacío al ver a Kagome llena de cables conectados a su cuerpo y una mascarilla de oxigeno en el rostro. Cogió la silla que estaba apoyada a la ventana y la acercó a la cama, sentándose luego. Tomó una de las manos de ella entre las suyas y la observó. Su piel parecía de porcelana, blanca cómo la nieve y suave a la vista. Era como un ángel, un hermoso y brillante ángel.

-Hola tú, - le dijo con un sollozo atrapado en la garganta y una sonrisa triste en el rostro - ¿por qué insistes en sorprenderme? Es decir, me gustan las sorpresas, pero las buenas… No sé si puedes escucharme, me encantaría que lo hicieras. Dame una señal para saber que me oyes – pero nada ocurrió. Suspiró rendido, agachando la cabeza y bajando la vista a sus manos. La de ella era tan pequeña, blanca y perfecta. Simplemente, nunca se cansaría de mirarla. – Kagome…- susurró – vuelve por favor, te necesito.

Minutos más tarde, entró una enfermera a tomarle la temperatura a la chica. Le preguntó a él si se quedaría ahí, y éste asintió, pues permanecería ahí, cuidándola hasta que ella despertara.

* * *

**Holaa! cómo estan? pensaban que las dejaría sin nada antes de irme? juaja pues no, aqui estoy con un nuevo cap. La verdad es que me voy mañana, bueno tecnicamente hoy porque ya es mas de media noche, pero no podía resistirme a no subirlo ahora, la verdad es que pretendia actualizar antes de partir al aeropuerto pero bueno, no soy tan mala, ademas quiero leer sus comentarios.**

**que tal les parecio? Segun yo, este capitulo tiene mucho sentimiento, puedes sentir rabia, alegría, ternura, luego rabia de nuevo, miedo y amor. Que piensan de Leonardo? No es un amor? muchas de ustedes me han dicho que Kagome debe darle una oportunidad, pero, lo hara? luego de que Inuyasha le pidiera perdon, cambiara de opinion y volvera a Japón con él? Que creen? bueno eso lo sabran en talves el proximo capitulo... jejejeje **

**Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, y gracias a todos los que agregaron a alerta y favoritos la historia, me honra mucho *-* Bueno, debo irme, dejen su comentario y eso, cuando vuelva de mis vacaciones tratare de actualizar rapido ;) Besos y cuidense mucho! Bye**

**-Potter :D**


	24. Mi Ángel de la Guarda

**Mi Ángel de la Guarda**

_Corría por un hermoso sendero en medio de un oscuro bosque, no sabía muy bien a dónde iba y por qué, sin embargo no podía para de correr. No quería mirar atrás, pues sentía que si lo hacía algo malo ocurriría. De repente, se detuvo, todo a su alrededor desapareció, quedando en un espacio negro y oscuro. _

_-¡¿Hola? – Gritó un poco desesperada, nunca le había gustado la oscuridad – Alguien ayúdeme, ¡por favor! ¡Ayuda!_

_En ese momento dos figuras, aparecieron a lo lejos, caminando hacia ella. La silueta que iba a su izquierda, estaba rodeada por un aura blanca, que la hacía sentirse en paz, por el contrario, la de su derecha, tenía un aura oscura, entre azul oscuro y violeta, con algunos resplandores dorados. _

_Cuando estaban parados frente a ella, pudo notar que ambos eran hombres, pues vestían trajes de gala. No distinguió los rostros de ninguno, ese era el enigma que debía resolver. El chico de la izquierda vestía un terno blanco, al igual como eran su camisa, corbata y zapatos, parecía un ángel que venía a rescatarla. El otro joven vestía un terno negro, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color que el traje, era la verdadera tentación hecha "mortal". _

_Al abrir la boca para preguntarles quienes eran, las palabras no salieron, al parecer no querían ser reconocidos aún. Ambos chicos levantaron una mano hacia ella, para que la tomara. Tragó fuerte, no sabía que hacer. _

_-Ven, - la instó el muchacho de negro, con una seductora y provocadora sonrisa – sé que no puedes vivir sin mí. _

_Nuevamente trató de saber quien era, pero no lo logró. Aquel chico la atraía como la arena al mar. Levantó su mano para tomar la de él, sin embargo la voz del otro ser la interrumpió. _

_-Entenderé si quieres irte con él, pero por favor, no lo hagas, te necesito conmigo – dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz, pero con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. _

_Respiró hondo, confundida por lo que debía hacer. Sabía que si tomaba al seductor, podría sentir la pasión que toda chica quiere, pero con el ángel se sentiría protegida y amada. Los miró a ambos y estiró la mano…_

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, miró a su alrededor, pero no reconoció donde estaba. Observó su cuerpo y vio que estaba conectada a una maquina por varios cables, además tenía una máscara de oxígeno y le habían puesto suero. No entendía que le había ocurrido, no recordaba. Buscó en la habitación alguna respuesta a aquella pregunta y en la esquina de ésta, había un sofá donde un lindo italiano dormía. Y ahí lo recordó, rememoró el gran dolor que sentía en el pecho luego de llegar a la casa y subir a su cuarto y como en ese instante, antes de desmayarse, Leonardo había llegado a su lado.

El joven abrió los ojos, como si simplemente la mirada de ella lo despertara. Suspiró y sonrió tranquilo, pues por fin ella estaba despierta. Se levantó del asiento y se acercó a ella, besándola en la frente.

-Me alegra que por fin estés de vuelta – susurró contra la cabeza de ella. Al momento en que él habló, recordó al ángel de su sueño y entendió que era su mano la que debió tomar al final. – Espera un momento, avisaré que despertaste.

Cuando se separó de ella, sintió un gran vacío, pero que luego se volvió alegría al ver el rostro sereno de él. Un hombre de blanco entró en la habitación, seguido por una mujer con una tabla para anotar.

-Hola, Kagome, soy el Doctor Nichols, he estado pendiente de ti estos tres días.

¿Tres días? ¿Estaba bromeando, cierto? Había dormido por tres días y no se había dado cuenta. El hombre miró la máquina que medía los ritmos cardíacos y sonrió, al parecer ya estaba bien. Se acercó a ella y le quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno.

-Al parecer ya estas mejor, sin embargo tendrás que quedarte un tiempo aquí, pues necesitas algunos cuidados.

Cuando el hombre se retiro, cambió su expresión a una distante. Se sentía sola, y daba gracias a Dios de que Leonardo estuviera ahí acompañándola, pero en esos momentos era cuando extrañaba más a su familia.

-Iré a hablar algo con el Doctor, vuelvo en seguida – dijo Leonardo y salió de la habitación.

Suspiró, ahora más que nada no quería esta estar sola. No luego de su sueño, no después de estar en aquella oscuridad. De repente, una idea cruzó por su cabeza, hasta ese entonces no había decidido de que trataría su libro, ¿por qué no usaba su sueño como inspiración? La verdad era que las obras de supernatural se estaban tornando populares en el último tiempo.

Dos minutos más tarde el italiano volvió, la miró a los ojos y supo de inmediato de que algo escondía el chico. Le lanzó una mirada interrogante, a lo que él sonrió ampliamente.

-Alguien quiere verte – le dijo, para luego voltearse a hacerle una seña a quien quiera que fuera para que se acercara.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una lágrima de alegría recorrió su mejilla al reconocer a su madre parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Mamá – articuló bajito, pues no tenía todas las fuerzas para hablar muy fuerte. La mujer se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

No podía creer que su madre estuviera ahí, no la había visto hace un año y medio aproximadamente y el hecho de tenerla entre sus brazos le llenaba el alma y le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-Hija, te extrañé tanto, que bueno que ya despertaste.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Kagome - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Anoche. Tu amigo Mark se contactó conmigo y me contó lo que había pasado. – Le explicó – Me habría gustado llegar antes, pero no encontré vuelo.

-Lo importante es que estás aquí…

Leonardo atravesó la habitación, se agachó a lado del sofá y recogió un gran libro, metiéndolo luego en su mochila, que estaba del otro lado. Todo el tiempo, Kagome lo siguió con la mirada, sin poder evitarlo. Cuando él lo notó, le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa, que le encogió el corazón.

-Bueno, señoritas, las dejaré para que hablen con tranquilidad – comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Leonardo… - lo llamó ella en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la oyera. Se volteó, y la miró con paz - ¿regresarás?

-Claro, _carina – _le contestó, acercándose a la cama. Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y luego le besó la frente – tengo un examen – dijo con los labios aún rozando la piel de Kagome – y luego vendré a verte, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? – Ella negó con la cabeza – OK, nos vemos, pequeña.

Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza a la madre y se retiró. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, la señora Higurashi volteó a ver a su hija con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Kagome haciéndose la que no entendía lo que su madre pensaba.

-¿Te agrada el muchacho? – y eso tenía la pregunta oculta que era _¿Te gusta? _Pero la chica la omitió.

-Si, es bastante bueno conmigo, siempre está cuidándome.

-Háblame de él, ¿cómo es?

-Él es… - quería encontrar las palabras perfectas para describirlo, y la que se escapó de su boca fue…- perfecto… sabe cocinar, cantar, pintar, toca piano, está en el penúltimo año de leyes, es cariñoso, simpático, atento, atlético…

-¿Te gusta?

-Ay, mamá – se había puesto roja sin quererlo y se regaña por lo mismo – no estoy aquí para eso…

-Si, claro – ironizó, aún con esa sonrisa en el rostro. Pero luego todo rastro de burla se borró, convirtiéndose en una expresión preocupada. – Kagome, ¿qué ocurrió antes del ataque?

-Inuyasha, mamá – contestó con desgano y una pizca de melancolía -, vino a contarme de que la estúpida de Yumi lo engañó, como si yo no supiera que lo iba a hacer, y creo que pretendía que volviera con él…

-Sabía que él te haría entrar en razón – Kagome levantó una ceja, no entendiendo de qué hablaba - ¡vuelves a tener sentimientos, Kagome! – dijo con algo de burla para amortiguar la tensión del ambiente.

-¡Ay mamá!

-Bueno, pero sólo te lo contó o ¿Qué?

-Emm… no, me besó y me dijo que lo perdonara…

-Y lo perdonaste, supongo.

-¿En qué estás pensando? Claro que no, ese imbécil no merece mi perdón – la muchacha aún guardaba mucho rencor en su corazón, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora lo expresaba.

-Hija, yo creo que deberías hacerlo, ya que sólo así podrás seguir con tu vida y podrás confiar en alguien más… como Leonardo.

-¡Y sigues con eso! – dijo divertida – por cierto, si llegaste anoche ¿por qué no estabas aquí cuando desperté?

-Oye en serio, ese muchacho es un amor, - refiriéndose al italiano – me dijo que fuera a descansar, que él se quedaría contigo en la noche, ya que de seguro estaba muy cansada.

-_En verdad es el hombre perfecto…_

Dos semanas más tarde, dejaron a Kagome salir del hospital, sin embargo debía estar una más en cama, descansando. Eso sería un gran problema para sus estudios, pues había perdido muchas clases, de seguro tendría que hacer algo en el verano.

Aquel miércoles se encontrada más que aburrida sentada en su cama. No soportaba más, quería salir de ahí, del encierro de esas cuatro paredes de su rededor. Sentada al estilo indio, con el codo apoyado en su pierna derecha y su cabeza en su mano, se debatía en qué podía hacer. Y en eso, entró Leonardo.

-Pareces muy entretenida – dijo irónicamente con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

-¡Dios, esto apesta! – le dijo ella cuando el chico se sentó al frente – Te juro que si mi madre entra por esa puerta y me obliga a quedarme otro día más en esta maldita cama, esta misma noche me fugaré.

-Hey, alto, pequeña rebelde. No puedes hacer eso, el médico dijo estrictamente que debías quedarte aquí hasta el domingo, y si tengo que estar vigilándote para que no salgas, lo haré.

-Me estás vigilando de todas formas – dijo fastidiada, mirando hacia otro lado que no fueran los ojos de él, pues no sabía por qué no podía desobedecer - ¿Y de donde vienes?

-Estuve arreglando todo tu asunto con la universidad – Kagome volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo lo haría luego…

-Claro – irónico –. De seguro que con todo lo que tendrás que hacer para conectarte de nuevo con las clases, no tendrás tiempo para ello.

-Bueno, ya, ¿y…?

-Tu jefa de carrera me dijo que con tus calificaciones y tu gran conocimiento, sólo tendrás que recuperar una semana y media de clases, en el verano, claro, así que tendrás que viajar a Japón dos semanas tarde.

-Yo no iré a Japón – comentó ella con algo de desprecio por el país que la había visto crecer, y donde había sufrido de gran manera.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Creí que habías arreglado las cosas con tu madre y talvez tu padre quiere…

-Mi padre está muerto – era la primera vez que decía aquellas palabras y no se sentía vacía por dentro, al parecer ya lo había superado y ahora podía vivir tranquila sin él.

-OH, lo siento, yo no…

-Está bien, pasó hace mucho tiempo – Leonardo había bajado la mirada apenado y arrepentido. Kagome lo miró enternecida y levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla – Mira, tengo un año para escribir mi libro y debo empezarlo ya…¡Pero quiero ir a la biblioteca! Necesito inspiración y sé que William me ayudará.

-¿William? – repitió mirándola a los ojos. ¿Quién sería? Pues a todos los William de Oxford los llamaban Bill o Billy.

-Shakespeare – suspiró aliviado – y quiero viajar, ir a Londres, porque aunque no lo creas, no lo conozco.

-Bueno, eso no pasará hasta por lo menos el lunes.

-Leonardo, estoy desesperada, no he visto el mundo exterior en casi tres semanas, si paso un día más postrada en esta cama, enloqueceré.

-OK, escucha, el próximo fin de semana te llevaré al palacio de Buckingham, pero ahora sólo tienes que ser paciente.

-Está bien – dijo con un puchero – pero ¿podrías, por lo menos, traerme a William de la biblioteca?

-¿No los tienes aquí? – preguntó mirando al gran estante con libros que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

-Ya leí todos los que hay aquí – dijo, refiriéndose a _Hamlet, Macbeth, Romeo y Julieta_ – quiero _Antonio y Cleopatra_. – el italiano roló los ojos divertido.

-OK, iré ahora a buscarlo – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volteó – por cierto ¿tu madre?

-Fue a hacer unas compras, puesto que es su último día, fue a contratarme un servicio internacional para mi celular…

-Ya estaba bueno que lo hicieras, no puedes estar enojada con quien quiera que es toda la vida…

-¿Qué entiendes tú? – dijo con lata, pero no quería pelear por eso, así prefirió omitir el tema - ¡Ya ve! ¡Quiero a William!

-Mandona – comentó burlón – creo que ese William solamente quiere darme celos, tendré que darle su merecido…

-Ja, ja, tonto, y si no sabías, dicen que Shakespeare era gay.

-¿Un poeta dramaturgo gay? – Preguntó entre risas – que divertido. Ya, vuelvo en un rato.

El lunes por la mañana la nueva Kagome fue a la universidad, claro, Leonardo estuvo pendiente de ella todo el trayecto y la dejó encargada a los profesores mientras estaban en clases. Ellos habían sido muy amables con ella, le dijeron que cualquier molestia, sólo avisara y la llevarían a la enfermería. Pero no fue sólo el tema de su salud la que hizo que se interesaran en la muchacha, sino que Kagome volvió a ser la chica de sentimientos que era antes de viajar a Inglaterra. Con sólo ver los ojos de ella, podías sentir que la paz te invadía.

Por la misma razón no evitó hacerse de algunas amigas, algunos se acercaban a ella para preguntarle cómo estaba, otros para felicitarla por su libro, etc. Amy, su compañera de la clase de gramática la invitó a almorzar con ella, Vanesa, una chica animadora, la invitó a una fiesta el sábado y unos cuantos chicos le pidieron su número de teléfono. La joven de corazón frío se había ido por fin y al cabo de una semana se había vuelto bastante popular.

Las cosas estaban tomando su curso normal, ahora sentía que era ella, y no estaba encerrada en el cuerpo de la Kagome zombie. La frialdad de su mirada se había junto al maquillaje oscuro que solía usar, y la ropa desgastada, para volver a colores vivos que antes vestía. El sábado, tal como Leonardo se lo había prometido, la llevó a Londres, vieron el palacio de Buckingham, el Big Ben, se subieron al Ojo, justo a la hora en que se encendían todas las luces y lo hacía ver todo más bello. Se habían divertido mucho todo el día, y ahora sólo se querían relajar, viendo las luces de Londres. Cuando volvieron a Oxford, fueron juntos a la fiesta de Vanesa, no como pareja, sino que la señora Higurashi le había pedido Leonardo cuidarla, y bueno, ella se sentía más cómoda si él estaba ahí.

Después de un tiempo se habían vuelto grandes amigos. Salían a recorrer Inglaterra cada vez que podían y se divertían mucho. Ese era un domingo por la tarde, afuera llovía y Kagome estaba sentada en la sala viendo _The Notebook_. Leonardo salió de la cocina con un tazón con frutillas y sonrió al notar que era lo que ella veía. Si hace tres meses atrás, no veía otra cosa que no fueran películas de terror. Se sentó a su lado y la miró.

-_Ascolta bellissima ragazza cursi vogliono una fragola?_ – (Oye hermosa niña cursi, ¿quieres una frutilla?)

-Leo no entiendo el italiano – comentó ella sin dejar de ver la película - ¿qué decías?

-Fea niña cursi, ¿quieres una frutilla? – cambió la palabra hermosa, pues le encantaba molestarla, y que hiciera esos pucheros que tanto le gustaban.

-Si, quiero – dijo volteándose a verlo y quitarle una de las frutas – y no soy fea. – El chico rió y siguieron viendo la película.

-¿No has reconsiderado la idea de ir a Japón? – preguntó el italiano, sin mirarla.

-Me quedaré, no quiero ir.

-No quiero que te quedes sola, ¿Qué tal si te ocurre lo mismo y no hay nadie para cuidarte? – Leonardo volteó a verla, con ojos preocupados. Faltaba sólo un mes para salir de clases y ella no recapacitaba.

-¿Dónde estarás tú? – ella también se giró para verlo.

-Tengo que ir a Italia, mi padre me pidió trabajar en la empresa.

-¿Estarás todo el verano en Italia? – No pudo evitar el tono de decepción en su voz – creí que podríamos salir más este verano.

-Yo creí que estarías escribiendo todo el verano…

-Mm…si, bueno, no puedo detenerte… además entraré a un curso de italiano, para poder entender todo lo que me dices, y saber cuando te estas burlando – dijo con tono acusador, punteándolo con su dedo índice en el pecho.

-Ja, en un curso de eso no aprenderás lo suficiente para saber cuando me burlo. – El joven levantó su mano para acariciarle el rostro – _carina, _¿por qué no vienes conmigo a Italia?

-¿Qué?

-Si, ¿por qué no? Aprenderás más estando allá. Además ¿has conocido otra parte de Europa? – Ella negó – podemos conocer lugares y así te inspirarás más, que estando aquí encerrada.

-¿De verdad me llevarías?

-Obvio, así me aseguraré de cuidarte también.

-Está bien – aceptó con una encantadora sonrisa.

Los ojos de Kagome bajaron a los labios de él, carnosos, pero no tanto, húmedos con un brillo peculiar, y deseables para cualquiera, incluso, para ella. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando y sus ojos cerrando, pero en el momento en que sus labios se unirían, ruidos provenientes de la puerta los hizo saltar y separarse. Se trataba de Mark y Ella, que venían algo ebrios y muy risueños.

-Eh… iré a contarle a mamá de nuestros planes… -comentó nerviosa, y se fue de la sala.

Leonardo suspiró, así de cerca de besarla al fin y fueron interrumpidos por el par de tórtolos borrachos.

* * *

**Holaa! :D como estan? lo se, ha pasado harto tiempo, pero aqui estoy! :D queria terminar otra cosita antes de subir este cap, pero simplente no las podía hacer esperar mas. Que les parecio? Ahora si, la que me diga que Leonardo se pudra, esta completamente loca. Es decir, solo mirenlo! es perfecto! *-* y ahora se van a Italia, que pasara? 1313 **

**Tengo estimado unos cuatro o cinco capitulos más y se termina este fic :| asi q sigan leyendome :D Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y dejen reviews ahora, para saber su opinion.**

**Eso, cuidense mucho, besos, y suerte en todo.**

**MRS Taisho-Potter **


	25. Amor Italiano

**Amor Italiano**

-¡Inuyasha, ven ahora mismo! – le gritó su padre más enojado que nunca. El muchacho apareció en la sala con cara de pocos amigos y sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, pues le dolía mucho.

-¿Podrías hablar más bajo? Mi cabeza va a reventar – pidió el albino molesto, mirando al viejo.

-Estás castigado – sentenció con severidad.

-¿¡Qué! ¡¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? – Preguntó confuso – Porque si es por el jarrón roto, ese fue Sesshomaru.

-Que infantil eres al culpar a tu hermano – comento irritado por la actitud de su hijo – y eso ya lo sé, él mismo me lo contó.

-¿Entonces qué? – preguntó agarrando esta vez su cabeza con las dos manos, pues el elevar la voz le había provocado que el dolor aumentara.

-¡¿Y lo sigues preguntando? – Los ojos de Inu no Taisho parecían rojos de rabia - ¡Es la tercera vez esta semana que llegas borracho a la casa ¿y preguntas que pasa?

-¿Y? – Claro, su padre no entendía como se sentía por dentro, nadie, ni su familia o "amigos" sabían que había visto a Kagome en su viaje a Francia, sólo la señora Higurashi, pero él no lo desconocía eso. No comprendían como se sentía por dentro, el verla de nuevo y no poder tener el derecho de abrazarla, acurrucarla entre sus brazos y besarla con pasión y amor lo había devastado hasta llevarlo al estado de emborracharse por lo menos una vez a la semana, ya fuera sólo en su habitación o en algún bar. Había desahogado su sufrimiento mediante el alcohol, era eso o un psicólogo, y no iba a pagar para que un viejo loco le dijera todo lo que ya sabía, que él mismo había provocado todo eso.

-Y si vuelves a llegar con una sola gota de alcohol a esta casa, te quitaré el auto, tus tarjetas de crédito, tu teléfono y tu computadora, así que no me provoques.

-¿Me estás amenazando? – preguntó desafiante.

-Esto no es un juego, Inuyasha, hablo en serio.

-OK, no llegaré más con alcohol a esta casa, porque me voy mañana mismo a mi departamento.

-¡¿Qué?

-Papá baja la voz, por favor – pidió no soportando el dolor de cabeza.

-Explícate ahora mismo, ¿De qué departamento hablas? ¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero?

-He ahorrado desde los quince años para uno, pedí un préstamo al banco para lo que me faltaba y lo compré hace un mes – contestó fríamente el chico – y ahora que está todo listo para que viva ahí, me iré.

-No permitiré eso.

-Tengo veintidós años, soy mayor de edad, no puedes prohibirme nada.

- O -

Caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, sin conseguir respuesta, de nuevo. Séptima vez que lo llamaba aquella mañana y él no contestaba. Como odiaba eso, si había activado las llamadas internacionales para llamarlo únicamente porqué se lo había pedido ¿¡por qué ahora no contestaba!

-_¿Aló?_ – contestó el joven desde el otro lado cuando estaba a punto de colgar.

-Te he llamado toda la mañana ¿por qué no contestabas? – preguntó Kagome sin siquiera saludarlo.

-_Perdón, se me había quedado el celular en el auto. _– Se produjo un pequeño silencio, a la espera de que alguno de los dos hablara, hasta que fue él quien lo rompió - _¿No deberías estar en el avión? _

-Por eso te llamaba, hubo un problema y el avión se retrasó.

-_OH, ¿estás en el aeropuerto? _

-Si, pero por lo que me dijeron – continuó ella – llegaré a eso de las tres de la mañana, así que dame la dirección y pediré un taxi…

-_¿Estás loca? Ningún taxista aquí habla inglés, y menos japonés, además no dejaré que ningún pervertido se te acerque, yo iré por ti a la hora que sea._

-Pero es muy tarde…

-_No importa, además con un simple taxi no llegarás a mi casa. _– comentó con un tono misterioso, el cual sólo dejó con mayor intriga a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

_-Lo verás cuando llegues. _

Las horas pasaron y finalmente llamaron a los pasajeros del vuelo 501 con destino a Venecia, Italia para embarcar. La muchacha le envió un mensaje de texto a Leonardo diciéndole que abordaría el avión y lo abordó. Simplemente fue el peor vuelo de toda su vida, jamás le había gustado viajar por los aires, lo debía admitir, pero esta vez, superó a todas las anteriores. Notó que había algo así cómo una tormenta de viento, o quizás era una con rayos y lluvia abundante, pues hubo turbulencia la mayor parte del trayecto, no permitiéndole dormir, ya que el estómago lo tenía revuelto. Además el anciano que iba sentado junto a ella, no paraba de roncar, y la estaba desesperando.

Pero, finalmente, luego de unas largas y tortuosas horas, aterrizaron en el aeropuerto internacional "Marco Polo" de Venecia. Por suerte, la gente que trabajaba en policía internacional hablaba inglés, así que no tuvo problema en eso. Luego de explicarle su situación al hombre que la atendió, diciéndole que venía de vacaciones a la casa de Leonardo Monticello, por el verano, le dieron permiso a entrar y fue directamente a buscar su equipaje al lugar donde le indicaron.

Tomó las dos maletas que había llevado y las colocó en un carrito para poder trasportarlas al exterior, donde se encontraría con su amigo. Miró la hora en el reloj que había en la pared, eran las 3.18 AM, tal como le había dicho al joven, así que de seguro estaría esperándola. Siguió a las personas que habían viajado con ella para poder encontrar la salida y al estar ahí, muy pocas personas esperaban a los pasajeros y entre ellos no vio a Leonardo. Extrañada observó el lugar, a la izquierda sólo había un hombre trapeando el piso y a la derecha unos asientos, con, esperen, alguien sentado, aparentemente dormido. Sonrió enternecida al reconocerlo, de seguro había tenido un día duro y se había quedado dormido ahí esperándola.

Caminó hacia él con sigilo y se sentó a su lado, observando cada destalle de su rostro sereno. Al parecer no había notado su presencia, por lo que rió por debajo. Se acercó a él y beso dulcemente su mejilla. Leonardo se dio cuenta de este gesto y abrió sólo un ojo, para mirarla. Al ver que era ella, sonrió, pero volvió a cerrar el ojo.

-Vamos dormilón, descansarás en tu cama cuando lleguemos – le dijo la azabache agarrándolo del brazo para que se moviera.

Leonardo bostezó perezosamente y se levantó, casi con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a ella, tomándola de la cintura, la apegó él y besó seductoramente su mejilla. Ella le sonrió y tomó su brazo para que se fueran de ahí. El joven tomó el carrito donde llevaba las maletas y lo condujo hasta el exterior del lugar, con la chica aún tomada del brazo. Caminaron hasta el aparcamiento, como era de esperarse a esas horas de la madrugada, éste no contaba con muchos automóviles estacionados, de seguro, la mayoría de ellos era de la gente que estaba esperando a los de su vuelo. Anduvieron así por lo menos unos cien metros, hasta que ella se abrazó más a él y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de él. A decir verdad sus tacones rosas la estaban matando, sólo quería quitárselos de una buena vez.

Suspiró cansada.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Leonardo, al escucharla suspirar de esa manera.

-Estoy exhausta, el vuelo fue un desastre, no pude cerrar los ojos ni dos minutos por las turbulencias y los abuelos roncadores, y estos zapatos me están matando – Leonardo rió entre dientes, se detuvo, y con sólo un brazo la levantó y la sentó encima del carrito - ¿Qué haces?

-¿No te dolían los pies? – Preguntó con aire de travesía – Ya no te quejes, sólo descansa ahí.

Kagome lo miró agradecida y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en él, cerrando sus ojos. En menos de cinco minutos Leonardo se detuvo, por lo que se obligo a abrir nuevamente los ojos. Sin poder evitarlo se sorprendió al ver el majestuoso Dodge Charger Rt plateado frente a ella. El italiano volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y la bajó, abrió la puerta del copiloto, para que ella entrara. Luego fue a guardar las maletas en el compartimiento trasero y volvió para que pudieran irse de ahí.

-Lindo auto – comentó Kagome.

-Gracias – le sonrió.

Leonardo salió del aparcamiento y luego de los terrenos del aeropuerto. Trece kilómetros los distanciaban de la cuidad, por lo que Kagome pensó que no tardarían más de veinte minutos en llegar a la casa del chico. Sin embargo cuando él detuvo el auto frente a una marina, se extrañó.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿No vivías en Venecia? ¿Qué es esa marina?

-Bueno no exactamente en Venecia, vivo en Murano, una isla a dieciséis kilómetros de aquí.

-¿Una isla? ¿A dieciséis kilómetros? ¿Qué pasará con el auto? – volvió a formular tantas preguntas que hizo reír a Leonardo, que en ese momento le pasaba las llaves a un viejito que se les acercó.

-Haces muchas preguntas ¿sabías? – Ella se ruborizó – no te preocupes, Antonio lo guardará, ahora sólo tenemos que sacar tus maletas y abordar el yate.

-¿Qué? ¿Yate? Pero…

-Sólo déjate llevar, _carina._

Más que desconcertada, decidió hacerle caso. Leonardo la subió a un magnifico y resplandeciente yate blanco, el cual conducía bastante bien. ¿Qué era? ¿Un Alien? ¿Por qué hacía todo bien? ¿Y qué me dicen del yate? ¿Por qué lo conducía él y no un marinero o como se llamasen?

Pero cuando preguntó, resultó ser que el barco era de su familia. Vaya, que sorpresa. De pronto se sintió pequeña, e intimidada por la magnitud de la billetera de su amigo.

-¿Leonardo? – lo llamó - ¿Seguro que esto no es molestia? Es decir, puedo conseguir un hotel donde quedarme y…

-En serio, no lo es…

-Pero tal vez a tus padres le incomoda…

-¿Desde cuando te importa la opinión de los demás?

-Desde que volví a ser yo misma – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros -, bueno, no es que me importe todo, solamente la opinión de mis seres queridos… y sus familias…

-Aw, ¿me quieres? – preguntó en tono burlón.

-Ya cállate, esto es en serio – Kagome estaba realmente avergonzada.

-Kag, relájate, mi padre cree que es lo mejor, dado tu historial médico y mi madre esta muy emocionada de que vengas este verano, eres la primera chica que se queda en esa casa desde que mi hermana se casó.

-¿Tienes una hermana? No lo sabía.

De cierta forma lo que el joven italiano le había dicho la había tranquilizado un poco, aunque no sabría la verdad hasta conocer a sus padres por la mañana, pues claro, no los despertaría a las 4 AM. El cambio de conversación la hizo olvidar su preocupación y luego de pocos minutos por fin tocaron tierra firme. Y como era de esperarse, había otro gran auto aguardando para llevarlos a casa.

Y por fin, luego de cuarenta minutos después de que el avión aterrizara, llegaron a su destino. A simple vista, la casa parecía enorme y hermosa, iluminada con unas pocas luces del vecindario. Y luego de todo lo anterior, no pudo sorprenderse al ver a varios hombres de uniforme azul patrullando los patios de la propiedad. Leonardo sacó un pequeño control de su bolsillo y apuntó a la reja frente a donde estaban parados, y de inmediato, ésta se comenzó a abrir. Después de que estacionaran el auto y sacaran las maletas, entraron sigilosamente a la casa. Subieron la gran escala, atravesaron un largo pasillo, doblaron a la derecha, a la izquierda, luego a la derecha de nuevo y finalmente el italiano se detuvo frente a una puerta. La abrió dejando a Kagome más que maravillada.

-Este es el cuarto de huéspedes, ¿no te molesta cierto?

-¿Estás loco? Claro que no – contestó observando el lugar -, Wow, su este es el de huéspedes, ¿cómo será el resto de las habitaciones normales?

-¿Quieres ver la mía? – preguntó con picardía y burla el chico.

-Mañana, pervertido, cuando haya luz – esto provocó que él soltara una pequeña risa y luego saliera del cuarto para entrar luego con las maletas de ella.

-Ahí hay un baño, es sólo tuyo – le indicó apuntando a una puerta del otro lado del cuarto. -Ahora descansa, nos vemos en la mañana.

Leonardo se fue dejándola sola para que así pudiera dormir al fin. Kagome no se molestó ni en buscar su pijama en las maletas, pues sabía que le tomaría por lo menos media hora en encontrarlo o más. Se quitó los zapatos, el chaleco y se metió en la cama, quedándose dormida de inmediato.

Despertó a eso de las diez de la mañana, cuando los rayos del sol atravesaron su ventana y chocaron con su rostro. Se levantó con gran energía, no había dormido en una cama tan cómoda en mucho tiempo. Comenzó a observar el cuarto con más detalle. La cama estaba en el centro, del lado derecho grandes ventanales que daban hacia un gran y hermoso jardín. En la pared frente a la cama había unas puertecillas, las cuales supuso que era el armario, a su lado, una cómoda con un televisor encima. Un gran espejo al lado izquierdo de la cama, un librero y una pequeña mesita.

Abrió sus maletas y comenzó a guardar su ropa en el armario y algunas en la cómoda. Colocó algunos de sus libros en el estante, y dejó su notebook sobre la mesa. Cuando ya tuvo listo, se metió al baño para ducharse. Al terminar, se vistió y fue a peinarse frente enorme espejo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Kag ¿ya despertaste? – preguntó Leonardo del otro lado.

-Si, pasa Leo.

Cuando él entró, la miró con aprobación, mas no le dijo nada. Conversaron de cómo había dormido, entre otras cosas, mientras ella se terminaba de arreglar y él, sentado en su cama, la observaba. Luego de diez minutos, ambos bajaron a tomar desayuno y conocer a la familia. Kagome no quería que llegara ese momento, ya que pensaba que, tal vez, no sería bien recibida. ¿Por qué tenía ese miedo a las personas adineradas? Con el padre de Inuyasha también le había ocurrido, y al conocerlo, supo que era la persona más sencilla y cariñosa del planeta.

Un momento ¿por qué se acordaba de su antiguo suegro ahora?

Negó con la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos, ahora estaba en Italia, no en Japón, y acompañada de Leonardo, no de…

El italiano abrió la puerta del comedor y dejó entrar a Kagome primero, la que miraba con timidez. Sentado en la cabecera estaba el que supuso que era el padre de Leonardo. Hombre alto, a pesar de estar sentado, corpulento, de cabello castaño, como el de su hijo, pero con canas plateadas. Sus ojos reflejaban bondad y confianza, haciéndola sentir tranquila al momento en que los posó sobre los de ella. A su lado, estaba la madre, rubia, delgada, parecía una súper modelo. No obstante le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, que la hizo sentir en casa.

-¡Querida! ¡Por fin estás aquí! – dijo la mujer levantándose emocionada para ir a abrazarla. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya te instalaste? ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

-Mamá, déjala respirar – comentó Leonardo.

-Estoy bien, gracias – respondió la muchacha sintiéndose con más confianza – soy Kagome Higurashi, y de nuevo, gracias por dejar quedarme.

-No tienes que agradecer nada – al parecer a la señora Monticello le gustaba sonreír – llámame Ágata, y mi esposo – el cual se había acercado a ellos – Lorenzo.

Lorenzo Monticello extendió los abrazos y la recibió gustoso, en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo paternal. De nuevo, se había equivocado con respecto a las personas con dinero, aquella familia era tan sencilla y cariñosa como cualquiera que hubiese conocido. Todos juntos se sentaron a desayunar, felices, conversando, riendo.

-Díganme, ¿qué harán ahora? – preguntó Ágata.

-Pensaba llevarla a ver la cuidad – contestó su hijo – claro, si ella quiere.

-¡Sí, eso me encantaría!

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kagome fue por su bolso a su habitación, sin embargo, se equivocó de puerta, y entró a una especie de estudio. Había un gran estante con archivadores, un escritorio en el medio y varios diplomas enmarcados. Se acercó a verlos, muchos de ellos eran del señor Monticello y unos de Ágata. Pero hubo uno que la sorprendió bastante.

_Diploma de Graduación_

_Universidad de Roma III_

_Leonardo Máximo Monticello_

_Ingeniero Comercial_

¿Ingeniero comercial? ¿Qué? Pero si Leonardo recién tenía veintitrés años.

-¿Kagome?

La muchacha salió del cuarto encontrándose con el italiano.

-Perdón, me perdí.

-Ya me di cuenta – comentó él divertido.

Luego de ir a recoger su bolso, ambos salieron de la casa. Kagome le pidió caminar por la cuidad, pues así podría apreciar mejor todo. Tenía que admitir que esta cuidad era hermosa, y sólo estaban en Murano.

-¿Una tienda de Cristales? – preguntó Kagome.

-Si, en el comienzo, Murano estaba habitada mayormente por pescadores, sin embargo los cristaleros venecianos debieron mudarse aquí debido al riesgo de la actividad.

-Parece que conoces mucho del lugar… - él sólo sonrió - ¿Tiene que ver con la misteriosa empresa de tu padre, que no me has contado de que es?

-OH, eres inteligente – comentó coquetamente. Pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros femeninos y ella por su cintura – un de mis ancestros era uno de esos cristaleros. Partió con una pequeña tienda en el centro de la cuidad, pero mediante iban pasando los años y las generaciones, ésta se fue agrandando poco a poco, hasta lo que es hoy, una gran fábrica, con cedes en Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Alemania, China, India y Japón.

-¿Japón? – Preguntó sorprendida - ¿En que cuidad?

-Osaka, y pronto inauguraran una nueva en Tokio – la muchacha no paraba de mirarlo anonadada -, es una cuidad hermosa, la vista nocturna en verdad es impresionante y los templos espirituales que hay, son bellísimos.

-¿Conoces Tokio?

-Lo visité unas cuantas veces cuando viví en Japón.

-¿Viviste en Japón? – la muchacha no podía dejar de sonar sorprendida.

-En Osaka, a los doce años.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado?

-No pensé que fuese necesario…

-¿Cómo lo hiciste con la escuela?

-Nunca fui a la escuela, ni en Japón, Alemania, Estados Unidos, China, India o aquí – Kagome estuvo por preguntar ¡_¿Viviste en todos esos lugares? _Pero contuvo el impulso y dejó que siguiera – tenía tutores que venían a mi casa, pero después de unos meses, renunciaban.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué les hacías?

-Nada, simplemente ya no tenían nada que enseñarme, pues ya lo sabía todo…

-Presumido – bromeó -, lo que me recuerda ¿cómo es que ya tienes un título universitario?

-Cuando tenía dieciséis años, mis padres iban a volver a Alemania, así que me dieron a elegir, entre ir con ellos o quedarme con mi abuelo en Roma e ir a la universidad. Así que me quedé con lo segundo, en verdad, nunca me gustó mucho Alemania, eran muy… alemanes – eso hizo reír a Kagome – Bueno, hice la prueba y entré de inmediato, a ingeniería comercial. Era el más joven de la clase, creo que de la universidad y el más genio, por lo mismo me envidiaban y un par de veces me golpearon – los ojos de Kagome se pusieron como dos platos – pero descuida, no podían hacerlo muy seguido, pues, ya sabes, mi abuelo es senador, se estarían metiendo con el gobierno.

-¿Por qué dejabas que te golpearan?

-Era un flacucho en esos tiempos – comentó mirándola de una manera en que ella no pudo descubrir – de todas formas, con mi intelecto, pude adelantar algunas clases y en tres años pude estudiar lo que otros hacen en cinco, me gradué con diecinueve años y estaba listo para heredar la empresa de mi padre, o al menos administrarla.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-Me di cuenta de que era aún demasiado joven y que no había vivido las emociones que un chico normal de mi edad debía vivir. Es decir, salir con amigos, con chicas, viajar, conocer lugares…

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Mis padres no me permitieron dármelas de vago, o trabajaba con mi padre o estudiaba algo. Pero ya estaba aburrido de tanta seguridad, horarios, protocolo, sirvientes, así que decidí apuntarme en Oxford y vivir en la residencia.

-¿Y estudias leyes, derecho, como sea, por la empresa?

-Bueno, si, era eso o medicina, pero no quería pasarme la vida en un hospital, es un ambiente muy triste.

-Mm… a ver, déjame entender, ¿eres un príncipe genio millonario políglota que es heredero de una compañía de cristales?

-Me gusto la parte del príncipe… - Kagome roló los ojos divertida, no entendía cómo un hombre como él podía ser tan sencillo, tenía razón de sobra para presumir y mirarla con desdén.

En esos momentos caminaban por una zona de restaurantes, todos, hermosos y repletos.

-¿Leonardo Monticello? – lo llamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. El mencionado soltó a Kagome y se volteó, al igual que la azabache.

Frente a ellos estaba una chica alta y esbelta, de cabello rojo y ojos azul cielo. Sonría a Leonardo con dulzura y se acercó a él para abrazarlo cariñosamente.

-¡Diana! ¡Que sorpresa! Creí que volvías el próximo mes. – le dijo el italiano, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Si, bueno, mi padre me dijo que te había visto hace una semana, - el chico asintió, separándose – así que decidí venir antes, pues, ¿qué mejor que pasar mi verano contigo? – aquello hizo sentir extraña a Kagome.

-Oye, te presento a mi amiga, - comentó el indicando a la azabache – Kagome Higurashi, Kag, ella es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Diana Parigi.

-Mucho gusto Kagome – dijo la chica, estrechando la mano de ella.

-Igualmente…

-¿De donde se conocen? – le preguntó a Leonardo.

-Vivimos en la misma residencia, en Oxford, y somos buenos amigos desde hace un tiempo.

-OH, ¿y te estás quedando en algún hotel de la cuidad? – esta vez, la pregunta era para Kagome.

-Emm… No, me quedo en casa de Leonardo…

-OH – repitió.

No entendía por qué, pero aquella chica no se le hacía de confianza.

-Iré por unas sodas – dijo el italiano indicando un pequeño kiosco a unos metros de ellos – Diana, té helado, con canela – ella asintió - y Kagome ¿qué te gustaría tomar?

-Una limonada... – contestó a penas, algo desconcertada por el hecho de que el joven supiera lo que la pelirroja quería beber.

-OK, vuelvo en seguida – Leonardo se giró y se fue al kiosco. De cierta forma, el estar a solas con ella, la ponía incómoda a Kagome.

Decidió romper el silencio.

-Así que conoces a Leonardo desde pequeños… ¿? – trató de ser amigable.

-Arg, cierra la boca – escupió Diana, sorprendiendo a Kagome.

-¿Perdón?

-Escucha mocosa, Leonardo fue mío primero, no vas a quitármelo – le advirtió con un odio acumulado, como si la conociera hace años.

-No sé quien te crees para hablarme así – comentó Kagome molesta por la actitud de la chica – pero él y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Más te vale.

-¿Qué…? – su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando la expresión detestable de Diana cambió al adorable rostro que tenía al conocerla.

-¿Y? ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó Leonardo apareciendo por detrás de Kagome. El chico tendió su mano para entregarle a Diana su té helado y luego le dio su limonada a la azabache.

-No de mucho – contestó la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa – sólo le decía a Kagome lo buenos amigos que somos.

Kagome ladeó la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos y la miró confundida por su cambio de actitud tan rápido.

Lo entendió de inmediato.

_Nota mental para Kagome Higurashi_: Personas como Yumi Wada hay en todas partes.

Leonardo y Diana conversaban de cosas triviales que al parecer sólo ellos entendían, pues Kagome se perdió en el medio. Así que prefirió ignorarlos, y contemplar el bello paisaje de su alrededor.

-Bueno, debemos irnos, - dijo el italiano - llevaré a Kagome a conocer la fábrica.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – Preguntó emocionada Diana – Quiero saludar a tu padre.

Por un momento Kagome tuvo la esperanza de que Leonardo le dijera que no, pero…

-Obvio, el estará encantado de verte.

Desde ese día, Diana se colaba a todas sus salidas o por "casualidad" se los encontraba en la calle cuando andaban por ahí paseando. Y como era de esperarse, cada vez que las dos chicas se quedaban a solas, la pelirroja no hacía más que molestarla y cambiaba su actitud justo cuando Leonardo se acercaba. Por esto, Kagome trataba de mantenerse lo más alejada de ella. Cuando iba a la mansión Monticello, se excusaba con que se le había ocurrido una gran idea para su libro, por lo que se quedaba encerrada en su cuarto hasta que Diana se iba o la llamaban a cenar, por lo menos así, tendría testigos si intentaba molestarla o insultarla.

Había intentado decírselo a Leonardo unas cuantas veces, pero siempre tenía el mismo resultado, algo los interrumpía antes de contarlo todo.

Pero aquella noche sería la excepción. Supuestamente habría un eclipse lunar a altas horas de la noche, por lo que, milagrosamente, se encontraban solos, tirados en el césped mirando el cielo.

-¿Qué tal si mañana nos vamos a Roma? – preguntó Leonardo de repente, luego de un largo y cómodo silencio.

-¿Roma?

-Si, bueno, ha pasado ya tres semanas desde que volví a Italia, y mi abuelo demanda de que vaya a verlo.

-¿Cosas de trabajo? – interrogó ella, girándose hacia él, quedando así de lado, con su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano.

-No realmente – él imitó la posición – es un viejo sentimental, Isabela – su hermana - y yo somos sus únicos nietos, y como ella vive allá, es a mi a quien más extraña.

-Aw, eso me recordó a mi propio abuelo… - prefirió cambiar de tema de inmediato, ya que le producía dolor hablar de él, puesto que llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo – Oye, pero ¿no tienes que trabajar mañana?

-OH, no, es sábado, y además no pueden esclavizarme ahí – le sonrió – nos vamos mañana luego de desayunar y volvemos el lunes ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien – contestó sonriente y volvió a mirar el cielo, al igual que él.

Luego de unos minutos, Kagome volvió a hablar.

-¿Podemos ir los… dos solos?

-Claro ¿por qué no?

-Entiendes ¿cierto? Me refiero a sin… - no se atrevía a mirarlo, cuando él giró su rostro hacia ella.

-¿Sin Diana? – Con el silencio de Kagome asumió que la respuesta era sí - ¿Qué tiene que te desagrada tanto?

-Es sólo que ha estado… molestándome.

-¿Molestándote? – Preguntó extrañado, al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba y se apoyaba en su brazo derecho – Imposible.

-Pues lo hace – contrarrestó sentándose también.

-Ella no es mala, Kagome – la expresión de Leonardo no podía ser más seria -, dame una buena razón por la que te insultaría.

-Porque está enamorada de ti – comentó con un tonó de voz de que era obvio lo que ocurría.

-¿Y? – eso la enfureció, mas trató de controlarse.

-Mira, ya tuve suficiente con amantes celosas – sin poder evitarlo recordó los tiempos en que Inuyasha salía con Kikyo, de cómo ésta se ponía como loca con sólo verlos pelear en el pasillo del instituto, y se recordó a ella misma, cuando Yumi volvió a hacer aparición – no quiero a otra más molestándome, pero creo que se me hará imposible perderla de vista, si tú siempre la tienes colgada del cuello.

-¿No serás tú la celosa?

Seguramente en otro contexto, aquello habría salido de la boca de Leonardo en forma de burla y coquetería, pero ahora, la irritación quemaba sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

-No deberías estarlo, porque tú y yo somos simplemente compañeros de casa – aquello fue un golpe demasiado bajo, y fuerte. El dolor atravesó su corazón y apartó la mirada. Creyó que por lo menos eran amigos.

Silencio. Ninguno se veía a los ojos.

-Hay algo entre ustedes ¿verdad? – en su voz no se podía disimular la decepción – Algo más allá de una simple amistad.

El silencio de Leonardo era más ruidoso ante la noche estrellada.

-¿Un enredo amoroso, talvez? – cuestionó con una ironía hiriente que atravesó el corazón de ambos.

Y de nuevo, más silencio.

-Somos amigos – declaró aún sin mirarla.

-¿Y antes?

Pausa.

-Fuimos novios el verano pasado.

¿Verano pasado? O sea que cuando él fue a Oxford para programar su horario de clases, la había visto por casualidad y la había cortejado… ¿ESTABA DE NOVIO DE DIANA?

La verdad cayó de bruces delante de sus ojos. El Ángel Guardián, el Príncipe Encantador, el hombre perfecto que creía era Leonardo, no era más que un Don Juan, seductor, en el que no podía confiar. La experiencia le decía a gritos salir de ahí antes de verse más involucrada.

-Eres un Don Juan – bramó con inquina.

Y como su el joven hubiese escuchado su pensamiento, se giró hacia ella con la mirada más fría que había visto alguna vez en aquellos ojos pardo.

-Tu madre pidió que te cuidara, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, pero mi vida privada queda fuera de esto – escupió con desprecio – al igual que la tuya.

Kagome entendió de inmediato el otro sentido de aquellas palabras. Se puso de pie furiosa, con los puños apretados.

-¡¿A qué hora cambiamos de tema? – El italiano se puso de pie también, elevó una ceja - ¿Estás resentido porque no te he hablado de mí, siendo que tú ya lo hiciste? – más que una pregunta, era una afirmación – OK, te diré ¿quieres saber por qué soy tan desconfiada? ¿Por qué era una chica tan fría? ¿Quieres saber quien me lastimó? Te lo contaré todo de una buena vez, para que no vuelvas a…

Lo que ella quería decir era: _"no vuelvas a pensar que soy una malcriada". _Leonardo, por otro lado, pensó en: _"no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida", _y no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, su orgullo ya estaba muy herido.

-No me interesa.

El shock de aquellas palabras fue como una descarga eléctrica sobre la muchacha.

-OK. Pero escucha algo, siempre he sabido cuidarme sola – _claro que no, Inuyasha siempre la salvaba cuando estaba en apuros_ – no necesito que lo hagas por mi.

Aquello le dolió tanto a ella como a él, ninguno dio el brazo a torcer para admitir, sin embargo. El italiano resopló mostrando lo harto que estaba de la conversación, ella roló los ojos y se fue.

- O -

_***Flash Back***_

_-¿Ves eso, Inuyasha? – preguntó apuntando el cielo._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-El manto de estrellas – Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura – es algo mágico… el cielo._

_-¿Por qué lo dices, cariño? _

_-Bueno porque, el cielo se puede ver de cualquier lugar, no importa que tan lejos estés de alguien, de cierta forma puede conectarlos… Si alguna vez estamos separados, él nos unirá._

_-¿Crees que alguna vez estaremos así de lejos, uno del otro?_

_-La vida siempre puede dar giros…_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

-Kagome – el albino es encontraba mirando el eclipse lunar, sentado solo en su departamento, recordando el pasado – ¿el cielo nos está conectando ahora?

- O -

A la mañana siguiente…

Toda la noche se había arrepentido de haber peleado con Kagome, no entendía por qué le había dicho cosas tan crueles. Ambos sabían que ellos no eran simplemente compañeros de casa, eran mejores amigos y quizás algo más. Además, Leonardo sabía perfectamente que Diana no era ninguna santa y que molestaba a Kagome, de verdad no sabía por qué había actuado así.

Se despertó a eso de las nueve de la mañana, estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón a la chica y así ambos se fueran a Roma, como lo habían planeado. Se levantó y fue al cuarto de ella, tocó a la puerta y esperó.

-Kagome – la llamó – sé que estás enojada y no quieres hablar conmigo, pero te vengo a pedir perdón, actué como un imbécil, sé que Diana no es una santa y… ábreme por favor – no escuchó nada, ni pasos acercándose a la puerta, ni nada, pero era casi imposible que ella siguiera dormida – si no abres a las tres, lo haré yo – amenazó. – Uno… Dos… Tres – nada ocurrió - ¿Kagome?

Giró el picaporte y lentamente abrió la puerta, preparado para cualquier golpe que le fuera a dar la chica, sin embargo lo que lo sorprendió fue ver que la habitación estaba vacía. La cama hecha, como si ella no hubiese dormido ahí. Miró alrededor, todas las cosas de ella había desaparecido, abrió la puerta del armario, nada, no estaba su ropa.

Volteó nuevamente a la cama y vio una pequeña nota encima. La tomó y leyó:

_Leonardo:_

_Perdón por todas las molestias, ten un buen verano._

_Kagome._

-Demonios, se fue.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo, encontrándose con sus padres en el comedor, como siempre estaban a esa hora.

-¿Alguno vio a Kagome?

-Ella… se fue esta mañana – comentó Ágata muy triste.

-¿Te dijo donde? – preguntó algo alterado.

-Tomaría un vuelo a Japón…

-Me llevaré el auto.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? Parecía triste y enojada.

-Luego te cuento, ahora debo impedir que tome ese avión.

Condujo hasta la marina donde estaba el yate de la familia, pero en lugar de dirigirlo a la isla de Venecia, fue directamente al aeropuerto en él, se ahorraría unos minutos así. Al llegar, corrió al tablero de anuncios, el cual daba información sobre los vuelos. El vuelo a Japón salía en siete minutos.

Se acercó a un mostrador para comprar un boleto de cualquier vuelo que fuera internacional, aunque no pretendía viajar, más bien, evitar que ella lo hiciera. Corrió por el aeropuerto, le mostró el boleto a quienes tenía que mostrárselo y fue directamente a la puerta J16, la cual era la de ella, pero al mirar por la ventana, vio que el avión ya no estaba. Se agarró la nuca con ambas manos, y se puso de cuclillas, apoyado en la pared.

-Soy un idiota – murmuró. Se quedó así unos minutos, hasta que las piernas le comenzaron a temblar. Se puso de pie y levantó la mirada, sorprendiéndose al ver una hermosa chica, de ojos chocolate, ensombrecidos por la tristeza, y brillante cabello azabache. Kagome estaba ahí, sentada sobre su maleta y con la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella, quien de inmediato lo miró.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, por las lágrimas acumuladas.

-Vine a disculparme y pedirte que no te vayas… creí que te habías ido.

-No fui capaz de subirme al avión. No sería correcto irme, pero tampoco quedarme, por eso estoy aquí, sentada en mi maleta, pensando en el lugar al que pertenezco.

-Perteneces aquí – le dijo él rogándole con los ojos – mi madre te quiere mucho, al igual que mi padre, debes quedarte.

-No lo haré – Kagome se puso de pie – sólo estoy estorbando aquí, y la verdad es que no quiero volver a sentirme la número dos. Creo que tomaré el siguiente avión, y no me detendré con nada que digas – tomó sus maletas y dio unos pasos, para ir a hacer los tramites para el vuelo.

-Dices que soy Don Juan… Entonces sé mi Doña Inés – la muchacha se detuvo, pero se negó a mirarlo – Te amo, Kag.

-¿Qué? – esta vez si tuvo que voltearse, incrédula.

-Te amo, y lo sabes bien – le repitió, caminando hacia ella.

-Estás hablando muy fuerte…

-¿Y qué? ¡Qué todos sepan que amo a Kagome Higurashi!

Se escuchó un fuerte _Aw_ en el lugar y luego vinieron los aplausos.

-No lo entiendo, creí que Diana y tú…

-Escucha, no sé cuando comencé a sentir esto, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti.

La ternura invadió la sonrisa de Kagome, y levantó su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de él. Leonardo poco a poco se acercó y la besó, sintiéndose tan plena y tranquila como hace mucho no lo estaba.

-¿Podrías convertirte en mi novia? – interrogó aún rozando sus labios.

-Claro.

* * *

**Hola! Como estan? Bueno aqui vuelvo el capitulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, la verdad es que me tomó unas 13 hojas de word :| **

**Hace unos días estuve a punto de tirar la toalla con este fic, no quería escribir más, pues quería que estuviera terminado ya! y no parecía avanzar nada, pero luego pense en todos los fanfics que he leido que no lo han continuado hace tiempo y senti que no podía abandonarlas. Espero que la inspiracion llegue pronto, ahora que entre a clases no tengo mucho tiempo y mas aun xq este año hago la prueba para la universidad, sin embargo tratare de terminarlo antes de que todo se vuelva muy pesado. **

**Bueno respecto al contenido, amé la ultima escena, y para que lo sepan, no es presisamente venida de mi cabeza, hace un tiempo estaba viendo Jonas en la TV y en un capitulo sale algo así y no pude resistirme, esque en verdad me encantó. Les aclaro algo, de aqui en adelante, se adelantara un poco el tiempo, por cuestiones de no alargar tanto el fic, (aunque por ahi le leido en sus comentarios que no quieren que se acabe *.*) **

**Aquí me despido, ojala pueda subirles el proximo capitulo pronto, resen por que me llegue la inspiracion xD**

**Y ustedes saben que me encanta leer sus lindos comentarios, dejen reviews para saber su opinion del capitulo... Eso, besos y cuidense mucho, nos vemos en la próxima.**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**


	26. Reencuentros

**Reencuentros**

-Sango, es hoy.

-_¡¿Hoy? ¿Estás seguro?_

-Si, ¿nos vemos allá?

-_Obvio, le avisaré a Miroku y tú ve con Rin. – _Le dijo a través del teléfono. Luego de una pausa, continuó – _Sessh, hay que decirle a Inuyasha._

-¿Crees que sea lo mejor?

_-Tenemos que hacer que esos dos soporten al menos estar en la misma habitación sin pelearse, además, Inuyasha, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo nuestro amigo, tu hermano, así que no podemos no avisarle. _

-OK, lo llamaré, nos vemos allá a las doce, ¿entendido?

- O -

_Usted será transferido a un buzón de mensajes, deje su mensaje luego del tono._

_-¡__Buon giorno _mi amor, debes estar durmiendo ahora, - dijo ella medio divertida -, bueno, Leo, te llamaba para decirte que ya aterricé y ahora iré por mis maletas. Cuando escuches esto, llámame… Cielos, me separé de ti hace apenas unas horas y ya te extraño… – Caminó por el largo pasillo que llevaba al lugar de recepción de maletas – Vaya, ahí veo una de mis maletas, hablamos más tarde… te amo, _arrivederci._

Fue por ella, las tomó y las puso en un carro. Luego caminó hacia la salida donde seguramente estaría su madre, Souta y el abuelo. Estaba emocionada por volver a verlos, tres años sin ver nada de Japón, familia, amigos, conocidos, etc., era bastante tiempo como para sentirse viva. Luego de instalarse en su casa, comería algo y saldría a ver si encontraba a Sango y los demás, y así poder abrazarlos después de tanto tiempo.

Inhala, exhala, no podía negar que se sentía nerviosa por el próximo encuentro. Caminó lentamente por el gran pasillo que conducía hacia a fuera. Una multitud de personas se encontraban ahí, esperando a que llegaran los vuelos internacionales, y con ellos, los pasajeros que eran sus amigos y familiares. Pasó la vista por la gente, toda tan distinta y la vez tan igual a los británicos con quienes había convivido durante los últimos años. Entre todas las caras logró encontrar los dulces y amorosos ojos de su madre. Esbozó una sonrisa radiante y apresuró el paso para llegar a ella.

-¡Mamá! – gritó, lanzándose hacia ella, para poder abrazarla. Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a agruparse en sus ojos y luego cayeron por sus mejillas por la felicidad que sentía.

-¡Kagome, por fin estás aquí! – La muchacha se separó de ella y miró al chico que estaba parado a su lado. Casi tan alto como ella y bastante guapo además, con cabello negro y grandes ojos color chocolate.

-¡¿Souta? – su hermano menor asintió sonriendo y la abrazó. – Wow, ¡Estas enorme y guapo! Las chicas te deben llover – bromeó. Se acercó a su abuelo también, para apretujarlo.

Por estar parada de espaldas a la puerta del aeropuerto, no vio al grupo de personas que entraban en ese momento. Solamente sintió cuando unas grandes manos cubrieron sus ojos.

-Dime quien soy – dijo una voz ronca y conocida. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado al reconocer al portador de aquella voz.

-¡Sesshomaru! – El chico la soltó sólo para que ella se volteara y lo abrazara fuertemente - ¡Que gran sorpresa! – Kagome miró por encima del hombro de Sesshomaru y vio a sus demás amigos. Sango, Rin, Miroku y…

Uno puede tener muchas cosas planeadas, hasta que Inuyasha aparece en la escena…

Pero a pesar de eso, su reacción no fue la de salir corriendo de inmediato, al parecer el tiempo la había hecho madurar, ya que tampoco tenía el mínimo deseo de pelear con él.

Se acercó a abrazar a Sango y Rin, quienes gritaban, junto con ella misma, por el reencuentro. Luego fue el turno de Miroku, y por último… Inuyasha.

Se quedaron parados, mirándose se frente, recorriendo sus rostros y analizando cada posible cambio en ellos. Todos estaban a la espera que se agarraran del pelo o comenzaran a gritarse, sin embargo pasó todo lo contrario. Kagome esbozó una tierna sonrisa, que contagió al albino. Inuyasha abrió los brazos y la recibió en un cariñoso y fuerte abrazo. Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos, aunque no hicieron ningún comentario, solamente intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-Es la mejor sorpresa que me podrían haber dado – comentó Kagome cuando se separó de su ex novio – y que pensaba ir luego a sus casa a darle yo la sorpresa.

-Para que veas, Kagome, que siempre estamos informados de ti – comentó Miroku sonriente.

Salieron todos del aeropuerto, los Higurashi se subieron en el auto de Sesshomaru, mientras los demás iban repartidos entre el de Miroku y el de Inuyasha. El Taisho mayor conducía por entremedio de las calles de Tokio, los otros dos autos lo seguían. Kagome iba sentada en el copiloto, apreciando la magnífica cuidad de la que había estado alejada tres años. Tantos colores, aromas y arquitecturas que había extrañado tanto, ahora estaban frente a sus ojos, tal como un sueño. De un momento a otro, Sesshomaru giró hacia la derecha, en una calle que nunca llegaría a su casa.

-¿Hicieron un nuevo camino para llegar a mi casa? – le preguntó al albino, extrañada.

-No…

-Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?

-Se paciente, ya lo verás.

Unos tres minutos después Sesshomaru detuvo el auto frente al edificio Butterfly, uno de los más glamoroso de la cuidad. Kagome miró extrañada la gran edificación, la elegancia que ésta emanaba la hacía querer entrar ahí con gran magnetismo, sin embargo, sabía que había algo que tenía que saber antes de hacerlo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó – Mamá, ¿cambiaste de casa?

No obstante ninguno de los presentes le respondió, sólo se limitaron a sonreír y salir del auto, dejándola desconcertada. No tuvo más remedio que seguirlos, dándose cuenta de inmediato, que sus amigos, que venían en los otros autos, también compartían aquella sonrisa.

-Ya, en serio, alguien dígame qué hacemos aquí.

-Sólo sigue a tu madre, Kag – contestó Sango que se había colocado a su lado.

La señora Higurashi ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de la entrada. Kagome decidió hacerle caso a su amiga, caminó hacia la gran puerta de vidrio y entró junto a su madre. Ella le sonrió y se dirigió al elevador. Subieron hasta el piso siete.

-Debes estar con una intriga enorme – comentó Sonomi divertida por las expresiones que hacía su hija cada cinco segundo. La azabache sólo se limitó a asentir – Entonces deberías partir por leer esto.

La mujer buscó en su bolso lo que parecía ser una carta ya vieja, pero sin abrir. Se la tendió a Kagome para que ésta la abriera y acabara por fin con la tortura de tanto misterio. En el sobre estaba escrito su nombre, con una letra conocida, pero que, sin embargo, no podía recordar. Rompió lentamente el sobre, y sacó el papel de color amarillento que había en el interior. Abrió los ojos como platos, al ver quien firmaba la carta, su corazón latió con fuerza y por un momento temió que le volviera a dar un ataque, pero nada pasó, solo sintió un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a leer el escrito que le había dejado su padre.

_Kagome: _

_Creo que han pasado ya unos tres años desde la última vez que te vi, que hablé contigo, que te abracé y besé. Y créeme que el no hacerlo es un martirio para mi corazón día y noche. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que fui a tu habitación y te dije lo mucho que te amaba y que siempre estarás en mi mente y corazón? Lo hice para que entendieras que es lo que realmente siento y no lo que crees, de que te abandone, junto con tu madre y Souta, por otra mujer. _

_De seguro ahora te preguntarás por qué lo hice, bueno, pues, para protegerlos, a todos ustedes. Pero para decirte de qué, primero debo contarte una pequeña historia…_

_Fue el invierno del 88, tu madre y yo nos habíamos peleado de gran manera, a decir verdad, habíamos terminado nuestra relación de cinco años. Llevaba casi tres meses sin verla, ella iba a la universidad de Tokio y yo estaba en Kioto estudiando. Una noche me emborraché y terminé acostándome con la hija de uno de los profesores, deberás de suponer quién es. Bueno la cosa es que no volví a ver a esa chica en mucho tiempo, ya que al parecer se fue de la universidad o algo así. Regresé a Tokio un fin de semana, en un intento desesperado por recuperar a tu madre, y así fue, volvimos a estar juntos, y un año más tarde, cuando ambos salimos de la universidad, nos casamos y te tuvimos, Kagome. Y fue el día más feliz, claro, junto cuando nació Souta. _

_Luego de lo que te he contado, debes estar imaginando algo, y siento tener que soltarlo de esta manera pero Yumi es tu hermana, de sangre Kag, es mi hija, mía y de Irasue, la chica que ya mencioné. _

Su mente quedó en blanco unos momentos, se olvidó de respirar, del misterio de por qué estaba en ese edificio, de su encuentro con su familia, amigos e Inuyasha, sólo podía repetir en su mente aquella frase que la torturaba _"Yumi es tu hermana, Yumi es tu hermana, Yumi es tu hermana, Yumi es tu hermana, Yumi es tu hermana, Yumi es tu hermana, Yumi es tu hermana, Yumi es tu hermana, Yumi es tu hermana, Yumi es tu hermana, Yumi es tu hermana…"_

Desde un principio la rubia había sido un error, nunca fue concebida a propósito, ahora se daba cuenta que la verdadera huérfana no había sido ella, sino que nada más y nada menos que Yumi.

_Me encontré con Irasue un mes antes de que me fuera, me contó la verdad y claro, me dejó muy sorprendido. Sin embargo, lo que ella quería no era sólo que le fuera el padre que siempre quiso para su hija, sino que quería que dejara a mi familia y me fuera con ella. Obvio, le dije que no podía, los amaba y los amo demasiado como para irme, sin embargo ella acudió a un trato peor. Su padre se había convertido en un mafioso, bueno, al parecer siempre lo fue, así que me amenazó para que me fuera con su hija, sino los dañaría a ustedes. Por favor, créeme cariño, que nunca fue mi intensión abandonarlos de esa manera. _

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, al leer las palabras de su padre. De seguro que si se tratara de otro hombre, no, más bien, otra familia que no fueran los Wada, jamás creería lo que la carta decía, sin embargo, conociendo a Yumi, no cabía duda de que tanto su padre, como su familia habían estado en peligro mortal en esos tiempos.

_Sólo te digo una cosa, Kagome, cuídate de los Wada, no son buena gente. Me llevé a Yumi de tu colegio por lo mismo, no quería que te molestara, pues conozco a mi hija, y puede llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza…_

"_Mi Hija" _aquello fue aun más doloroso, una segunda y tercera lágrima cayó, y así sucesivamente, empapando su rostro.

_Sin embargo, no puedo dejarte así, en la calle, así que compre un departamento en este edificio para ti, y se que ahora es bastante temprano para que vivas en él, pues sólo tienes doce años cuando estoy escribiendo esta carta, pero cuando la leas, serás una mujer, de veintiún años, como le dije a tu madre. Ella estará administrando el lugar hasta que cumplas la edad para vivir aquí. _

_Te preguntarás por qué no soy yo quien te lo da, pues porque creo que Magatsuhi Wada (el padre de Irasue) quiere atentar contra mi vida, no estoy seguro, pero ya sabes, si algo me pasa, es por él. Bueno, espero con ansias el día en que nos volvamos a ver, hija mía, ahora pídele la llave a tu madre, y ojala te guste tu nuevo hogar. _

_Te amo con todo mi ser, y siempre te amaré._

_Tu padre. _

Se quedó mirando la carta por unos segundos, ahora creía más que nunca en aquellas palabras que alguna vez dijo sobre que la vida puede girar en cualquier momento. Todo lo que creía acerca de su padre hasta entonces fue totalmente cambiado por lo contrario. Levantó la mirada hacia su madre y la observó con los ojos acuosos.

-Él se fue para protegernos – comentó con un hilo de voz. La mujer asintió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla y darle su apoyo.

-Cuando se fue, yo sabía los motivos, sabía que él tenía una hija, y que lo habían amenazado. Traté de persuadirlo para que no lo hiciera, que le avisara a la policía, pero no me prestó atención, así que esa noche peleamos y el se marchó. Claro que sabía que él nos amaba, mucho a decir verdad, dio su vida por nosotros, Kagome, pero igual seguía sintiéndome sola sin él.

-Te entiendo madre – claro, sintió lo mismo estando en Inglaterra sin Inuyasha al comienzo.

-Se contactó conmigo tres años después, cuando me entregó esa carta, para que te la diera, y las llaves del departamento – Sonomi volvió a meter las manos en su bolso y sacó una llave con una hermosa K colgando, y se la entregó – es tuyo, Kagome, ve al número 714.

La muchacha sostuvo unos momentos el pequeño objeto de color plata entre sus manos y luego miró a su alrededor para buscar la puerta que sería su nueva casa. La localizó al final del pasillo, a paso lento caminó hacia ella, pues sentía un poco de nervios. El hecho de que su padre, él, el hombre a quien creyó un maldito por haberlos abandonado, y un mal padre y esposo, le comprara aquel gran regalo, porque no se podía clasificar de otra forma, como signo de ofrecer una disculpa, la había sacado de sus cavilaciones. Frente a la puerta, respiró profundamente, inhaló, exhaló, e inhaló nuevamente. Metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió y lo que apareció ante sus ojos la dejó aún más impactada. El lugar no era un simple departamento, sino que un gran y lujoso loft. Paredes blancas, muebles de color negro y rojo y al fondo, un gran ventanal del cual se podía ver toda la ciudad. Del otro lado de la habitación había tres puertas, y una escala en forma de caracol, que llegaba a una especie de estudio.

Una de las puertas daba a una elegante cocina, con todos los electrodomésticos que cualquiera quisiera, la segunda, era un gran baño, con una ducha y una tina donde se podría dar largos baños de burbujas. Y la tercera puerta era su habitación, que en si no era tan grande, pero si bastante acogedor. Cama de dos plazas, con cobertor blanco, y cojines de color negro. Había unas puertas corredizas que eran el closet y tenía una gran pantalla de plasma. Las paredes estaban pintadas de tal forma que parecían el cielo, contrastando con el cubrecama. Sin lugar a dudas, el lugar debió costar una fortuna.

-Este lugar es hermoso – le comentó a su madre - ¿cómo lo mantuviste en secreto todos estos años?

-Bueno, tu casi no estabas en casa, además, debía hacerlo, pues el departamento no sería tuyo hasta que cumplieras los veintiuno, tu padre me dijo explícitamente que no te lo dijera antes.

-Él… de verdad era un gran hombre…

-Muy bueno.

Minutos más tarde bajó para invitar a sus amigos y el resto de la familia para que subieran a conocer su nuevo departamento. El abuelo y Souta lo hicieron de inmediato, llevándose con ellos, las maletas de la chica.

-Piso 7, número 714 – les indicó antes de que desaparecieran tras la puerta de entrada. El corazón de Kagome estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados, tanto por la revelación de su madre de aquel regalo, como por el volver a ver a cierta persona que inquietaba sus pensamientos. – Chicos, - se volvió hacia sus amigos – suban, el lugar es fantástico.

-Perdón, Kag, - se disculpó el mayor de los Taisho – pero debo ir a hacer unos trámites a la universidad. Y luego llevaré a Rin a su casa… no podemos quedarnos. Creo que deberías pasar un tiempo con tu familia – comentó al ver la cara de decepción de ella – pero estábamos pensando en que deberíamos salir a celebrar esta noche al Monte de las Ánimas, ¿qué crees?

-¡Si, eso sería estupendo!

En ese momento, un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia Inuyasha, quien en esos instantes sacaba el aparato de su bolsillo.

-Hola, nena, ¿cómo estas? – hubo una pausa en la que se pudo notar que la otra persona contestaba - ¿Ahora? Aguarda, estoy algo ocupado… ¿estás ahí?... Oh, OK, espérame, llegaré en veinte minutos… Sí, sí, pero Kikyo espérame – Al escuchar aquel nombre, algo entro de Kagome se retorció. Inuyasha rió – adiós, preciosa.

¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Inuyasha había vuelto con Kikyo?

-Kagome, debo irme, fue un gusto verte de nuevo… - le dijo cuando colgó la llamada.

-¿Irás esta noche? – preguntó la azabache con un tono esperanzador del cual no supo de dónde vino.

-Em, talvez, haré lo posible – contestó haciéndose de rogar. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente – Adiós chicos.

-Adiós – respondieron y Kagome se quedó mirando inconcientemente como el auto de su ex novio se alejaba de ahí.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Miroku tocando su hombro para llamar su atención – no es nada serio con Kikyo.

-No estoy preocupada – contestó dándose cuenta de la tontería que estaba cometiendo – por mí bien que siga su vida… Ya, ya, entonces ¿esta noche? – quiso cambiar de tema de inmediato antes de que cierta parte de su corazón revelara algunas cosas que creyó sepultadas hace meses.

-Si – contestó Sesshomaru - ¿vengo por ti a las 10PM?

-Si, perfecto.

Aquella noche…

Llevaba por lo menos una hora arreglándose, claro, se había acostumbrado a estar bien linda y elegante cuando salía con Leonardo, pues él, la mayoría de las veces, la llevaba a lugares sofisticados y de alto prestigio. Usaba unos jeans blancos ajustados, con una blusa sin espalda negra, y zapatos de tacón del mismo color que la blusa. Un par de minutos pasado las diez, el portero la llamó para decirle que la esperaban afuera. Se sentía emocionada, tanto tiempo sin salir con sus queridos amigos y esa noche lo iba a disfrutar al máximo, para recuperar aquellos tres años sin ellos.

Tomó su abrigo y bajó por el ascensor. Afuera la esperaba un lamborghini negro, muy lujoso, del cual se bajó nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha Taisho.

-¿I…nuyasha? – preguntó sorprendida, mostrando su faceta de resistencia, no iba a permitir cometer el mismo error que aquella tarde – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sesshomaru se retrasó y me pidió que viniera por ti… - fingió naturalidad, y le abrió la puerta para que ella entrara.

El trayecto entre la casa de Kagome y el Pub donde se reunirían fue en silencio, a lo más, un comentario de cosas como el tiempo, o nuevos edificios que se habían construido en la ciudad. Por lo menos, ahora no peleaban por cualquier estupidez que se les presentara en frente. Eso demostraba la madurez que había adquirido aquel último año sin verse.

Finalmente llegaron al preciado lugar, Inuyasha, caballero como siempre, le abrió la puerta para que ella saliera, y Kagome sólo pudo responder con una tímida sonrisa. Entraron al local, encontrándose con Sango y Miroku, quienes estaban muy acaramelados en unos sillones que habían ahí, y al verlos acercarse juntos, luego de estar una fracción de segundo algo avergonzados, entraron en estado de shock, al no verlos pelear y convivir plácidamente.

-¿No vendrías con Sesshomaru? – le preguntó Sango a la azabache, cuando se levantó a saludarla.

-Si, pero él se retrasó e Inuyasha fue por mi.

Los recién llegados fueron a la barra a pedir unos tragos, en el momento en que Sesshomaru y Rin llegaba. Kagome pidió un Martini e Inuyasha un Whiskey. Volvieron para saludar a sus amigos y se sentaron a conversar. Kagome les puso al tanto de muchas cosas que había vivido en Inglaterra, les contó del libro que había publicado hace apenas unos meses, el cual pronto sería estrenado también en Japón. Por su parte, los cinco amigos le contaron lo que hacían en la universidad, aunque fue Inuyasha quien casi no habló en toda la noche.

El regreso de Kagome lo había turbado bastante. Había vuelto más madura y con aquella madurez traía una belleza incomparable y una sensualidad que atraía todos sus sentidos. Sin embargo, al saludarla aquella noche, la indiferencia que ocultaba un corazón roto se hizo presente.

En todo momento ella evitaba sostenerle la mirada o dirigirle la palabra, sólo estaba concentrada de lo que Sango le contaba. Por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de hablarle, como si hacerlo fuese el oxígeno que le permitía respirar y vivir. El estrecharla entre sus brazos aquella mañana fue algo que le llenó el alma y que ella no rechazara el hecho de que él la besara como saludo curaba de cierta forma la herida que tenía en su corazón por no estar junto a ella.

-Oye, Kagome ¿y te conseguiste algún gringo de novio por ahí? – cuestionó Rin. Esa pregunta lo enfureció y estaba por gritarle que Kagome jamás amaría a otro que no fuera él, cuando…

-OH, no un gringo, pero si un italiano muy sexy – rió con Sango. Los ojos de Inuyasha se estaban volviendo rojos de la rabia, pero trató de parecer indiferente. – o como yo prefiero llamarlo, mi príncipe genio millonario políglota que es heredero de una compañía de cristales. Su nombre es Leonardo Monticello. De verdad el hombre es perfecto, atento, simpático, tiene dos títulos universitarios a los veinticuatro años, sabe hablar chino, japonés, inglés, alemán, y otros más. De verdad, me gané la lotería con él.

Ya apenas escuchaba el ruido de las voces y la música del local, sólo estaba centrado en escuchar con detalle de lo que su ex novia le contaba a sus amigas. Según él, la joven sólo trataba de torturarlo, ¿no bastaba con que Yumi lo hubiese traicionado y ella rechazado? ¿Tenía que recibir otro castigo? No iba a soportar ver a su Kagome… ¿dijo SU Kagome?... con otro. Había oído que los italianos son seductores natos, no quería ni imaginar lo que había hecho mientras estaba en Londres.

-¿Y cómo lo harán con su relación estando tan lejos? – preguntó Rin interesada.

-Bueno, su familia acaba de abrir una cede de su fábrica aquí en Tokio, así que él se hará cargo por un tiempo, mientras ve donde se va a establecer finalmente. Viajará la próxima semana.

-¿Y se quedará en tu departamento? – cuestionó Sango con picardía.

-¡No! – Contestó roja como tomate – Somos de esos anticuados, no ha ocurrido nada de lo que piensan, queremos esperar al momento perfecto…

¿Eso le daba esperanzas?

-OH, - dijeron las chicas con decepción, y luego se mataron de la risa.

-¿Y cómo es él, Kag?

Kagome tomó su bolso y de él sacó su billetera, donde tenía guardada una foto. En ella, salía la chica junto a Leonardo, abrazados junto al Coliseo Romano. Inuyasha miró de soslayo, aunque únicamente la pudo mirar a ella. Se veía tan feliz y como lo contaba la de los ojos chocolate, puso notar que sentía un gran cariño, si es que no era amor, por ese joven.

No soportaba más, debía alejarse de ahí antes de comenzar a una escena de celos de al que, seguramente, no saldría bien. Se levantó, llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo a Kagome.

-Recordé que debo hacer algo, debo irme – dijo con tono parejo – adiós.

Apenas el albino desapareció por la puerta, Kagome se giró hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa con él? Actúa extraño.

-Bueno, es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que se junta con nosotros, de hecho desde que te fuiste a Inglaterra – la muchacha lo miró confundida – cuando terminó con Yumi, quedó destrozado, y cuando volvió de Francia, por ese viaje de la universidad, era alguien completamente diferente, un chico frío, sin corazón. Nunca nos contó lo que ocurrió allá, es más, casi dejó de hablarnos, se compró un departamento, se fue de la casa, y consiguió nuevos amigos…

-Él… fue a verme cuando estuvo en Francia – comentó temerosas y todos la miraron expectantes – me contó lo de Yumi y lo mandé al diablo… aquella noche sufrí un paro cardíaco.

-¿¡Qué! – fue un coro.

-No es momento de hablar de eso… Volvamos a Inuyasha.

-Bueno, él se emborrachaba casi todas las noches, no le importaba siquiera que mamá o papá lo vieran así. Hasta que cayó enfermo, muy gravemente, así que le prohibieron beber en exceso.

Kagome quedó en un pequeño estado de shock por lo que le contaba Sesshomaru, ¿de verdad el Inuyasha se ella conocía, aquel testarudo y arrogante, pero tierno y pasional, se había convertido en eso?

Pasaron las horas, y cuando eran más o menos las 2.30AM, decidieron partir.

-Recuerda lo que te dije – le dijo el albino al despedirse – mi padre dará una fiesta en un mes, y estás invitada, junto a tu novio.

Miroku y Sango la fueron a dejar a su casa, se despidió de ellos y entró en el edificio para poder subir a su departamento y dormir. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, pero estas casi se cierran nuevamente cuando se quedó petrificada mirando al chico de cabello plateado que estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en su puerta, aparentemente dormido. Caminó a paso inseguro hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Ka…go…me… - la llamó tomando su mano. Ella se exaltó de inmediato.

-¿Inuyasha, por qué estás aquí?

-Ka…go…me… que lindo es el suelo – no había caso de hablar con él, estaba completamente borracho.

No sabía que hacer, se debatía por dejarlo ahí o llamar a alguien para que fuera por él. Miró la hora, ya era muy tarde, así que no tuvo más remedio que ayudarlo a pararse y entrar, para que se acostara en el sofá. Pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros femeninos y con un caminar torpe lograron llegar al sillón, donde él se sentó, estiró más bien, y se quedó dormido. No pudo evitar enternecerse y sonreír ante la imagen que tenía enfrente.

Fue a su habitación, por unas frazadas, una almohada y volvió a la sala. Se acercó al chico, le quitó los zapatos, desabrochó su chaqueta, aproximó sus manos al pantalón de él, pero de inmediato se arrepintió, no tenía el derecho de hacer eso, ni él, el privilegio de que lo hiciera. Desabotonó los tres primeros botones de su camisa, así podría dormir más cómodo.

-Si tu novio te viera haciendo esto, quizá qué pensaría – aquello la tomó por sorpresa, ¿no se suponía que estaba dormido? Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar y alejarse de él, Inuyasha la agarró de la chaqueta, para acercarla a él y la besó en los labios.

A pesar de que el beso no duró más de cinco segundos, puso revivir en ambos, recuerdos y vivencias de hace años atrás que se habían perdido.

-¡Inuyasha! – le gritó separándose.

Tomó la frazada, se la tiró encima, sin importarle si había sido fuerte o no y corrió a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente…

Serían alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, el sonido del timbre la hizo despertar. Se removió en la cama, no queriendo levantarse e ir a abrir, pero en ese momento, vio algo pasar por frente a su puerta. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el departamento, aparte de ella. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia fuera del cuarto, para ver como Inuyasha abría la puerta, con tan sólo una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura hacia abajo. Pero lo peor de todo fue que… quien la visitaba era…

El príncipe genio millonario políglota que es heredero de una compañía de cristales.

Leonardo Monticello.

* * *

**Lo sé, sé que quieren matarme por dejarlo ahí y por tardar tanto pero, lo primero, es que quería ser cruel y dejarlos con la intriga jejeje, y segundo, no había tenido tiempo de escribir debido al colegio -o- es una lata.**

**Bueno que opinan? a mi personalmente me gusto el capitulo, Kagome pudo descubrir que su padre no era tan malo como ella pensaba (y todos nosotros) y reecontrarse con sus seres queridos, ¿que pasara ahora con Leonardo? bueno eso solo yo lo se MUAHAHAHA xD, em pero se viene bueno 1313. Quedan unos tres caps para el final, y no se aun si agregare un epilogo, todo depende de como marche esto. **

**Quiero darle las gracias por todos sus comentarios, y por agregar la historia a alerta y favoritos (L) de verdad, son las mejores. Ahora sólo díganme que les parecio este capitulo. **

**Ah, de antemano, les cuento de que no tengo idea para cuando estara el proximo episodio, tan pronto tenga tiempo de nuevo (e inspiracion obvio) para escribir, lo hare, sólo que no se cuando sera eso xd. **

**Bueno, aqui me despido, que esten bien, besos**

**Bye.**

**MRS Taisho-Potter :)**


	27. Celos

**Celos**

-No es lo que parece.

Nada más pudo decir ella cuando la miró a los ojos y vio como la expresión de Leonardo cambiaba de una cotidiana cordialidad a una ira y desprecio. Y era obvio que pensara lo que seguramente estaba pensando en esos momentos, el encontrarla vestida con ese camisón que apenas cubría su trasero con un hombre tapado solamente con una toalla daba para pasarse por la mente varias cosas.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó Inuyasha con desdén, al italiano.

-¿Qué quien soy yo? – el tono de voz empleado por el joven daba a conocer de inmediato lo furioso que estaba – Más bien ¿Quién eres tú?

-Inuyasha Taisho.

Leonardo comenzó a rebobinar la cinta, para poder recordar ese nombre, y al hacerlo la ira incrementó. Kagome pensó en que nunca lo había visto así de enojado, claro, molesto si, sobre todo cuando había tenido problemas en la empresa de su padre o cuando algunas chicas de la universidad la habían molestado por efecto de la envidia que sentían por que ella estuviera de novia con el italiano. Esta vez era muy diferente.

-Quería darte una sorpresa, pero veo que quien la recibió fui yo – se dirigió a Kagome con una frialdad hiriente que le atravesó hasta los huesos. – Adiós Kagome.

El joven se volteó dispuesto a marcharse de ahí, y caminó hacia el ascensor. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada e iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando sitió como ella lo empujaba hacia un lado y pasaba por su lado, saliendo del departamento.

-Leonardo espera.

-_¿Leonardo? OH, es su novio…_ - pensó él, no pudo evitar sonreír victorioso.

-Ahora veo por qué no querías que viviéramos juntos – comentó el con menosprecio, mirándola como si fuera una bicho despreciable el cual sólo quieres aplastar.

-No es lo que estás pensando, sólo…

-¿Sólo qué? ¿Sólo durmió a tu lado, mientras de abrazaba y besaba? – Preguntó con sarcasmo- ¡Por Dios, Kagome! ¡Te encontré con tu ex novio, semidesnudos ambos!

-¡Puedes escucharme! – Gritó ella desesperada –Salí con todo el grupo anoche, a un Pub, él se fue antes y cuando volví él estaba aquí, borracho, ¿qué quería que hiciera? ¿Dejarlo dormir en el piso?

-O sea afirmas de que durmió contigo.

-¡No! Él durmió en el sillón – Leonardo roló los ojos y resopló mostrando que estaba harto de la conversación – créeme, por favor.

-No – su indiferencia hizo que a ella se le aguaran los ojos. – OH vamos, Kagome, el que llores no me hará cambiar de opinión.

-¿Por qué desconfías de mí? ¿No te he dicho siempre la verdad? – sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas que intentaba que no cayeran, bajaron por sus mejillas.

-Esta vez es diferente.

En ese momento el ascensor abrió sus puertas tras él y Leonardo comenzó a retroceder para poder entrar ahí.

-Mi amor, por favor, no te vayas – pidió ella destrozada.

-No me llames mi amor – dijo justo en el momento en que las puertas se cerraban.

-¡Leonardo! – le gritó antes de desplomarse y llorar desesperadamente.

¿De verdad todo iba a acabar ahí? ¿De verdad? Apenas empezaban a vivir una plena vida de pareja y ahora ¿todo había terminado? Siempre pensó que Leonardo era un hombre diferente, uno que entiende tus razones, que no te juzga de inmediato con tan sólo mirar la situación, creyó que no se cegaría por imágenes.

Pero no era así, y ahora se daba cuenta. Cuando notó como estaba vestida, se levantó y entró al departamento, dispuesta a ir a su cama y no salir de ahí en todo el día, se sentía pésimo. Pasó por el lado de Inuyasha, sin siquiera notar su presencia.

-¿Ya se fue el imbécil? – preguntó él para llamar su atención. Aunque no hizo sólo eso, la enfureció.

-¡Vete de mi casa! – le gritó y se encerró en si cuarto tras un gran portazo.

Minutos más tarde, la chica pudo escuchar como la puerta de entrada se cerraba, indicando que el albino se había ido.

-¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan complicada?

Más tarde decidió ir a almorzar con su madre, en su antigua casa, pues quería distraerse un poco, para estar más calmada al llamar a Leonardo. Tenía que hacerlo entender de alguna forma de que entre ella e Inuyasha no había ocurrido nada, sino, quizás se volvería loca. Ahora sí.

-No pensé que vendrías a almorzar, hija, creí que estarías con tu novio – comentó la señora Higurashi mientras servía la comida. Kagome soltó un bufido el cual Sonomi no reconoció que sentimiento expresaba.

-Extrañaba tu comida, mamá – contestó con nostalgia.

La muchacha se sentó en la mesa y su madre le puso un delicioso plato de lasaña en frente, sentándose ella a su lado. Miró la comida y se deprimió. Comida italiana… en el verano anterior, Leonardo y ella comían lasaña todos los sábados…

-Mm… Kagome ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó la mujer al ver que la chica apenas tocaba la comida.

-¿Qué? No… ¿por qué lo dices? – contestó fingiendo estar bien.

-Estás extraña… veo tristeza en tus ojos.

-OH, no, no pasa…nada – pero sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se aguaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Querida, tranquila por favor – la señora Higurashi se levantó para abrazar a Kagome y darle su confort - ¿qué ocurrió?

-Inu…yasha – logró decir entre el llanto.

-Él otra vez, ¿aún no lo superas, hija?

-¡Claro que sí! Es sólo que… anoche cuando llegué al departamento, estaba afuera, borracho, así que lo puse a dormir en el sillón, pero esta mañana Leonardo creyó… - y otra ola de llanto la invadió.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar?

-¡Eran las 3AM, estaba casi inconsciente ¿qué querías que hiciera?

Aquella tarde llamó a Leonardo a su celular unas cinco veces por lo menos, y siempre él le cortaba. La última vez que lo hizo se dio por vencida, el chico no quería entender, así que decidió no llamarlo más, aunque el corazón la torturaba porque lo hiciera. Volvió de la casa de su madre a eso de las seis de la tarde, y aunque afuera hiciera mucho calor, prefirió estar adentro, encerrada, se sentía muy mal como para ver el rostro sonriente de quien pasase a su lado.

Lo peor de todo era que no tenía idea donde estaría Leonardo, como para ir a verlo, no sabía si estaría en algún hotel, en la casa que sus padres tenían en Tokio, la cual no sabía la dirección, o en la empresa, la cual tampoco sabía su paradero. Se estaba desesperando.

Encendió el televisor para poder distraerse un poco, ya que el estar con su madre no le había servido de mucho. Por suerte no había ninguna película romántica en sintonía, porque si fuera así, se habría largado a llorar de nuevo. Se puso a ver una de terror, al menos el miedo le sacaría de la mente al italiano. Sin embargo, en medio de la película sonó el timbre. Pegó un salto del susto, pero al darse cuenta de que no ocurría nada más que alguien llamando a la puerta, se tranquilizó. Se levantó para ir a abrir, aunque antes miró por la mirilla, para ver quién era. No obstante, no vio a nadie.

Abrió la puerta y vio un tulipán rojo en el suelo, encima de lo que parecía ser una carta. Tomó las dos cosas y observó la flor, real, hermosa, parecía brillar entre sus dedos. De seguro, quien la había dejado la conocía muy bien, ya que era su flor favorita, y eso se resumía a dos personas: Leonardo o…Inuyasha. Luego miró el sobre, tenía su nombre impreso, por lo que no podía saber de quién era hasta abrirla, tal vez. No se veía nadie en el corredor, nada se movía, era como si un fantasma hubiese dejado eso ahí.

Abrió el sobre y sólo pudo leer las palabras: _"Sube al último piso" _impresas también. No muy convencida decidió hacer lo que el papel decía. Caminó hacia el ascensor y subió hasta el piso 23. Cuando las puertas abrieron, vio otro tulipán en el suelo, y a unos dos metros otro, y más allá otro, hasta que vio un gran ramo encima de una mesita.

-Perdóname por ser tan estúpido.

Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella voz de sí, y el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza por la emoción. Se volteó, encontrándose con esos ojos pardos que tanto quería, y sin poder evitarlo, los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No debí desconfiar de ti – comentó Leonardo acercándose a ella. Kagome se lanzó a sus brazos y liberó un gran sollozó, propio de la angustia que había sentido.

-Perdóname a mí, no debí dejarlo entrar.

-Hiciste lo que una buena amiga haría – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – cariño, ya no te preocupes más. Te amo, Kagome.

-¿Por qué estás aquí arriba?

-Quería contemplar la cuidad contigo – le dijo, mostrándole la gran vista que se podía ver desde el ventanal que cubría toda la pared. Juntos estuvieron mirando hasta que a la muchacha se le ocurrió algo.

-Tengo frío, ¿vamos abajo?

Subieron al ascensor y bajaron hasta el piso 7, el de Kagome. La muchacha abrió la puerta de su hogar y ambos entraron, antes de cerrarla tras de sí. Aunque Kagome apenas había dejado las flores sobre la mesa cuando Leonardo la tomó de la cintura y la acorraló contra la pared, mirándola con los ojos ardientes de deseo. La muchacha le sonrió con picardía e inmediatamente capturó los labios masculinos con un hambriento beso.

-¿De verdad quieres esto? – Preguntó Leonardo sin separarse ni un centímetro de ella.

-Sí, ahora más que nunca.

El italiano la presionó aún más contra la pared, para luego enrollar en sus caderas las piernas de ella, haciendo un contacto sumamente íntimo, y los condujo a la habitación, donde consumieron su amor en una velada llena de pasión y sensualidad.

A la mañana siguiente…

Kagome sintió como unos gruesos y fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, y pudo palmar con sus delicadas manos un pecho firme y fornido, notando que también estaba desnudo. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior, el cómo las caricias de él, tan tiernas y cálidas, la habían amado y excitado al punto de volverla loca. Escuchó una pequeña, pero audible risita de parte del chico, lo que provocó que abriera lentamente sus ojos. Frente a ella apareció el hermoso y sexy rostro de Leonardo, quien la veía con afición y amor.

-Buenos días dormilona – le dijo él con sonriente rostro. Se acercó a ella y besó su nariz.

-Buenos días – contestó ella con voz adormilada - ¿cuánto tiempo llevas observándome?

-Bastante, la verdad, hablas dormida ¿sabías?

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué dije? – preguntó con tono pícaro.

-Que soy el hombre que amas, y que no te separarás de mi. – No supo por qué aquella respuesta le hizo sentir algo parecido a la culpa en su interior. Aunque se limitó a sonreírle para no parecer extraña. Se acurrucó en su pecho nuevamente, para ocultar su rostro, ya que sabía que si él miraba con detenimiento, encontraría en él algún rastro de arrepentimiento, y eso era lo que menos quería.

No sabía por qué sus pensamientos habían dado ese giró en esos dos días que llevaba en Japón. Bueno si lo sabía, y la razón era la misma por la que se había ido hace años, y por la que casi termina su relación con el italiano. De alguna forma pensó, hace meses atrás, que el estar con Leonardo y volver a ver a Inuyasha no cambiaría nada en ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, porque aunque no lo quisiera, la presencia del albino aún perturbaba su mente y corazón. Necesitaba arrancar de ella todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia Inuyasha.

-Cariño, debo levantarme, tengo que ir a trabajar – comentó Leonardo sacándola de sus pensamientos. Lo miró de frente e hizo un puchero, mostrando su disgusto.

-No, no quiero – se enroscó más en el cuerpo de su novio para no dejarlo moverse.

-OH, vamos, mientras más temprano vaya, más temprano volveré a ti… - Kagome suspiró y luego dejó que él se levantara. Leonardo saltó de la cama y comenzó a buscar por el suelo de la habitación sus bóxers. Cogió también sus pantalones y se los puso, sin embargo su camisa no la veía en ningún lugar. - ¿Dónde quedó mi…? – se volteó a mirar hacia Kagome, quien ahora traía consigo la prenda del chico, la cual le quedaba bastante grande. – Dame eso, traviesa.

-¿De verdad la quieres? – Preguntó ella jugando, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – porque pienso que me queda bastante bien, a decir verdad.

-No me hagas ir por ti, y quitártela, Kagome – la de los ojos chocolates sonrió con picardía y salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras reía divertida. Leonardo corrió tras ella, y cuando por fin la alcanzó, tocaron al timbre. – Ve al cuarto, no quiero que te vean así – le dijo sonriente antes de dirigirse a la puerta, pero cuando vio por la mirilla a quien esperaba afuera, su sonrisa es esfumó. - ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó a Inuyasha cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se habían peleado? – interrogó sin poder evitar el tono de decepción y rabia en su voz.

-Sí, pero a diferencia de otros, yo si sé cómo pedir perdón – contestó con menosprecio.

-¿Estás insinuando algo?

-Apuesta eso.

Kagome, quien al escucharlos había cambiado su curso hacia su habitación, fue a separar a los dos jóvenes, antes de que empezaran a agarrarse a golpes.

-Leonardo, Inuyasha, basta por favor.

El albino la observó y casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón quebrarse. Esto ya no era un simple intercambio de besos y unas tomadas de mano, ahora habían llegado lejos. Le lanzó una mirada de asco, al verla vestida sólo con esa camisa de hombre, que de seguro era del imbécil de su novio.

-¿Te acostaste con este idiota? ¿En serio? – Y ella otra vez pudo sentir aquel sentimiento de culpa en su interior.

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota? ¡Y lo que hagamos ella y yo no es de tu incumbencia!

-¡Leonardo, basta!... Inuyasha ¿por qué estás aquí?

Si la mirada del albino fuese una pistola, Leonardo habría muerto de unos mil disparos. Pero de cierta forma, la tranquilidad de la voz de Kagome, lo calmaba un poco. Suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo un sobre pequeño, el cual tenía el nombre de la chica.

-Toma – le entregó el objeto, y ella no muy confiada, más que nada porque el italiano seguía ahí, lo recibió -, no sé si Sesshomaru te lo dijo, pero mi padre se enteró de que volviste y quiere invitarte a su fiesta anual…

-¿Su cumpleaños?

-No, eso fue hace un mes… en la invitación dice el día y la hora…y bueno, puedes ir con este – refiriéndose a Leonardo.

-Gracias…

-¿Eso es todo? Ahora puedes irte – escupió el joven, ya harto de la presencia del albino.

-Escucha niño bonito – dijo con sarcasmo, hastiado también – para que sepas, ese cuerpo fue mío primero – apuntó a Kagome – así que no te creas tan importante.

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue, antes de descontrolarse más y hacer que Kagome lo odiara para siempre. Leonardo, enfurecido, cerró la puerta y luego se apoyó en ésta, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada, para mirar a su novia.

-Ay, por favor, se refiere a lo que pasó hace años – le dijo cuando notó el por qué de su mirada – sólo está tratando de provocarte.

-¿Provocarme?

-Cree que así terminarás conmigo y yo volveré con él…

-Lo conoces bastante bien parece… - bramó con rencor.

-Años de convivir con él… - el chico roló los ojos, fastidiado.

-Bueno, ¿y quieres ir a esa fiesta?

-Me gustaría ver a los señores Taisho, son muy buenas personas… ¿irás conmigo? – temía de que si decía que no, ella no podría ir, pues era obvio que él se molestaría.

-Obvio, tengo que vigilar al engendro ese.

Kagome entendió entonces, que debía ser ella quien alivianara el ambiente, pues la tensión que había entre ambos se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿Sabías que te vez muy sexy cuando estás celoso? – comentó acercándose provocativamente hacia él, y pudo jurar que vio una pequeña y corta sonrisa – pero no exageres, porque Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha esto, Inuyasha lo otro, ¡para de hablar de él!

-Arg, ¡eres imposible! – Kagome dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, aunque mientras caminaba se quitó la camisa y se la lazó – ahora ya tienes la camisa, puedes irte a trabajar.

Leonardo suspiró, Kagome tenía la habilidad de calmarlo cada vez que estaba enojado, y esta vez no era diferente. El sólo hecho de tenerla en frente, desnuda, bueno, no lo calmaba, pero lo hacía olvidar su rabia.

Los días pasaron y para la suerte de Kagome, no se encontró nuevamente con Inuyasha, aunque de cierta forma la inquietaba el hecho de no verlo. Pero ¿por qué? Ni ella lo entendía.

Un lunes la llamó Mathew Steven, para decirle que _"Las sombras del día", _su libro, ya estaba traducido al japonés y que su lanzamiento en Tokio sería dentro de cuatro días. Pero lo que Kagome no sabía era que habían estado promocionándolo hace dos meses aproximadamente en el país, producto del gran éxito que había tenido en Inglaterra.

El día del lanzamiento hubo un evento en una de las librerías más grandes de Tokio, donde, por supuesto, ella era la invitada de honor. A éste asistieron sus amigos: Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku y Sango, su familia y Leonardo obviamente. Se la pasó hablando con directores de editoriales de todo el país, firmando los libros que compraban, hablando con fans que ya lo habían leído en inglés…

-Buenas tardes a todos, tengo el grato privilegio hoy de llamar a la señorita Kagome Higurashi, para que suba y nos cuente más sobre su excelente ejemplar - Naraku Onigumo, director y coordinador, y además dueño del lugar, la llamó a subir al escenario, para que pudieran hablar de su obra. Kagome, sonriente, subió al escenario y se reunió con el hombre. En ese momento, abundaron los aplausos. – Kagome, cuéntanos un poco de qué trata la historia.

-Emm… bueno, es una historia supernatural, trata de una chica a la cual maldijeron con un corazón de hielo, no puede tener ningún sentimiento de afecto, es decir, no puede enamorarse. Y esto es producto de que haya amado a un demonio, y como castigo Lucifer la hechiza. – Todo el público la miraba expectante, y cierta persona ahí se sintió identificado. - Claramente tiene que haber un remedio – continuó – que es sanar el corazón de un ángel, quien también sanará el suyo.

-Me parece muy interesante la trama, y creo que al público también le gustará – comentó Naraku – y dinos, ¿cómo es que se te ocurrió tal historia?

-Una vez tuve un sueño, en el cual aparecían frente a mí dos hombres, uno vestido entero de blanco y el otro de negro...

-¿Alguien en especial?

-Bueno debo confesar que Daren, el ángel, tiene características muy similares a mi lindo novio aquí presente – miró a Leonardo, quien en ese momento sonreía – creo que él es mi inspiración.

-Entonces tú eres Annie – preguntó el hombre interesado.

-Creo que todo escritor en este mundo pone algo de su personalidad en los personajes, no soy sólo yo, pienso que todos se sentirán identificados por alguno de ellos, toda chica que lo lea encontrará en sí misma una parte de Annie Nelland, y todo chico algo de Daren o Derek.

-¿Y Derek es como el lado oscuro de tu novio? - Kagome pasó la mirada por el público y en un rincón del lugar, vio a Inuyasha abrazando muy cariñosamente a Kikyo por la espalda.

-_No exactamente _– pensó con rencor mientras los celos la invadían sin poder evitarlo – OH, no, Leonardo no podría ser así de malvado – dijo fingiendo diversión, pero con la obvia indirecta que quería que entendiera el albino, mientras lo miraba fijamente – Derek es simplemente un personaje que se me ocurrió.

-_¿Disfruta torturarme, verdad?_ – pensó Inuyasha.

Si bien se había propuesto seguir con su vida, ahora más que nunca había cambiado de opinión. Era obvio que el personaje del demonio era él, y ella insistía en refregarle en la cara que el italiano era mejor, en todo. Bien, combatirían fuego contra fuego, y el sacarle celos con Kikyo sería su primera táctica para que cayera rendida a sus pies.

* * *

**Hola! como estan? Bueno aqui estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap y les pido perdon por el retraso, pero ya saben mi escusa: tiempo e inspiracion. **

**Que les parecio? Algunas se preguntaran por que no escribi el lemon completo de Leo y Kag, bueno la respuesta es por ustedes! sabia que si lo hacia mas de alguna me querria matar, se que ahora tambien quieren, pero en menor proporcion, cierto? jejejeje ****Ok, ahora viene lo grande, no les dire qué, solo tienen que esperar al proximo cap. **

**Emm... que mas? gracias, pero muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, y quiero decirle a Dubbhe que me estoy muriendo sin su fic, asi que por fa! actualizalo! :D **

**Bueno eso, dejen sus comentarios, que me inspiran a seguir :D besos y nos vemos espero que pronto, byebye XoXo**

**MRS Taisho-Potter **


	28. ¿Qué me pasa?

**¿Qué me pasa?**

"_Kagome está tratando de provocarte, quiere ponerte celosa para que así vuelvas con él. Es lo que siempre hace; hace años también lo hizo, cuando se puso de novio con Kikyo. Él mismo te lo confesó una vez… recuérdalo."_

Pero a pesar de que sabía eso, no podía evitar que aquel sentimiento de rencor creciera en su corazón. Y lo peor era que no podía esconderlo. Cada vez que se encontraba con Inuyasha y Kikyo en alguna parte, y ella andaba con Leonardo, terminaba de mal humor. Tal vez el italiano creía que se ponía así por tener que ver a su ex, sin embargo era por verlo con… otra.

Y ahora se encontraban frente a la mansión donde había vivido tantas cosas en el pasado, y de daba cuenta de que no estaba segura si haber ido había sido la mejor idea. Leonardo la tomó de la mano. Tragó saliva, no quería herir a ese maravilloso hombre con sus sentimientos. Volteó el rostro y le mostró la sonrisa más fingida que había dado en toda su vida. Porque la verdad es que estaba demasiado nerviosa, y algo molesta.

Comenzaron a subir la escala de piedra, y el guardia que estaba en la puerta les pidió la invitación. Eso era nuevo, pues para las fiestas era el señor Taisho quien recibía a los invitados. Kagome le entregó el sobre y el hombre los dejó entrar. Ya en el vestíbulo había mucha gente, de seguro en el salón habría muchas más. Caminaron a través de todas la personas y llegaron a la sala, donde Kagome pudo ver a los señores Taisho. Fueron hacia ellos y cuando éstos se dieron vuelta para verla, sus ojos se abrieron como plato y prácticamente se le tiraron encima para abrazarla.

-¡Kagome, que gusto verte por fin! – le dijo Izayoi mientras la abrazaba. La mujer seguía igual que siempre, hermosa y llena de amor para dar a todos.

-Lo mismo digo – contestó la azabache con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego tomó a Leonardo de la mano y lo atrajo para presentarlo – les presento a mi novio, Leonardo Monticello.

-¿Monticello? ¿Tienes algo que ver con _Cristales Monticello?_

-OH, sí, su familia es la propietaria – contestó Kagome por él.

-Vaya, muy buenos objetos hacen ahí, felicitaciones muchacho – dijo Inu no Taisho con apreciación.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

-Bueno, diviértanse, chicos. Creo que vi a Sesshomaru y a los demás en la terraza, para que sepan.

La pareja se dirigió a donde les habían indicado y efectivamente estaban sus amigos ahí. Saludó a todos, partiendo por Sango, quien la hacía dar una vuelta sobre sí misma para que exhibiera el hermoso vestido amarillo que llevaba puesto. Y la verdad es que Inuyasha, quien estaba ahí pero algo apartado, casi se atraganta con su bebida al ver la espalda descubierta de Kagome. Tragó fuerte, se sintió mareado por la sensualidad de la chica, pero prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

Aunque la chica amaba torturar su mente, se acercó a él, obviamente por cortesía, a saludarlo y lo besó en la mejilla, para luego voltearse y volver con su novio, mientras le mostraba su espalda desnuda.

-Iré por algo de beber – dijo Kagome -, mi amor, - y lo resaltó para que Inuyasha se enojara - ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-Aún no, cariño, pero ¿no quieres que vaya contigo?

-OH, no, yo puedo ir sola.

Pero lo que Leonardo, ni ninguno de los presentes, sabía, era que quería despejar un poco su mente. Pues no esperaba ver a Inuyasha tan guapo con ese traje como lo estaba esa noche, y de cierta forma le recordó al sueño que tiempo atrás había tenido. Y lo peor de todo fue que su truco para torturarlo, se había ido en contra, pues apenas sus labios tocaron la piel masculina, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Aunque en eso si podía fingir que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, claro, no por mucho rato.

"_Lo que sientes es sólo algo pasajero, es porque te diste cuenta de que quiere sacarte celos, no lo quieres de verdad" _Se decía una y otra vez, para poder convencerse de ello.

Llegó a donde estaban servidas las bebidas, la verdad es que no tenía el deseo de beber alcohol, aunque le ayudase a despejarse, claro siempre había la posibilidad de hacer alguna estupidez que era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a correr. Sin embargo, algo de tranquilidad tenía, pues no veía rastros de Kikyo en ninguna parte, y eso ayudaba a que no volvieran los celos a ella.

-Miren nada más a quien ha traído el viento – dijo una voz conocida detrás de la muchacha, quien se volteó.

Nota mental para Kagome: Si quieres tranquilidad emocional, no vayas a una fiesta en la mansión Taisho.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yumi? – dijo con desprecio.

-Vine a saludar a mi queridísima hermana, ¿algo de malo hay en eso? – contestó con fingida inocencia.

-Primero que todo, no soy tu queridísima hermana, puede que haya sangre que nos una, pero eso es lo único, y segundo, me refería a la fiesta.

-Ay, Kagome, siempre tan mala conmigo – dijo "dolida" – Aún trabajo con el señor Taisho, por si no sabías, era obvio que estaría aquí. – Kagome en esos momentos quiso matar al hombre por no decirle – Y veo que viniste con tu novio, bastante guapo está.

-¡Quita tus putos ojos de él! – bramó con rabia.

-¡Ay, ¿por qué tanta agresividad?

-No, Yumi, no se volverá a repetir la historia.

-¿Aún me odias porque Inu te dejó por mí? – preguntó con una muy fingida ingenuidad la cual hizo enfurecer aún más a Kagome.

-Tú lo hechizaste, él jamás quiso irse contigo.

-Cae en la realidad, hermanita, él me deseaba, se enamoró de mi, y de seguro aún siente lo mismo – escupió con arrogancia.

-¡No es cierto, él no está enamorado de ti! – le dijo casi en un grito, aterrorizada porque lo que ella decía fuese real.

-Kagome, ¿veo celos? – Preguntó con picardía – ¿Aún sigues enamorada de él?, pensé…

-Cla…claro que no – interrumpió – yo tengo novio.

-Y bastante sexy además.

-¡Aléjate de él! Te lo advierto, no lo mires, no le hables, ni se te ocurra respirar el mismo aire.

-Eso lo veremos – contestó con una sonrisa misteriosa, para luego voltearse e irse.

-¡Yumi! – pero ésta ni intención tuvo de volver.

Desapareció entre la gente antes de que Kagome pudiese ir por ella. Lanzó un suspiro frustrado y se dispuso a volver con sus amigos a la terraza. Pero al llegar ahí, vio que ni Leonardo, ni Inuyasha estaban, cosa que la preocupó, no sabía qué podían llegar a hacer esos dos.

-¿Y Leonardo? – preguntó mirando en ambas direcciones, en busca de su novio.

-Fue a buscarte – contestó Miroku - ¿no lo viste?

-N…no – respondió y miró hacia adentro para encontrar al italiano, mas con todas esas personas, se le haría imposible.

Pero luego de esperarlo por diez minutos, decidió ir por él. Al parecer el número de personas en el interior se había multiplicado, había el triple de las que había cuando llegaron. Mientras buscaba, se topó con Bankotsu y Kikyo quienes se besaban apasionadamente. _"Já, maldito mentiroso, no te funcionó el plan" _pensó ella recordando cómo Inuyasha había querido sacarle celos con ella. Aunque de cierta forma sintió alivio de que no hubiera nada entre ellos.

Sin embargo todos aquellos pensamientos quedaron atrás cuando vio frente a ella, a unos tres metros, a Leonardo charlando felizmente con su _queridísima hermana. _Sintió como si todos a su alrededor desapareciera y sólo estaban ellos, Yumi coqueteándole, moviendo su cabello para llamar la atención del italiano y él riendo de quizás qué cosas. No fue consciente de que en ese momento la jalaban de la muñeca para sacarla de ahí, no podía quitar los ojos de la pareja, hasta podía sentir que su corazón se estaba helando. Sólo notó que se había alejado de la escena cuando unos fuertes brazos la acorralaron contra la pared de lo que parecía ser un baño, y una intensa mirada dorada la hizo alucinar.

-Me parece que alguien te está engañando allá afuera – le susurró él al oído con voz ronca, haciéndola estremecer. Mas no podía mostrar debilidad.

-Creo que el que está engañando aquí eres tú – Inuyasha levantó una ceja, y siguió mirándola fijamente. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, y ella podía sentir su aroma varonil envolverla -, me querías hacer creer que estabas con Kikyo.

-Puede que sea cierto… ¿acaso estás celosa?

-No estoy celosa – dijo, y luego se arrepintió de haber respondido tan rápido – y no es cierto, porque la acabo de ver con Bankotsu y estaban muy acaramelados besándose.

-Idiotas – bramó bajo, mas ella pudo escucharlo.

-¿Puedes dejarme? Debo ir a correr a esa perra de MI novio – ladró e inmediatamente el albino entrecerró los ojos, mirándola ¿desafiante?

-Deberías parar de intentar provocarme, Kagome – la forma en que dijo su nombre causó en ella un nuevo escalofrío.

-No estoy tratando hacerlo.

-¿Ah no? ¿Así que ponerte ese vestido fue mera casualidad?

-El hecho de que yo use cierta ropa no es para ocasionar en ti algún tipo de perturbación, para que sepas, es para LEONARDO.

-Pues él está afuera coqueteando con Yumi – contraatacó él al tiempo en que rosaba su nariz con la de ella y provocaba nuevamente un hormigueo, aunque esta vez, en ambos.

No obstante la ira y el odio que tenía hacia la rubia eran tan grandes, que opacó toda turbación que había en la habitación. Empujó un poco al chico y salió del baño en busca de su novio y la arpía esa. No iba a dejar que esa chica le quitara lo suyo otra vez.

Como era de esperarse, seguían parados en el mismo lugar, de la misma forma. Serpenteó hasta donde estaban, con la expresión más fría que se había visto en ella en mucho tiempo. Y al verla, Leonardo no pudo evitar tener algo de miedo, aunque trató de fingir.

-OH, cariño, ahí estás – dijo -, mira ella es…

-Yumi, lo sé. – Lo interrumpió y la rubia le lanzó una sonrisa victoriosa – Quiero irme, no me siento bien.

-¿En serio? ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó preocupado.

-Sólo quiero irme, ¿sí?

-O…OK – respondió el italiano, extrañado por la actitud de su novia. Se volteó hacia Yumi para despedirse – fue un placer conocerte, nos vemos pronto.

-El placer fue mío, Leonardo – comentó ella y se acercó para darle un empalagoso beso en la mejilla. Kagome, enfurecida, se alejó de ellos, para caminar hacia la entrada.

Leonardo la alcanzó sólo cuando ya estaba ella fuera del auto del chico, esperando a que abriera la puerta. El viaje de regreso al departamento de Kagome fue silencioso y muy incómodo además. El italiano no entendía que le ocurría a la muchacha, aunque temía preguntarle y ella lo mandara a freír monos. Al llegar al edificio, decidió acompañarla hasta arriba, ya que de alguna forma tenía que sacarle el motivo de su molestia, ya que sabía que todo eso de que se sentía mal era mentira.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó una vez dentro del apartamento.

-Nada – respondió ella tajante, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-No me mientas, has estado muy callada y distante, algo te pasa – pero a pesar de eso, ella se rehusó a hablar - ¿es por esa joven? – Preguntó de pronto, al recordarla - ¿Yumi? – y al decir su nombre, pudo notar como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba – Por favor, es agradable, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte…

-¡¿No tengo que preocuparme? – Explotó – Claro, todo empieza así. Ella conoce a mi novio, le coquetea sin que él se dé cuenta, y en menos de un mes, él me deja…

-¿Ella es…?

-OH, bravo, Leonardo, te daré un diploma por descubrirlo – dijo con sarcasmo.

-No hay necesidad de ser irónica. Y además yo no soy como Inuyasha, Kagome.

-No, eso ya lo tengo claro – respondió molesta.

-¿Qué…? – aunque no pudo finalizar la pregunta, porque su teléfono comenzó a sonar. - _Ciao_?... Sí, soy yo… ¿Qué? OH, pobre viejo… OK, saldré en la mañana, _arrivederci – _Leonardo se sentó en el sofá y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, lanzando un suspiro frustrado.

-¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó preocupada.

-Mi abuelo… está en el hospital, debo partir mañana.

-Iré contigo – dijo decidida. Ya el enfado se había ido al verlo tan angustiado.

-No, estás por empezar tus proyectos con Onigumo, y además has estado mucho tiempo lejos, debes quedarte – Kagome se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-Te extrañaré…

-Cariño, no volvamos a discutir – pidió con voz triste – no hemos hecho otra cosa desde que llegamos a Japón…

-Pero Yumi…

-Sabes que te amo sólo a ti y que jamás te dejaría por ella sabiendo lo que te hizo.

-¿Lo prometes? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro, mi amor.

Los siguientes días a la partida de Leonardo no fueron un gran suplicio, Kagome estuvo muy ocupada haciendo sus tratos con Onigumo, con quien trabajaría de ahora en adelante para las publicaciones de sus libros. El hombre se había puesto en contacto con Steven, y juntos coordinarían todo. Estas largas horas que pasaba planeando sus próximos proyectos, publicaciones, y lo demás, la ayudaba para distraerse del hecho de que Leonardo estaba al otro lado del mundo. Sin embargo cuando él llamaba, todos los días a la misma hora, no podía evitar sentirse culpable porque no lo estuviera extrañando tanto como lo debería hacer.

Una tarde, el joven la llamó para pedirle que llevara ciertos papeles a la oficina para que se los mandaran por fax. Leonardo, aunque estuviera en Italia, seguía administrando la empresa desde lo lejos y necesitaba algunas cosas que se le habían quedado en el departamento. Confiaba en Kagome para entrar en él y que no se perdiera nada, así que por eso se lo pidió. Luego de mucho rato de búsqueda, y unas cuantas llamadas, la muchacha por fin salió del edificio y se dirigió a _Cristales Monticello_, donde le mandarían al italiano lo que necesitaba.

No sabía por qué no sentía esa satisfacción de haberlo podido ayudar, y tampoco por qué ni siquiera le interesaba por qué era tan importante. Culpable, exacto, se sentía culpable porque no extrañaba a Leonardo, culpable porque quería volver el tiempo atrás, culpable porque quería que cierto albino la estrechara entre sus brazos…

De repente, el día se nubló, y a pesar de ser verano, se podía notar a lo lejos que se avecinaba una gran tormenta. Bueno, al menos la lluvia la castigaría por pensar en esas cosas, ya que no pensaba tomar un taxi para ir a su casa, quería caminar. Una bocina sonó tras de sí, mas no quiso voltearse.

-¡Hey rebelde! – Dijo alguien, y no pudo evitar temblar al escuchar aquella voz - ¿No crees que el tiempo no está como para caminar por la calle?

Kagome simplemente roló los ojos y se encogió de hombros, como respuesta a Inuyasha.

-Ven, te llevaré a tu casa – invitó él, con el auto al lado de ella.

-No, gracias, quiero caminar – contestó con tono cortante.

-No seas terca, sube al auto – sin embargo ella se rehusó y continuó caminando – tendré que ir por ti.

Ante la advertencia, Kagome no tuvo más remedio que suspirar rendida y caminar hacia la puerta del copiloto, para subir al vehículo. Ya dentro, Inuyasha partió, y un muy incómodo silencio los invadió a ambos. Kagome se sentía cada vez peor, pues iba en un auto con el hombre que estaba causando todo eso en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó de pronto él, al verla tan deprimida.

-Nada.

-Tu rostro me dice lo contrario…

-Es sólo que… Leonardo se fue a Italia – obviamente no le iba a revelar el verdadero motivo de su frustración.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé, su abuelo está delicado de salud y no sabe cuánto estará allá, pues debe administrar la empresa también…

-OH, bueno, pero no te deprimas – odiaba verla así, tan frágil y triste, y lo peor, triste por Leonardo, no por él – te ves más linda cuando sonríes.

Kagome no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sólo se limitó a seguir mirando por la ventana, mientras comenzaba a llover. Y otra vez vino el maldito silencio. Inuyasha condujo por unos diez minutos más, hasta que llegó al edificio de ella.

-Eh… gracias por traerme – le dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-No fue nada – contestó con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta de que debía probar de una vez por todas de que Leonardo era el hombre para ella, y no el albino con quien estaba en ese instante. ¿Pero cómo? Tal vez si lo besaba… no, eso sería imposible, pues si lo hacía, de seguro el chico la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo, y si resultaba ser que él no era con quien debía estar, sería un gran problema para su relación con el italiano. Quizás sólo necesitaban hablar… tranquilamente como no lo habían hecho en años.

-¿No quieres… quedarte a cenar? – preguntó ahora más intranquila que antes. El corazón de Inuyasha dio un bombeo fuerte por la emoción, pero se volteó hacia ella con gesto despreocupado.

-Bueno… eso sería oportuno.

Inuyasha tomó el paraguas que tenía en el asiento de atrás y luego bajó del auto para ir a abrirle a Kagome y que así ella no se mojara. Aunque le habría excitado que lo hiciera. Entraron a la lujosa construcción, montaron el ascensor y subieron hasta el séptimo piso, donde vivía ella. Al entrar al loft, Kagome le indicó que se pusiera cómodo, mientras ella servía la comida.

Un vez sentados, el chico no pudo evitar sentirse en la gloria cuando probó un bocado de la cena. Estaba realmente exquisita, se veía que la muchacha había mejorado en la cocina con el tiempo. Se detuvo a observarla un momento, todo en ella era diferente, pero seguía siendo la misma hermosa chica a quien amaba con locura. Y en eso recordó algo de un par de días atrás…

_***Flash Back***_

_El timbre de su departamento sonó cuando estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de un plano que debía entregar. Sabía que haciendo eso se distraería del dolor que llevaba por dentro. Era la segunda vez que renunciaba al amor de Kagome en un mes, ya lo había decidido, la dejaría en paz, ya no quería causarle sufrimiento o dolor, era lo que menos merecía en esos momentos. _

_Se levantó a abrir y vio a Miroku, parado con un cierto aire de reproche en su mirada. Se volteó y volvió a su computador para seguir con lo que hacía, dejándole libre paso al ojiazul para que entrara o saliera. _

_-¿Ni siquiera me dirás hola? – preguntó Miroku algo molesto._

_-Hola – respondió sin siquiera mirarlo - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No vienes a mi casa desde uf, años. _

_-Pues eso es porque no me has invitado._

_-Ay, por favor, no te pongas chica para discutir. Dime que pasa – dijo, esta vez sí viéndolo a los ojos._

_-Vengo a ayudarte._

_-¿Con qué?_

_-Kagome._

_-Llegas tarde – sentenció Inuyasha volviendo al trabajo – el tren Higurashi ya se ha ido, y sin mí. _

_-Se van a casar, Inuyasha – declaró Miroku, y al instante el cuerpo del albino se tensó, mas fingió estar bien – Leonardo planea pedírselo pronto._

_-Vaya – dijo "sin mucho interés" – así vivirá cómodamente._

_-¿No piensas hacer nada?_

_-Dime por qué lo haría._

_-¡Rayos, Inuyasha! La sigues amando como antes…_

_-Él podrá darle mucha felicidad consintiéndola en todos sus caprichos – comentó tratando de ignorar el comentario anterior. _

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién eres tú? ¡El Inuyasha Taisho que yo conozco no se rinde así de fácil! ¡¿Dónde está él?_

_-¡Se ha ido! – Dijo al instante en que se levantaba de la silla - ¡Se fue en el mismo instante en que me arrebataron el corazón de Kagome!_

_-Por si no te acuerdas, es tu culpa._

_-Sí, lo sé, pero la vez que intenté remediarlo, me mandaron al cuerno – confesó frustrado mientras se sentaba en el sillón y tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos._

_-Escucha – Miroku se sentó a su lado – me agrada Leonardo, es muy simpático, sin embargo, todos seguimos creyendo que ustedes son el uno para el otro._

_-No lo sé, Miroku, aún si digo que la sigo amando, no puedo decir que ella también siente lo mismo._

_-Debes averiguarlo. Ya pudiste conquistarla una vez, cuando decía que te odiaba, ¿quién te dice que no podrás ahora?_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

-¿Por qué me miras así?

* * *

**Jeje, me encanta dejarlas con la duda jejejeje capitulo dedicado a Dubbhe que me ha estado preguntando toda la semana, jajaja ya ven q no me demore tanto en subirlo, pero ahora tendran que esperar para el siguiente, porque estas dos semanas q vienen NO tengo tiempo de escribir, y se los digo en serio, LOS ESTUDIOS ME TIENEN COLAPSADA! **

**Bueno y q les parecio? Kagome esta dudando... que hara? :O excelente pregunta jejeje, solo yo lo se muahahaha y q piensan de Yumi, no es una PUTA? ARG como la odioooo! Irá a dejar de una vez por todas a Kag en paz? q creen?**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, y ven, yo sabia q no les gustaria el lemon entre Kag y Leo, solo mis kerida amiga makita lo keria... maka, calma, talves por ahi habra algun lemon...**

**Emm eso, dejen sus opiniones, y denme animo para estas semanas de agotador colegio :( besos, y nos vemos ojala pronto**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**


	29. Cómplices

**Cómplices**

-¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Kagome al notar la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha, quien al parecer, se había quedado pensando en algo.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo te estoy mirando?

-De una manera… diferente – simplemente no tenía otra palabra para describirlo, había algo oculto en su mirada y no sabía qué.

-No sé cómo quieres que te mire, estás diferente – contestó Inuyasha con simpleza. Ahora que lo pensaba, todo se tornaría, mejor dicho, se estaba tornando más complicado desde que Miroku le dijo lo de la propuesta de matrimonio. Ya no sabía que más hacer o decir… se envolvieron en un pacífico silencio en el cual sólo intercambiaron miradas. – No sé… no sé por qué vine. Es decir, estamos aquí comiendo y conversando, y sin embargo, ninguno dice nada…

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó ella confundida. Inuyasha hizo una pausa por un momento, meditando si era o no correcto el preguntarle sobre otra cosa que Miroku le había dicho… aunque al final decidió por hacerlo, ¿qué más podía perder?

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tuviste un ataque cardiaco el día que te vi en Inglaterra? – preguntó directamente, a lo que ella abrió mucho los ojos, causa de la impresión.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-No importa eso. ¿Por qué no decirme? Merecía saberlo, había sido mi culpa… - el silencio los volvió a invadir y Kagome se rehusaba a mirarlo, no quería recordar aquel oscuro día en el que pensó que moriría. La angustia la invadió y si no hacía algo, se iba a hacer notoria - ¿Y por qué no dejaste que me contaran a voluntad propia de que te habías ido? ¿No ves lo que sufrí cuando me enteré?

-¿Qué tú sufriste? – la gota que derramó el vaso. Se levantó de la silla donde estaba y trató de alejarse unos pasos de él, mientras en sus ojos se empezaban a acumular las lágrimas que querían salir - ¿Sabías que todos los días mi vida era una lucha sin ti? ¿Te imaginas acaso cuantas veces pensé en quitarme la vida?

-¿Por qué no volviste si te sentías así? – preguntó apenas, pues aquella confesión y el que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por el bello rostro se su ex novia lo debilitó.

-El hacerlo sólo me habría dado el plus para matarme… – respondió con un dolor en el pecho, una pesadumbre desgarradora – Cuando se cumplió el tercer mes de mi partida me di cuenta de que ya no te importaba, porque si hubiese sido de otra forma, ya habrías ido por mi…

-Pero fui…

-¡Un año y medio después! – gritó con desesperación. Inuyasha se levantó y fue hacia ella. Kagome retrocedió ante la cercanía, pero se topó con el sofá, impidiéndole seguir – Y porque querías un consuelo porque Yumi te había engañado, por nada más.

Cielos, en esos momentos quería simplemente ir hacia la ventana y tirarse desde ahí, por ser tan estúpido de haber perdido a aquella hermosa y dulce chica que tenía en frente. Definitivamente era el imbécil más imbécil del mundo, había herido a la mujer perfecta y se sentía una basura por eso.

Verla tan frágil hizo que surgiera en él, como muchas veces le había pasado, el sentimiento de querer protegerla de todo, incluso de sí mismo, pero eso implicaría alejarse, y no deseaba eso.

-Te equivocas – le dijo secándole con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que caían cuan río por su rostro –, te amaba tanto como ahora, y créeme que te amo tanto como estrellas hay en el universo.

Kagome ahogó un sollozo justo cuando Inuyasha, sin previo aviso, tomó delicadamente su rostro y unió sus labios en ese beso tan esperado por ambos. Sin bien hace no más de un mes se habían besado, ese no fue nada en comparación a este. Kagome pudo sentir el adictivo sabor a vino de los labios de él, mezclado con menta y se sorprendió cuando pensó en que estaba en la gloria.

No obstante su conciencia volvió a invadirla, separando de ella a Inuyasha, bruscamente, para que volvieran a caer descontroladamente las lágrimas por su rostro.

-Mientes… - dijo bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que él oyera.

-Claro que no – contestó mirándola a los ojos. Y cuando ella desvió la mirada, Inuyasha la tomó del mentón para volver su rostro a él – sino, no me habría metido en tantos problemas. El escaparme de Francia para ir a verte casi me cuesta la carrera. – Kagome se quedó en silencio, perdiéndose en esos orbes dorados que la miraban con amor y deseo, y simplemente no sabía qué hacer – Te amo, Kagome, créeme – rogó ya desesperado – te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, eres lo más hermoso, dulce y deseable que he conocido – Inuyasha apoyó su frente en la de ella, a lo que la muchacha no se opuso – ya no puedo seguir reprimiendo este sentimiento – dijo abrazándola por la cintura, y Kagome simplemente se quedó inmóvil – no puedo seguir fingiendo que estoy con Kikyo, porque en la única en quien pienso – se acercó a su oído y en un susurro – es en ti.

Inuyasha pudo sentir como Kagome temblaba entre sus brazos ante sus palabras, y lo interpretó como algo bueno. La apretó más contra su cuerpo y la verdad es que no sabía cuánto más iba aguantar el controlarse de esa manera.

-Déjame demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí – le dijo besando su cuello, provocando en ella un gemido que no pudo evitar. Inuyasha sonrió, y a la vez se excitó aún más - ¿Puedo?

A pesar de que Kagome no contestó, tomó su silencio como algo totalmente opuesto a una negativa. La conocía bien, años atrás, cuando estaban juntos, cada vez que hacían algo que no debían, pero que querían, ella se quedaba callada para que no la vieran como cómplice de todo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había cambiado del todo. Podía encontrar en ella a aquella infantil niña que amaba tanto, pero que también era una sexy mujer con quien estaba a punto de dar un gran paso para que lo perdonase.

La volvió a mirar a los ojos antes de besarla en los labios por segunda vez, y ahora, el beso se prolongó por más tiempo. Lo que partió por una caricia suave en los labios, un beso tierno y lleno de sentimiento, se profundizó para que llegaran a los altos niveles de pasión. Inuyasha introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, provocando que Kagome gimiera en sus labios. Y mientras la besaba, no podía evitar maldecirse a sí mismo por sus estupideces del pasado. ¡Dios, la chica era su droga! Si bien cuando estuvo con Yumi no se podía quejar de los besos, Kagome le ganaba por millones. No había probado otros labios tan ricos y adictivos.

Su deseo por ella se estaba haciendo notar, y mucho. Aunque al parecer Kagome no pretendía dar el paso atrás, pues estaba absorta en las caricias del albino. La tomó por la cintura y la acercó aún más a él, provocando que sus intimidades chocaran, y que Kagome jadeara nuevamente en su boca. Agarró las piernas femeninas y las enrolló en sus caderas, dejándola en el aire y causando que su duro miembro la rozara nuevamente.

-¿Ves como me pones? – le susurró al oído mientras los conducía a su habitación.

Durante todo el tiempo, Kagome no emitió palabra alguna, aunque sus jadeos, suspiros y gemidos no pasaban desapercibidos. Inuyasha la tumbó en la cama y se subió encima de ella, para volver a devorar con hambre sus labios. Jamás se cansaría de hacerlo. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo bien formado de Kagome y se dio cuenta de que las curvas de ellas se habían marcado más con el tiempo. Agarró uno de los pechos de la chica y lo apretó, desencadenando un gemido alto de ella. Aquello lo alteró, poniendo sensible todos sus sentidos por la excitación que sentía. En un fugaz y salvaje movimiento abrió su blusa y todos los botones de ésta cayeron disparados por la habitación. Le quitó también el sostén de un tirón y la dejó medio desnuda frente a él. Se saboreó al ver el perfecto torso de la chica y la erección de su pantalón aumento.

Se acercó a los redondos senos y atrapó uno con la boca. Kagome arqueó la espalda por el exceso de placer y emitió un grito. El cuerpo de Inuyasha ardía; se separó de ella para poder quitarse la camiseta que llevaba y Kagome pudo admirar el celestial pecho que tenía. Abdominales marcados, pectorales fuertes y brazos robustos. Simplemente exquisito.

-Por favor…tócame – le dijo jadeando cuando notó cómo ella lo devoraba con la mirada. Kagome se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él. Sus manos se posaron en el torso masculino y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo pequeñas que se veían ahí. Inuyasha sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su espalda cuando la muchacha comenzó a acariciar su pecho, para luego tomar su rostro y besarlo tiernamente.

El albino bajó sus manos al trasero de la joven y lo apretó. Y sinceramente se estaba volviendo loco con los gemidos de su amante. Sin embargo Kagome no se quedó atrás. Para la sorpresa del chico, la muchacha bajó su mano derecha hasta el pantalón de él, sintiendo de inmediato el duro miembro.

-¡Mierda, me vuelves loco, Kagome!

Dejaría que ella hiciese lo que quisiera con él por un rato, necesitaba sentir que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. La azabache lo recorrió a besos, húmedos y suaves, pero llenos de pasión. Mordió y lamió su cuello, y estaba seguro de que al otro día tendría unas cuantas marcas ahí, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba y lo que más le gustaba, pues sería una prueba de que esa mágica noche había pasado.

Kagome bajó en su recorrido hasta su abdomen y ahí se detuvo un momento, como analizando lo que haría. Finalmente se decidió; desabrochó el cinturón y luego el botón del pantalón. Inuyasha tragó fuerte, y antes de que ella hiciera lo que pretendía, la hizo pararse y mordió uno de sus pechos. Era obvio que no iba a aguantar que Kagome lo probara ahí, sería maravilloso, inmensamente placentero, y excitante, pero no quería terminar tan pronto.

Ahora fue él quien le desabrochó el jeans. Se lo sacó e introdujo una curiosa mano en sus bragas, para acariciar su centro. Y el jadeo que emitió la chica no fue nada en comparación a cuando él introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella embistiéndola.

Luego de unos minutos de placentero martirio, Inuyasha se deshizo de todas las prendas que los separaban y la joven abrió los ojos como plato al ver el tamaño de su erección. El albino se sentó en la cama y la atrajo para que se sentara encima, a horcajadas frente a él. Frotó su miembro contra ella, para torturarla y hacerle suplicar que la hiciera suya de una buena vez.

-¡Hazlo ahora, maldita sea! – dijo ella, por primera vez dirigiéndole la palabra directamente.

El joven sonrió y la penetró profundamente de un solo golpe. La iba hacer llegar al cielo una y otra vez, y hacerla gritar su nombre en ese tono tan sexy con que gemía y suspiraba. La haría decir que lo amaba y que no podía vivir sin él. La tomó de las caderas para marcar el ritmo de las embestidas, las que comenzaron de manera lenta y pasional. Kagome lo abrazó por los hombros y escondió su cabeza en el cuello masculino, gimiéndole en el oído. Poco a poco el compás fue aumentando, llevando a ambos a casi perder el conocimiento. Simplemente ya no podían pensar con claridad por el gozo que sentían en esos momentos.

En un movimiento fugaz, Inuyasha la acostó en la cama y siguió con la danza de sus cuerpos. Excitados, ardiendo, a más no poder, ambos llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo. Kagome emitió un gritó delicioso para los oídos masculinos y luego él la siguió, liberando su semilla dentro de ella, gruñendo en el orgasmo. El muchacho la besó por última vez y luego los hizo rodar, aún sin salir del cuerpo de Kagome. La abrazó por la cintura y al poco rato ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente…

Sus manos podían sentir una suave piel que cubría unos majestuosos músculos, dignos de ser admirados. Seguro que si abría los ojos podría hacerlo, pero no quería despertar a la complicada realidad de su vida. Aunque al parecer el chico ya sabía que estaba despierta, pues soltó una pequeña risita y la besó en la frente.

Pero en ese momento, su teléfono sonó…

-No contestes… - le susurró Inuyasha, pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sin embargo, Kagome, maniática de contestar siempre a ese tono de ringtone de su celular, se apartó de él, aún con los ojos cerrados, se levantó de la cama y marcó el botón verde del aparato.

-_ Buon giorno, cara _– saludó alegre Leonardo desde el otro lado de la línea. Fue en ese momento cuando nuevamente la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse desesperada y afligida.

-Hola… - respondió apenas, pues no le salían las palabras.

-_Cariño, ¿estás bien? -_ ¿Cómo era que el italiano siempre adivinaba su estado de ánimo aunque estuviese a millones de kilómetros?

-Sí, es sólo que acabo de despertar… - mintió. Últimamente se estaba haciendo experta en hacerlo, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar que gruesas lágrimas comenzaran a caer por su rostro. Lágrimas de frustración, desesperación y angustia.

-_OH, ya veo, entonces cuando estés más despierta llámame, cara – _le dijo un poco más tranquilo – _te amo._

-Adiós – una muy gruesa gota salada cayó por su mejilla al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras. Sin poder soportarlo más, cortó la llamada y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

Inuyasha, preocupado, se levantó de la cama y caminó cuidadosamente hacia ella. Pero no puso llegar a su lado porque Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Vete – le dijo ella son mirarlo.

-Kagome… - la llamó suplicante. Ahora que la había tenido aquella noche, no quería perderla.

-¡Déjame, Dios mío, vete! – Cuando los ojos chocolate chocaron con los dorados, Inuyasha pudo notar lo rojos que estaban por el llanto - ¿no ves cómo has hecho a mi corazón sufrir? Todo ha sido complicado desde que te conocí. Por favor, déjame vivir la vida tranquila que tenía antes de volver…

-Pero…

-Tal vez todo sería más fácil si nunca hubiésemos chocado en el patio años atrás – comentó la muchacha, desviando su mirada de él, para fijarla en sus manos.

-Lo habríamos hecho en otra parte.

-Vete – ordenó ya sin fuerzas.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se aguaron y tuvo suerte de que ella no le estuviera sosteniendo la mirada de esos momentos, pues no quería que lo viera así, tan destruido, vulnerable. No deseaba que lo viera llorar. Jamás había dejado que alguien lo ajeno a su familia lo hiciera. De hecho, las pocas veces que había llorado en su vida, un gran porcentaje era por ella y por lo estúpido que era por herirla tanto.

Rápidamente tomó su pantalón, los bóxers los tenía puestos, y salió de la habitación, no sin antes haber levantado también su camiseta. Un minuto más tarde, Kagome escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse y se largo a llorar descontroladamente.

- O -

_***Flash Back***_

_-Disculpa… - dijo tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención – eres Leonardo Monticello, ¿verdad?_

_-Si – contestó el italiano con una radiante sonrisa que le paró el corazón._

_-¡OH! Vaya, me dijeron que el dueño de _Cristales Monticello _vendría hoy, no puedo creer que esté hablando contigo._

_-Wow, no creí que me conocieran acá – contestó amablemente - ¿con quién tengo el gusto?_

_-Soy Yumi – respondió estirando su mano para estrechársela -. Quería felicitarte, los productos de la tienda de verdad son hermosos. _

_-Me alegra que te gusten, hacemos todo lo posible para que las hermosas mujeres queden encantadas – dijo seductoramente, provocando que un escalofrío la recorriera._

_-Que bueno. Una vez tuve la oportunidad de estar en Venecia, fue ahí cuando conocí la marca, y simplemente me enamoré…_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Miró el reloj por última vez y tomó su abrigo antes de salir de ahí. Si todo saldría bien, puede que todo el mundo sería feliz, pero claro, debía jugar bien las cartas para poder ganar.

- O -

Si Kagome creía que cesaría sus intentos por volver con ella, estaba equivocada. Sólo dejaría pasar unos días, para que el tenso ambiente provocado la noche anterior se aligerara, y así reanudarlos. Esta vez no se rendiría, ya lo había tratado de hacer dos veces en el pasado, pero el amor que sentía hacia la muchacha ganaba siempre. Kagome había mostrado aquella noche de pasión que él no le era indiferente; pudo notar en sus ojos que lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, lo amaba, y eso no lo podía negar.

Podría parecer un psicópata, la seguiría a donde quiera que fuese, sólo para que entendiera de una vez por todas que era como el oxígeno en su vida del cual con su ausencia podría morir.

El despertador de su velador marcó las seis en punto. No sabía cómo había pasado el día tan rápido, si lo único que había hecho luego de llegar del departamento de la azabache fue estar echado en su cama y recordar aquellos bellos momentos que vivieron juntos, mientras miraba ociosamente el techo. Decidió ir por algún bocadillo a la cocina, no había tenido apetito para almorzar, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no había comido nada desde la cena del día anterior…

Pero antes de llegar al cuarto de la comida, su teléfono sonó.

-_Señor Taisho – _dijo el portero tras contestar – _una señorita quiere verlo_ – continuó con tono travieso. Sorprendido por la declaración del hombre, se dejó caer en el sofá. Nunca pensó que fuera Kagome la que diera el primer paso para volver a verse, la chica era muy orgullosa y testaruda para hacer eso.

-OK, dile que suba – dejó el auricular y encendió el televisor. Le haría creer que estaba muy relajado, a pesar de que no era cierto. El timbre sonó. – Adelante – invitó sin mover los ojos de la pantalla.

Pero cuando entró su sorpresa fue mayor que la de pensar en que ella fue primero a su casa, pues al mirarla reconoció a aquella mujer que hacía sentir que el veneno recorría sus venas con tan sólo verla a los ojos. Parada frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que Yumi Wada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin poder disimular su impresión.

-Vaya, vaya, esperabas a alguien más por lo que veo… - comentó con diversión y crueldad.

-¿Qué quieres, Yumi? – volvió a preguntar, ya impaciente por tenerla cerca.

-Quiero que vuelvas con Kagome – soltó de manera natural.

-¿Eh?

-Te ayudaré, la conozco bien, sé cómo puedes conquistarla.

-¿Y tú que ganas con eso? – La rubia fingió una mirada ofendida – La actitud de buena hermana no te queda, Wada, dime que pretendes.

-Pero Inuyasha, piensas tan mal de mí – no obstante aquella cara de perra faldera no la compraría más. La miró con una ceja levantada, notoriamente molesto. – OK, tú ganas, como si me importara la felicidad de esa mocosa.

-Sabía que tenías intensiones ocultas.

-No me interesa si vuelve contigo o con quien sea, sólo quiero que se aleje de Leonardo Monticello.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque estoy enamorada de él – confesó directamente.

-Sí, claro – dijo irónico – como su tú supieras algo del amor. Por favor, lo último que harías en esta vida es enamorarte.

-Pues, aunque no lo creas, lo estoy – se defendió molesta -, lo conocí hace unos años en Venecia. Fui de vacaciones con mi madre y lo vi en la tienda de cristales de su padre…

-Sin embargo, Don Perfecto no pareció reconocerte la noche de la fiesta – comentó burlonamente.

-Porque nunca le hablé, fue el primer y único hombre que me intimidó, lo observaba desde lejos y cuando me decidí a hablarle, me enteré de que se había ido del país…

-No me interesa tu historia, realmente, - la interrumpió mirándola con desprecio, volviendo su mirada a la tele – además no puedo ayudarte porque Kagome y yo no estamos en buenos términos, que digamos.

-Ou, ¿al pequeño Inuyasha le quitaron su muñequita? – preguntó como si le hablara a un bebé.

-¡Basta! – gritó levantándose y caminando peligrosamente hacia ella.

-Pensé en dejárselos por las buenas – comentó sin inmutarse por él -, pero ya que no quieres cooperar, tendré que actuar sola.

-¡Si llegas a lastimar sus sentimientos, te juro…!

-Tienes hasta pasado mañana para arreglarlo – advirtió –, de lo contrario, sus sentimientos serán que lo menos te importarán si mágicamente algo ocurre.

Y sin esperar respuesta de parte de él, se fue.

Luego de meditarlo unos segundos, Inuyasha entendió lo el doble sentido que había en la palabras de Yumi. ¡Demonios, iba a atacarla! ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía simplemente acusarla a la policía, pues no tenía pruebas concretas, y tampoco podía decirle a Kagome, porque creería que lo había inventado todo para volver con ella.

Aunque una cosa tenía clara, tenía que proteger a la muchacha de algún modo, pagaría lo que fuera para mantenerla a salvo, incluso, si era necesario, se pondría en peligro para conseguirlo. De pronto recordó algo que una de esas noches en que se había ido a un bar a beber se había enterado. Ahora podría usar aquella información.

Corrió a su habitación para coger su teléfono móvil. Y al tenerlo entre sus manos, no evitó notar que temblaban debido al nerviosismo y el miedo de perder definitivamente al amor de su vida. Respiró hondo y marcó el número de su padre. Esperaba que no estuviera muy ocupado para que así pudiese atenderlo. El tono sonó una… dos… y a la tercera contestó.

-_Inuyasha, que sorpresa escucharte _– comentó el hombre desde el otro lado.

-Hola papá, necesito pedirte un favor.

-_Vaya, no llamas en semanas, el día de la fiesta apenas me saludaste y ahora, de repente, ¿me necesitas? _– el joven pudo notar el dolor en su voz, y se dijo que se lo compensaría pronto, pero ahora debía actuar rápido.

-Papá, por favor, es algo de vida o muerte – pidió suplicante, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien.

-_¿En qué lio te metiste ahora? _– cuestionó el viejo, preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo.

-Luego te digo, sólo quiero saber si el estúpido de Hoyo aún trabaja para ti.

-_No llames estúpidos a mis empleados, y sí, aún trabaja aquí._

-Dame su número telefónico – solicitó de forma precipitada.

-_¿Por qué?_

-Te dije que luego te cuento, ahora, rápido, por favor – Inu no Taisho se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras buscaba en su agenda el número, para luego dárselo a Inuyasha. – Gracias.

-_Oye, por lo menos llama a tu madre de vez en cuando, te extraña mucho._

-Cuando arregle todo esto, iré a verlos e iremos a cenar a algún lugar, sólo dame unos días.

- O -

El día se hacía más frío a cada instante, la neblina bajaba a ras del luego, dificultando un poco la visión del lugar. ¿Hace cuanto que no había estado ahí? Unos ocho años por lo menos, y ahora se arrepentía de haber odiado tanto a aquel hombre que sólo había hecho las cosas porque la amaba.

Sus botas se enterraban en el barro y se sintió estúpida por haber ido tan desabrigada. Pero bueno seguía siendo verano, ¿verdad? No entendía cómo el clima había cambiado tanto con respecto a la periferia de su departamento.

Siguió el sendero de tumbas alineadas de norte a sur. Según recordaba su padre estaba enterrado bien al norte, y tenía una gran y blanca cruz, encima de un pedestal de mármol donde estaba escrito su nombre. Minutos de ardua búsqueda fueron los que le tomó para poder encontrar la cripta de su progenitor, y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que nadie había ido a ponerle flores o limpiar la mugre de alrededor en mucho tiempo. Sintió rabia por la que se decía ser la amada esposa de él, y por la perra de su hermana, que siempre alardeaba con que siempre había adorado a su padre. Ahora demostraba que no era así, sólo quería su dinero.

-Hola – dijo mirando hacia la tumba – ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿no?, ¿cómo has estado? – se arrodilló en la fría tierra, pero cuando lo hizo no se sintió tan sola como lo estaba antes - desearía que estuvieras aquí, papá. Me dirías que tengo que hacer ahora… - una lágrima cayó por su rostro y se la secó bruscamente con la manga de su camiseta. Ya no quería llorar más, estaba cansada de hacerlo. – Te quería pedir perdón… perdón por haber creído que nos habías abandonado, que no nos querías. Discúlpame por haber sentido tanto rencor hacia ti por todos estos años, siendo que la verdadera víctima aquí fuiste tú. Tal vez todo habría sido diferente si nunca nos hubiésemos alejado así. Estarías vivo, conmigo, aconsejándome respecto a qué elegir en esta complicada vida que tengo…

Una cálida brisa acarició su rostro, Kagome miró a su alrededor pues sintió la presencia de alguien ahí, pero nada, ninguna persona estaba ahí. Sonrió con tristeza, era su padre, lo podía percibir, él estaba ahí, escuchándola.

-Debes saberlo ¿no? El lío que tengo con Inuyasha y Leonardo… No sé qué hacer, amo a Leonardo, él siempre ha sido bueno y atento conmigo, y es muy agradable estar con él. Y por otro lado, Inuyasha y yo prácticamente crecimos juntos. Me ayudó mucho a superar tu muerte y me hace reír… además que hay una pasión innata entre nosotros… Estoy confundida.

Una hora más tarde regresó a su departamento, luego de limpiar la sepultura y adornarla con unas cuantas flores. Antes de irse, le había prometido a su padre volver cada semana a verlo.

- O -

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Yumi lo había ido a amenazar y aunque tenía para Kagome un equipo completo de guardaespaldas, quienes serían muy discretos para que no fueran descubiertos por ninguna de las dos chicas, comenzaba a inquietarse. Ese día se cumplía el plazo y debía advertirle a la azabache de su hermana. Aunque antes, intentaría volver por las buenas, y así Yumi se alejaría sin protesta. Salió de la casa, para dirigirse al Parque Shinjuku Gyoen, de donde llamaría a Kagome.

- O -

La chica de los ojos chocolate abrió la puerta tras divisar que se trataba de Sango. Al tenerla frente a ella, pudo ver una que traía una bolsa con sushi y unas bebidas. -Hey, como hace tiempo que no has salido de aquí, porque tu noviecito se fue, vine para nuestra noche de chicas – dijo con una radiante sonrisa, y Kagome fingió una aún más grande. – OK ¿qué te pasa? -¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó aparentando confusión. -Esa es la sonrisa más falsa que me has dado, Kagome, no me puedes engañar.

-¿Por qué me tienes que conocer tan bien? – dijo, dejándole libre para que pudiera pasar y así conversar tranquilamente.

Una vez dentro, instaladas en el sofá, Kagome le contó todo lo sucedido que aquellas últimas semanas, desde el día en que había llegado y encontrado a Inuyasha, borracho, fuera del loft, hasta aquel arrebato de pasión de hace dos noches atrás. Sango no podía estar más que sorprendida. Es decir, sabía que su amiga aún sentía algo por Inuyasha, lo notaba en su mirada, pero no pensó que llegaría a tal punto.

En ese momento el celular de Kagome sonó anunciando un mensaje: "_Ven al Parque_ _Shinjuku_ _Gyoen, estoy en el puente oeste. ES URGENTE"_

-¿Qué estas esperando? – Le preguntó Sango – Ve a verlo.

-Debo aclarar mi mente antes de verlo, Sango.

-Kag, debes aclararlo todo rápido, sino inevitablemente estarás engañando a Leonardo por estar confundida por Inuyasha. Además, dice que es urgente…

-Está bien, está bien, iré.

Veinte minutos más tarde la muchacha caminaba por el Parque Shinjuku Gyoen. Menudo lugar que vino a elegir el chico. El parque era de unas 58 hectáreas. Por suerte sabía dónde estaba Inuyasha. Al estar cerca del puente oeste, lo vio, mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras apagaba en el suelo un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué es tan urgente que tuve que venir a esta hora? – preguntó algo incómoda. Sin embargo el no habla, ni siquiera la mira, sólo se limita a sacar otro puro. - ¡Ya deja el estúpido cigarro! – le gritó golpeándole la mano y haciendo que el objeto se le cayera -Odiabas tan sólo aspirar el olor de éstos, ¿cómo puedes fumar ahora?

-Las personas cambian – Kagome lanzó un bufido -, luego de que me quitaran el alcohol, con algo debía desahogarme.

-Esto te hace igual de mal.

-¿Y?

-¿Por qué no sigues tu vida, consigues una novia… algo?

-Hay sólo una chica en mi vida – se giró a mirarla – y eres tú.

-No empieces con eso – pidió con tristeza, mirando al suelo. Inuyasha suspiró y sacó otro cigarrillo. La muchacha se lo arrebató - ¡Ya déjalo!

-Lo dejaré si vuelves conmigo.

-Pues entonces muérete de cáncer al pulmón – de verdad no quiso decir eso, fue sin pensarlo.

-¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil? – Le preguntó angustiado – Hicimos el amor, ya no puedes escaparte de eso.

-Sólo tuvimos sexo, y no significó nada.

-Claro que significó todo, cariño. Te entregaste a mí con todo el sentimiento que hay en ti. Me amas y no quieres aceptarlo.

Kagome lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Más en su interior su corazón bombeaba con gran velocidad.

-Si eso era lo que tan importante me trajo aquí, me voy, mi novio llamará pronto.

-¡¿Ves? ¡Siempre te escapas te los problemas, sólo quieres la salida fácil!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Irte a Oxford fue la primera de tus huidas – sentenció mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

-Fue tu culpa.

-¡Obvio, todo siempre es mi culpa! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme para que me perdones?

-Aunque te perdonara, no volvería contigo, - _¿yo dije eso? - _¡Estoy feliz con Leonardo!

-OH, claro, el señor Perfecto – gruñó irónicamente - ¿No te aburres de él? Seguramente antes de venir aquí, jamás habían peleado, ¿o sí?

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que son aburridos. Una pareja no lo es si no hay peleas, es sólo rutina.

-¡Somos felices y lo quiero mucho!

-Pero no lo amas – la culpó seguro.

-¿Qué?

-Y de seguro no sientes no una pisca de pasión o lujuria cuando apenas lo tocas.

-¿Qué sabes ti de cómo me siento respecto a él? – ladró irritada.

-¡Te amo, Kagome! ¡Y por lo mismo conozco tus pensamientos!

-¡Ya déjame en paz! – le gritó volteándose y saliendo corriendo de ahí.

No obstante no lo iba a dejar ahí, tenía que conseguir que ella dejara al italiano para que estuviera segura, a salvo. Inuyasha logró alcanzarla cuando ya estaban casi a la salida del parque. A lo lejos pudo ver como los autos pasaban a gran velocidad y luego se detenían en el semáforo, al ponerse rojo.

-¡No huyas de mi, Kagome, y sé sincera contigo misma! – Bramó cuando ya estaba cerca - ¡Con él no sientes la pasión que sentiste aquella noche!

-¡Lo amo ¿sí? – le dijo volteándose a mirarlo - ¡Y por ti no siento nada!

La chica volvió a girar sobre sus talones, dispuesta a irse esta vez. Le dolía en el fondo de su alma decir todo lo que había dicho, pero era lo que debía hacer. De camino al parque se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Esto no quedará así – Inuyasha se paró frente a ella, impidiéndole seguir caminando.

-¿Aún no entiendes por qué no podemos estar juntos?

-La verdad es que no.

-¡AH! ¡Razona Inuyasha! ¡Sólo me quieres porque no pudiste conseguirme, si Yumi hubiese terminado contigo, en lugar de ser al revés, la estarías siguiendo a ella ahora!

-Entonces aún me quieres porque no pudiste conseguirme – le dijo con una sonrisa seductora acercándose a ella. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se le agotaban las ideas.

-Yo no te quiero.

-Estás enamorada de mí – inculpó dando un paso hacia ella. Kagome retrocedió.

-¡Claro que no!

-Claro que sí – le dijo al oído cuando la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Sintió como el de la muchacha temblaba ante la cercanía, y el escalofrío que la recorrió cuando le susurró no fue disimulado.

-No…

-¿Te das cuenta de que estamos discutiendo tanto como antes? Y eventualmente terminamos juntos… porque me amabas y aún me amas.

Como le habría gustado tirarse a los brazos del albino y besarlo con la pasión que se habían entregado aquella noche. Pero su conciencia parecía dominarla. Inuyasha no parecía haber querido negar lo que le había dicho de Yumi, por lo que podía concluir que pronto se aburriría de ella, si es que volvían. Lo separó bruscamente de ella, e Inuyasha la miró dolido.

-No te amo, Inuyasha, entiéndelo de una buena vez – mintió, y sintió que se partía por dentro.

-Y tú entiende de que no puedo vivir sin ti.

-¡Pues entonces mátate! – Bramó.

-¡Tal vez lo haga!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

Kagome pasó por su lado y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Pero no se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión, de decirle que no podían estar juntos. Era lo mejor para ambos. Ahora quería llegar pronto a su casa, quizás ir a Italia a ver a Leonardo no le haría mal. Contactaría a la agencia de viajes para poder volar lo antes posible a ver a su novio.

Inuyasha por otra parte no podía salir del shock. Lo había intentado todo y aún así ella había dejado claro que no lo quería cerca. Agarró su cabeza con sus manos y lanzó un suspiro frustrado. ¿Qué haría ahora? No sólo habían peleado nuevamente, la estaba poniendo en peligro por no conseguir que renunciara a Leonardo.

El corazón le comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando a lo lejos vio en un auto rojo, que Yumi lo observaba con una sonrisa lastimosa, como diciendo "_qué pena lo que tendrás que presenciar, Inuyasha" _

El albino giró su rostro hacia donde caminaba Kagome, y notó que estaba por cruzar la calle. El semáforo de peatones estaba en rojo, pero cambiaría en cualquier momento. Comenzó a correr hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo. Ahora pensaba que le habían servido esas arduas horas en el gimnasio. Miró nuevamente hacia donde estaba el auto de Yumi, pero esta ya no se encontraba ahí, sino que iba a gran velocidad hacia Kagome, la cual en esos momentos cruzaba.

-¡Kagome, cuidado! – le gritó cuando estaba a unos tres metros.

La chica giró el rostro hacia el auto rojo que venía hacia ella y abrió los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe. Sin embargo en ese momento sintió que unos brazos la empujaban hacia un lado y escuchó el golpe de un cuerpo sobre el capó. Su respiración se detuvo cuando vio a Inuyasha rodar por encima del auto y luego caer violentamente al suelo, con rostro ensangrentado.

-¡INUYASHA!

* * *

**Holaaa! como estan? Sé que me quieren matar por este capitulo, yo misma me mataría, pero descuiden, todo se arreglara... eso espero. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Se que tarde bastante en actualizar... mis amigas me han estado insistiendo todos los días para que escriba, pero entiendan! NO TENGO TIEMPO! Al menos les dejo este cap que es bastante largo para que se entretengan un rato jejeje**

**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS Y SUS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS, ETC! Me emociona tanto cuando me dicen que les gusta la historia, T_T son tan lindas! 3 Dejenme sus comentarios ahora a ver que tal les parecio... y no se pierdan el proximo capitulo que es el ULTIMO... no se aun si hare epilogo... pero yo creo que si. **

**Bueno eso. Cuidence mucho y suerte en todo en su vida. **

**Besos y nos vemos.**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**


	30. El Reo de mi Corazón

**El Reo de mi Corazón**

El agua, por más clara y limpia que parezca, puede congelarte los huesos. El sol, aunque esté presente en el cielo, no siempre nos da su calor. Y una rosa, por más bella que sea, puede, con sus espinas, herirte de gran forma. Había que ser consientes de algo, jamás subestimes a tus enemigos, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pueden quitarte lo que más amas.

Sintió que su alma se desgarraba al ver a Inuyasha rodar por el auto. Percibió todo como en cámara lenta, como si el destino disfrutara que sufriera viendo la escena. El auto rojo huyó a toda velocidad de ahí y sólo pudo oler el aroma que dejaron las ruedas sobre el pavimento. Kagome corrió hacia el albino, y se arrodilló a su lado, tomando entre sus manos el rostro masculino.

-Inuyasha – lo llamó con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas y voz temblorosa - ¡Inuyasha! – gritó desesperada al ver que el no mostraba signos vitales. Tenía varios cortes en el rostro, tenía una profunda herida en el abdomen, al parecer se había enterrado algún vidrio ahí y de seguro tenía unos cuantos huesos rotos. - ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

Un montón de gente se había reunido alrededor de ellos, pero nadie hacia nada más que mirar. Una mujer de unos cincuenta años se acercó ellos y se arrodilló, al igual que Kagome.

-Soy médico, permíteme revisarlo – dijo con voz apacible, tratando de calmarla, mas su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, y temía con que le diera otro ataque – Alguien llame a una ambulancia.

La mujer acercó sus dedos al cuello de él para tomarle el pulso, mientras Kagome sacó su celular para avisarle a Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru – dijo nerviosa apenas él contestó.

-_¿Kag? ¿Qué ocurre? – _Preguntó preocupado al notar la voz de ella - _¿Estás bien?_

-Sessh… Inuyasha… lo atropellaron… - una nueva oleada de lágrimas cayó apenas dijo esas palabras.

-_Cielos… ¿dónde están? _

-Fuera del Parque Shinjuku Gyoen… - contestó. Toda ella temblaba y sintió que le faltaba el aire – viene la ambulancia.

-_OK, llévenlo al hospital del Tokio, nos vemos allá - _Kagome cortó la llamada y miró a la médico esperando alguna respuesta.

-Sigue con vida, pero su pulso es muy débil, hay que tratarlo con urgencia.

Un minuto más tarde se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia acercarse, además de las de la policía. Ambos vehículos se estacionaron a unos metros de donde estaban y sus funcionarios bajaron rápidamente de ellos, para correr hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, Kagome y la doctora.

Los paramédicos le aplicaron un choque eléctrico en el pecho al chico para que su corazón reaccionara, y luego lo subieron a una camilla, y a la ambulancia. Ahí le pusieron oxígeno artificial.

-¿Usted es su novia? – le preguntó uno de los policías a Kagome, quien dificultosamente se levantaba, pues sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

-Algo así… - contestó apenas.

-¿Kagome Higurashi? – la muchacha asintió -. Señorita, tenemos constancia de que usted estaba bajo peligro, amenazada por Yumi Wada, ¿la conoce?

-¿Esto es necesario ahora? – preguntó tratando de no ser hostil, pero necesitaba ver a Inuyasha, a quien habían alejado de ella – quiero ir con él…

-Sólo responda esa pregunta y la dejaré por ahora – comentó el hombre, con tono comprensivo y amable.

-Sí, la conozco, es mi media hermana, nos hemos odiado desde pequeñas.

-¿Ha hecho usted algo para que ella quiera atacarla?

-¡Yo en mi vida le he hecho nada, ella se ha encargado de hacerme la vida miserable! ¡Y AHORA POR FAVOR DEJE IRME CON MI NOVIO!

El hombre asintió y Kagome, reuniendo fuerzas, corrió al lado del albino para ir con él. Se subió a la ambulancia y se sentó junto al chico, para tomar su mano. Uno de los hombres ahí presente le dio un vaso de agua para que se tranquilizara un poco, más no daba resultado. Lagrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas y su respiración era dificultosa.

Luego de unos minutos de viaje, el vehículo estacionó en los puestos de emergencia y bajaron a Inuyasha. En esos momentos, Sesshomaru bajó de su auto, el cual había colocado a unos metros de ahí y corrió para abrazar a la de los ojos chocolate. La chica se lanzó a llorar descontroladamente en los brazos del albino, quien le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes – le decía, mientras entraban al lugar.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Vienen en camino.

Los médicos y enfermeras se habían llevado al herido fuera de la vista de ellos. Sesshomaru le pidió a uno de los funcionarios un tranquilizante para Kagome, quien tiritaba de los nervios.

Minutos más tarde llegaron los señores Taisho al lugar. Izayoi no estaba mejor que la azabache, y al verla, la abrazó fuertemente. El rostro de Inu no era uno de completa desolación y angustia, Kagome pensó que jamás lo había visto así. El hombre se caracterizaba por tener una gran sonrisa presente siempre en su expresión.

-¿Han sabido algo? – le preguntó a Sesshomaru, mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando alguna señal de su hijo menor.

-Nada, lo metieron por esa puerta – dijo indicando el lugar por donde se habían ido los médicos e Inuyasha – hace unos veinte minutos y no han vuelto a salir.

-Todo es mi culpa – se lamentó Kagome, quien volvía a llorar nuevamente en brazos de su ex suegra.

-No te culpes, querida, ha sido un accidente – trató de reconfortarla, sin embargo no le daba mucho resultado.

En ese momento por la puerta entró un joven de unos veinticuatro años, cabello castaño y ojos amigables, quien al ver a la triste Kagome, se acercó a ella.

-¿Kagome Higurashi? – le preguntó para confirmar.

-¿Hoyo?

-Soy su hermano, Akitoki, del departamento de detectives e investigaciones de la policía de Japón – contestó el chico -, necesito hablar contigo, por favor, acompáñeme – pidió, pero Kagome se rehusó a moverse.

-Podemos hablar aquí, ¿qué ocurre?

-Escucha, hace unos días Inuyasha me llamó porque había recibido una amenaza de parte de Yumi Wada. Dijo que ella tenía planeado hacerte daño si no dejabas a Leonardo Monticello.

-¿Por qué Yumi querría que hiciera eso?

-Inuyasha no me lo comentó, pero si me puso a mí, junto a un gran equipo de protección para cuidarte. Lo hemos estado haciendo estos días – la chica lo miró con cara de incredibilidad y confusión, pues no había visto a nadie sospechoso cerca esos días -, claro que no nos has visto. Sin embargo hoy no pudimos evitar la tragedia; aunque la señorita Wada no sabía nada de nosotros, la gran velocidad con que iba antes de arrollar a Taisho, y su pequeño disfraz, no logramos detenerla a tiempo. Lo siento mucho por eso.

-¡¿Qué lo sientes mucho? – Kagome había pasado de un estado de total depresión a uno de furia máxima. Luego de lo confesado por el joven policía podía confirmar su odio contra su media hermana. La rubia era la hija del diablo, aún no podía entender cómo era posible que llegase a ser tan malvada - ¡Inuyasha está muriendo ¿y tú dices lo siento?

-Kag, calma, - pidió Sesshomaru, quien se había situado a su lado – recuerda que estamos en un hospital.

-¡Me importa un bledo que estemos en un hospital! ¡Quiero ver a esa perra tras las rejas o bajo tierra; no permitiré que vuelva a hacerle daño a quienes amo, será sobre mi cadáver!

Las enfermeras que pasaban por ahí en esos momentos le lanzaron una notoria mirada de advertencia, pero pese a eso, Kagome no disminuyó su furia.

-Relájate – pidió Akitoki algo sorprendido por la reacción de la chica -, mira, si bien no evitamos la tragedia, seguimos el auto de Yumi y la hemos acorralado, ahora está siendo llevada a la central, sólo necesito que vengas conmigo para reconocimiento.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que tener noticias de Inuyasha – dijo firmemente mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, con los brazos y piernas cruzados. El castaño miró a Sesshomaru en busca de ayuda, pero este se escogió de hombros.

-No cambiará de opinión.

-Tendré que esperar con ustedes – comentó el joven, sentándose a unos dos puestos de la chica, temiendo que pudiera saltarle encima para atacarle.

Pasaron cinco, diez, quince, veinte minutos más y nada ocurría. Nadie salía a decirle que Inuyasha estaba bien, que sólo había tenido un pequeño rasguño en el rostro y un corte en el abdomen. Claro, eso era demasiado soñar. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia esa puerta, por donde se había ido aquel que tanto amaba, pero que no había querido aceptar antes. Miró por la pequeña ventanilla que había y de nuevo: nada. Se podía ver un largo pasillo con puertas a los costados, y de vez en cuando, una que otra enfermera lo cruzaba.

Comenzaba a desesperarse. Miroku, Sango y Rin llegaron, además de la señora Higurashi, quien quería ver el estado de su hija y obviamente el de Inuyasha. Kagome frustrada de tantas preguntas y miradas interrogantes, decidió salir de ahí, sentándose en la acera fría, mientras la noche ya cubría el cielo, y el mundo de las sombras la acompañaba a cada lado. Una nueva lágrima rodó por su mejilla, no podía evitar culparse por todo. Tal vez si Yumi la hubiese atropellado a ella, sería mucho mejor.

Su teléfono, con el ringtone de Leonardo, comenzó a oírse. Decidió dejarlo sonar, no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Pero volvió a sonar por una segunda, tercera y cuarta vez, por lo que no tuvo más remedio de contestar.

-_Cara, creí que me dijiste que estarías en casa, pero no contestas… _- dijo el italiano con tono preocupado.

-Perdón… no estoy en mi casa – contestó a penas, pues un sollozo se agolpaba en su garganta.

-_Kagome ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Dónde estás?_

-Estoy en el hospital – dijo cuando su rostro se empezaba a humedecer -, Yumi ha tratado de matarme – al decir esto, el corazón de Leonardo se detuvo -, Inuyasha me salvó, pero él quedó muy herido…

-_¿Tú estás bien? – _Kagome suspiró, si bien tenía un pequeño rasguño en la mano, no era más que eso. Pero por dentro, estaba más que destruida.

-No…

-_OK, te veo en dos días –_ dijo Leonardo, antes de colgar.

Se acercaba la hora de la verdad, tendría que decirle al italiano todo lo ocurrido, merecía saberlo, aunque eso pudiera partirle el corazón. Kagome amaba a Inuyasha, él era el hombre de su vida, y si bien también amaba a Leonardo, ese sentimiento no contenía en sí, la pasión que compartían los ex novios.

Sango salió a avisarle que venía el doctor. Se levantó tan rápidamente que por poco se cae, sin embargo logró estabilizar su equilibrio y volver al interior. Ya en la sala de espera, el médico que les daría noticias le pareció conocido, y unos segundos después lo reconoció.

-Usted trabajaba en Tokio, hace cuatro años atrás – le dijo, cuando él la miró a los ojos.

-Sí, veo que te acuerdas de mí – contestó Suikotsu -, que coincidencia que volvamos a vernos.

-¿Cómo está Inuyasha?

-Eh… bueno, está muy herido, pero fuera de riego vital. Tiene varios cortes en el rostro y los brazos, un corte abdominal, del que ya nos hemos encargado. Dos costillas rotas, pero por suerte no lograron perforar ningún pulmón, aunque estuvo a punto…

Kagome ya apenas podía controlar los latidos de su corazón y estaba al borde de la desesperación. Podía sentir que a todo su cuerpo lo invadía esa sensación vertiginosa de cuando se está en un lugar muy alto, por no saber exactamente si Inuyasha volvería a ver la luz del sol.

-Además tiene fracturada tres vertebras lumbares…

-¿No volverá a caminar? – preguntó Inu no Taisho, y ante esa pregunta, la azabache se sintió aún más abrumada.

-Hay un 70% de probabilidad de que no. Podría curarse con terapias, pero no son seguras.

-¿Puedo verlo? – interrogó la chica, quien comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Claro, ven conmigo.

El hombre se volteó y ambos entraron por la puerta por donde se había ido el muchacho. Caminaron un largo trecho, hasta que el doctor se detuvo frente a una puerta, y le indicó que ahí estaba Inuyasha. Entró despacio, aún con los nervios de punta, y lo vio tendido, con los ojos cerrados, varios parches en la cara y todo el torso enyesado. Dio un paso hacia él, pero Inuyasha no se inmutó ni un poco siquiera. Estaba totalmente inconsciente.

-¿No está despierto? – preguntó volteándose a ver a Suikotsu.

-No – negó él con la cabeza – fue un golpe grave, ha sido un milagro que esté ahora con vida – continuó apoyando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de ella para reconfortarla –. Despertará en cualquier momento, uno de estos días.

Volteó nuevamente el rostro hacia Inuyasha, quien yacía apacible, a pesar de todos daños en su cuerpo. De pronto, dejó de sentir la presión de la mano del médico sobre su hombro y escuchó cómo sus pasos ligeros y amables se alejaban por el pasillo. No lo miró, sólo se atrevió a concluir que el hombre le había dado el espacio para estar con Inuyasha, aunque fuera unos instantes.

Dio un paso adelante y luego otro, sintiendo que su corazón se encogía cada vez más. La puerta se cerró despacio cuando ya estaba adentro, y sintió que entraba a una caja, a un mundo oscuro de donde no podía escapar.

-Inuyasha – lo llamó en susurro, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y tomaba una de las manos masculinas entre las suyas. – Por favor, no me hagas esto, - pidió con un nudo en la garganta – siempre supiste la verdad, no he logrado dejar de amarte, despierta.

Muchas veces le dijeron que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa, ella misma lo había proclamado al escribir su libro. Y por un momento pensó en aquel cuento que su padre le leía cada noche cuando era pequeña. El de _la Bella Durmiente. _¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si un beso de verdadero amor, sin codicia ni envidia, podía traer de vuelta a ese ser tan preciado para ella?

Despegó sus rodillas del suelo y se puso de pie, pero sin soltar la gran mano, que parecía ser inmensa en comparación a la suya. Acercó poco a poco su rostro al de él, admirando cada hermosa facción que estaba envuelta en alguna herida o moretón, y finalmente fundió sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso.

El sonido que desprendía el electrocardiograma se hizo más agudo, anunciando que las pulsaciones del corazón de Inuyasha, que habían sido muy débiles hasta entonces, ganaban una fuerza extraordinaria, llegando a ser casi tan normales como las de cualquier persona sana.

Kagome contuvo el aliento por un segundo, esperando que él abrieras los ojos y la mirara con ese inmenso amor que guardaba en su alma.

Pero nada. Inuyasha siguió igual. Dormido. Inconsciente. Fuera de sí.

Suspiró. Habría sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Cogió una silla del fondo de la habitación y la puso junto a la cama, para sentarse luego en ella, y contemplarlo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sólo fue consciente cuando una enfermera entró y le pidió que saliera para que el doctor pudiera examinar al muchacho.

Caminó casi por inercia por el pasillo que la había conducido hasta ahí y salió por la misma puerta, para encontrar a sus amigos.

-¿Y el señor Taisho? – Preguntó al no verlo - ¿Y Akitoki?

-Ambos fueron a la central de policía a reconocer a Yumi – contestó Izayoi - ¿y mi hijo?

-Está dormido – respondió angustiada, sentándose al final de la hilera de asientos grises -, el doctor dice que permanecerá así unos días. Lo está revisando ahora, su ritmo cardíaco se está normalizando.

- O -

Caminó siguiendo al oficial por ese largo pasillo gris. Algunos hombres lo miraban con desprecio, al verse vestido con tanta elegancia y por ser él quien podría haberlos metido ahí. Su ponte claramente podía intimidar a cualquiera, sin embargo a ellos no, ellos no le temían a nada, por algo estaban ahí.

Un hombre armado estaba parado cada veinte metros, dispuesto a defender el lugar por si alguno de los malvados y peligrosos seres que había ahí se atreviera a huir. Finalmente el policía se detuvo frente a una celda, y le indicó que tenía sólo cinco minutos. Metió una vieja llave dorada en la cerradura de la puerta de poderoso hierro y la abrió, dejándolo entrar.

-Leonardo… - Dijo una sorprendida Yumi al verlo. Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama donde estaba y trató de alisarse la ropa, para parecer más decente frente al hombre que amaba.

-Quiero una explicación ahora – ordenó con una frialdad desgarradora, que calaba los huesos.

-Yo… - jamás se había sentido tan pequeña como se sentía en ese momento. No creyó jamás que sería ella la que terminaría perdiendo en ese juego. Ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, ahora no lo había logrado ni por si acaso.

-Eres estúpida si crees que perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Kagome.

-¡Ella está bien! ¡La muy maldita está bien! – gritó desesperada imaginando que luego de que Leonardo se fuera, iría con su media hermana y la abrazaría con todo el amor que jamás le daría a ella.

-No la llames maldita enfrente a mi persona – a pesar de que el tono de voz del italiano seguía siendo sin elevaciones, en sus ojos se podía ver la rabia que sentía por esa mujer -, ahora explícame por qué trataste de matarla.

-Quería estar contigo, - confesó la rubia sinceramente – he estado enamorada de ti hace años.

-¿Y crees que eliminando a mi novia yo estaría contigo? ¡¿Tienes algo de sentido común, Yumi? – Toda la serenidad se fue por la borda - ¡Claramente luego de esto, no te has ganado mi amor, sino mi odio!

-Pero Leonardo… - por primera vez en muchos años, los ojos de la chica se aguaron, y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Yo mismo me encargaré de que no salgas de esta maldita celda en muchos años.

Y dicho esto, se volteó para irse.

-¿Le contarás a Kagome?

-Díselo tú misma si ella viene a verte algún día.

- O -

_El timbre sonó como un canto de los pájaros, corrió por el departamento para abrir la puerta y dejarlo entrar. Se sorprendió al ver a al chico rodeado por esa aura __oscura, entre azul oscuro y violeta, con algunos resplandores dorados. Iba vestido con su característico terno negro, camisa blanca, pero esta vez, su corbata no era negra, sino que clara como su camisa. _

_Su rostro reflejaba una seductora, pero a la vez dulce sonrisa, que la hacía sentir miles de sensaciones a la vez. La muchacha miró por el lado de él buscando al ángel, pero no lo vio, no había nadie más en el largo pasillo del edificio. _

_-Aún no te das cuenta, ¿verdad? – preguntó el chico con voz grave, pero tranquila – él y yo somos la misma persona. No pudiste elegir nunca, porque amas ambas facetas del mismo hombre._

_-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?_

_-En tu interior lo sabes mejor que yo. Sólo un consejo, jamás dejes de amar._

El timbre sonó despertándola de ese sueño, miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba en su sala, se había quedado dormida sobre el sillón. Aquella tarde, luego de estar horas en el hospital con Inuyasha, Izayoi le había dicho que fuera a descansar, pues no se había despegado de él desde el accidente.

Inuyasha… no presentaba indicios de querer despertar pronto, estaba sumido en un interminable silencio. Ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre había sido él el chico de sus sueños. Él era el ángel y el demonio, era Derek y Daren al a vez, él, no Leonardo.

El timbre volvió a sonar, y de un salto se levantó del sillón y corrió hacia la puerta, esperando que Inuyasha entrara vestido con ese terno negro. Pero no, frente a ella estaba Leonardo Monticello, quien la veía con ojos tristes.

-Hola – dijo él con tono abatido – tenemos que hablar.

-Sí, debemos hacerlo – concordó Kagome, abriendo aún más la puerta para que el italiano entrara.

-¿Estás bien?

-Bueno… se podría decir que si… - comentó sentándose en el mismo lugar de antes.

-Tu rostro no dice eso.

-Inuyasha no ha despertado aún – dijo, para explicar el por qué de su tristeza.

-OH… - se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, ninguno se atrevía a mirarse, ni a hablar, pues sabía que ese era al adiós, y les dolía a ambos por igual -. Podrías… contarme lo que pasó mientras yo estaba en Italia. O tal vez antes…

Kagome suspiró y una lágrima rodó por su rostro. Odiaba tener que herirlo de esa forma, Leonardo había sido tan bueno con ella todo el tiempo, y lo quería mucho por lo mismo. Pero no podía hacer caso omiso a su corazón. Poco a poco, con todo el dolor de su alma, la azabache le contó todo lo que había ocurrido desde que ella volvió de Inglaterra. Leonardo de a pocos ratos la miraba, sólo se limitaba a asentir.

-Perdóname, de verdad lo siento mucho – dijo ella al terminar el relato -. Intenté que esto no pasara, sacarlo de mí, pero no pude.

-¿Por qué no me contaste que te sentías así?

-¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿Leonardo, creo que aún siento algo por mi ex…? Habría sido más doloroso.

-Quien sabe… - expresó Leonardo levantándose – será mejor que me vaya.

-No quiero que esto termine así.

-No te preocupes, _cara,_ - dijo él acariciándole el cabello – aunque no seas mi novia, seguiremos siendo amigos… Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites.

-Gracias – habló Kagome al tiempo en que él le besaba la frente.

-Y recuerda, si el engendro te lastima, no dudes en llamarme.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? – Preguntó Kagome - ¿Por qué no te lo tomas a mal?

-Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, tenía la esperanza de que no, pero… - La chica lo miró interrogante, no sabiendo que decir – Jamás me miraste como a él, Kagome. Era simplemente obvio. Uno no elige a quien amar.

- O -

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de golpe, como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla o por un ruido fuerte. Miró a ambos lados y no reconoció donde se encontraba, pero de seguro era un hospital, pues podía escuchar el pitido que emitía el electrocardiograma. Trató de mover las piernas para poder levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, cosa que medio lo desesperó. ¿Había quedado tetrapléjico? Levantó su brazo derecho, comprobando que no estaba del todo inmóvil.

Al borde de la cama vio un botón grande, de color rojo. Se movió un poco en el colchón para poder alcanzarlo y una gran punzada recorrió todo su torso, provocando un gemido de dolor. Con todo el sufrimiento físico que no había sentido en años, logró presionar el bendito botón, y en menos de treinta segundos, un hombre que le pareció conocido, acompañado de dos enfermeras, entró al cuarto.

-Inuyasha, me alegra que ya estés consciente – dijo el médico, e Inuyasha trató de buscar en su persona algo que le permitiera recordar -. OH, sí, yo también me sentía como tú cuando te vi – comentó el hombre amablemente como si hubiese leído su pensamiento -, ¿recuerdas hace unos cuatro años, en Kioto, cuando te cortaste la mano? – el albino abrió los ojos al acordarse de eso -. Veo que ya lo recuerdas.

Una de las enfermeras se acercó a él y le colocó en el brazo el aparato para medir la presión, y la otra le puso un termómetro.

-No has tenido muy preocupados, muchacho. Y más aún a tu familia y a tu novia.

Inuyasha entrecerró un poco los ojos, confundido por lo que decía Suikotsu. ¿Hablaba de Kagome? No, imposible, lo que ella quería es que de una vez por todas él desapareciera de su vida para estar con el imbécil de Leonardo.

-Llamaré a tu hermano para decirle que despertaste – declaró el hombre, antes de salir de la habitación, seguido por las enfermeras.

No habría pasado ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver a quien no esperaba.

-Pensaba golpearte por acostarte con Kagome, pero creo que ya estás bastante machucado – bromeó Leonardo, e Inuyasha, mirándolo con despreció, intentó replicarle, sin embargo, el italiano lo detuvo – no te esfuerces en hablar, sólo escúchame. vine a agradecerte, le salvaste la vida. Fue Yumi Wada la que intento matarla, pero ahora esta tras las rejas e hice lo necesario para que no saliera en 30 años por lo menos. Por fin Kagome podrá vivir sin esa preocupación…

Claro eso Inuyasha ya lo sabía, había contratado a los mejores para que cuidaran de ella y que atraparan a la rubia, pero el gesto del italiano lo hizo respetarlo más.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a repetir lo que hiciste hace años – dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio -. Me costó mucho sacar a Kagome de su frialdad, pero a pesar de que lo hizo, no fue por mí, sino por ti – confesó acercándose a la ventana y mirando hacia el exterior. Pronto oscurecería, pues podía ver desde ahí la hermosa puesta de sol en el horizonte. – El día en que se vieron, fue cuando ella derritió el hielo de su mirada, aunque te haya odiado ese día, tú la hiciste despertar. Lo que fue bueno para mí un tiempo. – Se giró nuevamente y se miraron de frente. Cada uno podía ver en los ojos del otro el amor que sentían por Kagome, no obstante uno debía ceder – Pude disfrutar de su cariño y alegría, pero claro, no de su amor. Kagome tal vez dijo amarme, pero ese sentimiento es igual al que tiene hacia su hermano, uno meramente familiar. – el chico suspiró, jamás pensó que diría eso en voz alta, y menos al albino - Y yo me di cuenta hace mucho, sólo estaba siendo egoísta con ella y contigo.

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Leonardo le estaba dejando el camino libre? ¿Qué había ocurrido entre él y Kagome mientras él estaba dormido?

-Sólo te pido, Inuyasha, que la cuides y la haga feliz, porque Kagome es una de las personas más maravillosas del planeta, y no merece sufrir.

-Gracias por cuidarla este tiempo – dijo finalmente Inuyasha antes de que el italiano saliera por la puerta.

- O -

Kagome llegó al hospital al medio día, más tarde de lo que había previsto. Naraku Onigumo la había llamado aquella mañana pidiendo que fuera a verlo, para comunicarle que _Las sombras del día_ ya tenía un record de ventas en el país, y que ya lo estaban traduciendo al chino, coreano, y a idiomas del occidente, como el español y el francés.

Sonrió con tristeza al recordar las últimas palabras que su obra decía:

"_El estrés se apoderaba del cuerpo de Annie al tiempo en que avanzaba por el sendero. Daren estaba ahí, detrás de esas enormes puertas de metal gris que parecían que se le caerían encima. Pero también estaba Derek y eso la hizo sentir nerviosa. Ayudaría a Daren a derrotarlo, demostraría que el amor que sentía por el ángel era mucho más grande que la tentación por estar con el demonio." _

Rió por debajo. De seguro si ella fuera una lectora, la querría matar por un final tan abierto. Pero daba claro paso a una segunda parte. Ahora tendría que dar a luz sus nuevos conocimientos sobre ambos chicos: eran el mismo.

Suspiró al pensar en Inuyasha. A pesar de que le habían dicho de que en cualquier momento despertaría, comenzaba a desesperarse. Lamentaba que todo terminase así; si tan sólo ni hubiera sido tan terca y aceptado antes que lo seguía amando con locura, esto tal vez no habría pasado.

Entró en el ascensor y subió hasta el cuarto piso, donde estaba la habitación del muchacho. Al llegar, caminó por el largo pasillo, pero al estar cerca del cuarto, vio que las mucamas entraban y salían de él. Se paró en la puerta, notando de inmediato de que Inuyasha no estaba en la cama. Aterrorizada, se acercó a una de las mujeres del aseo.

-Disculpe, señora… - la mujer de aspecto lúgubre la miró con ojos tristes, provocando que el corazón de ella latiera con mayor fuera. En ese momento pensó que tendría que hacerse un examen para revisarlo si seguía excitándose de esa forma - ¿El joven que estaba aquí…?

-Se ha ido – fue lo único que la mucama respondió antes de volver a sus quehaceres.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos y sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior.

-No en ese sentido, Kagome – dijo una voz detrás de ella. Se volteó con lágrimas en los ojos, para encontrarse con el doctor Suikotsu -, Inuyasha despertó anoche, unas dos horas después de que te fuiste. Sin embargo cuando le contamos sobre los tratamientos realizados en Hong Kong para que pueda volver a mover las piernas, quiso irse de inmediato.

_***Flash Back***_

_-Entonces, Inuyasha ¿estás dispuesto a irte a China para el tratamiento? – preguntó el médico._

_-Claro, debo recuperarme y volver a ser quien era. – dijo con firmeza. Después de una hora de haber despertado, Inuyasha había recobrado todas sus fuerzas, y si no fuese porque no podía caminar, ya habría saltado de la cama y salido corriendo del hospital – Esta vez Yumi no ganará el juego. _

_-Podemos trasladarte mañana mismo._

_-Perfecto, entre más pronto mejor._

_-Pero antes hay que ver quién te acompañará – comentó mirando a Sesshomaru, quien tenía un debate mentar sobre si era seguro que su hermano se fuera tan pronto._

_-Llamaré a Kagome – dijo, como si ella podría dar solución al problema._

_-No – negó Inuyasha -, no la llames._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_-No quiero – expresó el chico, girando el rostro para que Sesshomaru no lo viera a los ojos. El que Kagome fuera con él sería un sueño, pero seguro no para ella._

_-¿Por qué no, Inuyasha? – Cuestionó un notablemente molesto hermano – La perseguiste por mucho tiempo ¿y ahora la desprecias?... Ella ha estado aquí contigo todos los días, está muy mal por ti._

_-Nunca se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde – comentó fingiendo indiferencia. _

_-¿Estás enojado por el accidente? – preguntó Sesshomaru sorprendido._

_-No quiero que ella me vea así – dijo luego de un suspiro -. Quiero ser para Kagome un héroe, no una carga… Debo recuperarme antes._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

-¿Por qué no me llamaron?

-Él pidió que no lo hiciéramos – una nueva ola de lágrimas inundó sus ojos. No entendía el comportamiento de Inuyasha, pero no sacaba nada con preguntarle al médico ahí presente, de seguro no sabía.

-¿Fue sólo? – esto ya parecía un interrogatorio.

-Su madre fue con él – contestó el hombre con lástima, pues se sentía muy mal por la chica.

-Y… ¿no sabe cuándo volverán?

-Quién sabe, puede que el tratamiento dure dos meses, como también podrían ser dos años.

Sintió que un sollozo se atrapaba en su garganta y su cuerpo temblaba. Articuló un vago adiós, y partió, caminando sin rumbo, desolada y arrepentida.

Los próximos meses la nube gris que la rodeaba no cambio mucho. Rara vez sonreía y ya no salía tanto como antes. Su vida se había convertido en una rutina: despertar, comer, ver televisión, escribir un rato, cenar, y dormir nuevamente. Sesshomaru le había dado la dirección del albino en China, así que cada semana le enviaba una o dos cartas, aunque ninguna fue contestada…

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_Aún no entiendo tu partida y sufro por saber que fui yo la causa de que te fueras…_

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_¿Cómo lo has pasado esta semana que pasó? ¿Cómo van tus terapias? Sesshomaru me dijo que entrarás a la universidad de Hong Kong, que habían logrado transferirte ahí…_

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! No puedo creer que ya sea 3 de Septiembre. Ha pasado un mes ya desde que te fuiste, un agonizante mes sin escuchar tu voz o ver tu rostro, pienso en ti cada noche y deseo que estés aquí, conmigo…_

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_¿Cuándo volverás? Te extraño demasiado…_

Había tratado de llamarlo, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Izayoi le decía que estaba en terapia, o en la universidad, o durmiendo. Una vez incluso tuvo la idea de tomar un avión e ir por él, pero luego razonó y pensó en que tal vez él no quería verla, que por eso no contestaba. Dejó de escribirle un mes antes de navidad, cuando se dio cuenta de que seguir con eso sólo le estaba haciendo peor. Inuyasha no la quería, no había más que decir.

Lloraba muchas noches, hasta que se quedaba dormida y al día siguiente debía usar lentes para que no la vieran así, no obstante sus amigos y familia. Leonardo llamaba o la iba a ver de vez en cuando, para saber cómo estaba, tanto ella como Inuyasha. El italiano había notado lo mal que estaba Kagome y hasta le había ofrecido acompañarla a China, como amigo claro, pero ella se negó. Sólo estaba sumergida en una profunda depresión, de la que le costaría salir.

- O -

-Wow, ¿te gustan las novelas de amor? – preguntó una chica, sentándose junto a él.

-No es que me gusten - contestó Inuyasha -, sólo que ésta la escribió mi ex novia… Supuestamente yo soy el demonio.

La muchacha sonrió, y luego observó el número de la página en que iba el albino. Recién iba en la 56 del segundo tomo del libro de Kagome.

-Te sorprendería lo que puede esconder un libro, Inuyasha – dijo ella levantándose -. Por cierto, que bueno que ya casi no tengas que usar las muletas.

Y dicho esto, la joven se fue dando pequeños saltitos, dejando a un muy confundido Inuyasha. Llevó su mano derecha a su cuello, tanteando con ella la gargantilla de oro que le había enviado Kagome para su cumpleaños, eso hace unos tres meses. Suspiró, ya era la tercera semana que no recibía noticia de ella, y eso lo ponía triste, sólo quería terminar rápido las terapias, para poder volver.

- O -

Era el Día de San Valentín, 14 de Febrero, seis meses después de la partida de Inuyasha aproximadamente. Se la había pasado la semana completa encerrada en su departamento, pues no quería ver todos los anuncios del día de los enamorados en las calles, o cómo hombre y mujeres compraban sus regalos para sus parejas, tan felices y enamorados. Aunque tenía que confesar que ella igual le había comprado algo a Inuyasha, un hermoso relicario, sin embargo no se lo enviaría.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, Naraku Onigumo la llamó, solicitando que fuese a su oficina. Genial ahora tendría que ver a todos los tórtolos que anduviesen paseando por la cuidad, bueno, pero no tenía opción. Tomó su abrigo, pues había caído varios centímetros de nieve por la noche, y hacía bastante frío. Pidió un taxi que la llevó hasta el Parque Shinjuku Gyoen, y al estar ahí, no pudo evitar sentirse vacía. Para su mala suerte tenía que atravesarlo para llegar a donde Onigumo, era la ruta corta.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, atestado de gente, más bien parejas, que celebraban ese gran día. Ella sólo quería llorar.

Una ráfaga fría la atravesó, y tuvo que arroparse más con la bufanda. Llegó al puente del lado oeste, siempre se iba por ahí. A veces se decía que era una masoquista, pero para consolarse recordaba cómo Inuyasha le había gritado que la amaba. De repente se vio rodeada de mucha gente que iba en sentido contrario a ella, lo que le dificultaba caminar. Alguien le chocó el hombro, algo brusco a decir verdad.

-Lo siento – dijo una voz grave, que pronto se alejó.

En su corazón ocurrieron dos cosas a la vez, primero se detuvo, para luego comenzar a latir con gran velocidad al escuchar esa voz. No podría equivocarse, lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Volteó el rostro buscando al chico de sus sueños, y entremedio de la gente, vio unos cabellos plateados que se marchaban rápidamente. No sabía si era una ilusión o era verdad, pero no quería lamentarse luego de algo que pudo haber sido real. Cambió el rumbo, y caminó a favor de la corriente de personas, tratando de alcanzar al supuesto Inuyasha.

Era realmente difícil dar con el chico, jamás se volteó, por lo que no pudo nunca verle la cara. Pero estaba segura de que era él: su cabello dorado, su forma de caminar, de arreglarse la chaqueta, y rascarse la cabeza, era todo igual a él. ¿Pero realmente lo era? ¿No debería andar con alguien, puesto que se suponía que estaba inválido?

Lo siguió por un par de calles, hasta que desapareció. No logró localizarlo nuevamente, ni delante, ni atrás. Suspiró derrotada. Y que creyó que volvería a ser feliz. Confirmaba una vez más que la vida era cruel.

Decidió volver a su casa, le mandaría un mensaje a Naraku, diciendo que no se sentía bien y que se pasaría por su oficina apenas pudiera. Al llegar frente a su departamento, miró el gran edificio y se deprimió. ¿Qué sacaba con vivir en ese hermoso lugar si no era feliz? Sería mejor vivir en una caja. Entró con la cabeza gacha, el portero la saludó, mas no recibió respuesta, no obstante ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato taciturno de parte de la muchacha. Subió hasta su piso en el ascensor y caminó con desgano hacia su departamento. Cuando estaba frente a su puerta, buscó las llaves en su bolso, las que parecían no estar. Y en ese momento unos fuertes y robustos brazos la rodearon por la cintura, y sintió un cálido aliento en la oreja.

-¿Nadie te enseñó que seguir a las personas es ilegal?

Su cuerpo tembló al reconocerlo, sin embargo el shock la invadió. Inuyasha la hizo girar sobre si, quedando conectados las orbes doradas con las chocolate. Los ojos de Kagome no podían estar más abiertos debido a la impresión. ¿De verdad era él? ¿Había notado que lo había estado siguiendo?

Inuyasha ya estaba preparado para unos cuantos golpes, no fuertes claro, de parte de ella por haberla abandonado todos esos meses sin siquiera responderle una mísera carta, pero Kagome estaba perdida en su mirada.

-Que decepción – dijo él, fingiendo estar triste, mientras ella aún no salía de su conmoción -, pensé que a mi regreso, estarías embarazada.

-Me cuido hace años… - contestó ella de forma automática.

-Perdón por no avisar que venía – comentó Inuyasha con tranquilidad en sus ojos por verla nuevamente.

-¡Tonto, eso no importa! – gritó la azabache antes de arrojarse a sus brazos con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-Te amo, Kagome.

-Te amo, Inuyasha.

Un beso siguió a aquellas palabras. Y si lo tuvieran que calificar, ese era el mejor de toda la vida. Sus corazones bombeaban sangre a mil por hora y el deseo recorría su cuerpo.

-Vamos, reserve una mesa en un restaurante – dijo él rosando sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-¿De verdad pensaste que no celebraríamos San Valentín? No lo hacemos hace mucho tiempo, pequeña. – Comentó con una sonrisa pícara – Además mi hermano me contó que no quisiste celebrar tu cumpleaños, y que en navidad y año nuevo apenas apareciste…

-No quería celebrar nada si tú no estabas aquí.

-Pero ya estoy, mi amor, así que hay que salir.

Kagome entró rápidamente al departamento para buscar su regalo, se lo daría luego. Al salir, Inuyasha la tomó de la mano, sintiéndose tan completos y a gusto, que el aliento se les cortaba. Bajaron en el ascensor, en silencio, pero abrazados, no dispuestos a volver a separarse en la vida.

-¿Cómo es que puedes conducir? – preguntó ella cuando Inuyasha se acercó a su lamborghini negro y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

-Puedo caminar sin muletas hace un mes más o menos, y como soy un as del volante, no iba a dejar de hacerlo…

Viajaron hasta el restaurante. No tenía idea hasta dónde la llevaría, pero cuando llegaron, se emocionó al reconocer el mismo lugar donde habían ido para su primer y único San Valentín. Una vez adentro casi no hablaban, sólo se dedicaron a mirarse, observar cada posible cambio y recordar cada gesto amado. Por debajo de la mesa sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, y no se soltaban de las manos en ningún momento.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó Kagome, intricada por la curiosidad.

-Hace una semana.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Tenía miedo – confesó el chico -, cuando paraste de mandarme cartas, creí que habías decidido olvidarme y volver con Leonardo tal vez, o tener otro novio…

-¿Y tú desde cuando llamas a Leonardo por su nombre? – preguntó divertida, desviando un poco la conversación.

-Bah, es un buen tipo.

-Tarde o temprano te darías cuenta – dijo riendo, mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el dedo pulgar. Su rostro se tornó serio nuevamente, pues quería saber algo que tenía en mente desde que él se había ido - ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme? ¿Y por qué nunca contestaste mis cartas o llamadas? Te extrañaba mortalmente.

-¿Y crees que yo no? – Cuestionó él devolviéndole la caricia – Mis días eran un martirio, pero no quería que me vieras así… No había certeza de que me curara, así que no quería ser una carga para ti.

-Jamás lo serías, Inuyasha – expresó sinceramente -, aunque no pudieras caminar, o no sé, no tuvieras una oreja, te seguiría amando igual.

-Y yo a ti, cariño… Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.

-¿De veras? ¡Yo también! Déjame ser la primera en entregártelo.

-Eh… bueno.

Kagome revolvió su bolso buscando la cajita de terciopelo negro que contenía el relicario. Cuando la encontró, se la dio al chico con una gran sonrisa. Jamás pensó que se la daría realmente, había perdido la esperanza de que volvieran a estar así, juntos, enamorados. Inuyasha abrió la caja y sonrió al ver la joya. La tomó entre sus manos y la abrió para ver la foto dentro: ellos besándose para su primer aniversario de un mes, hace cuatro años atrás.

-Es hermoso – dijo él sonriendo -, en verdad te ha dado por regalar joyas este último tiempo.

-¿Eh? – Inuyasha acercó su mano a su cuello y le mostró la gargantilla que ella le había enviado - ¡La estás usando!

-No me la he quitado desde que la recibí – se dedicaron una mirada llena de amor, que sólo ellos podían transmitir. – OK, es mi turno.

Inuyasha se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la que estaba más cerca de ella.

-Pequeña, sé que lo nuestro ha sido muy complicado, además somos jóvenes, apenas tenemos veintidós años, yo aún estudio, y tú estás comenzando de cierta forma tu carrera, pero simplemente no podría soportar el separarme de ti de nuevo, así que Kagome… - sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul y la abrió, mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro, con incrustaciones de diamante - ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar de emoción y sólo tenía ganas de llorar. Había esperado tanto por él, pero esa petición era más de lo que podía esperar.

-¡Claro que si!

Inuyasha tomó la mano de ella y le colocó en el dedo anular el anillo. Y luego la besó con felicidad, con el alma lleno de amor, sabiendo que nunca en la vida se separaría de esa mujer que tanto amaba.

FIN.

* * *

**HOLA, HOLA HOLA, como estan? Bueno aqui vengo con el ultimo capitulo de este fic que supuestamente sería de sólo 15 capitulos xd A decir verdad es el cap mas largo que he escrito en la vida, me gusta como kedo, emocion total xd**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA! ME ALEGRA TANTO QUE LES GUSTE, CADA VEZ QUE VEO UN CORREO DE FANFICTION CON REVIEWS ALERT, O QUE EM AGREGUEN A FAVORITOS O ALERTAS ME EMOCIONA.**

**Aquí me despido, aún no se si hare epilogo, ustedes diganme, ¿quieren epilogo?**

**Bueno eso, me voy ahora, porque tengo sueño y solo me kede por ustedes ^^ Besos, y suerte en sus vidas. Bye bye.**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**


	31. Epílogo: Diecisiete Años Después

**Epílogo: Diecisiete Años Después…**

El cielo estaba ya de un color anaranjado, los pocos pájaros que volaban aquel invierno cantaban afuera, mientras se dirigían a sus nidos, para resguardarse de la fría noche que se aproximaba. Una niña de catorce años bajaba las escaleras corriendo, tan rápidamente como si un siniestro ser la persiguiera, aunque con el rostro sonriente igual al de su madre, a excepción de sus bellos ojos dorados y cabello plateado, como el de su padre.

-¡Papá! – gritó la joven, llegando al regazo del hombre, quien la veía con ojos enternecidos. Ese día, tan esperado e inesperado para todos, por fin había llegado. Dieciséis años. Dieciséis benditos años se habían cumplido desde el día más feliz de su vida, su boda. Cuantas cosas habían pasado la pareja antes de que finalmente sellaran su amor ante el altar con un tierno y pasional beso.

Y ahora estaba ahí, de la mano de su hermosa esposa, a quien amaba cada día más, y cada momento que vivía con ella era agradecido por él, pues de no ser porque la chica había insistido en estar con a su lado luego de pensar que sería un parapléjico, ahora no tendría esa bella familia.

-Cuidado cuando corres, Himeko, - dijo el chico de quince años, de ojos azules, que la miraba con arrogancia – aplastarás a quien se te atraviese.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó enfurecida por la presencia del muchacho – ¡Hiro tu no deberías estar aquí!

-Tengo el mismo derecho de estar aquí que tú, así que no fastidies.

-Hija – la llamó Inuyasha, tratando de apaciguar la discusión de los adolescentes – ¿por qué no vas a ver si la abuela necesita algo?

-No, no… - se negó, acercándose nuevamente a su padre - ¿Qué es esto? – Le tendió un trozo de papel que parecía viejo – estaba en una caja en tu vieja habitación.

-¿Revisando mis cosas, pequeña? – Cuestionó divertido – Te pareces a tu madre.

-¡Hey! – Dijo Kagome mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¡Yo no reviso tus cosas!

Varias carcajadas adornaron el comedor de la mansión Taisho. Sesshomaru y Rin, quienes se habían casado un año después de su hermano, se reían por la infantilidad que jamás desaparecía de las mentes de la feliz pareja. Sango, quien también reía por el comentario, servía en el plato de su hijo los brócolis que había cocinado Miroku, pues sabía que si no las servía, Hiro jamás las comería.

-No, papá, la abuela Izayoi me dijo que ahí podría encontrar algo para mi proyecto de francés…

Inuyasha soltó la mano de Kagome para tomar el papel que su hija tenía. Luego de desdoblarlo, abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonriente se acercó nuevamente a su esposa.

-¡OH por Dios! ¡Kagome mira esto! – todos los que estaban del otro lado de la mesa miraron con curiosidad el objeto.

-¡Nuestra lista! – dijo emocionada al ver la gran cantidad de nombres enumerados que había ahí escritos por la propia mano de Inuyasha. El matrimonio rió y compartieron una mirada cómplice, que sólo ellos sabían que significaba. Sin poder evitarlo volvieron al tiempo en que habían creado esa lista, cuando todo era solamente amor, antes de que todo pasara, de separarse por cuatro años. Un carraspeo de parte de Sesshomaru los hizo volver a la realidad, ambos levantaron la vista y se encontraron con varios pares de ojos interrogantes, que sólo querían saber que era ese bendito papel.

-Cuando teníamos dieciocho años, una vez pensamos que Kagome estaba embarazada, así que creamos esta lista con nombres para nuestro hijo o hija… - contestó Inuyasha, mientras le tendía a su hermano la lista.

-¡¿Dieciocho años? – Preguntó Himeko sorprendida - ¡¿Embarazada a esa edad, mamá?

-Cariño creo que debiste omitir la parte de la edad – le comentó Kagome, un poco avergonzada, a Inuyasha, quien rió divertido.

-Sí, creo que sí…

-Modernízate, niña – dijo Hiro, mirándola con superioridad -, en estos días puedes tener un hijo a los catorce…

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando, Hiro! – la niña, furiosa, abría ido en ese momento a golpear al hijo de los mejores amigos de sus padres, si no hubiese entrado Izayoi en ese momento, y le hubiera pedido que la ayudara a llevar el pastel a la mesa.

Todos comieron el rico pastel de chocolate, mientras rieron y conversaron. Inuyasha y Kagome se irían de viaje para festejar su aniversario, como ya era tradición para ellos, desde que se habían casado. Esta vez irían a Italia.

-¿Irán a ver a Leonardo, Kag? – preguntó Rin interesada.

-Sí, me dijo que si no iba, nos iba a matar, – contestó – su hija menor cumple cuatro años en cinco días, y quiere que estemos en su cumpleaños.

-Es curioso pensar en que son grandes amigos luego de ser novios – comentó Miroku, quien por un momento miró a Inuyasha, temiendo que este le saltara encima, pero el albino estaba más tranquilo que una estatua.

-Sí, bueno, creo que se dio cuenta de que nunca podríamos haber sido tan felices juntos, - contestó tomando la mano de Inuyasha – cada uno tenía su verdadera alma gemela. Diana lo hace muy feliz, y me alegro por él.

-Mamá, espera – saltó Himeko, que había preferido quedarse callada para que cierto chico de ojos azules no se burlara de todo lo que decía - ¿fuiste novia del tío Leonardo?

-Sí, cariño, por dos años aproximadamente.

-¿¡Qué! – Cuestionó sorprendida - ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿A qué hora?

-Já, Já, hay cosas de nosotros que no conoces, hija – contestó Inuyasha con gracia, ante tantas preguntas.

Al ver que ninguno se inmutaba en contarle, la chica se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, provocando la risa de todos.

-Má, ¿compraste lo que te pedí?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Labiales y ropa interior? – se burló Hiro. Cómo le gustaba molestarla.

-Tu cállate – atacó la chica, fulminándolo con la mirada – no te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Himeko, no seas tan mala – la regañó Kagome -. Te dejé la linterna en el bolso.

-¿Linterna? – Preguntó el ojiazul, quien no podía no sentirse interesado - ¿para qué quieres una linterna? ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?

-No – contestó decidida, y luego optó por la típica posición arrogante que su padre tenía siendo un adolescente – fui elegida para ir al viaje a Kioto.

-¡¿Qué? – Gritó Hiro - ¡Tú no puedes ir a ese viaje! ¡Se suponía que me libraría de ti mientras estaba allá!

-¡¿Tú irás? – El chico asintió, provocando que la muchacha lanzara un suspiro frustrado, para luego acercarse a su padre con ojos suplicantes – ¡Papá dile que no vaya! ¡Dile! ¡No permitas que lo haga!

-Yo no tengo el poder de hacer eso, querida – contestó divertido.

-¿No les recuerdan a alguien estos dos? – preguntó Sesshomaru, observando a su esposa, Miroku y Sango. Ellos asintieron, no obstante, tanto Inuyasha como Kagome lo miraron con una ceja levantada, no entendiendo a qué se refería. – Ay por Dios, - dijo mirándolos como si la respuesta fuera obvia – son iguales a ustedes a esa edad. Se la pasaban peleando por cualquier estupidez.

-Eso no es verdad… - trató de defenderlos Kagome.

-Claro que sí – contrarrestó Sango – recuerdo una vez que comenzaron a pelearse por cuál superhéroe era mejor, uno decía que era Batman, y el otro, Superman. Y al final terminaron gritándose en la cafetería, con todos mirándolos.

-Je, je, que días aquellos.

-No entiendo… ¿ustedes peleaban antes? Pero si…

-Hiro cuando estén buscando el tesoro en un bosque, en Kioto – empezó Inuyasha – si Himeko dice que vio un conejo y se sale del sendero, tráela de vuelta de inmediato, porque se pueden perder – Kagome soltó una carcajada, y le dio un beso en la mejilla al albino -, y si al final se pierden, encontrarán una casa abandonada si caminan hacia el norte, y a unos metros vive una familia con un niño…

-Inuyasha, ese niño debe ser adulto ya – y eso provocó más risas aún, exceptuando a los dos adolescentes que miraban extrañados.

-Ese lugar es bueno para confesar los sentimientos – opinó Inuyasha, mirando pensativo a Kagome, quien sonreía. – Ah, y si cuando estén juntos, se pelean y Himeko decide huir a Inglaterra, ve por ella, antes de que un italiano te gane su corazón y te cueste mucho que vuelvan…

-Me están asustando… - dijo la menor de los Taisho - ¿por qué dicen todo eso?

-Hijo, ¿no tienes que alistarte para el partido de esta noche? – interrumpió Miroku, para no meter en aprietos a sus amigos. Aunque ellos estaban de lo más divertidos.

-Já, como si fueran a ganar. Los Halcones nunca ganan – comentó la chica con aires de superioridad. Kagome miró sonriente a Inuyasha.

-Eso lo sacó de ti. Aunque claramente no es verdad…

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que dijiste eso, Kag? – Preguntó seductoramente – Terminaste siendo mi esclava por una semana.

-¡Oye, no les des ideas!

-Tarde para arrepentirse, tío – dijo Hiro, mirando directamente a la de los ojos dorados -, ok, Taisho, es una apuesta, si nosotros ganamos, tú serás mi esclava por una semana.

-Y si nosotros ganamos, que será así – resistió – tú serás mi esclavo.

Todos los adultos lanzaron un suspiro frustrado, para que luego las carcajadas reinaran el lugar nuevamente. Era un cuadro conmovedor, sólo había luz, sin oscuridad, en sus vidas, todo era amor y felicidad. Luego de parar de reír, Inuyasha y Kagome se pusieron de pie, ya era hora de irse al aeropuerto. Así que se despidieron de su hija, y del resto de la familia, y partieron rumbo al lugar donde tomarían su avión.

Cualquiera que los viera podría decir que eran como un par de adolescentes, amándose a más no poder, queriendo mimarse y quererse en todo momento, pues como lo habían dicho años atrás y lo repetían cada vez que la oportunidad se les presentaba, no podían vivir lejos del otro, el estar separados los mataba, aunque fueran unas pocas horas.

Su destino estaba marcado ahora, y siempre lo había estado. El estar con el otro, como si fueran uno. No había quien se oponía a ello y nadie, ni la muerte, podría destruir ese gran amor que se tenían.

* * *

**Hola! como están? Aquí les traigo un corto epílogo de esta historia. Me inspiré en un libro que me encanta, que es mi vida, para escribir este capitulo. Claro, en Harry Potter, me pongo algo triste cuando pienso en que ya no habrán más películas y que ha terminado, pero me alegro al pensar en que al menos sucedio :)**

**La verdad quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personitas que siguieron mi fic, creo que es la historia más larga que he escrito en mi vida. Les cuento cómo surgió todo esto? Bueno, fue en un viaje, con mi familia nos íbamos a Bariloche (Argentina) de vacaciones, nos fuimos en auto y podrán imaginar que el sur de Chile es bastante abundante en vegetación. El bosque en que se pierden Inu y Kag en el comienzo está inspirado en los del sur, y la casa abandonada, en una que creo que era una fábrica. Cuando pasamos por ahí dije (venía pensando en todo lo que podía pasar antes) "oh, que tal si encuentran una mansión en donde quedarse". Bueno el resto de la historia vino después. No sé si les pasa, pero a mi, de repente, me vienen escenas a la cabeza de lo que podría pasar... si vieran un cuaderno que tengo con muchos de los diálogos de la historia, se morirían! jeje.**

**Bueno ahora mismo estoy trabajando en algo, no se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero borré de mi perfil la historia llamada "El Arte de Amar". Puede que en un tiempo más la comience a publicar nuevamente, aunque por ahora, quiero avanzarla lo más posible, pues pronto entro al ultimo semestre de colegio y debo concentrarme. Que emoción! ya quiero salir! jejeje ¿Les ha pasado?**

**OK, aquí me despido para siempre de este fic. Ojala les haya gustado, gracias por la paciencia y por todo! Nos estaremos viendo en un tiempo con mis futuras publicaciones. Suerte en todo, y recuerden siempre ser felices! jeje**

**Besos.**

**MRS Taisho-Potter **


End file.
